Das schwarze Schaf
by Gwynplain
Summary: Der älteste Sohn der Malfoys rennt als Kind von zu Hause weg, doch dann kehrt er in die Welt zurück, aus der er kam und findet sich im Krieg wieder. Zum Ende hin immer dunkler, M wegen Misshandlung. Kein Slash! CHAPTER 14
1. Flucht

Nichts davon gehört mir. Hat alles JK Rowling erfunden. Bis auf die Kleinigkeiten, die meine Wenigkeit reingedichtet hat. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld und mache es einfach nur so, weil ich zu viel Freizeit und Langeweile hab. Ganz nebenbei macht es übrigens auch noch einen riesigen Spaß:D

Ich hoffe ihr sitzt bequem. Noch nicht? Na jetzt aber schnell, ich warte so lange. Gut. Bereit? Na dann kanns ja los gehen.  
Die Autorin wünscht ihnen gute Unetrhaltung.

**

* * *

**

**Flucht **

Malfoy Manor thronte stolz und majestätisch Auf der Spitze eines kleinen Berges. Die Sonne verschwand hinter den Dachgiebeln des riesigen Anwesens, welches im entstehendem Zwielicht mit seinen unzähligen Fenstern, Balkonen und Erkern den Eindruck erweckte, es würde bedrohlich und herablassend auf auf das zu seinen Füßen liegende Tal starren.

Vor den Stufen, die zum Haupteingang der Villa hinaufführten befand sich eine große mit Steinplatten ausgelegte Fläche. In ihrem Zentrum stand ein hoher Springbrunnen, der in der Mitte die Statue eines stolz drein blickenden, hochgewachsenen Zauberers trug. Dieser Mann stellte einen Urahnen der Familie Malfoy dar. Seit vielen Jahrhunderten ist das Haus in Besitz der Adligen und der in Stein gehauene Mensch stellte den ersten Besitzer dar. Er hatte einst, durch Intrigen, Betrug und Rücksichtslosigkeit den Reichtum in die Familie gebracht, der noch heute stetig wuchs und den Reinblütern Ansehen, Macht und eine Mischung aus Angst, Respekt und Verachtung einbrachte.

Heute lebten in dem prachtvollen, gemauerten Gebäude etwa dreieinhalb Personen. Lucius Malfoy stellte den Hausherren dar. Er und seine Gattin Narcissa hatten einen sechs Jahre alten Sohn, sein Name war Bela.

Dieser Name war vor vielen Generationen das letzte mal im Hause Malfoy verwendet worden. Der einstige Vorfahr, der ihn trug, galt als enorm brutal und unbeherrscht. Im Laufe seines Lebens starben mehr als zweihundert Hauselfen im Zuge seiner Wutanfälle. Kinder hatte dieser Mann glücklicherweise keine. Sein Bruder hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Familienname und das reine Blut weitergegeben wurde.

Doch Lucius, der zu dieser Zeit gerade siebenundzwanzig Jahre alt war, hatte einen Narren an Bela Malfoy gefressen. Nie im Leben war er auch nur halb so sadistisch wie jener, aber doch beeindruckte ihn die hemmungslose Gewalt und Gefühlslosigkeit seines Ahnen, hatte er dadurch doch einen zwar zweifelhaften, aber auch hohen gesellschaftlichen Stand erreicht.

Diese Bewunderung hatte ihn schließlich dazu bewegt, seinen erst geborenen Sohn nach ihm zu benennen.

Bela Malfoy Junior war jedoch kein Kind, welches ein Lucius Malfoy als seinen großen Stolz bezeichnen würde. Der Junge war ihm viel zu weich. Er verstand sich gut mit dem Hauselfen Dobby und hatte sich doch tatsächlich geweigert den Diener angemessen zu bestrafen, als sein Vater ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte. Woraufhin Lucius die Konsequenz zog, seinem Kind die Strafe zukommen zulassen, die ursprünglich für Dobby bestimmt war.

Lucius' letzte Hoffnung einen ehrbaren Erben zu bekommen, war das ungeborene Kind, das Narcissa zurzeit in sich trug. Auch dies würde ein Junge werden, der den Namen Malfoy weitertragen konnte und sich seines Familiennamens hoffentlich auch als würdig erweisen würde.

Der Hausherr saß auf einem komfortablen Polsterstuhl hinter dem großen, dunklen Holzschreibtisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer und beugte sich über eine alte Urkunde, deren Echtheit es festzustellen gab, als die decken-hohe Standuhr an der Wand zu seiner Linken acht Uhr schlug.

Der blonde Mann richtete sich auf und erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch, um in den Speiseraum zu apparieren und mit seiner Familie zu Abend zu essen.

In dem Raum angekommen blickte er sich um und bemerkte überrascht, dass er alleine war, nur der schrumplige, kleine Dobby wuselte umher und legte das Besteck akkurat neben die drei silbernen Teller.

„Guten Abend, Meister," sagte der Hauself hastig, als er Lucius Malfoy bemerkte.

„Wo sind . . ." setzte der Zauberer an, aber noch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und seine Gemahlin trat in den Raum.

Mann und Frau begrüßten sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und nahmen Platz.

Lucius an der Stirnseite der Tafel und Narcissa neben ihm. Doch augenblicklich machte sich Verärgerung in der Brust des Mannes breit und grob hielt er seinen Diener am Arm fest, der soeben den Raum verlassen wollte.

„Wo ist Bela?", fragte der Meister seinen Knecht.

„Er ist bis jetzt noch nicht wieder eingetroffen, Herr," sagte Dobby mit zittriger Stimme und versuchte sich automatisch so weit wie möglich weg zu beugen von seinem Besitzer.

„Was soll das heißen, er ist noch nicht wieder eingetroffen? Ich sage ihm jeden Tag, dass er pünktlich zum Abendessen zu Hause sein soll!"

„Es kann ihm doch auch etwas zugestoßen sein." Wäre Narcissas Stimme nicht so unbewegt und kalt gewesen, hätte man diesen Satz glatt für einen Ausbruch mütterlicher Sorge halten können, aber das war er nicht. Es war schlicht weg eine Feststellung.

„Ach was!" Lucius hielt das für absolut ausgeschlossen.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen und ihn holen. Du kannst schon essen, Narcissa. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Er stieß Dobby zur Seite, stand auf und sprach einen Ortungszauber. Sofort wusste er, wo sich sein Sohn befand, den er vorher mit einem Fluch belegt hatte, so dass dieser spezielle Zauber auch bei ihm wirkte.

Er apparierte ein kleines Stück entfernt von der Stelle, an der er sein Kind gesehen hatte hinter eine Mauer, damit kein Muggle aus dem Dorf die Art seines Erscheinens sehen konnte.

Auf der Wiese des Gartens eines kleinen, schlichten Einfamilienhauses saß Bela Malfoy. Ihm gegenüber hockte ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter als Bela. Die beiden beugten sich über eine seltsame Apparatur aus Holz, an der sie herum bastelten.

Vor Wut schnaubend ging Lucius über die Wiese auf die Jungs zu, die ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkten.

Er packte seinen erschrockenen Sohn am Arm und zerrte ihn auf die Beine. Ohne auf den anderen Junge zu achten verpasste er dem Kind zwei schallende Ohrfeigen. Erst mit der Handfläche auf die linke Wange, dann mit dem Handrücken auf die Rechte.

Bela schrie vor Schmerz auf und versuchte sich von seinem Vater loszureißen, aber er hatte natürlich keine Chance.

Der fremde Junge versuchte seinem Freund zu helfen, wurde aber von Lucius' anderer Hand an der Schulter gepackt und auf den Boden geschmissen.

Der Vater zog sein Kind hinter die Mauer, wo er gerade eben angekommen war und drückte den kleinen Körper fest an sich. Mit ihm apparierte er in sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Was zum Teufel hast du mit diesem dreckigen Mugglebalg zu schaffen?" schrie Lucius.

„Und was fällt dir ein einfach so mal eben nicht nach Hause zu kommen?" Immer noch hielt er den Junge am Arm fest und schüttelte ihn mit jedem Wort.

„Es tut mir Leid, Vater! Ich wusste nicht, dass es schon so spät ist!" schluchzte das Kind.

„Kannst du etwa die Uhr nicht mehr lesen?" Wieder bekam Bela einen Schlag ins Gesicht, aber diesmal mit dem Stock seines Vaters, an dessen Spitze sich ein silberner Schlangenkopf befand.

Der zerbrechliche Körper wurde zu Boden geworfen. Doch kurz darauf packte Lucius seinen Sohn am Kragen und hob das Fliegengewicht mit einer Hand auf, setzte es auf einen Stuhl an der Wand und beute sich vor ihm auf.

„Wer war der Muggle-Junge?"

Bela brach jetzt endgültig in Tränen aus und seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht gehorchen.

Lucius blickte abfällig auf das Kind hinab. Wie konnte so etwas sein Sohn sein? So etwas Schwaches, Verletzliches. Er würde ihm diese Eigenschaften schon noch irgendwie austreiben.

„Beantworte meine Frage!!" Die Stimme des Vaters lies den kleinen Junge noch mehr schluchzen. Doch aus Angst vor weiteren Schlägen zwang er sich zu sprechen.

„Er . . . er ist mein bester Freund."

„Dein bester Freund? Wie lange rennst du schon mit dem draußen rum?"

„Weiß nicht." Für diese ungenaue Antwort erhielt Bela wieder ein Ohrfeige, die ihn fast vom Stuhl schmiss.

„Seit wann kennt ihr euch?"

„Seit letztem Sommer irgendwann." Belas Stimme zitterte vor Angst und Schmerzen.

„Ist dir klar, dass er kein Zauberer ist?"

„Ja"

Wieder schlug Lucius zu. Wie konnte sein Sohn es wagen in völliger Gewissheit darüber, was er tat, sich mit einem Muggle anfreunden?

Bela hatte die Arme vor dem Gesicht verschränkt und weinte bitterlich. Er wusste nicht, wo genau sein Fehler lag. Wurde ihm das nur angetan, weil er die Zeit vergessen hatte? Er hatte Brandon, den Junge, mit dem er seit letzten Sommer befreundet war schon so oft getroffen. Die zwei Kinder waren die besten Freunde und verbrachten beinahe jede freie Minute zusammen. Heute war er zum ersten mal in seinem kurzen Leben zu spät nach Hause gekommen und dafür wurde er gleich so sehr bestraft? Der sechsjährige konnte nicht verstehen, was seinen Vater so wütend machte. Warum er immer so schnell wütend wurde. Bela kannte das Gefühl nicht, in den Arm genommen zu werden. Er wusste auch nicht, wie es sich anfühlte geküsst, oder gelobt zu werden. Noch nie hatte Mutter oder Vater ihm eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorgelesen. Es war ihm auch strikt untersagt ins Bett seiner Eltern zu schlüpfen, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, oder schlecht geträumt hatte. Einmal wollte er das tun, aber da ist sein Vater schrecklich wütend geworden.

Schon seit einiger Zeit erwartete er nichts mehr von seinen Eltern. Das Gefühl der Zuneigung und Vertrautheit waren verloren gegangen. Jetzt wünschte er sich nur noch, sie so selten wie möglich zu sehen und möglichst nicht von ihnen bemerkt zu werden. Wenn Lucius Malfoy jedoch wütend war, dann lies er diesen Zorn an dem schwächsten Menschen aus, der sich in seiner Nähe befand und wenn kein Hauself in der Nähe war, dann traf es seinen Sohn. In letzter Zeit war Lucius Malfoy sehr häufig wütend.

„Hör mir zu du verdammte Missgeburt!" schrie der Vater sein zusammen gekauertes Kind an und riss ihm die Arme von seinem Gesicht weg. „Du wirst dieses kleine Monster niemals wieder sehen!"

„Aber er ist mein Freund!"

„Du bist ein Malfoy! Wir freunden uns nicht mit Muggeln an! Das sind unwürdige Menschen, wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch erklären, bis du es endlich kapiert hast? Muggle haben mit uns nichts zu tun. Man gibt sich einfach nicht mit so etwas ab!"

Bela schaute seinen Vater groß und traurig an. Schon jetzt sah man dem Kind an, dass es ein Malfoy war. Er hatte hellblonde Haare, die ihm glatt in die Stirn hingen. Die gleichen grauen Augen, die glatten, spitzen Gesichtszuge und die blasse Haut seines Vaters.

Bela Malfoy war ein ausgesprochen kluges Kind. Obwohl er noch so jung war, begann er bereits unbewusst die Dinge zu hinterfragen. Im Laufe seines Lebens würde sich diese Eigenschaft noch verstärken und ihn zu einer starken Persönlichkeit machen, ihn aber auch öfters in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Denn wer nicht alles so hinnimmt, wie man es ihm vorsetzt, der wird sich irgendwann mit Leuten anlegen, die einem alles nehmen können, was man liebt . . . Ebenfalls eine gefährliche Eigenschaft, die sich in dem kleinen Menschen ausbaute und völlig Slytherin-untypisch war, war sein Mut und die Art alles zu sagen, was er dachte ohne vorher die eventuellen Konsequenzen einzuschätzen. Eben dies war auch der Grund dafür, dass Bela jetzt die Stirn runzelte, bei den letzten Worten seines Vaters und die gefährlichste und am schwierigsten zu beantwortende Frage stellte, die es gab:

„Warum?"

Lucius Malfoy stockte kurz, dann verzerrte sich sein Gesicht zu einer zornigen Grimasse. Sein Sohn sollte auf diese Frage nie eine Antwort erhalten, denn der Vater hob die Hand und fuhr fort Bela auf die Art zu erziehen, die er für wirkungsvoll hielt, was sie ja auch zweifellos war, aber eben nicht auf die Weise, wie er es beabsichtigte.

xXx

Zwei Stunden später, es war mittlerweile tiefste Nacht, öffnete sich eine der Hintertüren von Malfoy Manor, die hinaus in den riesigen Garten führte. Es war Spätsommer und nachts konnte es bereits ziemlich kühl werden. Ein frischer Wind wehte und es hatte vor wenigen Minuten begonnen zu regnen. Lucius trat aus der hohen Glastür, ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend hinter sich her ziehend, welches einen Erstgeborenen darstellte.

Der Vater blieb stehen und zog seinen Sohn vor sich. Mit einem kräftigen Schubs stieß er ihn hinaus in die Dunkelheit, wo das blutende Kind auf dem harten Steinfußboden aufschlug und liegen blieb.

In dieser Nacht durfte der Kleine nicht mehr ins Haus. Eine Erziehungsmaßnahme, es war nicht die Erste dieser Art. Doch es war das erste mal, das er verprügelt und ausgesperrt wurde, noch dazu bei einem solchen Wetter.

Bela sah den Mann, der ihn jeden Tag demütigte und dem er zur Hälfte sein Leben zu verdanken hatte sich umdrehen und ins Haus gehen und wusste, dass er erst wieder rein durfte, wenn es hell war.

Der junge stand mühsam auf und ging auf die Wiese bis unter einen großen, alten Baum, wo er sich zusammenrollte und versuchte die Kälte zu ignorieren, die durch seine viel zu dünne Kleidung bis an seine Haut gelangte. Heiße Tränen liefen über das geschundene Kindergesicht, trockneten auf den Wangen und verstärkten die Kälte noch.

Wieso durfte er sich seine Freunde nicht aussuchen? Er mochte die Kinder nicht, die manchmal mit Bekannten und Kollegen seines Vaters zusammen zu Besuch kamen. Die meisten davon waren arrogant und besitzergreifend, wie ihre Eltern.

Er schloss die Augen, aber der Schlaf wollte nicht eintreten. Stattdessen erschienen die Gesichter seiner Eltern vor seinem inneren Auge. Seine Mutter schlug ihn zwar nicht, oder nur selten, aber dafür konnte sie noch viel gemeiner sein, als ihr Mann. Für jeden Fehler den ihr Sohn beging, bekam er eine Boshaftigkeit an den Kopf geworfen, die er zwar nicht immer verstand, aber von der er wusste, dass sie nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Über seinen Vater wollte er nicht nachdenken. Alles, was dieser Mann ihm bis jetzt versucht hatte beizubringen, kam ihm falsch und unlogisch vor. Er verstand nicht, was es denn bedeuten sollte, ein Reinblüter zu sein. Brandon war nett. Es gab überhaupt keinen feststellbaren Unterschied zwischen den zwei Jungs. Was also war falsch an dieser Freundschaft?

Bela öffnete die Augen und sah das Haus an, in dem er geboren wurde. Kein Gefühl von Heimat überkam ihn, bei diesem Anblick. Nicht einmal der Wunsch die Nacht in seinem Bett zu verbringen. Dieses Gebäude strahlte nicht die geringste Wärme aus, keine Geborgenheit, oder Sicherheit.

Das Kind rollte sich auf den Rücken und der Regen tropfte ihm durch die Blätter des Baumes aufs Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen. Eine Sehnsucht überkam ihn, die er schon oft gefühlt hat, aber noch nie benennen konnte. Ein natürlicher, menschlicher Wunsch, der ihm nie erfüllt wurde. Die Sehnsucht eines Kindes nach Anerkennung und Liebe . . .

Bela dachte an die Familie seines besten Freundes. Das Leben dort war so anders, so viel schöner und freundlicher. Wenn alle Muggle ein so liebevolles zu Hause hatten, dann fand er es unfair, dass ausgerechnet er als Zauberer geboren werden musste.

Brandons Eltern wollten umziehen. Das hatte ihm sein Freund heute erzählt. Irgendetwas von an die schottische Grenze. Den Ortsnamen hatte Bela vergessen.

Was, wenn er einfach mit ihnen mit ging? Würden seine Eltern ihm das erlauben? Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht. Bei dem Gedanken daran, seinen Vater zu fragen, ob er mit einer nicht magischen Familie einfach so wegziehen könnte, drehte sich ihm der Magen um.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, dachte Bela daran, seine Eltern nicht um Erlaubnis für irgendetwas zu bitten.

Das prickelnde Gefühl der Rebellion überkam ihn. Der Junge stand auf. Ein letztes Mal blickte er zu Malfoy Manor und nichts als Angst und Abscheu verursachte dieses Bild in ihm. Er hasste seine Eltern. Noch war er sich dessen nicht bewusst, aber in den nächsten Jahren würde er es erkennen.

Zielstrebig und ohne zu zögern wandte sich der Junge von seinem Elternhaus ab und lief davon.

In den nächsten dreizehn Jahren würde er sich nie wieder seinem Vater gegenübersehen müssen. . .

xXx

Die junge Frau, namens Tanja Moore, mit den schwarzen Locken und der etwas pummeligen Figur guckte nicht schlecht, als mitten in der Nacht der kleine, blonde Junge, mit dem ihr Sohn so viel Zeit verbrachte, an der Haustür klopfte.

Das Kind trug nur ein einfaches T-Shirt und Jeans. An den Füßen hatte es nichts an, außer ein Paar Socken.

„Oh mein Gott, was machst du denn bei diesem Wetter da draußen? Noch dazu so spät!"

Schnell zog sie den zitternden Bela ins Haus und schaltete das Licht an. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte konnte sie einen erschrockenen Schrei nicht unterdrücken.

Das Gesicht des Kindes war mit Blutergüssen und Schrammen übersät. Auch an seinen Unterarmen befanden sich blaue Flecken und Schnitte.

„Was ist denn nur mit dir passiert?" fragte die Mutter und kniete sich vor dem Junge hin. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, kam ein Mann die Treppe herunter, den Bela als Brandons Vater, Leslay kennen gelernt hatte.

Als er das misshandelte Kind sah, schreckte er zurück.

„War das etwa, Lucius Malfoy?"

Misstrauisch hob Bela die Augenbrauen.

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Also ja. Sucht er bereits nach dir?"

Bela wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, so schockiert war er, also schüttelte er nur mit dem Kopf.

„Lucius Malfoy?" fragte Tanja und blickte ihren Mann an. „Ist das sein Vater? Der böse Zauberer von dem du mir erzählt hast?"

„Ja, genau der. Meine Schwester hat ihn kennen gelernt, als sie in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei, gewesen ist. Er war ein Slytherin und sie eine Hufflepuff. Das sind zwei von diesen Häusern, von denen sie uns letztens bei Brandons Geburtstag erzählt hat."

„Ach ja, den Sinn von diesen komischen Häusern habe ich immer noch nicht verstanden."

„Ich auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich haben die nicht wirklich einen Sinn. Außer, dass sie die Schüler in Gruppen teilen. Aber das ist jetzt auch erstmal unwichtig."

Leslay wandte sich wieder an den kleinen, verwirrten Junge.

„Bist du von zu Hause weggelaufen, Bela?"

Der Angesprochene nickte.

„Leslay, wenn dieser Mr Malfoy so ein Kerl ist, wie du ihn mir beschrieben hast, dann wird er kommen und den Kleinen holen," Tanja hatte keine Angst vor Lucius, aber sie hatte Angst davor Bela wieder in seinen Händen zu wissen, jetzt, wo sie gesehen hat, was dieser Mann tat.

Leslay überlegte kurz, während Tanja das Kind, welches immer noch verloren in dem Gang zwischen der offenen Küche und dem Essplatz herum stand, hoch hob und vorsichtig zu einem Stuhl trug. Danach ging sie in die Küche und setzte einen Topf auf den Herd in dem sie Milch erwärmte und Kakaopulver zugab.

„Wir haben doch schon alles für unseren Umzug in zwei Tagen gepackt, oder?" fragte der Gatte seine Frau.

„Ja, so gut wie. Nur noch ein paar Spielsachen von Brandon und das Zeug aus der Küche. Warum?"

„Weil ich die Erfahrung gemacht habe, dass man sich beeilen sollte, wenn man sich vor einem Zauberer in Sicherheit bringen will."

„Meinst du, wir sollten schon Morgen aufbrechen?" Tanja sah ihren Mann nachdenklich an.

„Ich meine, wir sollten heute Nacht noch aufbrechen. Am besten, wir fahren erst mal zu Linda, meiner Schwester, sie wird uns schon irgendwie helfen können."

Tanja und Leslay war keine komplizierten Menschen. Sie mussten nicht Monate lang im Voraus planen. Wenn unvorhergesehene Dinge passierten, dann reagierten sie eben entsprechend darauf. Und in einer Sache waren sie sich einig, ohne es beredet zu haben: Bela Malfoy ist heftigst geschlagen worden. Von seinem eigenen Vater. Und so etwas, durfte man mit einem Kind nicht machen. Keiner von beiden würde zulassen, dass das noch einmal vorkommt.

„Gut," sagte Tanja mit fester Stimme. „Dann geh bitte Brandon wecken und pack seine Spielsachen und die restlichen Klamotten ein. Sag ihm Bela ist hier und wenn er zu müde ist um mit zu bekommen, was du zu ihm sagst, dann trag ihn runter, wenn er den Kakao riecht, wird er schon wach werden."

Leslay machte sich auf den Weg, seine Aufträge auszufüllen.

Tanja stellte unterdessen vier Tassen aus dem Schrank. Eine davon füllte sie mit dem heißen Getränk und gab sie Bela.

„Keine Angst, Kleiner. Linda wird wissen, was wir tun können um dich von deinen Eltern weg zu bringen. Jetzt trink erstmal deinen Kakao, währenddessen ich dir einige trockene Sachen besorge. Glaub mir, hier bist du sicher." Völlig selbstverständlich küsste sie das fremde Kind auf die Stirn und lies ihn allein.

Bela konnte nicht fassen, was hier passierte. Die Eltern seines besten Freundes wussten von der Zaubererwelt und hatten, so wie es aussah auch einen ungefähren Plan, was zu tun war, oder wenigstens an wen sie sich wenden mussten um genau das zu erfahren. Er nahm einen Schluck von dem süßen, braunen Getränk in seiner Tasse. Eine wohlige Wärme machte sich in ihm breit. Sein Herzschlag normalisierte sich und Zuversicht und Dankbarkeit ließen die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend verblassen.

Nachdem Brandon den Schock überwunden hatte, den die Erscheinung seines besten Freundes in ihm verursachte begrüßte er ihn freudestrahlend und als er hörte, das Bela wahrscheinlich erstmal eine Weile bei seiner Familie bleiben würde, freute er sich noch mehr.

Leslay packte die Taschen in das Auto (glücklicherweise war es ein Kleintransporter). Die Möbel waren bereits vor ein paar Tagen in das neue, etwas größere Haus geschafft wurden, dass die jungen Eltern sich mit Hilfe eines eigentlich viel zu hohen Kredites geleistet hatten, als Tanja erfuhr, dass sie Zwillinge bekommen würde.

Zu viert quetschten sie sich in das alte Auto und fuhren zu Leslays Schwester. Einer kleinen, zierlichen Hexe, die in einer extrem chaotischen Wohnung lebte und ständig irgendetwas suchte, aber eigentlich sehr liebenswürdig war.

Linda erlöste Bela erstmal von dem Fluch, so dass Lucius ihn nicht mehr gleich finden konnte, nachdem sie aufgehört hatte ihren Bruder an zu schreien, weil er sie geweckt hat und sie sich die Geschichte des jungen angehört hat.

Linda war zwar eine Hufflepuff, hatte aber eine gewisse klein kriminelle Ader. So sorgte sie in den nächsten Tagen für eine gefälschte Adoptionsurkunde, auf der nun der geänderte Name Bela Moore stand und legte ein paar Schutzzauber auf das neue Haus der Familie.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Bela sich an sein neues Leben gewöhnt hatte, bei allen dauerte es eine Weile. Bis auf Brandon, der konnte sehr gut damit leben und steckte die ganze Familie mit seiner Glücklichkeit über die Situation an.

Als dann die Zwillinge (Achley und Amber) auf der Welt waren, war Bela schon lange als Familienmitglied akzeptiert. Dazu kam, dass er jetzt endlich seine ganz eigene Persönlichkeit entdecken konnte, die äußerst sympathisch war, jedenfalls für die Familie. Etwas zugeschnürtere Menschen fühlten sich von seiner direkten, offenen Art manchmal vor den Kopf gestoßen, aber genau daran fand Bela auch seinen Spaß. In den richtigen Momenten konnte der Junge aber auch sehr einfühlsam und erwachsen sein, was ihn noch mal stark von seinen leiblichen Eltern abhob.

Xxx

An dem Morgen nach dem verschwinden ihres Sohnes starteten die Malfoys eine große, wenn auch sehr diskrete Suchaktion. Ganze drei Wochen hielten sie das durch, dann kam Draco Malfoy zur Welt und sie fanden sich damit ab, dass Bela wahrscheinlich irgendwo erfroren, oder verdurstet war. Da der Junge nun offiziell als tot galt, bekam er auch nie eine Einladung an die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

In Draco fand Lucius endlich den Sohn, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Bei ihm setzte er auch von Anfang an auf eine andere Erziehungsmethode. Draco wurde weniger, oder eher fast gar nicht geschlagen. Nur ab und zu rutscht seinem Vater die Hand aus, aber nie so extrem wie bei dem älteren Bruder, von dem Draco nie etwas erfuhr. Ganz im Gegenteil, der zweite Sohn bekam alles, was er wollte. Ihm wurden Arroganz und Respekt zu den Eltern zu gleichen Teilen in die Wiege gelegt. Draco wuchs zu einem verwöhnten, reichen Balg heran, was nie Rücksicht auf andere nahm und es gewohnt war jeden Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen. Lucius war stolz auf sih, erkannte jedoch nicht, dass Draco im Grunde viel schwächer und feiger war, als Bela, der schon nach kurzer Zeit, fast völlig vergessen war.

* * *

REVIEWS!!!!!!


	2. Verlassen

Hier hätten wir dann Kap2. Leider muss ich euch noch ein wenig mit Vorgeschichte belästigen. Aber glaubt mir, wenn ihr das Kap gelesen habt, werdet ihr mir verzeihen;)

Viel Spaß

* * *

**Verlassen**

Die Sonne schien angenehm warm auf die unzähligen Passanten, die hektisch und blind für die Welt um sich herum an dem jungen, schwarz haarigen Mann vorbei rannten, der sorglos vor sich hin pfeifend und mit den Händen in den Taschen zwischen den teuren Boutiquen hindurch schlenderte.

Sirius Black hatte es nicht eilig. Vor genau einem Jahr hatte er die Schule beendet, lebte in einer eigenen Wohnung und hatte eine Ausbildung gefunden, die ihm sogar so viel Spaß machte, dass er es schaffte sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Aber nicht heute. Er war verabredet. Mit einer wunderschönen jungen Frau, die er über alles liebte. Sie war zwar keine Hexe, aber doch trafen sich die beiden in einem Café in der Winkelgasse. Genau genommen war sie die Cousine vom Besitzer des Cafés, welcher der einzige Zauberer in der Familie der Dame war.

Sirius schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, während er, weg von der belebten Einkaufsmeile in die Seitengasse bog, in der sich der Tropfende Kessel befand.

Nie hätte er gedacht, einmal so vernarrt in eine Frau zu sein. Das grenzte ja schon fast an den Gefühlen, die sein bester Freund James für Lily empfand. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass die beiden ernsthaft vorhatten zu heiraten.

Sirius hatte das nie vorgehabt. Er genoss seine Freiheit immer so, wie sie eben war. Nur diese kleine, hübsche Lady, die wahrscheinlich schon auf ihn wartete, wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Schon kurz nach seinem Schulabschluss hatte er Laura Jones das erste mal getroffen und sofort alles daran gesetzt, sie näher kennen zu lernen. Was ihm auch hervorragend gelungen war, denn in diesem einen Jahr, hatte sich so etwas wie eine feste Beziehung entwickelt. Die längste, die Sirius je hatte.

Er durchquerte den Tropfenden Kessel, trat in den kleinen Hof, in dem sich die Steinmauer befand, die in die Winkelgasse führte, zählte die Steine ab und betrat die vertraute Atmosphäre, des kleinen Londons der Zaubererwelt.

Immer noch fröhlich pfeifend, lief er über die Pflastersteine, bis zu dem kleinen, unscheinbaren Eckcafé und blickte sich um. Keine Spur von Laura. Die gute Laune bekam einen winzigen Knacks, der aber schnell verdrängt wurde. Sirius setzte sich an einen der freien runden Tische und wartete. Als seine Freundin nach zehn Minuten immer noch nicht erschienen war, verwandelte sich sein immer ein wenig lächelndes Gesicht und zeigte so etwas ähnliches, wie ein Stirnrunzeln. Wo blieb sie denn nur?

Nach noch einmal der selben Zeit des Wartens, wollte er schon wieder gehen, doch eben in dem Moment wurden ihm die Augen von zwei weichen, kleinen Händen verdeckt und eine klare Frauenstimme sagte:

„Rate mal, wer ich bin."

„Hmmm... Lass mich überlegen. Tina? Bist du es? Oder vielleicht Klara. Es könnte auch Nina sein."

Laura zwickte ihn gespielt beleidigt in die Seite und gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie sich auf den Platz ihm gegenüber fallen lies.

„Sorry, dass ich so spät dran bin. Ich hatte noch was zu klären."

„Was denn?" Sirius konnte dieser Frau einfach nicht wütend sein. Sein Blick streifte über ihre glatte, blasse Haut, über das lange, schwarze Haar und den viel zu perfekt geformten Körper.

„Ach, nichts wichtiges. Nur so ne Familienangelegenheit."

Die beiden bestellten sich etwas zu trinken und Kuchen.

Sie blieben so lange sitzen, bis das Café schloss, danach bummelten sie zusammen durch die Winkelgasse. Hand in Hand liefen sie an allen möglichen Geschäften vorbei. Schauten sich diese und jene Auslage an und redeten über alles, was ihnen gerade einfiel. Als es dunkel wurde und die Straßenlaternen angingen bemerkten sie erst, wie spät es war.

„Oh, Mist!" rief Laura. „Ich muss nach Hause. Meine Mutter wollte, dass ich zum Abendessen daheim bin."

„Nein, komm schon. Du bist eine erwachsene Frau, du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst, das muss deine Mutter auch langsam mal lernen," beschwerte Sirius sich.

„Du hast gut reden, immerhin wohnst du alleine."

„Na dann komm doch mit zu mir."

„Und meine Eltern?"

„Die werden schon mal ne Nacht lang ohne dich leben können."

Laura grinste. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht vorgehabt an diesem Tag noch nach Hause zu gehen. Zwar würde sie sich am nächsten Tag so einiges von ihren Eltern anhören dürfen, aber das war es ihr wert.

„Ich denke du weist, dass du mich schon längst überredet hast, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, irgendwie habe ich mir das schon gedacht." Jetzt grinste auch Sirius.

Lauras Eltern hassten ihn wie die Pest, weil er immer wieder dafür sorgte, dass sie von zu Hause fernblieb, oder sich einfach davon schlich.

„Bist du eigentlich schon mal mit mir appariert?" fragte er sie schelmisch grinsend.

„Das geht? Aber ich bin doch gar keine Hexe."

„Klar, geht das. Du musst dich bloß ganz fest an mich klammern."

Erst schaute Laura Sirius skeptisch an, aber dann entschied sie sich doch ihm zu vertrauen.

„Das dürfte mir nicht allzu schwer fallen."

Breit grinsend umschlang Sirius seine Herzdame und sie klammerte sich, wie er gesagt hatte, fest an seinen Körper.

Der Zauberer machte sich bereit zu apparieren. Ein klein wenig bekam er es schon mit der Angst zu tun. Es sollte ziemlich schwer sein, die Person zu halten, die mit einem mit apparierte und er hatte es bis jetzt noch nie probiert. Doch der Weg zu seiner Wohnung in London war weit und bis sie es dorthin geschafft hatten würden wahrscheinlich beide viel zu müde sein . . .

Also verdrängte Sirius die Gedanken an eventuelle Gefahren, schloss die Augen und hielt sich einfach strikt an das, was er in seinem sechsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts gelernt hatte.

Als er im nächsten Moment wieder die Augen öffnete, fand er sich in seinem zu Hause wieder und die Frau in seinem Arm schien auch noch alle Körperteile zu besitzen.

Ziemlich durcheinander blickte Laura sich um, Sie befand sich in der vertrauten Wohnung ihres Freundes. Aber der Weg hierher gehörte zu den unangenehmsten Dingen, die sie je erlebt hatte.

„Erinnere mich bitte daran, das nie wieder zuzulassen," sagte sie nachdrücklich.

„Was denn?" fragte Sirius unschuldig.

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Das etwa?" Er zog sie noch etwas enger in seine Arme, als er es gerade eben getan hatte.

„Ich meinte eigentlich das Apparieren. Es ist mir glaube ich nicht möglich, das nicht zuzulassen." Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln lies sie ihre Hände an seinem Rücken herab zu seinem Hintern gleiten.

Die zwei küssten sich lange, dann hob Sirius Laura an der Hüfte hoch und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Lachend ließ sich die junge Frau ins Schlafzimmer tragen und aufs Bett werfen.

Sirius wollte sich auf sie fallen lassen, aber sie rollte sich schnell weg und er landete mit dem Gesicht auf der Matratze.

„So nicht, Kleiner!" rief sie, schnappte sich ein Kissen und warf es ihrem Freund an den Kopf, der diesen eben erst gehoben hatte.

„Kleiner? Und das von so einem Gartenzwerg, wie dir. Muss ich mir das gefallen lassen?" Sirius angelte sich das Kissen, mit dem er angegriffen wurde und schmiss es zurück. Dann krabbelte er auf Knien über das Bett zu Laura, packte sie an der Hüfte und warf sie erneut aufs Bett. Die Frau strampelte und trat ihm dabei aus versehen in eine Stelle, in die man einen Mann, den man liebt besser nicht treten sollte.

Sirius lief schlagartig knallrot an und hielt sich den Schritt. Langsam sank er neben seiner Freundin auf die Matratze und atmete mehrmals tief durch.

Obwohl ihr Leid tat, dass sie ihm solche Schmerzen zugefügt hatte, musste Laura anfangen zu lachen. Sirius starrte sie fassungslos an. „Liegt dir echt so wenig an ihm? Ich dachte wir wären die beide wichtig!"

Laura konnte nichts sagen. Sie musste nur noch heftiger lachen.

„Es war mir schon immer klar, dass mein Körper dich nicht interessiert, du willst nur mich. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir."

Mit diesen Worten stürzte Sirius, der sich von seinen Schmerzen erholt hatte, sich auf Tanja und fing an sie auszukitzeln. Die junge Frau quiekte und lachte gleichzeitig, während sie seine Rache über sich ergehen lassen musste. Bei dem Versuch seinen Attacken zu entkommen rollte sie vom Bett und landete auf dem Fußboden, wo er sie erbarmungslos weiter folterte.

Irgendwann schaffte Laura es dann, seine Hände festzuhalten und ihm ihre Lippen auf den Mund zu pressen. Sirius vergaß, was er bis eben noch getan hatte und legte sich auf ihr zurecht, während er den Kuss intensivierte. Die Hände der zwei Menschen verflochten sich miteinander und Laura bemerkte, dass das sehr wichtige Körperteil ihres Freundes, welches sie vor wenigen Minuten unbeabsichtigt getreten hatte, noch durchaus voll funktionsfähig war.

Sirius spürte, wie schlanke Frauenhände ich unter sein Oberteil schlichen und ihm zärtlich über die Haut streichelten. Eine Gänsehaut überkam ihn. Sogleich richtete er sich auf. Laura kam ihm nach und zog ihm sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, legte die Hände in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn weiter. Nun fühlte sie seine Hände unter ihr Top fahren. Auch er zog ihr das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf und öffnete ihr auch sogleich den BH, um ihn abzustreifen.

Jetzt hob Sirius seine Freundin erneut hoch und setzte sie aufs Bett. Langsam wanderte er mit seinem Mund an ihrem Hals herab über ihren Bauch und schließlich öffnete er den Knopf ihrer kurzen Hose und streifte sie ihr von den Beinen, gefolgt von dem Rest ihrer Bekleidung.

Laura zog den Mann wieder auf sich und befreite ihn von seiner Hose. Er küsste ihren Hals, während sie ihn über die muskulösen Arme und Schultern streichelte. Langsam und liebevoll drang er schließlich in sie ein und liebte sie auf eine Art und Weise, wie nur er es konnte. Laura liebte Sirius, sie tat es schon seit dem ersten Tag, als sie sich sahen. In dieser Nacht wollte sie an nichts anderes denken, als daran, dass sie bei ihm war. Immer wieder schaffte er es sie zum lachen zu bringen, sie zu beruhigen, wenn sie mal wieder Stress mit ihren unfreundlichen Eltern hatte und ihr eine Art von Freiheit zu geben, die sie sonst nie hatte.

Nach dem Liebesakt nahm Sirius Laura in den Arm und schlief ein. Doch Laura schlief in dieser Nacht nicht. Sie zerbrach sich den Kopf. Denn Sirius war nicht der einzige Mann in ihrem Leben. Es gab noch einen, der sie genauso glücklich und zufrieden machte und den sie genauso sehr liebte. Sie konnte sich einfach bis jetzt nicht entscheiden. Schon seit dem letzten Jahr betrog sie ihren eigentlichen Freund mit Sirius. Am Anfang hielt Laura alles nur für ein kleines Abenteuer. Nichts ernstes. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, dass die Beziehung mit dem chaotischen Zauberer so lange halten würde, oder das es ihr schwer fallen würde, ihn wieder zu verlassen, aber sie hatte ihre Entscheidung schon lange getroffen. Auch wenn sie es schon seit Monaten vor sich her schob, so musste sie sich doch endlich eingestehen, dass Sirius kein Mann war, mit dem man sein leben verbringt. Laura wollte heiraten, eine Familie gründen. Sie war kein Mensch, der immer nur von einzelnen, wunderschönen Nächten zehren konnte. Sie brauchte einen Mann, mit dem sie alt werden konnte. Das reichte ihr, aber all das konnte Sirius ihr nicht bieten.

Laura wartete bis die Sonne aufgegangen war, dann weckte sie den Mann der neben ihr schlief und es wahrscheinlich auch gerne noch mehrere Stunden lang gemacht hätte.

„Wasn los?" fragte der verschlafene, zerzauste Mann.

„Steh auf, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Kann das nicht noch ein wenig warten?"

„Nein. Bitte, Sirius. Es muss jetzt sein."  
Er blickte sie verwirrt an. Trotzdem setzte er sich auf und versuchte sich einzureden, er wäre putzmunter.

Aber Laura wollte die Sache nicht im Bett bereden, schon gar nicht wenn sie nackt da saß. Also stand sie auf, zog sich an und warf auch Sirius seine Hose zu, damit er aufstand und sie anzog. Danach setzte sie sich auf den Bettrand und sah ihrem Liebhaber in die dunklen Augen. Er sah ihr in ihre blauen.

Mann, wie er diese Frau doch liebte. Wenn er jemals heiraten sollte, was sich bestimmt noch mindestens 15 Jahre hinziehen könnte, dann sollte es Laura sein. Dessen war er sich zu hundert Prozent sicher.

„Sirius, was ich dir sagen wollte . . ." Die schwarz haarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wieso musste er sie auch so ansehen. Nicht das er anders guckte als sonst, er guckte einfach so. Aber die Art wie er immer guckte . . . Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Das konnte doch nicht ewig so weitergehen.

„Ja?" fragte Sirius, als sie so lange schwieg.

„Es ist vorbei." Sie hatte es ganz leise gesagt, aber sich dennoch gezwungen ihm fest in die Augen zusehen. Der junge Zauberer starrte sie erst an, als hätte sie eine andere Sprache gesprochen. Als er erfasste, was ihre Worte zu bedeuten hatten, wurde er blass.

„Aber, wieso? Wann hast du dich denn bitte dazu entschieden? Du verarschst mich, oder? Ja, du verarschst mich, ich kenn dich doch."

Sirius grinste, aber es war ein schwaches Grinsen, denn wie er schon gesagt hatte, kannte er Laura. Und mit solchen Dingen machte seine Freundin keine Scherze.

„Es ist kompliziert . . . Ich, Sirius . . . du bist einfach nicht der . . . Sirius, du bist nicht der einzige."

So, jetzt war es raus.

„Aber, . . . Wer? Seit wann? Du betrügst mich?"

„Genau genommen betrüge ich ihn. Ich bin schon mit ihm zusammen gewesen, als wir uns kennen lernten." Jetzt schaute Laura ihn nicht mehr an.

„Wer ist er?" fragte Sirius, fest davon überzeugt einen Mord begehen zu können, um seine Geliebte zu behalten.

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen," antwortete die Frau und stand auf.

„Lebe wohl, mein Schatz." Sie ging zur Tür hinaus und wollte die Wohnung verlassen, aber da wurde sie am Arm gepackt und herumgedreht.

„Ich lebe dich, Laura. Du kannst mich nicht einfach verlassen."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Aber ihn liebe ich einfach noch ein wenig mehr. Es tut mir Leid. Bitte glaub mir das. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

Und es stimmte. Laura schaute in Sirius Gesicht und konnte nichts als Schmerz darin sehen. Wieder musste sie den Blick senken, denn sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn leiden zu sehen.

„Bleib bei mir. Was hat der denn, was ich nicht habe?"

Sirius ergriff ihre Schultern und trat näher an sie heran. Jede andere Frau hätte er schon längst mit einem Fußtritt aus seiner Wohnung gekickt, wenn sie ihm so etwas gesagt hätte, aber nicht Laura. Sie war ihm wichtig. Er war verrückt nach ihr.

Aber die geliebte Frau schob ihn von sich weg. Die Augen schließend und tief durch atmend sagte sie „Ich werde ihn heiraten, Sirius. Bitte melde dich nie wieder bei mir." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus seinem zu Hause und für immer aus seinem Leben.

**2 Monate später**

Laura brach zusammen. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Eine Welle aus Verzweiflung, Angst und Panik überkam sie. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Es war doch nur diese eine Nacht, vor zwei Monaten gewesen. Ihre letzte Nacht mit Sirius, die etwas Besonderes werden sollte, die einzige in ihrem Leben, in der sie nicht an Verhütung gedacht hatte. Oh ja, etwas Besonderes ist sie zweifelsohne geworden. Die Frau musste schon fast grinsen, bei dieser Ironie. Besonders und unvergesslich, für den Rest ihres Lebens. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wie sollte sie das erklären?

Die junge Frau saß auf dem Badezimmerboden vor der Toilette. In ihren zitternden Händen hielt sie einen Schwangerschaftstest – positiv. Ihre Welt brach in sich zusammen.

Schon nach ihrer Trennung von Sirius war es nur noch bergab gegangen. Adam, der Mann den sie eigentlich hatte heiraten wollen, gab ihr einen Laufpass. Wie hatte sie auch so naiv sein können zu glauben, dass er sie tatsächlich heiraten wollte. Wie hatte sie so arrogant sein können?

Nur für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie daran gedacht, wieder zu dem Vater des ungeborenen Kindes in ihrem Bauch zurück zu gehen. Aber schon im nächsten Moment hasste sie sich für diesen Gedanken. Das war ja so was von erbärmlich. Zu einem Mann zurück gehen, nur weil sie schwanger war. Sicher würde er sie mit offenen Armen empfangen, aber wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil er Vater wurde. Das ging nicht. Sirius hatte das einfach nicht verdient. Er liebte seine Freiheit und die würde sie ihm auch nicht nehmen. Was geschehen war, war ganz allein ihre Schuld und das musste sie jetzt auch ganz alleine durchstehen.

Wieder brach die junge Frau in Tränen aus. So sollte also ihre Zukunft aussehen? Alleinerziehende Mutter eines Kindes, das seinen Vater nicht kannte. Konnte sie das dem Kind antun? Irgendwann würde es nach dem Papa fragen, wenn es erkannte, dass andere Kinder einen hatte.

Eines Tages musste sie sich erklären. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht Sirius. Sie würde dem Kind von seinem Vater erzählen, wenn es alt genug war zu verstehen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie dann von ihrem eigen Fleisch und Blut gehasst werden. Wahrscheinlich würde das Kind dann zu seinem Vater gehen und nichts mehr von der Mutter wissen wollen, aber all das hatte sie verdient.

Und bis es soweit war musste sie stark sein.

**7 Jahre später**

Jailie Jones kreischte auf und rannte vor dem blonden Jungen weg, der sie versuchte mit Wasser zu übergießen. Kurz nach ihrer Geburt war Jailie mit ihrer Mutter Laura in die kleine Stadt an der schottischen Grenze gezogen. Sie war ein aufgewecktes, glückliches Kind, mit einer Unmenge an Flausen im Kopf.

Vor ein paar Monaten ist eine neue Familie in das Haus neben ihrem gezogen. Sie hatten einen Sohn, der Brandon hieß und noch einen Jungen, der Bela hieß, der aber irgendwie nicht der Sohn war, aber trotzdem mit ihnen zusammenlebte und so was ähnliches wie ein Sohn war, aber auch irgendwie was ganz anderes. Jailie verstand das noch nicht so richtig und es war ihr auch ziemlich egal, denn sie verstand sich mit beiden Jungs blendend. Schon nach einer Woche, die die junge Familie in der Stadt lebte, hatten sich die drei Kinder angefreundet und verbrachten jede freie Minute miteinander.

Jailie und Bela wurden beide dieses Jahr eingeschult und kamen in die selbe Klasse. Brandon war ein Jahr älter als sie und war schon in der Schule.

„Hey, guckt mal, was hier liegt!" schrie Brandon plötzlich und Bela wurde, zum großen Glück des Mädchens abgelenkt. Die zwei Kinder rannten zu Brandon, um zu sehen, worin er da mit dem Stock herum stocherte.

„Ihhhh! Das sieht ja ganz grau und verschrumpelt aus!" rief Jailie aus.

„Ist das ein Tier?" fragte Bela.

„Das ist ein Frosch." sagte der älteste der drei Kinder stolz.

„Sind Frösche nicht grün?"

„Das ist ein toter Frosch."

„Cool!" riefen Jailie und Bela wie aus einem Munde.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" fragte das Mädchen.

„Ich will wissen, wie so ein Frosch von innen aussieht," sagte Brandon.

„Das ist gut," erwiderte Bela. „Am besten, wir gehen rein, da gibt es Messer."

„Ja, ich will den Frosch tragen," sagte Jailie, die sich in vielen Dingen von anderen Mädchen unterschied. Zum Beispiel in ihrem Umgang mit toten, halb verwesten Fröschen, die schon wer weiß wie lange im Schlamm herum lagen.

„Rein gehen ist auf jeden Fall gut," erwiderte Brandon, dem es langsam kalt wurde. Immerhin war es November und es war wirklich schon ziemlich eisig draußen. Das ist auch der Grund gewesen, warum Jailie so erschrocken ist, als Bela ihr einen Wassereimer über den Kopf schütten wollte. Nur aus Rache, weil sie das am Tag zuvor bei ihm gemacht hatte.

„Hier hast du den Patient," sagte Brandon und drückte dem Mädchen den Leichnam in die kleine, zierliche Hand.

Die Kinder liefen schnell ins Haus und legten den Frosch auf den Küchentisch. Bela lief zum Schrank, der abgeschlossen war, holte zwei Nadeln aus einem Schubfach im Wohnzimmer und knackte das Hindernis in Sekundenschnelle auf.

Mit drei Scharfen Messern und einigen Nadeln kam er zurück in den Operationssaal.

Brandon hatte unterdessen ein paar Servietten geholt und Jailie hatte dem Frosch ein weiches Totenbett daraus gebaut. Alle drei bekamen ein Messer und der älteste durfte den ersten Schnitt machen.

„Ich beginne mit dem öffnen der Bauchdecke," kommentierte der Junge seine Handlung und schnitt dem Tier vom Hals bis zum Ansatz der Hinterbeine den Körper auf. Winzige Froscheingeweide, die den dreien allesamt unbekannt waren quollen aus dem Frosch heraus.

Jetzt wurde den Kindern doch schlecht, aber keiner wollte es zugeben.

Also nahm das Mädchen ihr Messer hoch und sagte: „Jetzt bin ich dran." Sie schnitt dem Tier ein Hinterbein ab und hielt es hoch.

„Meine Mama hat gesagt, in Frankreich essen die so was."

Angeekelt verzog Bela das Gesicht. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand das freiwillig isst." Das brachte Jailie auf eine Idee.

„Wenn ihr euch traut das hier komplett auf zu essen," sagte sie und wedelte mit dem abgeschnittenen Bein durch die Luft. „dann dürft ihr mir beide draußen einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf schütten."

Dieses Angebot ließen sich die Jungs nicht entgehen. Also stimmten sie zu und Jailie schnitt dem Frosch auch noch den zweiten Schenkel ab. Einen gab sie Bela, den anderen Brandon.

Die zwei Helden hatten sich die Froschschenkel gerade mit einem Happs in den Mund gesteckt, als sich die Haustür öffnete und Leslay Moore herein trat. Schockiert starrte er auf die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Bela hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, weil es ihm hoch kam, Brandon tat ungefähr das selbe, nur das er nicht die Selbstbeherrschung besaß es zurück zu halten und sich auf den nagelneuen Teppich erbrach.

An der Stirnseite des Tisches, saß die kleine sechsjährige Jailie mit einem blutigen Messer in der Hand und alles genau beobachtend.

Als der Blick des Vaters schließlich den toten, zerfleischten, undefinierbaren Körper auf dem Tisch streifte, wurde auch ihm schlecht.

Es kostete ihn alles, was er an Selbstbeherrschung besaß um nicht laut los zu brüllen, was zur Hölle die Wenster denn da trieben. Stattdessen ging er zum Essplatz und die Kinder erstarrten, als sie den Mann sahen. Bis auf Brandon, der nicht aufhören konnte all seine an diesem Tag gegessenen Mahlzeiten auf dem Boden auszubreiten.

Leslay ließ die Kinder zur Strafe alles selbst reinigen. Ja, auch die Kotze. Danach schickte er Jailie nach Hause. Natürlich erzählte er Laura nichts von dem kleinen Experiment, er wollte ja nicht, dass sie Ärger bekam. So waren Kinder nun mal.

Auch Tanja sollte nichts davon erfahren. Sie hätte zwar sicher auch nicht sehr geschimpft. Sie hatte es noch nie fertig gebracht ein Kind an zu schreien, aber Leslay machte sich Sorgen, dass seine Frau sich weigern würde von einem Tisch zu essen, auf dem ein Frosch seziert wurde. Also hielt er es für besser, wenn sie nie etwas davon erfuhr.

Die Kinder vergaßen es Leslay nie, dass er sie nicht verpetzt hatte und bauten auch keinen Mist mehr. Also, doch machten sie schon, aber sie waren so schlau sich nicht mehr allzu oft dabei erwischen zu lassen.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen:)


	3. Ein neues Projekt

Ich wurde darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich im letzten Kap einen ziemlich peinlichen Fehler gemacht habe *schäm*.  
Sirius sagt zu Laura natürlich nicht "Ich lebe dich." Es soll heißen "Ich liebe dich." Bestimmt ist euch das selber schon aufgefallen, aber ich möchte mich trotzdem bei euch entschuldigen. Daran merkt man wohl, dass ich keine Beta habe. Es hat nicht zufällig jemand Interesse daran, diesen Job zu übernehmen?

So. Am Anfang dieses Kapitels muss ich euch noch mal ein wenig mit Vorgeschichte quälen, aber ab mitte des Kaps sind wir dann endlich in der Zeit angekommen in der der Rest der FF spielen wird. Have Fun:)

**

* * *

**

**Ein neues Projekt**

Laura saß im Auto. Vor Kurzem hatte sie sich entschieden sich doch eines zuzulegen, da die Schule, die Jailie besuchte und die Kneipe in der die junge Mutter für viel zu wenig Geld kellnerte, im nächsten Ort waren. Die Neuanschaffung war ein ziemlicher finanzieller Kraftakt gewesen, der sie zwang sich, nach sehr langem Zögern, Geld von ihren Eltern zu leihen.

Ihre Eltern, am besten sie versuchte nicht an sie zu denken. Vor ein paar Wochen hatten sie sich mal eben so dazu entschieden sich ein neues Haus zu kaufen, ausgerechnet in der gleichen Stadt, wo auch ihre Tochter seit einiger Zeit lebte. Als Begründung gaben sie an, dass sie es für unmöglich hielten, dass eine junge, verantwortungslose Frau wie Laura, nie und nimmer in der Lage sein konnte, ganz allein ein Kind groß zu ziehen. In der Frau hinter dem Steuer des winzigen, klapprigen Gebrauchtwagens kochte Wut hoch. Was fiel diesen alten, zugeknöpften, rückständig denkenden Menschen eigentlich ein? Laura war nicht verantwortungslos! Vielleicht etwas chaotisch und ein wenig vergesslich, aber definitiv nicht verantwortungslos!

Ihre Hände verkrampften sich am Lenkrad und sie musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen um nicht los zu heulen.

Plötzlich vibrierte etwas an ihrem Bein. Fluchend fischte sie sich ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche. Auch das war neu. Wer zur Hölle ruft sie denn um diese Zeit an? Es war achtzehn Uhr und alle, die diese Nummer hatten wussten, dass sie jetzt auf dem Heimweg von der Arbeit war.

„Hallo", fragte sie, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte das nervige Ding aus der Tasche zu fischen.

„Bist du es, Laura?"

Die Frau verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, Mama. Ich bins. Oder hast du jemand anderen erwartet?"

„Es könnte ja sein, dass das Kind ans Telefon geht. Immerhin gehört sie auch zum Haushalt und sollte sich ein wenig beteiligen."

Laura kapierte nicht, was Arbeit im Haushalt mit ans Telefon gehen zu tun haben sollte und beschloss diesen Satz ihrer sechzigjährigen Mutter einfach zu ignorieren.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen? Ich sitze gerade im Auto."

„Ach, du bist im Auto? Warum bist du denn nicht zu Hause? Ist das Kind etwa ganz allein?"

Die Fahrerin wurde noch wütender, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Sie hasste es, wenn ihre Eltern Jailie immer nur 'das Kind' nannten, als wären sie nicht mit ihr verwandt. Außerdem wusste ihre Mutter ganz genau, von wann bis wann sie in der Kneipe war.

„Mama, ich komme von Arbeit. Jailie ist wahrscheinlich bei Freunden. Der Sohn der Nachbarn geht in ihre Klasse, die zwei machen nachmittags immer zusammen Hausaufgaben."

„Was? Das Kind ist ganz alleine bei irgendeinem Junge, den du nicht kennst?"

„Erstens, ich kenne den Junge, er heißt Bela und es gibt keinen Grund warum Jailie nicht bei ihm sein sollte. Zweitens, sind die beiden dort nicht alleine. Die Mutter von Bela ist zu Hause, weil sie noch zwei kleine Kinder hat, die vor Kurzem auf die Welt gekommen sind."

„Ach so."

Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe am andren Ende und Laura hoffte schon, dass ihre Mutter an einem plötzlichen Herzanfall gestorben war. Doch dann meldete sich die Großmutter wieder zu Wort.

„Dein Vater und ich sind der Meinung, dass du und das Kind zu uns ziehen solltet."

Laura wäre fast in den Straßengraben gefahren. Was zur Hölle sollte das denn jetzt?!  
„Wieso denn, wenn ich fragen darf, Mutter? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das überhaupt will?"

„Aber Laura, dass hat doch nichts mit wollen zu tun. Du hast viel zu viel zu tun um dich um das Kind zu kümmern. Es ist sowieso besser, wenn es von uns erzogen wird. Dir fehlt die Erfahrung für solche schweren Aufgaben. Außerdem würde sich das Kind besser entwickeln können, wenn es so etwas wie eine Vaterfigur hätte und von Menschen erzogen würde, die sich mit Kindern auskennen und mit ihnen umgehen können."

Jetzt sprangen der jungen Frau die Sicherungen raus. Was dachte ihre Mutter eigentlich, wer sie war?

„Hör mir mal ganz genau zu, ja?" schrie sie in das Telefon. „Wenn es zwei Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt, die absolut nicht mit Kindern umgehen können, dann sind es du und Dad! Ihr habt es ja nicht mal fertig gebracht euch um mich zu kümmern, die meiste Zeit meiner Kindheit habe ich bei Onkel Johnny verbracht! Ihr seid die Letzten, denen ich meine Tochter anvertrauen würde. Nur weil ihr jetzt in unserer Nähe wohnt heiß das nicht, dass ihr das Recht dazu habt irgendwelche Ansprüche zu stellen, oder euch in irgendetwas einzumischen. Ich werde Jailie zu euch schicken, wenn sie euch sehen will und nach der letzten Familienfeier hat sie ausdrücklich gesagt, dass sie euch möglichst nicht mehr sehen will! Ich hoffe das war deutlich. Ruf mich bitte nie wieder an, wenn ich Auto fahre, ja? Wenn du willst kann ich dir auch mal einen Zettel in den Briefkasten stecken mit den Zeiten, wann du anrufen darfst. Ach ja, und komm auch nicht mehr unangemeldet vorbei. Es ist sowieso meistens niemand da und wie gesagt, Jailie möchte euch nicht sehen. Tschüss, Mutter."

Mit diesen Worten legte sie auf.

Jetzt stiegen Laura schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Ihre Eltern hatten die Enkeltochter von Anfang an gehasst. Als Laura ihnen nicht sagen wollte wer der Vater ist und das sie ihm auch nicht von deren gemeinsamen Kind erzählt hatte, gab es einen riesigen Streit.

Ihr Vater hatte sie als Schlampe bezeichnet und offen gesagt, dass er so ein Verhalten nicht dulde. Die Ehefrau hatte bitterlich geweint und ihre Tochter gefragt, wie sie ihr denn nur so etwas antun könne. Die beiden alten Leute waren streng katholisch und ein uneheliches Kind war in ihren Augen ein absolutes Tabu. Laura wurde aufgefordert entweder abzutreiben, zu heiraten, oder die Familie zu verlassen.

Sie hatte sich für Letzteres Entschieden und war schwanger und ohne Geld zu einer Freundin in eine kleine Einraumwohnung gezogen.

So schnell wie möglich wollte sie dort allerdings wieder weg. Zum einen, weil die Freundin bald die Nase gestrichen voll davon hatte, eine traurige, mürrische Schwangere bei sich zu haben und zum anderen, weil Laura selbst keine Lust mehr hatte auf die Kosten anderer zu leben.

Kurz nach der Geburt von Jailie hatte sie sich dann einen Job gesucht, ihre Tochter zu einer Tagesmutter gegeben und eine eigene winzige Einraumwohnung gemietet. Dort gingen ihr aber dann wieder ständig ihre Eltern auf die Nerven, sie solle das Baby doch zur Adoption freigeben und wieder ins Elternhaus ziehen.

Um weit weg von ihren Erzeugern zu kommen, war die junge Frau also dann, als die Kleine sechs Jahre alt war, in die kleine, kalte, verregnete Stadt gezogen, wo sie einen Kredit aufnahm, um sich ein kleines Häuschen zu kaufen. Sie suchte sich einen Job. Das Geld, was sie dadurch verdiente, reichte allerdings Vorne und Hinten nicht, also suchte sie sich noch einen zweiten Job. Nun hatte sie kaum noch Zeit für ihr Kind, welches den größten Teil des Tages im Kindergarten verbrachte. Zum Glück wohnten im Haus nebenan die Familie Moore. Das waren wirklich sehr liebevolle Menschen, die absolut kein Problem damit hatten, sich abends, wenn Laura mal wieder Überstunden schieben musste, um Jailie zu kümmern. In Bela und Brandon hatte das Mädchen dann auch sehr gute Freunde gefunden.

Laura viel auf, dass sie immer noch das Handy in der Hand hielt. Wütend warf sie es in Richtung Handschuhfach, verfehlte dieses jedoch und das Telefon fiel unter den Beifahrersitz.

Ein Blick in den Rückspiegel zeigte ihr das hinter ihr kein Auto fuhr und auch sonst war frei. Also schnallte sie sich einfach ab, beugte sich nach unten und langte unter den Sitz nach dem blöden Ding. Sie hätte auch einfach kurz anhalten können, aber sie wollte endlich nach Hause zu ihrer geliebten Tochter. Wenigstens heute wollte sie da sein, bevor sie bei den Nachbarn zu Abend gegessen hatte. Sie wollte der kleinen das Essen machen, sie baden, eine Geschichte vorlesen und ins Bett bringen, wie eine Mutter das eben so machte. Viel zu selten waren die Gelegenheiten dafür und diese wollte sie nutzen.

Lauras schlanke Hand bekam das Handy zu fassen und sie richtete sich wieder auf. Das Auto fuhr direkt auf eine Kreuzung. Von rechts kam ein Lastwagen angefahren, viel zu schnell für ein so großes Gefährt. Die Frau am Steuer des Kleinwagens trat reflexartig auf die Bremse – ein großer Fehler, denn das hatte zur Folge, dass sie genau auf der Kreuzung stehen blieb. Der LKW raste in das Auto hinein, direkt auf die Fahrerseite. Laura wurde von den Massen an Gewicht erdrückt. Sie hatte keine Chance. . . Vor den Augen der Mutter tanzte das Bild ihrer Tochter umher. Das kleine, fröhliche Mädchen, welchem sie ihre langen schwarzen Haare und die kleine Nase vererbt hatte. Aber die tief dunklen Augen, die hatte sie nicht von ihrer Mutter, genauso wenig, wie den großen, athletischen Körperbau. Das war eindeutig Sirius. Der Mann, den Laura liebte. Bis heute liebte sie ihn, es gab keinen Tag an dem sie nicht an ihn dachte. Jailie sah ihrem Vater so ähnlich.

Keinen von beiden sollte die Mutter jemals wieder sehen, denn in diesem Moment wurde um sie herum alles dunkel. Sie sah nichts mehr, fühlte nichts mehr. Keine Kälte, keine Wärme, keine Angst, oder Trauer. Nicht einmal mehr Liebe. Jedes Gefühl ging ihr verloren, sie merkte auch nicht, wie ihr eine Träne über das Gesicht lief, als vor ihrem inneren Auge, zwischen all der Finsternis noch ein letztes mal das Bild von Jailie und Sirius auftauchte. Die zwei Menschen auf der Welt, die sie am meisten liebte standen in ihrem Geist nebeneinander,der Vater den Arm um die Schultern des Kindes gelegt. Dann war das Bild wieder weg. Es sollte das letzte sein, was Laura je gesehen hat, denn in diesem Augenblick hörte ihr Herz auf zu schlagen.

**In Hogwarts – Einige Jahre später**

Cornelius Fudge stand mit hinter dem Rücken ineinander verschränkten Händen in Albus Dumbledores Büro und begutachtete die Bilder der vergangenen Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Einige von ihnen sahen ihn ausdruckslos an und manche grüßten freundlich. Als Fudges Blick einen dicklichen Mann streifte, den er nicht kannte, nickte er diesem höflich zu. Das Bild des toten Schulleiters jedoch funkelte ihn wütend an, woraufhin der Zaubereiminister schnell den Blick abwandte und sich dem Schreibtisch des lebenden Schulleiters zu wandte.

Die beiden Männer waren heute hier verabredet um eine Idee von Albus Dumbledore zu besprechen, die Cornelius im Grunde überhaupt nicht behagte. Das der weißhaarige Zauberer mit dem langen Bart und der Halbmondbrille noch nicht da war und den Minister warten ließ, trug nicht wirklich zur Besserung dessen Laune bei. Was dachte denn dieser alte Greis von sich? Erst vor wenigen Monaten hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass die gesamte magische Welt durchdrehte, indem er Harry Potter in seiner phantasievollen Schilderung von der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords unterstützte und nun verlangte er doch tatsächlich nach der Genehmigung des Ministeriums für ein solches Vorhaben.

Cornelius fragte sich nicht zum ersten mal an diesem Abend, warum er denn eigentlich hier in diesem Raum stand. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte der Schulleiter ihn in einer Anhörung im Ministerium bloß gestellt, als er diesen verdammten Potter-Jungen verteidigte und nun musste er auch noch auf ihn warten.

Er sollte gehen. Ja, das sollte er tun. Gleich jetzt. Obwohl, Albus wäre bestimmt erzürnt. Egal, über so etwas sollte er sich nun wirklich keine Gedanken machen. Wer war denn der Minister? Jedoch gab der alte Mann ihm immer gute Ratschläge . . . Ach was, darauf konnte er verzichten. Jetzt würde er jedenfalls gehen. Gleich, noch zwei Minuten würde er warten. … So, jetzt drehte sich Cornelius langsam um und wandte sich der Tür zu. Zögerlich machte er einen Schritt darauf zu. Sollte er echt einfach so abhauen? Vielleicht besser doch nicht. Der Minister drehte sich wieder zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der davor stand.

Das war doch mal ein Zeichen. Er saß bereits, ohne auf Albus zu warten und ohne, dass jemand ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte. Ha! Was für ein Zeichen von Respektlosigkeit.

„Oh, Guten Tag, Cornelius," ertönte eine vergnügte Stimme hinter dem sitzenden Mann.

„Nein, nein, machen Sie sich keine Umstände, bleiben Sie ruhig sitzen," sagte Professor Dumbledore, als Fudge Anstalten machte sich zu erheben. Der alte Mann setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch ohne dem Mann ihm gegenüber die Hand zu reichen und dieser war natürlich empört über so eine Unart. Er war doch der Minister!

„Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie so lange warten mussten. Aber es gab einige Probleme mit den Gemälden, für die Schlafsäle. Das Gemälde von Justianius Halfafakus, sie wissen schon, der Autor, der das Buch über den Anbau und die Aufzucht von purpurblättrigen Stachelstieltierchen geschrieben hat, ist fest davon überzeugt, dass er der einzige ist, der es würdig ist, vor dem Schlafsaal der Hufflepuffs zu hängen. Leider haben wir schon Erfahrung mit ihm als Eingangsportrait gemacht. Damals hing er bei den Rawenclaws, und ich kann ihnen sagen, er ist absolut ungeeignet, wirklich. Ich würde ihm zwar gerne eine zweite Chance geben, aber ich kann es einfach nicht verantworten, dass wieder so viele Schüler auf dem Gang übernachten müssen. Zitronenbonbon?"

„Wie bitte?" Fudge war während der Erzählung über Justianius Halfafakus beinahe eingeschlafen und jetzt hatte der Schulleiter ihn durch die Veränderung seiner Tonlage, als dieser eine Frage stellte fast zu Tode erschreckt.

„Möchten Sie ein Zitronenbonbon, Cornelius? Sie sind wirklich lecker. Ich habe sie erst heute Vormittag in Hogsmaede gekauft."

„Äh, ja. Danke."

Einige Augenblicke herrschte Ruhe. Nur das gelegentliche Schmatzen von Cornelius Fudge war zu hören, der sein Bonbon lutschte.

„Chremhem," machte er, als er das letzte Stück herunter geschluckt hatte und ergriff das Wort.

„Weswegen ich hier bin . . . Also, Albus. Hältst Sie das wirklich für klug? Ich meine, Muggle an dieser Schule?"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie sich da solche Sorgen machen, Cornelius. Es könnte in meinen Augen eine sehr interessante Erfahrung für die Schüler werden Mugglesportarten kennen zu lernen."

„Aber, wen sollten wir denn da schon einladen? Es gibt bestimmt nicht viele talentierte Sportler in der Mugglewelt, die ich als vertrauenswürdig genug betrachte, sie in unsere Welt einzuweihen. Dieses ganze Projekt stellt eine Gefahr für uns alle dar."

Der Minister hatte, während er sprach die Stirn gerunzelt, als müsste er sich an seinen einstudierten Text erinnern.

„Cornelius, natürlich kann ich diese Argumente sehr gut verstehen," sagte Dumbledore und schaute ihn über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg an. „Es liegt keines Falls in meinem Interesse, die Preisgabe unserer Geheimnisse zu riskieren. Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich ein wenig kundig gemacht." Nun lächelte der Schulleiter. „Ich werde einfach keinen Muggle einladen, der nichts von unserer Welt weiß, sondern nur diejenigen, die davon wissen."

„Ähm," machte Fudge. Jetzt sah er aus, als hätte er komplett den Faden verloren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich bereits die passenden Worte zurechtgelegt um Albus Dumbledore den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen und nun ist er so vor den Kopf gestoßen worden, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was er sagen sollte. Also musste er versuchen schnell irgendetwas zu improvisieren.

„Also, nach dem schrecklichen Unfall letztes Schuljahr beim trimagischen Turnier, halten Sie es da nicht für ein wenig, sagen wir, unangebracht schon wieder eine Veranstaltung zu organisieren?"

Der Professor lächelte nicht mehr.

„Cornelius, dieser Unfall, wie Sie es nennen, wäre wahrscheinlich nicht passiert, wenn ein untreuer Lehrer nicht den Pokal in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt hätte."

„Also, nun hören Sie doch auf mit diesem ganzen . . ." setzte Fudge an, aber Dumbledore schnitt ihn das Wort ab.

„Da dieses Jahr jedoch eine Hexe des Ministeriums den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste einnehmen wird, halte ich es für unnötig sich Sorgen zu machen. Außerdem hat dieses Projekt absolut nichts mit Magie zu tun, was das Risiko eines . . . Unfalls noch ein wenig einschränkt."

„Nun . . . ," sagte Fudge, der sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte und auf seinem Stuhl unruhig hin und her rutschte. „Das ist auch ein Punkt, den ich für sehr unlogisch halte. Wieso sollten wir an einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei einen Kurs anbieten, der absolut nichts mit Magie zu tun hat?"

„Ganz einfach," sagte der Schulleiter, der nun wieder lächelte. „Damit wir den Schülern Abwechslung bieten und ihnen zeigen, dass Muggle nicht anders sind als wir. Wenn Sie es so wollen, dann kann ich auch sagen, dass es einfach nur Spaß machen soll."

„Hmmm . . . Aus Spaß. Nun gut, Albus. Aber ich warne Sie, wenn mir zu Ohren kommt, dass es auch nur die geringsten Schwierigkeiten gibt, völlig egal welcher Art – und es wird mir zu Ohren kommen – dann werde ich dieses Projekt sofort beenden und die Sportler nach Hause schicken," sagte der Minister und stand auf, als Zeichen, dass er nun gedachte zu gehen.

„Einverstanden, Cornelius. Ich freue mich, dass wir einer Meinung sind," sagte der Professor vergnügt und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Die beiden Männer gaben sich die Hand und verabschiedeten sich. Als Fudge aus dem Büro raus war, wandte Dumbledore sich der Katze zu, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas abseits auf einer Stufe gesessen hatte und so nicht vom Minister bemerkt werden konnte.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das kein Problem wird, Minerva."

Die Katze verwandelte sich in die Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Minerva McGonagall.

„Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt bei der ganzen Sache auch nicht so sicher, Albus. Natürlich ist es eine spaßige Angelegenheit, aber stell dir doch nur die Reaktion von einigen der Schüler vor, die aus alten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien kommen. Sie werden es nicht akzeptieren, dass Muggle an der Schule sind."

Die Augen der alten Frau zeigten ihre Besorgnis. „Was wenn sie sie angreifen?"

„Darüber habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht," sagte der Schulleiter, während er damit begann Auf und Ab zu gehen. „Es gibt einen Zauber, mit dem man verhindern kann, dass ein Mensch mit gefährlichen Flüchen belegt wird. Dafür muss derjenige, der sie mit dem Zauber belegt sich selbst zu einer Art Geheimniswahrer machen. Nur dieser eine Zauberer kann den Mensch auch wieder von dem Zauber befreien und dieser Zauberer ist auch der einzige, der sie mit einem Fluch belegen kann, solange sie durch diesen Schutz vor anderen Angreifern sicher sind."

„So etwas gibt es?" fragte Professor McGonagall verwundert. „Wieso haben wir das nicht schon längst bei, sie wissen schon, bei Harry Potter gemacht?"

„Dieser Zauber ist nicht durchführbar, solange ein Fluch auf der Zielperson lastet. Harry wurde mit dem Avada Kedavra belegt. Dieser Fluch hat zwar nicht gewirkt, aber durch diese Narbe, lastet der Fluch immer noch auf ihm und wird wohl auch noch für den Rest seines Lebens auf ihm lasten."

Professor Dumbledore hatte damit aufgehört Auf und Ab zu gehen und blickte nun gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

„Das ist tragisch," sagte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung. „Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, wenn man Harry mit einem solchen Zauber schützen könnte."

„Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es trotzdem nicht getan."

„Warum?"

„Weil es dabei noch einen Haken gibt. Solange jemand vor Flüchen jeder Art geschützt ist, ist er seltsamerweise auch gegen Heilzauber immun. Keiner weiß woran das liegt, aber es ist auch noch niemandem gelungen, diesen Schönheitsfehler an dem Zauber zu korrigieren. Deswegen wird er auch so selten benutzt und ist relativ unbekannt. Und wir beide wissen, dass es gerade für Harry sehr ungünstig wäre, gegen Heilzauber immun zu sein." Der Schulleiter schmunzelte. "Ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich immer zur Stelle sein werde, um ihn aufzuheben, wenn sich einer der Sportler verletzt, die wir einladen. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich Sie, Minerva darum bitten, den Zauber auszuführen und die Hüterin dieser Menschen zu werden," sagte der Schulleiter und wandte sich seiner Kollegin zu.

„Natürlich, Albus, das wird kein Problem darstellen, allerdings müssen Sie mir den Zauber beibringen, da ich ihn nicht beherrsche."

„Das, denke ich, werde ich morgen tun. Heute Abend ist es zu spät," antwortete Dumbledore. Und tatsächlich war es draußen schon dunkel.

„Es ist besser, wenn wir uns nun zur Ruhe begeben. Morgen werden die Stundenpläne für die Klassen besprochen und das ist immer ein ziemlicher Kraftakt."

„Sicher, Albus. Nur noch eine Frage. Bei diesem Projekt. Da geht es darum, den Schülern Sportarten der Muggle beizubringen, wenn sie sich dafür interessieren, habe ich Recht?"

„Ja, Minerva, da liegen Sie richtig."

„Was genau wollen wir denn für Sportarten anbieten, zwischen denen die Jugendlichen wählen können?"

„Ganz verschiedene. Ich habe mir einige bekannte heraus gesucht, die die meisten wohl bereits kennen werden. Darunter befinden sich unter anderem Fußball, Basketball, Volleyball, Tischtennis und Federball, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass sich für die beiden Letzteren besonders viele melden werden. Um die Sache ein wenig interessanter zu gestalten, habe ich auch noch einige, sagen wir, in der Zaubererwelt eher unbekannte Freizeitbeschäftigungen heraus gesucht. Dabei sind Bunjee-Jumping, Fallschirmspringen, Skateboard fahren, Snowboard fahren, Ski fahren, BMX-Rad fahren, sowie Motocross nur einige Angebote. Ich wollte einfach sicher gehen, dass für jeden etwas dabei ist." Albus Dumbledore musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er das verständnislose Gesicht von Minerva McGonagall sah.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das alles sein soll, was Sie mir da gerade aufgezählt haben," sagte sie.

„Ich werde das alles Morgen erklären, Sie sind bestimmt nicht die Einzige unter den Professoren, die damit nichts anfangen kann. Es ist wohl ziemlich sicher, dass das ein langer Tag wird. Dazu kommt noch diese penetrante Person von Dolores Umbridge." Der alte Mann seufzte.

„Nun ja, wir werden ja sehen was das neue Schuljahr uns bringt. Hoffentlich wird es ein wenig erfreulicher verlaufen als das letzte. Ehrlich gesagt war genau das meine eigentliche Absicht, bei dem neuen Projekt. Vielleicht können wir so wenigstens für einige Zeit die schlimmen Dinge vergessen und uns amüsieren. Was eignet sich besser dazu, Spaß zu haben, als Sport?"

* * *

Danke an alle, die mie bis jetzt Reviews geschickt haben*Freu* Ich fänds cool, wenn ihr damit weitermachen könntet  
und hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn noch mehr dazu kommen.


	4. Ein sabbernder Bernhardiner und eine Eul

**Ein sabbernder Bernhardiner und eine Eule**

Etwas lastete schwer auf Belas Körper. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Rippen eingedrückt wurden und sich in seine Lunge bohrten. Der Neunzehnjährige traute sich nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Eine seltsame Feuchtigkeit befand sich in seinem Mund. Es war ihm völlig unklar, woher dieses Gewicht auf ihm kam. Was auch immer auf ihm lag, es lebte. Es hatte einen Herzschlag, einen ziemlich schnellen Herzschlag und es atmete. Nein, es atmete nicht, es hechelte. Und es sabberte - mächtig. Mitten in sein Gesicht.

Bela öffnete die Augen und der traurige, müde (und seiner Meinung nach irgendwie bekiffte) Blick eines Bernhardiners traf sich mit seinem. Sie befanden sich auf einer Wiese. Der Hund lag auf Bela, Bela lag auf Glasscherben. Der Mann musste gegen das dringende Bedürfnis ankämpfen sich zu erbrechen, als er erkannte, dass die seltsame Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund, welche er bereits zu einigen Teilen verschluckt hatte, der Speichel des Tieres war. Er hustete und spuckte und nun verteilte er die Sabber des Bernhardiners und seine eigene im Gesicht des, jetzt verdutzt drein blickenden Hundes.

Mit allen Kräften, die der gepeinigte Menschenkörper aufbringen konnte, versuchte er das Tier von sich zu schieben.

Der blöde Köter machte allerdings nicht die geringsten Anstalten sich zu erheben und so langsam bekam Bela jetzt mit, dass dreckige Scherben sich tief in das Fleisch seines Rückens bohrten. Benommen kam er nun das erste Mal auf die Idee um sich zu blicken. Worin er sich befand, war ein Garten. Der Garten am Haus der Familie Moore. Aber was zum Teufel machte er ihr? Zudem hatte er das Gefühl, das der Garten das letzte Mal, als er ihn betrat ein wenig anders ausgesehen hat. Irgendwie aufgeräumter. Und weniger zerstört. Auf dem Rasen verteilt lagen abgebrochene Holzstangen, vermutlich Tischbeine, Pappbecher, Konfetti, Luftschlangen, zertretenes Essen und jede Menge Scherben. Ach ja, Scherben!!!

Bela brüllte auf, als sich endlich das gesamte Ausmaß des Schmerzes, der sich in seinem Rücken befand in seinem Bewusstsein breit machte. Erneut versuchte er den verdammten Bernhardiner . . . Apropos Bernhardiner, wo kam der eigentlich her? Egal, auf jeden Fall musste das Tier irgendwie von ihm runter – jetzt. Schiebend und drückend und nebenbei keuchend und fluchend stemmte der Mann sich gegen den Hund, dieser jedoch sah überhaupt nicht ein, warum er denn bitte die sichere Insel aus Fleisch und Blut verlasse sollte und seine armen, empfindlichen Pfoten der Gefahr des auf der Wiese herum liegenden Unrats auszusetzen sollte.

Als seine Bemühungen, sich zu befreien gekonnt ignoriert wurden und somit zwangsläufig scheiterten, entschloss Bela sich schließlich dazu aufzugeben und zu registrieren, dass sein Kopf weh tat. Sein Kopf tat sogar heftig weh, aber längst nicht so sehr wie sein Rücken. Die Scherben hatten sich durch seine Selbstrettungsversuche nur noch tiefer in sein Fleisch gebohrt und der junge Mann fing ernsthaft an sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, warum er eigentlich hier so hilflos rum lag. Gut, Schmerz ausblenden und nachdenken. . .

Es war Samstag, oder? Nein, jetzt musste es mittlerweile Sonntag sein. Genau es war Sonntag. Das bedeutete, dass gestern Samstag gewesen ist. Aber warum lag er nun im Dreck und wurde von einem Hund, der mindestens genauso schwer war, wie er selbst, als Bett benutzt? Der Bernhardiner hatte seinen Kopf auf Belas Brust gelegt und schlief.

Und wem gehörte jetzt der Bernhardiner? Hatte er sich diese Frage nicht schon mal gestellt, nein er hatte sich gefragt, wo das Tier herkam, auch eine gute Frage. Was hatte er gerade eben noch vor gehabt? Ach ja, denken. Gestern war Samstag, heute Sonntag. Irgendetwas musste gestern vorgefallen sein, was ihn in diese skurrile Situation gebracht hatte.

Eine Geburtstagsfeier, stimmt ja. Wer hatte Geburtstag? Bela selbst? Nein, Bela hatte im Februar erst Geburtstag. Irgendjemand in der Familie war es doch gewesen, der im Sommer geboren worden ist. Tanja? Ja, die auch, aber die hatte letzten Monat. Brandon! Natürlich! Brandon hat eine Party geschmissen, das erklärte auch das ganze Chaos. Bei dem Gedanken an den üblichen Ablauf von Feiern, bei denen Bela, Brandon, oder einer von deren Freunden, oder schlimmstenfalls alle zusammen anwesend waren, kam dem in Dreck und Scherben Liegenden jetzt seine Position doch sehr leicht erklärbar vor. Das änderte allerdings immer noch nichts an dem Wunsch, aus dieser Position zu entkommen.

Bela schaute sich um. Rechts neben im war ein paar Meter entfernt der Bach, der das Ende des Grundstückes markierte und in dem er als Kind oft gespielt hatte. Dort lebten auch Frösche, aber die konnten ihm jetzt nicht helfen. Warum eigentlich nicht? Bela kam auf den Gedanken das Frösche im Allgemeinen doch eine gesellschaftlich eher untergeordnete Rolle spielten. Das war nicht fair. Ach, genau, umsehen.

Zu seiner Linken stand das Haus. Gelber Anstrich, blaues Dach. Es sah schon aus einer normalen Perspektive ziemlich witzig aus, aber aus Belas momentanen Blickwinkel war es noch ein wenig lustiger.

Er wollte zum Haus, das war sein Ziel. Nur wie kam er da hin?

Der junge Mann blinzelte. Die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht. Also musste es schon relativ spät sein, was jedoch nichts zu bedeuten hatte, da sich wahrscheinlich alle gestern, ab einem bestimmten Alkoholpegel vergessen hatten und lange schlafen würden. Auf menschliche Hilfe konnte er also in den nächsten paar Stunden nicht hoffen. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben und zu beten, dass irgendjemand unter Schlafstörungen litt und ihn hier entdecken konnte.

Bela wartete.

Unter Schlafstörungen litt, wie es aussah aber nur der Hund, der aufgewacht war und ihm nun fragend in die Augen blickte.

„Was ist? Was glotzt du mich so an? Ich bin nicht Schuld an unserer Lage," sagte Bela zu dem Bernhardiner. Dieser legte bei den an ihn gerichteten Worten den Kopf schräg und es machte den Eindruck, als würde er eine Augenbraue heben.

„Ja, ich weiß. Eigentlich bin ich doch schuld. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich hab dir mit Sicherheit nicht gesagt, dass du dich auf mich drauflegen sollst." Der Hund winselte leise und Bela fiel auf, dass er gar nicht mehr wissen konnte, ob er das zu dem Tier gesagt hat. Er wusste ja überhaupt nicht mehr, was letzte Nacht geschehen war.

„Okay, Kumpel. Wir sollten aufhören uns zu streiten, dass bringt uns nicht weiter. Wir brauchen einen Plan, wie wir hier weg kommen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Auf die abgewartete Antwort folgte nur ein weiteres Winseln. „Nein? Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich mir das hätte denken können."

Bela schloss die Augen. In seinem Kopf pochte es, sein Rücken brannte und er redete mit einem Hund. Viele Leute redeten mit ihren Hunden, aber er hatte den Eindruck, der Hund würde ihm antworten. Außerdem war es nicht seiner. Wo er wieder bei der Frage angekommen war, wem denn nun der Hund gehörte und wo er herkam. Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte der Mann damit sich über die Herkunft des Hundes Gedanken zu machen, aber ihm viel einfach keine plausible Erklärung ein und nun bekam er auch noch Durst und Hunger, was die Wiedererlangung seines gesunden Menschenverstandes nicht gerade beschleunigte.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, in der er die Wolken beobachtete und jede für ihn aussah, wie ein Bernhardiner, drang plötzlich ein vertrauter Geruch in seine Nase. Er drehte den Kopf nach links. Ein Fenster war geöffnet. War das vorhin auch schon offen gewesen? Daran konnte er sich gar nicht erinnern und nach was roch es bloß?. Der Geruch war bekannt, aber in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht einzuordnen. Bela kramte im Sumpf seiner Erinnerungen nach den Momenten in denen er bisher diesen Geruch wahrgenommen hatte. Natürlich! Frühstück, Kuchen, Vorbereitung auf durch gefeierte Nächte! Es war der Geruch von Kaffee!

Jemand war wach! Jetzt musste Bela es nur noch schaffen, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er versuchte zu schreien, aber der Körper des Hundes lastete so schwer auf seiner Lunge, dass er nicht genug Kraft aufbringen konnte um zu schreien. Verzweifelt lies er den Kopf sinken und trommelte mit den Fäusten auf die Wiese, was er allerdings prompt bereute, weil er sich damit eine Scherbe tief ins Handgelenk und den Oberarm rammte.

In diesem Augenblick zeigte der Hund ein unerwartetes Ausmaß an Loyalität und begann laut zu bellen. Ob er das nun tat, weil er dem unter ihm liegenden Menschen helfen wollte, oder weil er selbst endlich von dieser grusligen Wiese runter und etwas fressen wollte, war Bela erstmal egal.

„Danke, mein Freund," sagte er. „Ich wusste doch, dass wir uns verstehen."

Die Gartentür des Hauses öffnete sich. Heraus trat eine kleine, pummelige Frau mit kurzen schwarzen Locken.

„Ach da bist du, Bela," sagte sie. „Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du bleibst." Bei dem Anblick des Mannes, den sie aufgezogen hatte, als wäre er ihr eigenes Kind und der nun unter einem großen, plüschigen Bernhardiner begraben lag und sich kaum bewegen konnte, brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die Frau in den Vierzigern drehte sich weg und hielt sich den Bauch. Sollte sie vorgehabt haben, noch irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun, so war ihr das nun nicht mehr möglich.

Aus der noch geöffneten Tür trat jetzt Brandon Moore, der leibliche Sohn der lachenden Frau. Dieser musste noch heftiger lachen, als seine Mutter und verschwand wieder im Haus. Man konnte ihn rufen hören „Leute, kommt alle raus, dass müsst ihr euch ansehen!" Jetzt kamen auch noch Tanjas Mann, Achley und Amber, sowie Jailie Jones in den Garten. Die einzelnen Reaktionen nahmen sich nicht wirklich viel.

„Alles klar, schön, dass ihr Spaß habt," sagte Bela, als er erkannte, dass offenbar von ganz allein keiner in der nächsten Zeit Anstalten machen würde ihm zu helfen.

„Könntet ihr bitte aufhören eure Bauchmuskeln zu trainieren und stattdessen euer Hirn anstrengen und euch Gedanken machen, wie ich dieses Tier von mir runter bekomme und aus diesem Scherbenhaufen raus krieche ohne mir die Pulsadern dabei auf zu schneiden?

Einen kurzen Moment wurde das kleine Grüppchen still, damit es hören konnte, was der junge Mann zu sagen hatte, dann brachen sie allerdings geschlossen wieder in Gelächter aus.

Bela entschloss sich dazu, die anderen zu ignorieren und wieder die Wolken zu betrachten. Wie es aussah musste er sich wohl mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass er auf dieser Wiese sterben sollte.

Jailie war es schließlich, die sich als erstes wieder gefasst hatte.

„Meint ihr nicht, wir sollten irgendwas tun?" fragte die ebenfalls neunzehnjährige Frau.

„Ja, ich glaub schon," antwortete Tanja.

„Nicht bevor ich ein Foto gemacht habe," warf Amber schnell ein und rannte ins Haus um ihre Kamera zu holen. Wieder im Garten, kam sie so nah es ging, ohne selbst mit Scherben in Berührung zu kommen an ihren Stiefbruder heran und hob den Fotoapparat. „Bitte Lächeln!" Und schon war der Moment verewigt.

„So," sagte Leslay. „Hat irgendwer einen Vorschlag, wie wir ihn vom Rasen runter kriegen?"

„Nö," antwortete Achley.

Einige Augenblicke lang schwiegen alle, dann viel Brandons Blick auf einige Spanplatten, die am Schuppen lehnten.

„Idee!" rief er aus. „Wir nehmen ein paar von denen da," er deutete auf besagte Platten „und bauen eine Brücke über das ganze Zeug."

„Nicht schlecht," sagte Leslay „Aber die dürfen nicht dreckig werden, ich brauch sie noch."

Tanja ging zurück zur Tür. „Ich hole ein paar alte Bettlaken, die können wir unter das Holz legen.

Zehn Minuten später war der Plan in die Tat umgesetzt. Als erstes war der Hund vom nackten (Bela viel auch erst jetzt auf, dass er halb nackt war) Oberkörper des Mannes gewatet und danach ins Haus gegangen, wo ein voller Futternapf auf ihn wartete. Leslay und Brandon nahmen jeder einen Arm von dem am Boden Liegenden und zogen ihn hoch. Bela schrie auf. Die durch die Scherben hervorgerufenen Wunden brannten höllisch, als sie mit Luft in Kontakt kamen und einige Teile des Glases blieben im Fleisch stecken, während andere am Boden haften blieben und aus dem Rücken des Mannes gezogen wurden.

Erst jetzt erkannten die Retter, dass des jungen Mannes Lage gar nicht so lustig gewesen ist, wie sie aussah. Von beiden Seiten stützend bugsierten sie ihn vorsichtig ins Haus, wo er auf einen Stuhl in der Küche gesetzt wurde.

„Danke," sagte Bela. „Sagt mal, wem gehört eigentlich dieser Hund?"

Brandon starrte ihn an. „Alter, weißt du überhaupt noch was von gestern?"

„Nee, ich hab ungefähr ne halbe Stunde gebraucht, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass du gestern Geburtstag hattest. Ansonsten ist alles weg."

„Schade eigentlich," sagte Jailie, während sie sich auf einen Stuhl hinter ihm setzte. „Es war so witzig."

„Euch ist klar, dass ihr das alles wieder aufräumen müsst," wandte sich Tanja an ihre Söhne.

„Klar doch, Mum," sagte Bela und versuchte seinen Kopf in die Hände zu stützen, was er allerdings sofort, da augenblicklich ein brennender Schmerz durch seinen Rücken und in heftiges Pochen durch seinen Kopf fuhr.

Keuchend setzte er sich wieder gerade hin, was auch wieder mit einem Schmerz im Rücken bestraft wurde.

Amber, die das Verhalten ihres Stiefbruders stirnrunzelnd beobachtete sagte: „Ich hab mal gehört, dass saure Gurken mit Senf und Schlagsahne gegen Kopfschmerzen helfen sollen."

„Oh ja," stimmte Achley ihrer Zwillingsschwester grinsend zu. „Ich geh gleich mal alles holen." Mit diesen Worten rannte die dreizehnjährige in die Küche. Bela hatte weder die Kraft noch Lust zu protestieren. Er hatte gerade ganz andere Probleme.

„Jailie, was genau hast du eigentlich vor?" fragte er die junge Frau, die immer noch hinter ihm saß.

„Warte einfach ab. Guck nach vorne und konzentrier dich auf Brandon." Besagter Brandon winkte seinem Bruder zu und strahlte ihn an.

„Ähm, Jailie. Normalerweise weiß ich ja, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, aber gerade im Moment fühle ich mich auf seltsame Weise von dir bedroht, also was auch immer du vor hast, bitte lass es bleiben."

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Genau in dem Augenblick, in dem Bela sich umdrehen wollte, hatte sie eine Pinzette gezückt und damit eine der größten Glasscherben aus dem Körper gezogen. Bela sprang auf. „Verdammt nochmal, Jailie! Könntest du mich das nächste mal bitte vor warnen?"

„Ich dachte, wenn du nicht weißt, was ich vor habe, dann hast du auch keine Gelegenheit dich zu wehren und würdest erkennen, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist."

„Das hat nicht funktioniert!"

„Das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Jetzt benimm dich nicht so mädchenhaft und setz dich wieder hin, damit ich weitermachen kann!"

Der Mann wollte sich gerade widerwillig wieder hinsetzen, als ihm der Bernhardiner vor die Füße lief. Um nicht gegen den Hund zu treten, machte er einen Ausfallschritt über das Tier hinweg, stolperte und landete auf Jailie. Sie fing ihn auf, der Stuhl auf dem sie saß kippte nach hinten und beide fielen auf den Boden. Achley kam gerade mit einem großen Glas saure Gurken, einer Sprühdose für Schlagsahne und einer Packung Senf an den Tisch, musste anfangen zu lachen und ließ alles fallen. Das Gurkenglas zerbrach, die Senfpackung platzte auf und spritzte den verdattert drein schauenden Bernhardiner mit ihrem Inhalt voll, der Sahne-Sprühdose geschah zum Glück nichts. Achley und Amber vielen sich lachend in die Arme und Brandon kamen die Tränen in die Augen, so sehr musste er lachen.

Jailie kicherte. „Ist gut, Bela. Ich hab dich auch lieb, aber könntest du bitte trotzdem von mir runter gehen? Du bist schwer."

„Klar," sagte Bela grinsend. „Obwohl du ehrlich gesagt ziemlich bequem bist." Er erhob sich langsam und reichte der Frau, die zu seinen Füßen lag die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Kaffee ist fertig!" Ertönte die Stimme von Tanja. Die Mutter kam auch sogleich an den Tisch und stellte die Kanne mit der dampfenden, schwarzen Flüssigkeit darauf. „Den Rest fürs Frühstück bringen euer Dad und ich gleich rüber. Was ist denn hier passiert?" Unschuldige Blicke folgten auf diese Frage.

„Kinder, ich weiß dass das einer von euch gewesen ist. Jailie war es bestimmt nicht, die schmeißt für gewöhnlich nicht mit Essen um sich, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Haus. Und Bela kann sich nicht bewegen. Also, die übrigen drei. Raus mit der Sprache." Die lockige Frau hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
„Ich wars," sagte Achley seufzend. „Ich mach es ja schon weg," fügte das Mädchen auf den auffordernden Blick seiner Mutter hinzu.

„Nein, es war meine Idee, also mach ich es weg," schaltete sich nun Amber ein. Nun begannen die Zwillinge sich zu streiten, wer denn zu putzen hatte, bis Tanja sagte: „Achley, du machst den Boden sauber und Amber, du machst den Hund sauber. Und Brandon, du hilfst mir den Tisch zu decken."

„Aber warum denn?" fragte Brandon. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"

„Trotzdem kannst du mir helfen den Tisch zu decken, du hast noch nichts zu tun."

Tanja verschwand mit Brandon im Schlepptau und die Zwillinge machten sich daran ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen.

„Apropos Hund," sagte Bela an die drei anderen gewandt. „Wo kommt eigentlich dieser strunzen hohle Köter her?"

„Er ist nicht hohl!" blaffte Amber ihn an. „Das ist unser Hund." Sie deutete auf sich und ihre Schwester.

„Wie jetzt, euer Hund?" Bela starrte die zwei verständnislos an. „Seit wann habt ihr denn einen Hund?"

„Erstens heißt der Hund Monkey und zweitens haben wir ihn schon seit über einem Monat," sagte Achley.

„Wieso hab ich davon nichts gewusst? Und wieso nennt ihr einen Hund Monkey?"

„Du wusstest davon," wandte sich nun Jailie an Bela. „Aber offenbar hast du diese Erinnerung gestern gelöscht. Vielleicht hast du es auch nur so schnell vergessen, weil du nicht mehr hier wohnst."

Die beiden Brüder, Jailie und noch zwei andere Freunde wohnten seit einigen Monaten zusammen in einer WG, worüber auch alle ziemlich froh waren. So konnte Jailie endlich von ihren Großeltern weg ziehen, bei denen sie seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern lebte und Bela, Brandon und die anderen Typen konnten sich jetzt voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren Skateboard zu fahren. Ja, Skateboard fahren. Immerhin hatte die kleine Gruppe es geschafft mit dem Sport so viel Geld zu verdienen, dass sie sich zu fünft eine Wohnung leisten konnten, das war doch schon mal besser als nichts.

„So, jetzt gibt' s erst mal Frühstück," ertönte Leslays Stimme. Alle wandten sich dem Mann zu, der mit einem Tablett voller Teller, Tassen und Besteck an den Tisch kam und dort damit begann das Geschirr auszubreiten.

„Ich denke du kannst jetzt erst mal aufhören Bela zu malträtieren, Jailie," fügte er noch lächelnd hinzu. „Wir können ihm dieses Zeug auch noch nach dem Essen aus dem Körper zerren."

Die junge Frau ließ von ihrem Patient ab und wandte sich nun der Kaffeekanne zu um allen etwas davon einzuschenken.

Kurz darauf kamen auch noch Brandon und seine Mutter, beladen mit Brötchen, Marmelade, Honig und Butter. Die Zwillinge hatten den Fußboden und den Hund namens Monkey gereinigt und alle zusammen saßen nun am Tisch und aßen.

„Wo sind eigentlich die andern alle hin?" fragte Bela. „Wir haben doch nicht nur zu siebt gefeiert, oder?"

„Nein, haben wir nicht," antwortete Tanja. „Aber eure ganzen Kumpels haben sich gestern noch verabschieden müssen, weil wir in diesem Haus einfach keinen Platz für so viele Leute haben."

„Was war denn dann mit denen, die heute früh abgehauen sind?" fragte Amber.

„Das waren Jimmy und Bobby," sagte Jailie. „Die hatten einfach nur keine Lust beim Aufräumen zu helfen."

RUMMMS!! Eine Eule knallte gegen das Küchenfenster und ließ das Gespräch verstummen.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?" fragte Leslay eher genervt als überrascht. „Kann es in dieser Familie nicht einfach mal einen ganz normalen Sonntag morgen geben?" Der Vater stand auf und ging zum Fenster um es zu öffnen und den Vogel herein zu lassen.

„Ähm, tut mir ja Leid, wenn ich gerade ein wenig zurückgeblieben wirke," setzte Brandon an. „Aber seit wann zum Teufel kriegen wir Besuch von Eulen? Und seit wann sind Eulen tagaktiv?"

Leslay runzelte die Stirn und auch Tanja wirkte plötzlich ungewöhnlich ernst. Belas Mine war ausdruckslos geworden. Er starrte einfach nur das Tier an, welches jetzt durchs Fenster herein geflattert kam und sich auf die Lehne des einzigen freien Stuhls am Tisch setzte. In ihrem Schnabel hielt sie einen Brief. Dem Tier war es offenbar ziemlich peinlich, dass es gegen die Scheibe geflogen ist.

„Bringen Eulen Post?" fragte Amber. „In der Zaubererwelt tun sie das," sagte Tanja. „Zaubererwelt? Ihr meint Tante Linda? Also da wo sie lebt, ich meine, das was sie tut, ich meine, ihr wisst was ich meine."

„Schon gut, Schatz," sagte Leslay zu seiner Tochter. "Irgendein Zauberer hat uns wies aussieht einen Brief geschickt." Er nahm den Umschlag aus schwerem Pergament aus dem Schnabel der Eule, die sogleich ihre Flügel spreizte und aus dem noch immer geöffneten Fenster flog.

Bela sah seinen Stiefvater an und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment. Dann drehte Leslay den Umschlag und ein fast schon erleichterter Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Es kommt von Hogwarts!" Der Erleichterung wich Verwunderung.

„Was will Hogwarts denn von uns?" fragte Tanja. „Die Kinder sind alle zu alt und ansonsten hatten wir noch nie Kontakt mit denen."

„Ich würde sagen, dass es uns gar nichts bringt die ganze Zeit auf diesen Brief drauf zu glotzen und darüber zu denken, was drin steht," sagte Brandon. „Also wie wäre es mit in diesen Brief rein glotzen?"

Leslay nahm ein Messer vom Tisch und öffnete damit den Umschlag. Heraus fiel ein Blatt des gleichen schweren, teuren Pergaments aus dem auch der Umschlag war.

Die Augenbrauen des Mannes wanderten immer weiter in die Höhe, während er die Worte las, die auf dem Blatt standen.

„Jungs, Jailie, das glaubt ihr mir nie." Der Vater grinste in die Runde.

„Was glauben wir dir nie?" fragte Bela ungeduldig, der jetzt, da er das Grinsen seines Stiefvaters sah seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Jedenfalls konnte er jetzt sicher sein, dass dieses Schreiben nicht seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigte.

„Professor Albus Dumbledore hat euch für das komplette kommende Schuljahr auf die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei eingeladen," verkündete Leslay.

Brandon sprang auf und riss seinem Dad das Blatt aus der Hand.

„Wie jetzt?" fragte er mehr an den Brief gerichtet als an irgendjemanden sonst. Man konnte beobachten, wie seine Augen sich immer mehr weiteten und immer schneller hin und her glitten, je mehr er von dem Brief erfasste.

„Was steht denn jetzt da drin?" fragte Jailie ungeduldig.

„Leute," sagte Brandon feierlich. „Wir werden Lehrer."

„Lehrer?"

„Lehrer?" Amber prustete los. „Wenn die euch drei verpeilte Vollspasten, nichts gegen dich Jailie, als Lehrer haben wollen, dann müssen die ja echt verzweifelt sein. Kennen die euch denn überhaupt?"

„Wir sollen da als Sportlehrer arbeiten," sagte der ältere der zwei Brüder, seine kleine Schwester komplett ignorierend. „Skateboard-Lehrer um genau zu sein."

„Jetzt gib mir doch endlich mal diesen komischen Zettel," sagte Bela und grabschte nach dem Blatt. Als er es in den Händen hielt und las, konnte er nicht fassen, was da stand.

„Die wollen uns echt dort haben," stellte er fest.

Nun nahm ihm Jailie den Brief ab und las ihn und danach Tanja.

„Also fassen wir mal zusammen," sagte die Mutter mit sachlicher Stimme. „Hogwarts plant ein Projekt, bei dem den Zauberschülern Mugglesportarten beigebrachte werden sollen. Dafür wurden nur Muggle ausgewählt, die von den Zauberern wissen und ihr drei gehört da ja eindeutig dazu. Ihr werdet dort also, solltet ihr zusagen, das ganze Jahr lang leben und die Schule wird für Unterkunft und Essen sorgen."

„Warum sollten wir uns dagegen entscheiden?" fragte Brandon. „Ich meine, das wird bestimmt lustig. Außerdem, habt ihr gelesen, wie die uns bezahlen? Das ist der absolute Wahnsinn."

„Klar ist das der Wahnsinn," sagte Jailie. „Der Cousin meiner Mutter, der ein Zauberer ist, hat mir erzählt, das Hogwarts der schönste Ort auf der Welt wäre. Ich hab immer gehofft, mal dort sein zu können."

Die beiden sahen Bela an. Bela starrte auf seine Hände.

Natürlich wussten alle warum Bela von Tanja und Leslay adoptiert wurde. Es wussten auch alle, wer seine Eltern waren und jeder konnte verstehen, dass er sie nie wiedersehen wollte.

Die Mutter beugte sich zu ihrem Adoptivsohn vor. „Hör zu, Bela. Deine Eltern haben absolut nichts mehr mit Hogwarts zu tun. Sie sind dort schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Es gibt keinen Grund, weshalb du dir Sorgen machen solltest."

Der junge Mann blickte auf. Er sah in das Gesicht seiner beiden besten Freunde. Man konnte ihren Augen ansehen, wie sehr sie diese Gelegenheit ausnutzen wollten, auch wenn sie versuchten es vor ihm zu verbergen. Jailie und Brandon würden darauf verzichten an diese Schule zu gehen, wenn Bela sagen würde, dass er es nicht wollte. Und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Im Grunde hatte Tanja doch Recht. Selbst wenn sich in diesem Schloss überhaupt irgendjemand befand, der von seiner Existenz wusste, dann waren seit seinem Verschwinden immerhin vierzehn Jahre vergangen, keiner würde ihn mehr erkennen. Zudem war die Wahrscheinlichkeit überhaupt jemand Bekanntes zu treffen schwindend gering, waren doch alle, die er als Kind in seinem Elternhaus kennen gelernt hatte Todesser, oder hohe Tiere der Regierung gewesen, was sich in den meisten Fällen überschnitt.

„Meinetwegen," sagte Bela also schließlich. „Fahren wir nach Hogwarts."

Bela wusste allerdings nicht, dass er einen kleinen Bruder hatte und er wusste auch nicht, dass ein Todesser namens Severus Snape, als Lehrer an der Schule arbeitete.

* * *

Na? Gespannt wies weitergeht?  
Sagt mir bei Gelegenheit mal, wie ihrs findet:-)


	5. Aufbruch in eine andere Welt

An dieser Stelle möchte ich finess danken, die mir mit zahlreichen Denkanstößen zur Seite stand und mir jedes mal (wirklich jedes mal) alle (wirklich alle) meine Fehler um die Ohren gehauen hat. Thx=)

Allen anderen Lesern wünsche ich wie immer viel Vergnügen und hoffe (ebenfalls wie immer) auf ein paar Reviews. Scheut euch nicht davor mir eure Meinung zu geigen, wenn ihr was schlecht findet. Kritik ist ebenso erwünscht wie Lob.

* * *

**Aufbruch in eine andere Welt**

Die Wohnung war recht klein, wenn man bedachte, dass darin fünf Personen zusammen lebten. Sie bestand aus vier kleinen Schlafzimmern, einer Wohnküche, einem Badezimmer und noch einem winzigen Abstellraum, der voll geladen war, mit unendlich viel Zeug, was im Grunde niemand wirklich brauchte, aber auch keiner wegschmeißen wollte.

Es war die Wohnung in der Jailie, Bela und Brandon mit noch zwei anderen Freunden, Bobby und Jimmy lebten. Im Wohnzimmer standen drei Sofas, eins in rot, eins in blau und ein bunt kariertes. Dazu kamen noch ein grauer Schwingsessel, ein einfacher gepunkteter Sessel und eine gestreifte Hängematte, die aus irgendeinem Grund ebenfalls da rum hing. Überall waren große Decken und jede Menge Kissen in den unterschiedlichsten Farben ausgebreitet. Es sah aus, wie nach einer Kissenschlacht. In der Mitte stand ein Couchtisch aus dunklem Holz, auf dem Tassen, Zeitschriften, Fotos Stifte, eine Schüssel Popcorn und ein paar bekritzelte und bemalte Blätter herum lagen. Das die einzelnen Möbelstücke überhaupt nicht zusammen passten, schien entweder keiner zu bemerken, oder es interessierte ganz einfach niemanden.

Die fünf Bewohner saßen in eben diesem Wohnzimmer um den Tisch herum und berieten sich.

„Also," sagte Brandon gedehnt. „Die Möbel teilen wir auf. Ein paar Sachen kommen zu meinen Eltern. Und ein paar zu deinen und deinen." Er deutet auf Bobby und Jimmy.

„Stimmt genau," sagte Jimmy. „Und den ganzen Kleinkram, den wir nicht mitnehmen können, packen wir in Kartons und lagern ihn im Keller von euren Eltern." Damit meinte er Tanja und Leslay.

„Richtig," bemerkte Jailie. „Dann wäre ja alles geklärt. Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nichts abnehmen kann, Leute, aber meine Großeltern weigern sich, irgendwelches Zeug von mir aufzubewahren, weil ich auf ne Zaubererschule gehe. Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie lange es gedauert hat ihnen verständlich zu machen, warum ich eine Einladung dorthin bekommen habe. Das meine Oma mir ständig ins Wort gefallen ist und mir Vorwürfe gemacht hat, ich würde mich noch genauso von der Familie entfremden, wie mein Großonkel hat die Sache nicht gerade erleichtert."  
„Ist schon gut, Jailie," sagte Bela. „Wir kennen alle deine Großeltern." Auf diesen Satz folgte zustimmendes Nicken.

„Die Wohnung hast du abgemeldet, oder?" wandte sich Bobby an Brandon.

„Klar, alles erledigt," antwortete dieser.

„Oh, Mann. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir alle fünf nach Hogwarts gehen," sagte Jailie und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig tiefer in das Sofa, auf dem sie mit Bela saß. „Ehrlich gesagt, wundert mich das schon ein bisschen. Ich meine ihr zwei, Bobby und Jimmy, ihr seid doch nun weiß Gott nicht die einzigen, die BMX-Rad fahren können und die Zaubererwelt kennen. Glaubt ihr die haben uns mit Absicht alle eingeladen, weil sie wissen, dass wir uns kennen?"

„Hey," protestierte Bobby. „Wir sind vielleicht nicht die einzigen, aber wir sind definitiv die Besten!"

Bela warf ihm ein Popcorn gegen den Kopf.

„Wofür war das denn?"

„Arroganz bestraft der liebe Gott sofort," antwortete Bela grinsend. „Im Grunde ist es doch egal, warum wir alle zusammen da hinfahren. Hauptsache wir fahren alle."  
„Auch wieder recht," sagte Brandon. „So, da wir das nun geklärt hätten, finde ich, wir sollten anfangen unser geliebtes Heim auszuräumen."

„Ja," gab Jailie seufzend zurück. „Los geht' s."

Somit fingen die Mitbewohner damit an, die Decken zusammenzulegen und mit den Kissen in Kartons zu packen. Die Regale wurden ausgeräumt, die Bilder von der Wand genommen. Die Dinge aus Küche und Badezimmer wurden an ihre Besitzer verteilt, oder ebenfalls in Kartons gepackt. Jeder selbst machte sich an sein Schlafzimmer, wobei es Brandon am einfachsten hatte, da er auf dem Sofa schlief.

Mit Jimmys Auto schafften sie dann die Kartons zu Tanja und Leslay. Leslay kam mit seinem Kleintransporter mit und verteilte die Möbel an sein eigenes Haus und die Häuser, in denen die Eltern von Bobby und Jimmy wohnten. In dieser Nacht schliefen alle bei ihren Eltern. Bis auf Jailie, die wie meistens, bei Bela und Brandon übernachtete.

Xxx

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Tanja so ihre Probleme damit ihre Söhne und Jailie aus dem Bett zu kriegen. Die drei konnten sich ihre Arbeitszeit bis jetzt immer so einteilen, wie es ihnen am liebsten war und waren es daher nicht gewohnt morgens um sechs aufzustehen.

„Kommt schon, steht endlich auf!" rief sie und pochte bereits zum fünften mal an diesem Morgen an die Tür hinter der die drei auf zwei Sofas und dem Fußboden schliefen.

„Das Frühstück ist schon seit zwanzig Minuten fertig und eigentlich wollten wir in zehn Minuten los fahren, also bewegt euch, oder ich mach euch mit einem Elektroschocker Beine!" Tanja besaß natürlich keinen Elektroschocker, aber hätte sie einen gehabt, dann hätte sie ihn gnadenlos eingesetzt.

Zehn Minuten später waren Bela, Brandon und Jailie tatsächlich in der Küche. Alle drei mit enorm dunklen Augenringen, zerzausten Haaren und in Schlafsachen. Eine Tasse Kaffee schlürfend und auf einer Scheibe Toast herum kauend wären sie wahrscheinlich wieder eingenickt, hätte Leslay nicht das Radio auf volle Lautstärke gedreht, damit eben genau das nicht passieren konnte.

„Wieso zum Teufel, müssen wir eigentlich erst nach London?" fragte Brandon gereizt. „Wir müssten doch hier viel näher an Hogwarts sein. Das ist sinnlos."

„Der Hogwartsexpress fährt nun mal nur von Gleis neundreiviertel. Von einem anderen Bahnhof, als von dem in London, kann man nicht da hin kommen." Tanja war mindestens genauso gereizt. Wenn dieser Tag vorbei würde sie sich einen Elektroschocker zulegen. Jede Mutter sollte einen besitzen. „So, genug gefrühstückt." sagte sie und nahm ihnen Teller und Tassen weg. „Jetzt zieht euch was an und bringt eure Koffer zum Auto, damit wir endlich losfahren können."

Bela, Brandon und Jailie blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu gehorchen.

Die junge Frau ging als erste ins Bad, danach Brandon und zum Schluss Bela. Zwanzig Minuten nach dem Zeitplan saßen dann endlich alle drei zusammen mit den Eltern im Auto und es konnte losgehen. Achley und Amber hatten es vorgezogen auszuschlafen.

„Vielleicht solltest du mal blinken, wenn du abbiegen willst, du Trottel!" motzte Leslay eine Fahrer im Auto vor ihm an, der ihn logischerweise nicht hören konnte.

„Bleib ruhig, Dad," sagte Brandon. „Wir liegen immer noch gut in der Zeit."

„Wenn ich einen Düsenjet hätte, dann lägen wir gut in der Zeit, das stimmt," antwortete der Vater. „Wieso konntet ihr auch nicht einfach gestern eher ins Bett gehen?"

Die drei Angesprochenen sagten darauf nichts und Leslay hatte es auch nicht erwartet.

„Sagt mal, fahren wir eigentlich mit den Schülern zusammen im Zug?" fragte Bela.

„Nein," sagte Tanja. „Das Schuljahr hat schon vor einer Woche angefangen. Du müsstest das wissen, deine beiden Schwestern sind auch schon seit einer Woche wieder in der Schule."

„Oh, ist mir nicht aufgefallen."

„Wo werden wir wohnen?" fragte nun Brandon.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Leslay. „Ich weiß nur, dass es für die einzelnen Häuser verschiedene Schlafsäle gibt, aber ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, dass sie euch in einen von denen stecken. Ihr habt ja mit den Häusern nichts zu tun."

„Nein, haben wir nicht," sagte Bela leise. Er kannte nur eines dieser Häuser und das war Slytherin. Sein Vater hatte ihm, als er noch ein Kind war immer wieder eingeschärft, dass dies das einzige Haus war, welches für einen Malfoy in Frage kam.

Leslay beobachtete seinen Adoptivsohn durch den Rückspiegel. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt und seine blonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Man sah ihm den Malfoy an, gar keine Frage. Der Vater konnte nur hoffen, dass es niemanden in Hogwarts gab, der von Bela wusste. Nicht nur, weil auffliegen könnte, dass er und Tanja und natürlich vor allem Linda damals, vor knapp fünfzehn Jahren eine Straftat begangen haben, indem sie die Adoptionsurkunde fälschten, sondern auch und das am meisten, um Belas willen. Sicher würden die Malfoys ihren Sohn wieder haben wollen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er noch lebte.

„Jailie?" fragte Bela nun die Frau, die neben ihm saß. Er bekam keine Antwort. „Jailie?" sagte er noch einmal und wandte sich ihr zu. Sie schlief. Auch Brandon, der auf der anderen Seite neben ihm saß döste vor sich hin. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war auch er eingeschlafen.

Er träumte von einem riesengroßen, in schwarze Gewänder gehüllten Mann, dessen lange, blonde Haare ihm auf den Schultern lagen. Der Mann hob die Hand und ließ sie herab fallen. Im nächsten Moment sah Bela vor seinem inneren Auge die Umrisse einer Statue, die in einem Brunnen stand. Sie erhob sich fast bis in den Himmel und starrte aus grün leuchtenden Augen auf ihn herab. Bela fühlte sich unendlich winzig. Im Traum lief er über einen breiten Kiesweg, er lief immer weiter und weiter, aber er kam einfach nicht vorwärts. Wenige Meter vor ihm befand sich ein hohes, schwarzes Eisentor. Das Tor öffnete sich und nun begann Bela damit zu rennen, aber noch immer bewegte er sich nicht vom Fleck. Ganz im Gegenteil, je mehr er sich anstrengte, desto weiter schien sich der Ausgang aus diesen Albtraum von ihm zu entfernen. Er wurde jetzt immer schneller rückwärts gezerrt, Treppen hinauf bis zu einer riesigen, schwarzen Tür, die sich für ihn öffnete. Eine unsichtbare Hand packte ihn und warf ihn durch die Tür, die sich augenblicklich wieder schloss. Letzt befand sich der Junge in einem großen Raum mit hoher Decke und schwarzen Wänden. Er kniete auf einem roten Teppich und über ihm hing ein Kronleuchter, der unrythmisch flackerte. Zu seiner Linken hörte er ein Geräusch. Ein Keuchen oder Weinen, es war nicht genau zu definieren. Im nächsten Moment erschien ein kleines Wesen neben ihm. Bela wusste sofort wer das war: Dobby, der Hauself. Gerade wollte er auf die Kreatur zu gehen und ihn begrüßen, als diese ihr Gesicht hob. Tiefe, blutige Risse zeichneten die Wangen. Da, wo einst Augen waren, sah man nur noch eine Masse aus verbranntem Fleisch. Jetzt nahm er auch wahr, dass Dobbys Arme und Beine nur noch kurze Stümpfe waren, die wild und hilflos zappelten. Der Hauself öffnete den Mund um zu sprechen, aber irgendjemand hatte ihm die Zunge herausgeschnitten. Nur ein verzweifeltes Krächzen war zu hören, dann verschwand Belas Freund aus Kindertagen. Wieder tauchte der große, blonde Mann auf. Er stellte sich vor den knienden Bela und ein höhnisches, herablassendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er kniete sich vor den Jungen und packte ihn am Kragen. Er wurde geschüttelt und irgend woher hörte er, wie sein Name gerufen wurde. „Bela, Bela!"

„Bela aufwachen!"

Der Angesprochene riss die Augen auf und sah sich panisch um. Noch immer saß er im Auto. Es stand.

„Komm schon, Bela," sagte Jailie zu dem jungen Mann. „Wir sind da. Jetzt mach endlich, sonst verpassen wir wirklich noch den Zug."

Bela schaute sich noch immer verwirrt um. Er saß im Auto, die Sonne schien und der Fußweg neben dem Auto war voller Menschen. Hinter dem Gehweg befand sich das riesige Gebäude vom Kings Cross Bahnhof. Waren sie schon so lange unterwegs?

Bela stieg aus und ging zum Kofferraum, um seine Tasche zu holen. Gemeinsam liefen dann alle durch den überfüllten Bahnhof zu der Mauer zwischen Gleis neun und Gleis zehn. Dank Linda wussten sie ganz genau, was zu tun war. Tanja und Leslay umarmten alle drei. „Mum," setzte Brandon an, als seine Mutter ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Dir ist schon klar, dass wir einfach nur zu einer Schule gehen, um irgendwelchen Zaubererkids Skateboard fahren beizubringen? Wir machen keine zehnjährige Nordpol-Expedition."

Tanja ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und drückte ihn nur noch fester. Als sie schließlich mit der Knuddelei fertig waren wandte sich die Mutter an die drei jungen Erwachsenen.

„Passt auf euch auf, okay? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es dort zugeht, also bitte seid auf alles gefasst. Und schreibt uns, so schnell wie möglich. Ich will alles wissen, was dort passiert, wirklich alles!"

„Machen wir, Mum," sagte Bela.

„Es wird Zeit," schaltete sich nun Leslay ein. „Es ist zwei Minuten vor zwölf. Gleich fährt der Zug ab. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt."

Noch einmal verabschiedeten sich die Eltern von ihren Söhnen und deren bester Freundin. Dann verschwanden sie hinter der Mauer und Tanja und Leslay gingen zurück zum Auto. Schließlich gab es noch zwei Kinder, um die sie sich zu kümmern hatten.

„Wow," stieß Jailie hervor, als sie durch die Mauer gegangen war und die beiden Männer wieder neben ihr standen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das wirklich funktioniert."

„Ich auch nicht," stimmte ihr Brandon zu. „Hey, das ist mal ein Zug!"

Vor ihnen stand der endlos lange Hogwartsexpress. Ein Schaffner hing an einer Eingangstür und winkte. „Alles einsteigen, alles einsteigen! Der Zug wird in wenigen Augenblicken abfahren!"

Bela sah sich um. Irgendwo hier mussten Bobby und Jimmy rum laufen, wenn sie nicht schon im Zug saßen. Mit Jailie in der Mitte lief das Trio zum Eingang, aus dem der Schaffner bis eben noch heraus geguckt hatte und stiegen ein. Der Hogwartsexpress war relativ leer und ruhig. Trotzdem fanden sie kaum noch ein Abteil, in dem drei Plätze frei waren, da nur die ersten zwei Waggons an diesem Tag genutzt worden. Nach einigen Minuten, der Zug war bereits losgefahren, hörten sie schließlich Jimmys Stimme rufen. „Hallo, Leute! Hier sind wir, kommt her!" Die drei drehten sich um und sahen einen auf und ab hüpfenden Jimmy, der wie ein kleines, blinkendes Werbeschild auf das Abteil deutete, in dem er mit Bobby saß. Am Abteil angekommen, setzten sie sich hinein und packten ihre Koffer auf die dafür vorgesehenen Ablagen.

„Mann, habt ihr euch mal diese heißen Basketballerinnen angeguckt, die hier rum laufen?" platzte es aus Bobby heraus. „Das wird ein sehr interessantes Jahr, kann ich euch sagen!"

Brandon lache. „Alter, deine Anmachen haben bis jetzt noch bei keiner gezogen, dann werden sie es hier auch nicht tun."

Bobby tat beleidigt und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Ist es zu fassen, dass wir auf den Weg in eine Schule sind?" fragte Jimmy. „Ich hoffe nur, die wissen, auf was die sich da einlassen. Obwohl, warte . . . nein, ich hoffe, die wissen es nicht, dann ist es doch viel lustiger. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die ganze Scheiße, die wir in der Schule gebaut haben?"

„Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag, als Bela geflogen ist," lachte Brandon. „Weil er die komplette Schule mit 4711 eingesprüht hat." Alle fingen an zu lachen.

„So schlimm war das doch gar nicht, ich weiß nicht, warum deswegen alle so einen Aufstand gemacht haben," sagte Bela. „Die Sache mit der Wasserstoffbombe war viel schlimmer."

„Stimmt," sagte Jailie. „Wir hätten fast den ganzen Korridor in die Luft gejagt."

„Wir? Du hast da auch mitgemacht?" fragte Bobby.

„Rate mal, wer die Bombe gebastelt hat," sagte Bela.

„Cool, so was müssten wir dort auch abziehen," sagte Jimmy.

„Das sind Zauberer, Jimmy," wandte Jailie ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du die mit selber gebauten Bomben beeindrucken kannst."

„Wir sind ja auch hier um die mit unseren Fähigkeiten zu beeindrucken," sagte Brandon. „Apropos Fähigkeiten. Haben wir eigentlich einen Lehrplan, oder so was?"

„Sollten wir?" fragte Bela

„Ich denke schon," antwortete Jailie. „Aber so schwer wird das doch nicht werden, oder? Wir machen denen einfach was vor und die machen es uns nach. Mehr ist das nicht."

„Wenn sich überhaupt jemand für unsere Kurse meldet," wandte Bobby ein. „Ich meine, habt ihr diese Roben gesehen, die die tragen? Könnt ihr euch die auf einem Skateboard, oder einem Fahrrad vorstellen?"

„Es gibt auch Motocross als Kurs," sagte Bela. „Dafür hätte ich mich eingeschrieben. Neben Skateboard fahren natürlich."  
„Ich kenne die Typen, die für Motocross hier sind!" rief Jimmy aus. „Da ist der dabei, den ich auf deine Geburtstagsparty vor zwei Jahren mitgebracht habe, Bela. Seine Freundin ist auch hier. Sie ist Französin."

„Aha," sagte Jailie.

„Mir ist klar, dass dir seine Freundin egal ist, aber mir nicht. Sie ist hübsch, kann nur leider nicht viel Englisch und ich kann kein Französisch."

„Und sie hat einen Freund," schnitt Brandon ihm das Wort ab.

„Kann irgendjemand von euch Französisch?" fragte Jimmy in die Runde, Brandons Bemerkung ignorierend.

„In welcher Hinsicht?" fragte Bela.

„Ich meine in sprachlicher Hinsicht," gab Jimmy grinsend zurück.

„Ja, ich kann Französisch."

„Cool, wo hast du das denn gelernt?"

„In der Schule. Genau wie Spanisch und Italienisch."

„Ja, Bela und Jailie sind die Sprachgenies in der Runde," brachte sich nun auch Brandon in das Gespräch mit ein. „Ich kann nur ein bisschen Spanisch und das ziemlich schlecht."

„Mach dir nichts daraus," sagte Bobby. „Ich kann überhaupt keine andere Sprache."

„Wie sind wir jetzt eigentlich auf das Thema gekommen?" fragte Jailie.

„Über die französische Freundin von dem Typ, dessen Namen wir immer noch nicht kennen, weil sich keiner an ihn erinnern kann und der den Motocross-Kurs leitet," antwortete Bela.

„Okay, Themawechsel. Interessiert mich nicht. Was genau tun wir eigentlich, wenn wir dann in Hogwarts sind?"

„Wird uns schon irgendjemand sagen," mutmaßte Jimmy desinteressiert.

„Heute machen wir noch gar nichts. Wir werden nur den Schülern vorgestellt. Morgen präsentieren wir dann unsere Sportart und dann haben wir noch zwei Tage Zeit, bis alle sich in irgendwas eingetragen haben," sagte Bobby.

„Es regnet," wandte Brandon ein.

„Faszinierend," sagte Bela. „September in England und es regnet, wie ungewöhnlich."

„Regen ist toll," sagte Jailie. „Er beruhigt mich, ich wäre jetzt wahnsinnig gerne da draußen."

Der Regen wurde immer stärker, bis sich schließlich ein dichter Wasserschleier über die Scheibe legte.

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an," sagte Bobby zu Jailie.

„Das kann ja morgen richtig lustig werden," sagte Jimmy. „Im Schlamm Fahrrad fahren ist immer wieder ein Erlebnis."

"Was denkst du, was es für ein Erlebnis für die Zauberer werden wird?" fragte Brandon.

Die ganze weitere Fahrt redeten die fünf über Nichtigkeiten, oder dösten vor sich hin. Als es schon fast dunkel wurde, blieb der Zug schließlich stehen und ein lautes Pfeifen riss die Insassen aus ihren Tagträumen. Sie nahmen ihre Koffer und stiegen aus. Auf dem Bahnsteig empfing sie ein große, alter Hexe, die sich als Professor McGonagall vorstellte.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, meine Damen und Herren!" sagte sie feierlich. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, dann bringe ich Sie zu den Kutschen, die Sie zu den Ländereien befördern werden." Mit einem leuchtenden Zauberstab in der Hand führte sie die etwa vierzig Mann starke, murmelnde Gruppe an.

„Sieht mir wie eine ziemliche Schreckschraube aus," sagte Jailie an Bela gewandt.

„Die erscheint mir eigentlich noch vergleichsweise ziemlich freundlich," gab dieser zurück. „Hast du die ganzen Tussis gesehen, die hier rum rennen? Blondiert, abgemagert und viel zu dick geschminkt."

„Das sind bestimmt die Volleyball- und Tennisspielerinnen."

Ein wenig später waren sie an drei Kutschen angelangt, die von scheinbar gar nichts gezogen wurden, was einige in der Gruppe ziemlich verwunderte, aber Bela, Brandon und Jailie hatten das alles schon von Linda gehört.

Sie stiegen in die Kutschen und fuhren los. Nach ein paar Minuten stiegen sie wieder aus und sahen das imposante Hogwarts vor sich.

„Es ist wirklich wunderschön," sagte Jailie fasziniert. „Schade eigentlich, dass wir nicht hier zur Schule gegangen sind, was?" Bela antwortete nicht. Der Eindruck des Schlosses weckte gemischte Gefühle in ihm. Einen majestätischen Anblick bot es auf jeden Fall, aber trotzdem konnte diese Schönheit nicht verhindern, dass er sich an seine Kindheit und die Erzählungen seines Vaters über Hogwarts erinnern musste.

Professor McGonagall jedoch, führte sie nicht in das Schloss, sondern hinaus auf die Ländereien. Die Gruppe lief einen Abhang hinunter und schon bald war eine Ansammlung kleiner Häuser zu sehen, die wenig abseits einer wackeligen Holzhütte standen.

An dem Mini-Dörfchen angekommen, drehte McGonagall sich um und wandte sich an die Nichtmagier.  
„Dies hier sind die Häuser, in denen Sie im kommendem Jahr leben werden. Bitte lassen Sie sich nicht von der geringen Größe täuschen. Jedes der Gebäude wurde mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass sie im Inneren viel mehr Platz haben, als es von Außen den Anschein macht. Die Lehrer einer Sportart werden sich gemeinsam ein Haus teilen. Jeder Raum ist bereits voll möbliert. Wenn Sie allerdings andere Einrichtungswünsche haben, so können Sie sich damit jederzeit an mich wenden. In der Hütte, die sie dort drüben sehen, wohnt unser Wildhüter und Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Professor Rubeus Hagrid. Er steht Ihnen jederzeit als Betreuer zur Seite. Bei Fragen und Problemen wenden Sie sich bitte an ihn. Zurzeit ist er nur leider verhindert, bis er zurückkehrt, werde ich seine Aufgaben übernehmen. Hat irgendjemand dazu eine Frage?"

Niemand sagte etwas, also fuhr die Professorin fort. „Es gäbe da noch eine sehr wichtige Sache zu klären." Jetzt schien McGonagall noch ernster zu schauen, als sie es vorher getan hat. „Es gibt wahrscheinlich einige Schüler in Hogwarts, denen der Gedanke unangenehm ist, dass sich Muggle in dieser Schule aufhalten. Als reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme muss ich jeden einzelnen von Ihnen, mit einem bestimmten Zauber belegen, der Sie vor Flüchen, Verwünschungen und Ähnlichem beschützt. Wie gesagt ist das eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Sie haben keinen Grund, sich wegen irgend etwas Sorgen zu machen. Der Zauber, mit dem Sie belegt werden, ist völlig harmlos und ungefährlich. Sie werden ihn nicht einmal spüren. Bitte treten Sie nun alle einzeln vor, damit ich den Schutzzauber auf Sie legen kann."

Man merkte, dass es den Zuhörern nicht ganz geheuer war, sich verhexen zu lassen, aber die vor ihnen stehende Hexe hatte eine Art an sich, die Widerspruch nicht zuließ, also taten sie, was man ihnen sagte.

Als McGonagall mit allen fertig war sagte sie: „Morgen Früh werden Sie alle den Schüler vorgestellt. Am Nachmittag könne Sie dann ihre einzelnen Sportarten vorstellen und am kommenden Montag geben Sie ihre erste Stunde. Jeder von ihnen erhält nun von mir den Schlüssel zum Haus, in dem er wohnen wird. In den Küchen steht das Abendessen für Sie bereit. Auch ihr Gepäck befindet sich an ihrem neuen Wohnort. Sie haben den heutigen Abend also frei und könne auspacken und sich auf den morgigen Tag vorbereiten. Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich ihnen allen."

Der Wunsch wurde leise erwidert und dann ging die Lehrerin zurück zum Schloss und ließ die Neuankömmlinge alleine stehen.

Bela, Brandon und Jailie wohnten im Haus Nummer sieben. Als sie durch die kleine blaue Tür traten blieben alle erst mal geschockt stehen. Es war wirklich geräumiger, als man dachte. Eine große Küche grenzte an ein geräumiges, geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer. Weiter hinten standen drei Türen offen, durch die man in nicht minder große Schlafzimmer führten, an denen sich jeweils ein Bad befand. Es war absolut kein Vergleich zu der kleine Dachwohnung, in der sie bisher gelebt hatten.

„Hier lässt sich' s aushalten, was?" fragte Brandon, erwartete jedoch nicht wirklich eine Antwort.

„Fandet ihr das nicht gerade ein bisschen komisch?" wandte sich Jailie an die beiden jungen Männer.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, wir werden den Schülern vorgestellt, aber sie schien uns ja eher von denen fern halten zu wollen."

„Anscheinend sollten wir nur nicht mit denen in Berührung kommen, bevor sie uns nicht diesen Zauber auf den Hals gejagt hat," sagte Brandon achselzuckend.

„Wie es aussieht, müssen wir uns doch Sorgen machen, dass wir angegriffen werden, wenn denen das so wichtig ist," sagte Bela.

„Ich würde vorschlagen," richtete sich der ältere Bruder an die zwei. „dass wir erst mal was essen, auspacken und den nächsten Tag abwarten. Ändern können wir sowieso nichts mehr. Wenn wir schon mal hier sind, dann sollten wir es auch genießen. Immerhin können wir jetzt endlich mit unserem Hobby richtig Geld verdienen. Was wollen wir denn mehr?"

„Du hast Recht," seufzte Bela und ließ sich auf das bequeme Sofa fallen. „Wir haben sogar einen Kamin," fügte er noch hinzu.

„Und jede Menge Essen, dass verdammt lecker aussieht," sagte Jailie. Sie ging zu dem hölzernen Esstisch, der mit reichlich leckeren Speisen bedeckt war und setzte sich auf einen der sechs darum herum stehenden Stühle. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich hab einen riesigen Kohldampf."

„Ich auch," stimmte Brandon ihr zu und setzte sich neben die Schwarzhaarige.

Auch Bela gesellte sich zu den Beiden und sie begannen zu essen.

Was blieb ihnen auch anderes übrig, als einfach abzuwarten, was auf sie zukam.

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Dobby und Snape

Tut mir Leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich steh grad kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen und aufeinmal fällt allen Lehrern ein, dass sie unbedingt noch Noten brauchen. Aber wem sag ich das? Ihr wisst ja bestimmt alle, wie das ist:)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Wiedersehen**_

Undurchdringliche Nebelschwaden und Nieselregen zogen am nächsten Morgen über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und verursachten ein hässliches, ungemütliches Nasskalt. Die einzigen Lebewesen die draußen zu sehen waren, waren ein paar Krähen die gelegentlich krächzend ihre Kreise am Himmel flogen.

Im Haus Nummer sieben regte sich noch nichts. In der Küche war das leise schnarchen einer Wanduhr zu hören, die ihre Zeiger müde nach unten hängen ließ. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem kleinen, roten Wecker, der auf dem Tisch neben Belas Bett stand. Geduldig saß das Ding da bis sein großer Zeiger auf der sechs und sein kleiner Zeiger vor der sieben stand. Als dieser Augenblick gekommen war, holte der Wecker tief Luft und begann wütend alle Kräfte, die in seinem runden, metallenen Körper steckten heraus zu schreien.

Bela schrie mit dem Wecker um die Wette, als er auf so eine brutale, unmenschlich grausame Art und Weise aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Hektisch um sich blickend versuchte er die Quelle der Grausamkeit zu lokalisieren und als sein Blick auf den Wecker viel, packte er diesen am Kopf und schleuderte ihn wutentbrannt gegen die Wand. Das hinterhältige Stück verzauberte Technik verstummte sofort und gab nur noch ein klägliches, rasselndes Klingeln von sich.

Der junge Mann rieb sich die Augen und wandte sich seinem Nachttisch zu, um zu sehen wie spät es war. Kurz wunderte er sich wo die kleine Uhr hin war, die er noch am letzten Abend dort hatte stehen sehen, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass das der Wecker gewesen ist, den er gerade eben zerstört hatte. Gut. Nicht so schlimm. Da er sowieso nicht mehr schlafen konnte, krabbelte er unter der Bettdecke hervor und ging zu seinem Koffer, der immer noch verschlossen auf dem Fußboden herum stand, weil er gestern zu faul gewesen war ihn auszupacken.

Bela öffnete das Gepäckstück und zog eine schwarze Jeans und ein graues T-Shirt hervor. Nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster legte er das Shirt wieder zurück und nahm sich einen Pullover. So angezogen ging er aus seinem Schlafzimmer und betrat die große Wohnküche. Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr. Sie schlief immer noch. Warum musste hier auch alles magisch sein? Sollte Zauberei das Leben nicht eigentlich leichter machen?

„Hey, Uhr!" sagte Bela und klopfte sanft gegen das Gehäuse. Woraufhin der runde Zeitmesser kurz erzitterte und dann langsam und müde mit dem großen Zeiger wackelte. „Wach auf. Wie spät ist es?" Die Uhr schien sich nun wieder ihrer Aufgabe bewusste zu werden und sagte mit wacher Stimme: „Sechs Uhr dreiunddreißig und siebenundzwanzig Sekunden. In siebenundzwanzig Minuten und dreiunddreißig Sekunden gibt es in der großen Halle des Schlosses Frühstück. Für den Weg dahin müssen Sie etwa sieben Minuten einplanen."

„Danke, danke. So genau wollte ich's gar nicht wissen."

Bela drehte sich genau in dem Moment um, als Jailie aus der Tür ihres Zimmers gestürmt kam.

„Dieser verfluchte Wecker! Er hat wirklich solange geschrien, bis ich aufgestanden bin! Ich habe noch nie so etwas penetrant nerviges erlebt! Guten Morgen, Bela!" Ihre wütende Ausdrucksweise hatte sich auch beim letzten Satz nicht verändert, aber der blonde Mann machte sich nichts daraus und antwortete nur: „Morgen. Ich hab das Ding einfach kaputt gemacht. Der kann mir jedenfalls nicht mehr auf die Nerven gehen. Wo bleibt Brandon? In einer halben Stunde gibt' s Frühstück."

„Keine Ahnung wo er bleibt. Durch die Wand hab ich seinen Wecker auch schreien gehört."

„Ich geh mal nach ihm sehen," sagte Bela und lief zum Zimmer seines Bruders.

Hinter der Tür wurde er von einem aus vollem Hals schreienden Wecker empfangen, der bereits stinksauer auf und ab hüpfte, weil der Mensch, den er versuchte aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, sich das Kissen über den Kopf gezogen hatte und ihn schlicht und einfach ignorierte.

Bela lief zum Brandons Bett und rüttelte an dessen Schulter. Keine Reaktion. Er rüttelte heftiger. Wieder nichts.

„Verdammt nochmal, Brandon! Jetzt steh endlich auf, sonst hört dieses verdammte Ding nie auf zu schreien!" Wie um seine Worte zu unterstützen erhöhte der Wecker seine Tonlage noch um eine Oktave. Bela hielt sich die Ohren zu und brüllte, den Wecker übertönend seinen Bruder an. „ES GIBT GLEICH FRÜHSTÜCK!"

Bei dem Wort Frühstück regte Brandon sich endlich. Er zog den Kopf unter dem Kissen hervor und sah Bela dämlich an, dann sah er den Wecker an und runzelte die Stirn, als würde er sich fragen, warum das Ding denn so einen Lärm machte. Schließlich lies er den Blick noch einmal durch den Raum gleiten, dann erhob er sich langsam und krabbelte unter der Decke hervor. Schlagartig verstummte das schreiende Gerät und hörte auf zu hüpfen.

„Frühstück? Jetzt schon? Es ist doch noch mitten in der Nacht," sagte der schwarz haarige Mann gähnend.

„Na ja, wir sind hier an einer Schule und . . . Seit wann schläfst du denn bitte nackt?!"

„Ähm," Brandon blickte an sich hinab. „Also, in der Wohnung hab ich auf dem Sofa geschlafen, da konnte ich das nicht machen und ich dachte, da ich ja jetzt mein Zimmer für mich alleine habe, kann ich machen, was ich will."

„Alter, was hättest du gemacht, wenn Jailie hier rein gekommen wäre um dich zu wecken?"

„Vielleicht wäre ich ein bisschen rot geworden." Der Nackte zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu einem großen Berg Wäsche, der auf dem Boden herum lag. Offenbar hatte er seinen Koffer gestern einfach nur da ausgeschüttet.

„Beeil dich, Mann. Wir sind noch nicht einmal seit vierundzwanzig Stunden wieder an einer Schule und kommen schon zu spät."

„Sag mal, wieso bist du so gestresst? Es hat dich doch noch nie gejuckt, wenn du zu spät gekommen bist. Vor allem nicht in die Schule," tadelte Brandon seinen kleinen Bruder.

Bela setzte sich aufs Bett und kämmte sich mit den Fingern die Haare.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete er nach einer Weile. „Liegt am Wetter."

„Am Wetter? In dieser Gegend ist in dreizehn Monaten im Jahr solches Wetter. Mach mir nichts vor, ja?"

„Ach ist doch auch egal." Übertrieben genervt verließ Bela das Zimmer und ließ seinen immer noch fast nackten Bruder stehen.

In der Wohnküche hörte er zu seiner Verwunderung, wie Jailie sich mit jemandem unterhielt. Er ging auf die Frau zu, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, blieb aber abrupt stehen, als er die Stimme ihres Gesprächspartners hörte.

„Es tut ihm wirklich Leid, dass er sie stört, wirklich Miss. Er dachte sie wären schon beim Essen im Schloss. Sie kommen nämlich zu spät, kommen sie."

Bela runzelte die Stirn. Woher kannte er diese Stimme? War das vielleicht . . . Nein, das war unmöglich,was sollte er denn hier machen?

„Es ist schon in Ordnung kleiner," sagte Jailie und man konnte das Lächeln aus ihrer Stimme heraus hören.

„Er wird eigentlich nicht gesehen. Dobby ist immer sehr vorsichtig und diskret. Das muss sie ihm glauben."

Die Eingeweide des blonden Mannes im Hintergrund zogen sich zusammen, nur um sich dann wieder zu entspannen. Es gab bestimmt viele Hauselfen, die Dobby hießen. Er ging weiter um einen Blick auf die Kreatur zu werfen, die da stand. Als er ihn sah bestätigte sich aber seine Ahnung. Ein seltsames Gemisch aus Freude und Panik machte sich in Bela breit. Auf der einen Seite freute er sich Dobby zu sehen, weil er ihn immer schon gemocht hatte, aber wenn der Diener seiner Eltern hier war, bedeutete das dann nicht auch, dass seine Eltern hier sein mussten? Bei dieser Vorstellung wurde ihm schlecht. Wenn es so war, dann war es das wichtigste jetzt nicht von dem Elf gesehen zu werden. Gerade wollte er sich so leise wie es ging verkrümeln, als Jailie ihn bemerkte.

„Bela, sieh mal. Wir haben ganz niedlichen Besuch bekommen," sprach sie ihn amüsiert an.

Der Mann blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Sein Blick traf sich mit dem des Hauselfen, dessen ohnehin schon großen Augen sich noch mehr weiteten.

Bela musste an den Albtraum denken, den er auf dem Weg nach London gehabt hat und ihm wurde noch schlechter.

„Hi Dobby," sagte er gepresst.

„Ist er es wirklich?" fragte der Elf mit ungläubiger Verwunderung in der Stimme. „Aber alle dachten er wäre tot. Man hat ihn gesucht, hat man. Aber er lebt! Dobby weiß es, Dobby vergisst nie ein Gesicht, sollte es auch noch so sehr gealtert sein. Meister Bela lebt! Juhuuuu!" Das kleine Wesen begann freudig auf und ab zu hüpfen.

„Ihr zwei kennt euch?" Jailie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und blickte Bela fragend an.

„Er ist der Diener meiner Eltern," sagte Bela.

„Nein!" rief Dobby aus, blieb stehen und schüttelte heftig seinen schrumpeligen Kopf. „Er ist schon lange keine Diener dieser Familie mehr. Nein. Jetzt arbeitet Dobby für Professor Dumbledore und er bezahlt Dobby und Dobby hat Socken, viele Socken, denn Professor Dumbledore ist ein guter Mann." Nun nickte Dobby eifrig. Belas Magen entspannte sich wieder. Er ging zu dem Elf und hockte sich vor ihm hin.

„Wie lange arbeitest du schon nicht mehr in . . . bei meinem Vater?" Er wollte erst Malfoy Manor sagen, brachte es aber nicht über die Lippen.

„Oh, schon seit mehr als zwei Jahren nicht mehr. Harry Potter hat ihn befreit. Hat Dobby Kleidung gegeben. Eine Socke. Dobby mag Socken. Aber wo wart ihr? Alle haben gesucht. Der Vater war schrecklich wütend. Hat Dobby in den Backofen gesteckt vor Zorn. Hat er."

Belas Blick verdüsterte sich. Das konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen. „Ich kann die gar nicht sagen, wie furchtbar Leid mir das tut. Ich wollte nicht, dass er dich dafür bestraft."

„Das ist nicht schlimm. Dobby ist gewohnt gewesen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt Dobby hat keinen Meister mehr. Wieso ist Bela in Hogwarts? Was macht er hier? Und wieso war er so lange weg?"

„Ich bin in einer anderen Familie aufgewachsen. Und jetzt bin ich hier als Lehrer angestellt."

„Es sind keine guten Zeiten um in Hogwarts zu sein. Nein, sind sie nicht. Aber Hauptsache ist, Bela ist am Leben. Dobby war traurig, als Bela weg war, ja. Bela war anders, als der andere Herr."

„Wieso ist es keine gute Zeit um in Hogwarts zu sein? Was meinst du damit?"

Der Hauself trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schaute zu Boden.

„Dobby fühlt sich nicht gut, wenn er es sagt. Will den Aufenthalt des guten Sohnes der bösen Eltern nicht vermiesen. Das wäre nicht schön. Es ist nicht gut für Stimmung, wenn man denkt, man ist in Gefahr."

„In Gefahr? Bitte sag es mir. Denkst du nicht auch, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich wüsste, wovor wir in Gefahr sind?" Bela hatte die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Dobby sollte nicht darüber sprechen. Auch Bela sollte nicht darüber sprechen. Es ist nicht gut, dass zu tun. Macht sich viele Feinde damit. Viele wollen nichts davon wissen. Aber Dobby glaubt Harry Potter und er glaubt Professor Dumbledore. Ja, das tut er. Sie würden nicht lügen, nein würden sie nicht."

„Was sagen die beiden denn?" Langsam wurde der Gesprächspartner des Hauselfen ungeduldig.

„Sie sagen dass," flüsterte Dobby und schaute sich dabei unnötigerweise um, ob irgendjemand lauschte. Sein Blick blieb kurz auf Jailie ruhen, dann entschied er sich aber, sie für vertrauenswürdig zu halten.

„Sie sagen, dass der-dessen-Name-nicht genannt-werden-darf wieder zurück ist." Der kleine Elfen-Körper erschauderte, als würde ihm plötzlich kalt werden.

Auch Bela lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Natürlich wusste er, wer gemeint war. Besser als jeder andere im Raum. Als er noch klein war, war Voldemort noch an der Macht und seine Eltern zwei der treuesten Todesser, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Als Kind hatte er das alles noch nicht richtig verstanden. Einmal hatte er Voldemort gesehen. An sein Gesicht konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, aber an die Angst, die dieser Mann verbreitet hatte und diese schreckliche, grausame Art von Autorität, das würde er nie vergessen. Sein kindlicher Instinkt hatte ihm automatisch befohlen sich von diesem Mann fernzuhalten. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte er geglaubt, sein Vater wäre der böseste Mensch, den es gab, aber nach diesem kurzen Blick, den er auf Voldemort geworfen hatte wusste er, dass er mit seine Meinung falsch lag.

„Ist es wahr, Dobby? Ist Voldemort zurück?"

Der Hauself erschauderte erneut, beim Klang des Namens.

„Bela nennt den-Namen-den-man-nicht-nennen-darf? Oh er ist ja so anders als seine Familie. Er ist so viel mutiger. Wie Dobby sich freut, dass er noch lebt. Oh ja."

„Danke. Aber stimmt es nun?"

„Dobby ist nur ein Hauself. Uns sagt keiner was, aber ich glaube Harry Potter. Er ist ein guter Mensch. Hat Dobby befreit. Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist wieder zurück, wenn Harry Potter sagt, dass er zurück ist."

Bela legte die Hände an die Stirn und ließ sich auf den Fußboden sinken. An die Decke starrend sagte er: „Sind meine Eltern immer noch . . . du weißt schon, seine Anhänger?" Aus irgendwelchen Gründen viel es ihm schwerer das Wort Todesser auszusprechen, als den Name Voldemort.

„Es heißt, dass Lucius Malfoy auch mit dabei gewesen wäre, ja. Einmal Diener des Bösen immer Diener des Bösen."

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Bela damit Dobby langsam die Geschichte von Voldemorts Rückkehr aus der Nase zu ziehen. Zwischendurch fragte Brandon, wann es denn nun Frühstück gäbe, setzte sich aber dann auch einfach neben Jailie aufs Sofa und lauschte der Erzählung des Hauselfen.

xXx

„Oh, jetzt hat Dobby die jungen Sportler um ihr Frühstück gebracht!" rief der Elf schließlich erschrocken aus. „Das hat er nicht gewollt. Jetzt wurden sie ja auch nicht den Schülern vorgestellt. Hoffentlich ist das nicht so schlimm. Ich werde mich sofort um das Frühstück kümmern, das werde ich. Gleich bin ich wieder da, dann haben alle etwas zu essen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand die kleine Kreatur.

„Er hat deinen Eltern gedient?" fragte Jailie Bela. „Haben denn alle Zaubererfamilien so ein Kerlchen?"

„Nein," antwortete Bela. „Nur die ganz Reichen."

„Deine Familie ist reich gewesen? Das wusste ich nicht."

„Wahrscheinlich sind sie immer noch reich. Reich und böse. Niemand den man kennen lernen will."

Dobby erschien wieder. Er trug ein riesige Tablett im Arm, welches voll geladen war mit Toast, Marmelade, Schokocreme, Honig, Butter, Frischkäse, Haferbrei, Rührei, Pfannkuchen, Obst und noch vielem mehr, was drei Personen nie im Leben alleine essen konnten.

„Hier, Dobby hat Frühstück gebracht," sagte der Kleine grinsend. „Nach dem Essen müssen dann alle hoch in die große Halle gehen, denn da ist dann die Vorstellung."

Wieder verschwand der Elf und die drei Menschen blieben allein zurück. Als sie alle etwas gegessen hatten gingen sie zum Schloss.

In der großen Halle angekommen, die zu ihrem Glück nicht schwer zu finden war blieben sie erst mal nebeneinander stehen und ließen den Anblick auf sich wirken. Die Halle war magisch vergrößert worden, da alle Sportarten, bis auf Motocross und Schwimmen, wegen des schlechten Wetters in diesen Raum verlegt worden waren. Erst ganz zum Schluss viel ihnen die Decke auf, die den Himmel draußen wieder spiegelte.

„Hey, Leute!", rief Jimmy, der einige Meter weiter weg gestanden hatte und kam auf sie zu. „Wo wart ihr denn die ganz Zeit? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr es verschlafen habt, bei dieser Grausamkeit von Wecker, die die uns ins Zimmer gestellt haben. Egal, ihr müsst da drüben hin. Kommt einfach mit. Wir sind direkt neben euch. Die Schüler kennen euch allerdings jetzt nicht. Ihr wart ja bei der Begrüßung nicht mit dabei. Wie auch immer. Hier sind jedenfalls eure Rampen, da könnt ihr euch austoben. Ich bin mal gespannt wer sich alles meldet. Jeder Schüler darf sich bei ein bis fünf Sachen einschreiben. Falls er sich nicht entscheiden kann. Mann, hier gibt' s ein paar süße Mädchen. Schade, dass die meisten von denen sich wohl eher nicht für BMX entscheiden werden. Oh. Verdammt. Es geht los, ich muss wieder rüber. So, viel Spaß, wir sehen uns nachher." Mit diesen letzten Worten seines enthusiastischen Redeschwalls verschwand Jimmy wieder in der Menge aus in Roben gekleideten Schülern, die durch die Gegend wuselten um sich die aufgebauten Parcours und Spielfelder anzusehen.

Bela, Jailie und Brandon standen vor einer Anlage mehrerer in einander führender großer und kleiner Rampen.

„Hat eigentlich irgendjemand daran gedacht, etwas vorzubereiten?" fragte Bela.

„Ähm," machte Brandon. „Hätten wir mal machen sollen, oder?"

„Ja," sagte Jailie. „Das fällt uns zeitig ein."

„Ach egal," sagte nun wieder Bela. „Wir gehen einfach jeder einzeln da hoch und machen was uns gerade so einfällt. Wenn wir ein bisschen in die Trickkiste greifen, dann werden denen so oder so die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Es ist ja jetzt nicht so, dass wir Amateure wären."

„Stimmt," antwortete Jailie. „So schwer ist das ja nicht."

„Ich bitte alle Schüler jetzt hier her zu kommen!", ertönte die donnernde Stimme von Albus Dumbledore. „In wenigen Minuten wird die Vorstellung der einzelnen Kurse beginnen!"

Die undurchdringliche Menge an Zauberschülern setzte sich in Bewegung und ging zu dem Podest auf dem auch die Lehrer standen.

Dann ging es los. Zuerst fingen die Basketballspieler an. Das waren zwar nur drei Personen, aber sie hatten noch drei weitere Leute gefunden, die die Gegenmannschaft bildeten und natürlich von den Profis geschlachtet wurden.

Danach war Fußball an der Reihe. Auch hier wurden halfen sich die Sportler gegenseitig mit Leuten aus. So ging das dann weiter bis schließlich endlich Skateboard dran war. In der langen Wartezeit hatten sich die drei „Lehrer" ungefähr im Kopf zurechtgelegt, was sie machen wollten und dementsprechend beeindruckend wurde auch die Vorstellung. Besonders bei Bela ging immer wieder ein Raunen durch die Menge.

Als Brandon neun und Bela und Jailie sieben gewesen sind haben sie angefangen diesen Spot auszuüben. Am Anfang einfach nur so zum Spaß auf Parkplätzen oder in der Einfahrt der Häuser, in denen sie lebten. Im Laufe der Zeit waren sie immer besser geworden und jetzt verdienten sie ihr Geld mit diesem Hobby. Man sah ihnen die jahrelange harte Arbeit an. Man erkannte das Streben nach Perfektion in jeder Bewegung. Selbst die Schüler, die die Mugglewelt ablehnten kamen nicht ums Staunen herum.

Bela beendete seine Show und ein Sturm des Applauses rieselte auf ihn herab.

„Ich nehme an, wir werden dieses Jahr viel zu tun haben," sagte Jailie zu ihm. „Die denken jetzt bestimmt, wir können denen in einem Jahr das alles beibringen, was du gerade gemacht hast."

„Ist doch nicht schlimm," sagte Brandon."dann wird es wenigstens nicht langweilig. Ich fand es schon immer lustig Anfängern zu zugucken."

Bela hatte jedoch ganz andere Probleme. Er hatte den Blick über die Menschenschar gleiten lassen, die auf dem Podest an der Seite der Halle stand. Die alte Hexe namens McGonagall, die sie am Vorabend kennen gelernt hatten stand neben dem unschwer zu erkennenden Albus Dumbledore. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Mann der auf der anderen Seite des Schulleiters stand. Er hatte halblange, schwarze Haare, die ihm strähnig ins Gesicht hingen, blasse Haut, dunkle, kalte Augen und eine große Nase. Bela kannte dieses Gesicht. Es weckte verschwommene Erinnerungen. Der Zauberer stand mit Lucius Malfoy in dessen Arbeitszimmer. Sie unterhielten sich über den dunklen Lord. Über Pläne, Opfer, Verluste und Siege. Viele Dinge von denen der kleine Junge nichts verstand, der hinter der Tür lauschte. Aber Bela ist natürlich erwischt und vor den Augen des Besuchers bestraft und gedemütigt worden. Severus. Das war der Name. Sein Vater hatte den Mann, der im Hause Malfoy ein und aus ging Severus genannt.

Bela hatte den Freunden seiner Eltern nie wirklich getraut. Auch dieser Mann hatte ihm Angst gemacht, aber er spürte, dass keine Gefahr von ihm ausging. Nie hatte er ihm etwas getan, im Gegensatz zu seiner Tante Bellatrix, vor der er sich verstecken musste.

Aber Severus war ein Todesser. Was machte er hier? Den ganzen Tag mit Kindern zusammen.

Erneuter Applaus unterbrach Belas Gedanken. Begeisterte Jubelrufe waren zu hören, nachdem die Jongleure ihre Vorstellung beendet hatten.

„Da wir uns jetzt alle Sportarten, die hier im Schloss gezeigt werden konnten gesehen haben," ertönte wieder die magisch verstärkte Stimme des Schulleiters. „möchte ich nun darauf hinweisen, dass Sie alle sich übers Wochenende in die Listen eintragen sollten, die in den Schlafsälen jedes Hauses angebracht werden. Für den Fall, dass es Verletzungen oder anderweitige Probleme geben sollte, werden für jeden Kurs verschiedene Lehrer festgelegt, die bei den Stunden dabei sein werden um sie immer abwechselnd zu beaufsichtigen."

Dumbledore zählte auf, welche Professoren zu welchem Kurs gehörten.

„Zum Skateboard-Kurs gehören Professor McGonagall, Professor Umbridge und Professor Snape." Der Schulleiter deutete immer auf den jeweiligen Lehrer und Bela stöhnte innerlich auf, als er erkannte, dass der Name Snape zu Severus gehörte. Das missbilligende Gesicht des düsteren Tränkemeisters wandte sich zu den drei Sportlern, die zu seinen Schützlingen erklärt worden waren. In diesem Moment sah auch Bela zu ihm und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Snape runzelte die Stirn, als er den jungen blonden Mann sah. In seinen Augen zeigte sich eindeutig Verwirrung. Schnell wandte Bela das Gesicht ab und drehte sich zu Brandon. 'Na toll,' dachte er. 'Das war ja mal wieder voll unauffällig, du Idiot! Jetzt ist ihm garantiert nicht aufgefallen, dass du ihn erkannt hast!' Während Bela damit beschäftigt war, sich selbst zu verfluchen und zu beschimpfen, hatte Dumbledore weiter gesprochen und Jailie musste ihn an stupsen, damit er mitbekam, dass alle auf dem Weg nach Draußen waren.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, wie die Schwimmerinnen aussehen," sagte Brandon grinsend.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit deiner Freundin?" fragte Jailie. „Wie hieß die noch mal? Sissy?"

„Nein, Sissy hieß die letzte. Die, die ich jetzt habe, heißt Hanna. Ganz tolles Mädchen. Vielleicht meine Frau fürs Leben."

„Ach so," Jailie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und warum guckst du dich dann hier nach anderen um, wenn zu Hause deine Frau fürs Leben auf dich wartet?"

„Man wird doch wohl gucken dürfen," nuschelte Brandon in seinen Drei-Tage-Bart.

„So weit ich mich erinnern kann, waren die letzten fünf auch schon seine Frauen fürs Leben," wandte sich nun Bela an seine beste Freundin.

„Es gibt aber auch so verdammt viele davon," rechtfertigte sich der ältere Bruder.

Die drei liefen hinter der großen Schar her auf den Ausgang zu als Bela plötzlich jemand am Arm packte. Zum stehen bleiben gezwungen drehte sich der Blonde um. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er erkannte, dass Severus Snape seinen Arm festhielt.

„Könnten Sie mir bitte kurz folgen. Es gibt noch eine kleine Formalität zu klären, die sie nicht erledigen konnten, da Sie beim Frühstück gefehlt haben," sagte der große Zauberer mit schneidender Stimme.

„Ja klar," antwortete Jailie freundlich. „Wir kommen mit."

„Es wird reichen, wenn einer von ihnen mit mir kommt. Es wird nicht lange dauern." Die Stimme des Professors klang so zwingend, dass es der sonst so schlagfertigen Frau die Sprache verschlug. „Gehen Sie beide doch schon mal vor," sagte er nun auch an Brandon gewandt. „Und Sie kommen kurz mit in mein Büro." Der eiserne Griff um Belas Oberarm verstärkte sich und er hatte keine andere Wahl als Snape zu folgen. Der junge Mann wurde hinunter in die Kerker gezogen bis hin zu einer schmalen dunklen Tür, die in das Büro des Lehrers führte.

Snape zog Bela vor sich und schob ihn ins Zimmer, dann trat er selbst ein und schloss die Tür. Jetzt gab es kein Entkommen mehr.

„Wie ist dein Name?" frage Snape barsch.

„Moore," antwortete Bela bedacht.

„Vorname?"

Der Blonde zögerte. Sein Name war nicht gerade weit verbreitet. Sollte er sich einfach einen anderen ausdenken. Das würde wahrscheinlich keinen Sinn ergeben. Wie sollte er ein Jahr lang seinen Namen vor dem Lehrer geheim halten, der seinen Kurs beaufsichtigte"

„Vorname?" fragte Snape jetzt schon gereizter.

„Bela."

Der Tränkemeister schwieg und musterte den Mann vor ihm.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?" fragte dieser und versuchte sich an Snape vorbei zu drängen. Aber der packte nur wieder seinen Arm und hielt ihn jetzt dauerhaft fest.

„Wer sind deine Eltern?"

„Was geht Sie das an?" Die Nervosität wich aus Bela und Wut machte sich breit. Was fiel dem Typ eigentlich ein ihn hier fest zu halten? Doch als der Griff an seinem Arm sich schmerzhaft verstärkte bereute er seine respektlose Antwort.

„Ich kriege auch so raus, wer deine Eltern sind. Aber es wäre um einiges leichter für uns beide, wenn du es mir einfach sagen würdest!" Die kalte Stimme hatte jetzt etwas bedrohliches angenommen, was Bela daran erinnerte, dass der Mann vor ihm ein Todesser war. Und das Dobby ihm an diesem Morgen erzählt hatte, Voldemort sei zurückgekehrt. Wenn er diesem Zauberer nun die Namen seiner Adoptiveltern sagte, dann konnte er nicht wissen, was er mit diesen Informationen machen würde. Wenn er allerdings zugab, wer seine echten Eltern waren, dann lief das wahrscheinlich darauf hinaus, dass er ihnen begegnen würde.

„Sissy und . . . Ben. Moore," antwortete er deswegen und verfluchte sich im nächsten Moment schon wieder, weil er so ein schlechter Lügner war. Niemand hätte ihm diese gestammelte Antwort geglaubt. Musste er nicht auch schon den Namen seiner Eltern auf irgend so einem Formular angeben? Dann konnte Snape ja einfach Dumbledore fragen und würde sofort erkennen, dass er angelogen wurde. Aber mit dem was jetzt kam, hätte er nicht rechnen können. Der Zauberer ließ seinen Arm los.

„Bela, wo bist du hingegangen, als du weg gerannt bist?"

„Was?"

„Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen."

Wieder einmal hatte der junge Mann das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Hatte Snape etwa alles gesehen, an was er gedacht hatte? Das Dobby ihm gesagt hat, dass Voldemort zurück ist? Das er wusste, dass der Professor ein Todesser war und das er befürchtete seine Eltern wiedersehen zu müssen?

„Es interessiert mich," sagte der Lehrer ungerührt und wandte sich ab. „Ich habe damals dabei geholfen dich zu finden, aber keiner hat herausgekriegt wo du steckst. Als wärst du einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. Irgendjemand muss dir magische Unterstützung gegeben haben."

Vor Belas geistigem Auge erschien das freundliche, runde Gesicht von Linda. Schnell Zwang er sich dieses Bild zu verdrängen, aber es war schon zu spät. Snape hatte sich umgedreht und fixierte seine Augen.

„Aha. Keine Angst, ich werde deiner . . . Familie nichts tun und ich werde auch Lucius nichts erzählen. Obwohl ihn deine plötzliche Wiederauferstehung wohl noch viel mehr interessieren würde als mich. Es ist beeindruckend. Ein kleiner Junge schafft es sich vor sehr starken Magiern zu verstecken und kann so eine unbeschwerte, lockere Jugend verleben."

„Unbeschwert!", stieß Bela bitter hervor. „Das nennst du unbeschwert? Ständig in der Angst zu leben durch irgendwelche dummen Zufälle auf zu fliegen und alles zu verlieren, was man sich aufgebaut hat? Ständig mit einer Lüge leben zu müssen und die Schuldgefühle zu ertragen, weil man weiß, dass der eigene Vater ein mieser, feiger Mörder ist und jederzeit auftauchen könnte um die Menschen, die einem wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet haben umzubringen? Das nennst du unbeschwert?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Weißt du, dass du einen Bruder hast?", fragte er, ohne auf Belas Wutanfall einzugehen. „Er ist kurz nach deinem Verschwinden geboren worden."

„Einen Bruder? Aber meine Mutter war nicht schwanger. Das hätte ich doch sehen müssen."

„Es gibt Möglichkeiten für Hexen ihren Bauch schrumpfen zu lassen, wenn sie ein Kind erwarten."

Bela nickte langsam. Das sah seiner eitlen Mutter ähnlich. Sich für ihre Figur zu schämen, obwohl es ganz normal war einen dicken Bauch zu bekommen, wenn man in Umständen war. Er musste an Tanja denken. Sie hatte, als sie mit den Zwillingen schwanger gewesen ist eine Gipsskulptur von ihrem Bauch gemacht und an die Wand gehangen. Die Mädchen durften dann, als sie alt genug dafür waren ein großes, buntes Gesicht auf den Gips malen. Unwillkürlich musste er bei der Erinnerung daran lächeln, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass Snape das alles auch sehen konnte.

„Und mein Bruder . . ."

„Draco."

„Draco. Draco? Draco. Ähm . . . wie geht' s ihm so? Ich meine zu Hause da . . ."

„Lucius hat seine Erziehungsmethoden ein wenig überarbeitet. Er wollte ja nicht, dass ihm nochmal das selbe wie bei dir passiert."

„Alles klar. Ähm . . . Wie überarbeitet?"

„Sagen wir es mal so: Dein kleiner Bruder ist ein wenig . . . verwöhnt. Er hat weniger von seinem Vater, als er denkt."

„Ich habe auch wenig von meinem Vater, aber ich bin beim besten Willen nicht verwöhnt."

„Bela, glaub mir. Ich kannte Lucius, als er so alt war wie du jetzt bist und das einzige, was dich von ihm unterscheidet ist eure Weltanschauung."

„Das kannst du nicht einschätzen. Du kennst mich nicht!", sagte der blonde wütend.

„Ich lese seit zwanzig Minuten deine Gedanken!", rief Snape hart und zornig über den Ton, den Bela drauf hatte. „Und du bist alles andere als in der Lage sie zu verbergen! Du hast mir mittlerweile dein halbes Leben erzählt und ich denke schon, dass ich einschätzen kann, wie ähnlich du Lucius bist!"

Der junge Mann war mindestens genauso erbost über den Ton mit dem jetzt mit ihm gesprochen wurde. „Wenn du ein Problem damit hast dann hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen und verzieh dich aus meinem Kopf! Ich habe überhaupt nichts von ihm, oder bin ich etwa einer von euch scheiß Drecks-Todessern?!"

Blitzschnell hatte der Professor seine Hand in die Haare an Belas Hinterkopf gekrallt und noch hinten gezogen. Ebenso schnell war sein Zauberstab gezückt und an den Hals des jungen Mannes gedrückt.

„Pass auf, wie du mit mir redest! Du hast nicht den geringsten Grund auf mich wütend zu sein, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Oh nein! Ich habe keinen Grund auf jemanden wütend zu sein, der in meinem Hirn nach irgendwelchem Zeug wühlt, was ihn gar nichts angeht und mir einen Zauberstab gegen die Hauptschlagader presst. Niemand käme auf den Gedanken, dass mich das wütend machen könnte!"

Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, zerrte dafür aber umso stärker an den Haaren in seiner Hand. „Ich weiß, dass du einen Grund hättest mich nicht wütend zu machen, Junge! Jederzeit kann ich nach Malfoy Manor spazieren und Lucius und Narcissa erzählen, wer hier so bereitwillig nach Hogwarts gewandert ist."

Das saß. Bela wollte etwas erwidern, biss sich aber auf die Lippe und schluckte die unfreundlichen Worte herunter.

Der Tränkemeister lächelte herablassend und ließ die blonden Haare los. „So ist es brav. Ich will dir nichts Böses, Bela und ich sehe auch keinen Grund darin, dich zu verraten. Das würde mir absolut nichts bringen. Aber nimm dich in Acht. Dein Aussehen ist nicht gerade unscheinbar. Jeder hier wird irgendwann die Ähnlichkeit zu deinem Bruder bemerken. Und jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Büro."

Das ließ Bela sich nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell verließ er den kleinen, dunklen Raum und ging auf die Ländereien hinaus, wo er tief durch atmete und die kalte, klare Luft in seine Lungen saugte.

Er lief zum See herunter, wo die Schüler standen und lautstark die Schwimmer anfeuerten, die um die Wette von einem Ufer zum anderen schwammen.

„Was war denn?", fragte Brandon. „Wieso hat das so lange gedauert? Du hast Motocross verpasst."

Aber Bela schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte auf die Schwimmer ohne sie zu sehen.

„Ich erzähl es euch später."

* * *

Interessiert euch, wies weitergeht, habt ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge, oder einfach nur das Bedürfnis euch mitzuteilen? Dann schreibt mir doch ne Review:D


	7. Ein Kompromiss

Ich habe mich diesmal richtig beeielt mit weiterschreiben.  
Dafür bekomme ich doch auch Reviewas, oder?  
Von dir? Ja, genau dich meine ich:D

* * *

**_Ein Kompromiss_**

Es war Montag. Der Beginn der neuen Kurse und genauso matschig und regnerisch, wie das ganze Wochenende. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatten Bela, Brandon und Jailie daran gearbeitet die auf dem Gelände aufgebauten Rampen aus zu testen und sich so etwas wie einen Lehrplan zu überlegen. Außerdem waren sie am Samstag in Hogsmaede gewesen und hatten sich mit allen möglichen essbaren Sachen eingedeckt, da Brandon und Jailie nun ebenfalls ihre Wecker geschrottet hatten und alle zusammen grundsätzlich das Frühstück verpassten. Bela versuchte den Mahlzeiten im Schloss im Allgemeinen fern zu bleiben, da die Sportler mit am Lehrertisch platziert waren und er zu allem Überfluss neben Snape saß.

An diesem Montag Nachmittag standen die drei Freunde vor einer großen Mega-Rampe. Ihnen gegenüber eine etwa vierzigköpfige Gruppe Schüler. Allesamt in langen, schwarzen Roben gekleidet.

„Ähm, also," sagte Brandon gedehnt. „Leute, schön das ihr euch für diesen Kurs entschieden habt. Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass so viele kommen." Der Skateboarder versuchte ein Lächeln, was aber von niemandem erwidert wurde.

„Lass sie nicht spüren, dass du Angst hast," flüsterte ihm Bela ins Ohr.

„Und wenn sie das riechen können?", flüsterte Brandon zurück, fuhr dann aber mit etwas festerer Stimme fort. „Hört mal, dass ist das erste mal, dass wir so was machen. Ich würde sagen wir fangen einfach mal an und dann werden wir ja sehen . . ." Der Arm einer Schülerin mit langen, braunen Locken schoss in die Hohe.

„Äh, ja?"

„Sollten Sie nicht erst mal die Namensliste durchgehen um zu sehen ob überhaupt alle da sind, die sich eingeschrieben haben?"

„Stimmt. Gute Idee. Danke . . ."

„Hermine Granger."

„ Danke, Hermine. Namensliste . . . Namensliste? Ach hier. Danke Jailie. Also . . . Gryffindor steht ganz oben, ja . . . Hermine Gr . . ."

„Die ist da." Unterbrach ihn Bela.

„Genau, die ist da. Harry Potter?"

Der schwarz haarige Junge, der neben Hermine stand meldete sich.

„Gut, Ron Weasley?" Er stand auf der anderen Seite von Harry.

Und so ging das dann weiter. „ Ginny Weasley? . . . George Weasley? . . . Fred Weasley? . . .Neville Longbottom? . . . Cho Chang? . . . Gregory Goyle? . . . Vincent Grabbe? . . . Draco Malfoy?"

Belas Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. Und er blickte auf den Jungen, der sich meldete. Draco sah wirklich fast genauso aus, wie er. Das konnte ja heiter werden! Ein wenig Abseits stand Severus Snape, der für diese Woche für die Beaufsichtigung zuständig war. Während sich in der Gruppe Unaufmerksamkeit breit machte, was sich in Form von immer lauter werdendem Gemurmel ausdrückte wurde das missbilligende Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht zunehmend breiter und seine Augenbraue wanderte weiter in die Höhe.

Wut breitete sich in Belas Bauch aus. Wieso unternahm dieses Arschloch denn nichts um diese verzogenen Wenster zum Schweigen zu bringen?

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gehört, was er vermutlich auch getan hatte, schwand das Lächeln von Snapes Gesicht und sein Blick richtete sich direkt auf Bela. Dieser hielt dem Blick stand und versuchte so laut wie nur irgendwie möglich 'Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!!!' zu denken. Der Professor schien es gehört zu haben, denn er wandte das Gesicht wieder ab. Allerdings war jetzt die Chance, dass er irgendwie zu Hilfe kam, völlig verspielt.

„Hey! Können wir jetzt anfangen?" rief Brandon verzweifelt über die schnatternde Menge hinweg, aber keiner beachtete ihn.

Jetzt verlor Jailie, die bis dahin mit dem Gesicht in den Händen auf dem Boden gesessen hatte die Nerven. Sie sprang auf und schrie aus vollem Hals: „Jetzt haltet endlich eure verdammten Klappen!" Augenblicklich verstummten die Jugendlichen.

„Schön. Ihr habt euch diesen Kurs ausgesucht. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch einen aussuchen musstet und das manche vielleicht keinen Bock auf das hier haben, aber ehrlich gesagt ist mir das völlig egal. Ihr habt euch hier eingetragen, also macht ihr das freiwillig. Ich erwarte, dass ihr euch auch so benehmt sonst werde ich ungemütlich. So, und jetzt werden wir mit dieser Stunde anfangen, die ja Dank der langen Namensliste schon so gut wie vorbei ist. Nur um das gleich mal klar zu stellen, mein Name ist Jailie. Ich werde nicht gesiezt. So alt bin ich noch nicht und die beiden hier sind Brandon und Bela. In Zukunft werdet ihr auch nicht mehr in diesen Roben erscheinen, da diese Kleidung absolut unpassend für unsere Sportart ist. Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt. Wer in der nächsten Stunde immer noch diese Umhänge trägt, der setzt sich an den Rand und muss eine Blumenkette basteln. Bela, zeigst du jetzt bitte, was wir als erstes lernen?"

„Natürlich," antwortet der Blonde grinsend. Wenn Jailie eines konnte, dann war es Menschen sprachlos zu machen. Ein Blick zu Snape, der nun beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund die junge Frau anstarrte hob seine Stimmung noch ein wenig mehr an.

Der junge Mann ging auf ein gerades, asphaltiertes Stück Weg zu, was eigens für diesen Zweck angelegt worden war, ließ sein Skateboard darauf fallen und stellte sich auf das Brett.

„Erst mal für den Anfang. Euer Board besteht hauptsächlich aus neun Teilen. Erstens: den Rollen – das sind die Dinger, die rollen. Es gibt für gewöhnlich vier davon." Zur Verdeutlichungen rollte er mit seinem Board zweimal hin und her. „Zweitens: die Achsen. Sie sind beweglich und an ihnen hängen die Rollen dran. Drittens: das Deck. Das ist das eigentliche Brett. Wo ich gerade drauf stehe. Viertens: Die Nose. Das ist der vordere, überstehende Teil des Brettes." Bela tippte mit der Fußspitze auf den Teil den er meinte. „Und Fünftens: Tail. Das ist der hinten überstehende Bereich des Brettes." Wieder tippte er mit dem Fuß auf die Stelle, von der er sprach. „Natürlich gibt's da noch mehr, aber das soll hier und jetzt erst mal nicht wichtig sein. Ihr müsst euch das auch nicht merken, wenn ihr nicht wollt. Hier gibt' s ja keine Noten, aber so wie ich ich an meine Schulzeit erinnern kann, merkt man sich das, was man sich nicht merken muss immer am besten. So, was wollte ich eigentlich machen?"

„Den Ollie," half Brandon nach.

„Richtig," übernahm nun wieder Bela das Wort. „Der Ollie ist die Grundlage für . . . so ziemlich alles. Wir werden so lange weiter üben bis alle den Ollie können. Aber da wir so viele sind, nehme ich mal an, dass wir dann irgendwann sowieso zwei Gruppen machen müssen und dann können wir das ja gleich ein bisschen sortieren. Also, der Ollie. Ich mach ihn einfach mal vor und dann erkläre ich ihn euch. Lasst euch nicht täuschen. Es sieht einfacher aus, als es ist. Als ich angefangen habe zu üben, hab ich ewig gebraucht bis ich es hin gekriegt hab."

„Bela," warf Jailie lächelnd ein. „Mach es vor. Dann kannst du weiter reden. Am besten zum Thema."

Der blonde Mann war in seinem Element. Er redete für sein Leben gern übers Skateboard fahren und auch über alles mögliche andere. Seine Kunst dabei war, dass er stundenlang labern konnte und es nie langweilig wurde ihm zuzuhören.

Jeder Schüler hatte ein eigenes Skateboard, was von der Schule gestellt worden war. Natürlich waren sie magisch heraufbeschworen, weil es viel zu viel Geld gekostet hätte, sie wirklich zu kaufen. Mit diesen versuchten alle für die nächsten zwanzig Minuten einen Ollie zu machen. Sie scheiterten.

xXx

Die nächsten Monate verliefen relativ reibungslos. Jedenfalls so reibungslos, wie es eben laufen konnte, wenn Zauberer versuchten sich mit Mugglesport anzufreunden. Am schwersten viel das Neville. Er hatte nach einer Woche den Skateboard-Kurs abgewählt, nachdem er sich in drei Stunden fünfmal den Arm gebrochen hatte. Auch beim Jonglieren hatte er kein Glück. Bei einer Vorführung der Jongleure, um die einige Schüler gebeten hatten, war er in eine Fackel gerannt und hatte Feuer gefangen.

Jetzt war er nur noch beim Tischtennis. Wo er sich zwar nichts mehr brach, aber sich dafür anderweitig Schaden zufügte. Einmal hatte er es geschafft ein relativ normales Spiel mit Hanna Abbot zu führen, bis er übermütig wurde und einen Schmetterball versuchte. Dieser prallte am Netz ab, flog zurück und direkt in Nevilles Mund, der ihn verschluckte. Madame Pomfrey hatte wehhemmend versucht den Ball aus dem menschlichen Magen zu entfernen, musste aber zugeben, dass sie es nicht konnte. Schließlich hatte sie zu dem Armen Neville gesagt, dass alles, was oben rein kommt irgendwann unten wieder raus kommt.

An diesem Abend im Dezember, der Donnerstag vor den Ferien saßen alle beim Abendessen. Bela hatte den verhassten Platz neben Professor Snape eingenommen, da er keine Ausrede gefunden hatte nicht zum Essen zu erscheinen. Außerdem hatte Dumbledore angekündigt, dass er etwas mitzuteilen hatte.

Als die meisten Schüler fertig waren und ungeduldig auf ihren Plätzen hin und her rutschten, stand der Schulleiter auf und hob eine Hand. Woraufhin es in der Halle totenstill wurde.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr wahrscheinlich alle müde seit und in eure Schlafsäle wollt," sagte der alte Mann augenzwinkernd. „Deswegen werde ich mich kurz fassen. Der Elternbeirat und der Minister für Zauberei, Cornelius Fudge haben sich entschieden, sich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, was denn genau bei den neuen Kursen gemacht wird. Deswegen werden die Mitglieder des Rates und der geehrte Minister Morgen hier her kommen und bei jedem der Kurse beiwohnen. Diejenigen, deren Sportart Morgen nicht auf dem Plan steht, erhalten somit eine Extra-Stunde. Das war dann auch schon alles." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich der Schulleiter wieder und die Schüler strömten aus der Halle. Auch Bela, Brandon und Jailie erhoben sich um zu gehen. Doch Bela spürte eine Hand auf seinem Arm, die ihn zurückhielt. Bereits wissend, dass es sich um Snape handelte, wandte er sich um und blickte dem Tränkemeister ins Gesicht.

„Was ist?" fragte er unfreundlicher als beabsichtigt.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Komm mit in mein Büro," sagte Severus, stand auf und ging davon. Bela zögerte kurz, dann folgte er ihm. Auf dem Weg durch die Halle hatte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah in die strahlend blauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore, der ihn eindringlich musterte und auch nicht weg sah, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Aber Bela wandte sich wieder ab. Wusste er es etwa auch? Hatte Snape ihm etwas gesagt, hat er ihn am Ende doch verraten? Oder wusste Dumbledore es schon von Anfang an?

Der Professor führte ihn wieder in die Kerker, wo sich sein Büro befand. In den Wochen seit Belas Ankunft hatten die zwei kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt und er fragte sich, was das alles jetzt auf einmal sollte. Snape ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich dahinter.

„Nimm Platz," sagte er. Misstrauisch ging Bela zu dem angewiesenem Stuhl und setzte sich hin, immer darauf bedacht nichts zu denken, was ihm gründlich misslang.

„Wie Professor Dumbledore gerade gesagt hat, kommt der Elternrat morgen in die Schule," begann der Lehrer.

„Ja. Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" warf der junge Mann ein.

„Lass mich ausreden! Lucius ist im Elternrat."

Bela wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit an seinen Vater durch den Kopf strömten, so sehr er auch versuchte es zu verhindern, da er ja wusste, dass Snape das alles sehen konnte.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte er den Mann hinterm Schreibtisch.

„Ich kann und will dir das nicht sagen. Lucius ist mein Freund, wenn er dich sieht und mich fragt ober du der bist, nach dem du aussiehst, dann werde ich ihn nicht anlügen."

Bela hatte das Gefühl jemand würde ihm einen Strick um die Lunge binden und langsam immer fester ziehen. Sein Gesicht wurde noch blasser, als es ohnehin schon war.

„Wenn er mich allerdings nicht fragt," sprach Snape weiter. „dann werde ich auch nichts sagen. Also rate ich dir ganz einfach ihm nicht zu begegnen."

Der Blonde starrte auf seine Hände. „Danke." würgte er gepresst heraus, dann stand er einfach ohne Aufforderung auf und ging aus dem Büro. Mechanisch lief er aus dem Schloss und über die Ländereien zum Haus Nummer sieben. Auf dem Sofa saßen Brandon, Jailie, Jimmy und Bobby. Alle lachten gerade über irgendetwas, was Jimmy gesagt hat und winkten Bela zu sich heran um es ihm zu erzählen. Er ließ sich auf den Platz neben seinem Bruder sinken und starrte gedankenverloren ins Feuer. Die Worte, die zu ihm gesagt wurden, hörte er nicht. Bis Jailie ihm eine zusammengerollte Zeitung gegen den Kopf schlug.

„Hallo! Wir sind auch noch da und wir reden mit dir! Sag uns jetzt was zur Hölle mit dir los ist, oder ich schieb dir diese Zeitung in Körperöffnungen rein, wo du sie nie wieder raus kriegst!"

„Ist ja gut!" rief Bela ängstlich, weil er es für möglich hielt, dass Jailie wahr machte, was sie sagte.

„Also, was jetzt?" fragte die junge Frau und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass der Elternrat morgen hier her kommt," begann Bela.

„Jahh," antwortete Bobby gedehnt.

„Und in diesem Elternrat ist mein Vater."

„Na und?" fragte Jimmy achselzuckend. Dann runzelte er jedoch die Stirn. „Aber Leslay ist doch gar kein Zauberer, was macht der im Elternrat von Hogwarts?"

Brandon verdrehte die Augen. „Meine Eltern haben Bela adoptiert, als wir Kinder waren. Seine richtigen Eltern sind Zauberer."

„Echt jetzt?" fragte Bobby. „Wird man nicht nur adoptiert, wenn die Eltern tot sind?"

„Na ja," sagte der Blonde zu ihm. „Das ganze lief nicht so ganz legal ab. Mein Vater glaubt ich sei tot. Leslay und Tanja haben das damals gemacht weil . . . weil . . ." Bela wusste nicht richtig wie er es erklären sollte, aber Jailie fand exakt die richtigen Worte dafür.

„Weil Belas Vater ein Arschloch ist."

„Ja," stimmte Brandon zu. „Was für eins."

„Und deshalb ist es wichtig, dass er weiter in dem Glauben bleibt ich sei nicht mehr am Leben. Das Problem ist bloß, dass sich in unserer Familie irgendwie alle sehr ähnlich sehen und er mich deswegen wahrscheinlich erkennen würde, wenn er mir über den Weg läuft. Also darf er mir nicht über den Weg laufen. Wo wir dann bei dem eigentlichen Fettnäpfchen angekommen wären. Wie bitte schön soll ich ihm aus dem Weg gehen, wenn der Elternrat bei jedem der Kurse dabei sein wird?"

Jailie sprang auf. „Und deswegen machst du so ein Theater? Jedes Problem hat eine simple Lösung. Und dieses hat eine richtig simple." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran, wie man sich von der Schule drückt ohne wirklich einen Grund dafür zu haben?"

„Er soll zum Arzt gehen und eine Krankheit simulieren?" fragte Brandon skeptisch. „Das sind Zauberer. Die Krankenschwester wird innerhalb von Sekunden festgestellt haben, dass er nur so tut."

„Ja," warf Jimmy ein. „Und dann werden alle fragen, warum er denn unbedingt krank machen wollte und dann braucht er eine Erklärung. Die er nicht hat. Eine ausdenken nützt auch nichts, weil – nimm es mir nicht übel Bela, aber du bist ein ganz erbärmlicher Lügner."

Der Angesprochene winkte nur mit der Hand. Er wusste ja selbst, dass er viel zu ehrlich war. Das Lügen war eine Eigenschaft die er gern von seinen Blutsverwandten geerbt hätte und ausgerechnet die hatte er natürlich nicht.

„Davon rede ich doch gar nicht!" beschwerte sich jetzt Jailie. „Wer hat denn was von zur Krankenschwester gehen gesagt? Er bleibt einfach morgen hier. Und wenn jemand nach ihm fragt, dann sagen wir, dass es ihm nicht gut geht und fertig. Der Elternrat wird sich ja wohl nicht angucken wollen, wie wir wohnen!"

„Das klingt gar nicht mal so schlecht," gab Brandon zu.

„Weiß ich," antwortete Jailie. „Ihr müsst mich bloß ausreden lassen!"

„Alles klar. Dann machen wir das so," sagte Bela schließlich.

XXX

„Der sah echt total arrogant aus. Hast du diesen angeekelten Blick gesehen den er drauf hatte?", flüsterte Jailie Brandon zu. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass so ein Typ Belas Vater sein soll. Ich meine, man sieht es ja, aber es ist trotzdem irgendwie . . . ich weiß nicht. Schon diese feinen, teuren Sachen, das passt einfach nicht."

„Muss ich dir Recht geben," erwiderte der junge Mann. „Wieso sind die jetzt eigentlich gegangen?"

„Sie gehen in Dumbledores Büro zu irgendeiner Besprechung. Ist mir auch egal, Hauptsache sie sind weg. Die haben uns angeguckt, als wären wir Terroristen."

Die beiden Freunde saßen auf der Rampe. Gerade eben war der Kurs, den sie heute zusätzlich gegeben hatten beendet und einige Minuten vor Ende, war der Elternrat gegangen, der die ganze Zeit über zugesehen hatte.

„Wenigstens sind wir nicht aufgeflogen," sagte Brandon während er die grauen Wolken beobachtete. „Bela muss heute nur damit leben sich von Chips und Schokofröschen zu ernähren. Viel mehr haben wir nämlich nicht mehr da."

„Sprühsahne."

„Super. Zum Nachtisch kann er einen Berg Sahne verschlingen, nur für den Fall, dass er bis dahin noch nicht gekotzt hat."  
„Miss Jones, Mr Moore? Kann ich Sie bitte einen Augenblick sprechen?"

Jailie und Brandon sahen nach unten. Da stand Professor McGonagall und blickte zu ihnen herauf.

„Sicher," rief der Mann und die beiden ließen sich die Rampe herunterrutschen.

„Sagen Sie mir, warum war Ihr Bruder heute nicht anwesend, Mr Moore?"

„Ihm geht' s nicht so gut. Warum fragen Sie?"

„Nun wissen Sie. Wenn er krank ist, dann muss ich den Zauber von ihm nehmen, den ich bei Ihrer Ankunft auf Sie alle gelegt habe. Sonst wirken keine Heilungszauber."

„Oh. Es ist nicht so schlimm," sagte Jailie hastig. „Ihm ist nur ein wenig schlecht. Hat vielleicht was schlechtes gegessen. Vielleicht zu viel Schlagsahne."

„Miss Jones. Damit ist nicht zu spaßen. Übelkeit kann das erste Anzeichen für eine ausgewachsene Grippe sein. Ich werde ihn besser in den Krankenflügel bringen. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie mich begleiten."

Mit diesen Worten lief die Hexe den Abhang hinunter zu der kleinen Häusersiedlung und den zwei Sportlern blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie machen zu lassen.

„Guten Tag, Mr Moore," begrüßte McGonagall den auf dem Sofa liegenden und Zeitung lesenden Bela, der bei dem Anblick der Lehrerin so blass wurde, dass man tatsächlich glauben könnte, er wäre krank.

War er etwa doch aufgeflogen? Wartete vielleicht draußen vor der Tür sein Vater auf ihn?

„Guten Tag, Professor," sagte er kratzig.

„Ihre Kollegen haben mir mitgeteilt, dass es Ihnen nicht gut geht. Und Sie sind auch schon ganz blass."

Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über Belas Kopf, womit sie den Schutzzauber gegen Angriffe von ihm nahm. Ein leises Quietschen lenkte sie ab und ihr Blick fiel auf einen großen, mit allen möglichen selbst gebastelten Gängen und Höhlen aus Pappe.

„Sie haben ein Haustier?" fragte sie.

„Ja," antwortete Jailie. „Das ist mein Hamster. Belas und Brandons Eltern haben ihn mitgebracht. An dem Wochenende, als Sie uns besuchen konnten.

„Ach so," erwiderte McGonagall. „Jedenfalls kommt Mr Moore erstmal mit mir mit in den Krankenflügel."

Im Krankenflügel: „Sie haben absolut gar nichts. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum Ihnen schlecht geworden ist." Madame Pomfreys Gesicht wirkte besorgt und ratlos. Sie war es nicht gewohnt einem Menschen nicht helfen zu können. „Am besten ich gebe ihnen erst mal einen Trank gegen Übelkeit. Wenn es noch mal auftreten sollte, dann kommen sie wieder und ich schicke Sie ins St. Mungos. Für jetzt denke ich, können Sie erst mal wieder gehen."

„Dankeschön," sagte Bela höflich und nahm den Becher, den sie ihm reichte. Als er ihn ausgetrunken hatte legte McGonagall, die die ganze Zeit neben ihm gestanden hatte wieder den Schutzzauber auf ihn. Dann entschuldigte sich die Lehrerin, weil sie in ihre nächste Stunde musste.

Der Patient erhob sich von der Liege, auf der er gesessen hatte, verabschiedete sich von der Krankenschwester und ging aus dem Krankenflügel. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um, aber der Gang war leer. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Das sein Vater hinter einer Ecke hervor gesprungen kam, ihm einen Sack über den Kopf stülpte und ihn entführte? Jailie hatte ihm, als er mit der Professorin das Haus verlassen hatte zugeflüstert, dass der Elternrat mit Dumbledore eine Besprechung hatte. Also konnte er sich ganz beruhigt durch das Schloss bewegen.

Er gelangte zur Eingangshalle, als er plötzlich leise Stimmen in dem Gang hörte aus dem er gerade gekommen war. Bela ging noch einmal zurück, schaute um die Ecke und sah Severus Snape, wie er sich mit einem großen, langhaarigen, blonden Mann unterhielt.

Belas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er den Gesprächspartner des Tränkemeisters erkannte. Lucius Malfoy.

Im letzten Moment bevor er gesehen werden konnte löste sich Bela aus seiner Starre und überlegte, wo er sich verstecken könnte. Neben ihm stand eine Ritterrüstung. Jedoch schlug er sich aber mit der Hand gegen den Kopf, als er erkannte, wie dämlich diese Idee war.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen Wandteppich. Ob er dahinter Platz hätte? Egal. Ihm blieb keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken. Er verschwand hinter dem Teppich und lehnte sich tief durchatmend gegen die Wand. Bela konnte gerade noch so einen Schrei unterdrücken, als die Wand nachgab und er nach hinten umfiel. Hart schlug er mit dem Hintern auf Steinboden auf. Die Tür, die er mit seinem Gewicht geöffnet hatte fiel wieder zu und durch die Mauer hörte er die Stimmen von Snape und seinem Vater, die in diesem Augenblick um die Ecke gebogen waren.

'Noch mal Glück gehabt' dachte Bela sich. 'Alles klar. Jetzt muss ich hier nur noch wieder rauskommen.' Der Blonde stand auf, zählte bis zwanzig und drückte dann gegen die Mauer hinter der sich der Wandteppich befand. Sie rührte sich nicht. 'Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein! Ich sitze nicht ernsthaft in einem dreckigem, dunklen was-weiß-ich-was und kann nicht weg!' Er sah sich um und … sah nichts.

'Das kann auch echt nur mir passieren!'

Tapsend lief er mit ausgestreckten Händen ein paar Schritte bis seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Zu spät erkannte er ein riesiges Spinnennetz und lief direkt hinein. „Igitt!", rief er aus und ging schnell weiter, wobei er noch einige Spinnweben mitnahm. Er lief weiter durch den Geheimgang, der stetig bergauf führte und war schon kurz vorm Verzweifeln, weil er glaubte nie wieder einen Ausweg zu finden, als er sich erschöpft gegen eine Mauer lehnte. Die Mauer drehte sich und er fiel kopfüber in das geräumige Büro des Schulleiters. Vor seiner Nase standen zwei schwarze auf Hochglanz polierte Schuhe. Er hob den Kopf und sein Blick wanderte an teuren, schwarzen Umhängen herauf bis hin zu zwei eisgrauen Augen, die ihn kalt und angewidert musterten.

Snape schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und sagte mit Grabesstimme: „Du Idiot!!!"

Bela rappelte sich auf, wobei er eine dicke Schicht Staub, Spinnweben und Spinnen auf Dumbledores Teppich verbreitete. In dem Büro befanden sich außer Snape und Lucius noch Dumbledore, Umbridge und Cornelius Fudge. „Genau das, habe ich auch gerade zu mir gesagt," wandte er sich kleinlaut an den Professor für Zaubertränke.

Jetzt sagte Severus nichts mehr. Lucius und Bela sahen sich in die völlig identischen Augen. Der Vater betrachtete den jungen Mann, der unmittelbar vor ihm stand. Seine Augen glitten über die schlanke Gestalt eines Sportlers, dann wieder hinauf bis zu den hellblonden Haaren und über die einprägsamen und unverwechselbaren Gesichtszüge eines Malfoys.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er langsam und sah seinen alten Freund Severus an. In seinem Kopf formte sich zwar schon eine Antwort, diese war jedoch so absurd und lächerlich, dass er sie schnell wieder verwarf.

„Das, Lucius," antwortete Snape mit Bedacht und blickte dabei kurz zu Bela hinüber, „ist Bela Moore."

„Bela?" Lucius' sagte den Namen, als wäre es Gift.

Dumbledore versuchte ein Lächeln. „Mr Moore leitet den Skateboard-Kurs."

„Chrm, chrm," machte es aus einer Ecke des Raumes.

„Ja, Professor Umbridge?" fragte Dumbledore mit einem überzeugend freundlichen Lächeln. „Möchten Sie ein Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nein, danke."

„Möchte sonst jemand ein Zitronenbonbon?"

Alle schüttelten irritiert den Kopf.

Wieder schaltete sich Umbridge ein. „Finden Sie nicht, Albus, dass der junge Mr Moore eine sehr starke Ähnlichkeit mit Mr Malfoy hat?"

„Nun, Dolores. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass Bela Mr Malfoys Sohn ist."

Bela schlug sich die Hände an den Kopf, was eine weitere Wolke Staub aus seinen Haaren löste.

Auf Lucius' Gesicht machte sich erst Verwirrung, dann der Ausdruck plötzlichen Verstehens und schließlich blankes Entsetzen breit.

„Aber . . . aber. Bela ist tot! Er war verschwunden. Severus, du weißt, dass er tot ist! Du hast ihn selbst gesucht und nie gefunden!"

„Das stimmt, Lucius. Ich zweifelte selbst an meinem Verstand, als ich ihn sah, aber in seinen Gedanken konnte ich lesen, dass meine Vermutung stimmte."

„Wie wäre es, wenn sie sich erst mal setzen würden," sagte Dumbledore und beschwor einige Stühle herauf, nachdem er vor wenigen Minuten erst die hatte verschwinden lassen, die für die Ratsbesprechung gebraucht worden waren.

Der Schulleiter selbst nahm auf dem bequemen Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz. Snape zog sich einen Stuhl an den Rand in den Schatten und ließ sich darauf fallen. Umbridge und Fudge setzten sich auf die äußeren Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch und Bela und Lucius blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich nebeneinander zu setzen. Umzingelt.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen alle. Dann schaltete sich Fudge ein. „Ähm . . . Wieso hielten Mr Moore hier alle für tot?"

Niemand sagte etwas. Snape sah aus dem Fenster. Seine Haltung zeigte, dass er nicht angesprochen und mit der ganzen Sache nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte.

Umbridge lächelte dämlich vor sich hin, Lucius starrte apathisch auf die Schale mit Zitronenbonbons, Dumbledore sah zwischen Bela und Lucius hin und her, Bela studierte mit steinernem Blick seine Hände und Fudge wartete auf eine Antwort.

Schließlich holte Bela ergeben Luft und sagte „Es hielten mich alle für tot, weil ich abgehauen bin und keiner in der Lage war mich zu finden."

"Also," setzte Fudge erneut an, "bist du weggerannt. Dich konnte niemand finden, also erklärte man dich für tot, was du aber nicht warst. Und jetzt bist du als Muggle getarnt nach Hogwarts gekommen um was genau zu tun?"

"Was heist denn hier als Muggle getarnt? Ich habe nie Zaubern gelernt und ich bin in einer Mugglefamilie aufgewachsen! Hierher bin ich gekommen, weil ich eingeladen wurde zu unterrichten. Riechen Sie eigentlich überall gleich ne Veschwörung?"

Dumbledore schmunzelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und der Minister blinzelte irritiert. Offenbar wusste er nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, also tat er das einzig Sinnvolle: Den Mund halten.

„Es sind doch bald Weihnachtsferien," ergriff Umbridge strahlend das Wort. „Ich halte es für äußerst sinnvoll, wenn Mr Moore über die Ferien zu seiner Familie geht. Finden Sie nicht auch alle die Vorstellung äußerst romantisch, dass sich der tot-geglaubte Sohn über die Feiertage wieder in den schützenden Kreis seiner Familie begibt?"  
„NEIN!!!", rief Bela schockiert aus. „Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein."

„Warum denn nicht? Bei der Gelegenheit kann ich mein vermisstes Kind auch gleich ein wenig in Zauberei unterrichten." ertönte die schneidende Stimme von Lucius Malfoy.

„Stimmt. Warum eigentlich nicht?", sagte Fudge. „Lucius ist schon lange ein sehr guter Freund von mir und ich sehe keinen Grund Mr Moore nicht für zwei Wochen in seine Obhut zu geben."

Bela hatte das Gefühl irgendjemand würde ihm Nägel in Herz und Hirn schlagen. Wenn er jetzt nicht augenblicklich etwas unternahm, dann steckten ihn diese gehirnamputierten Schimpansen in das Haus seiner Eltern und er kam da zwei Wochen lang nicht mehr raus. Wie konnte er die nur davon überzeugen, dass sie einen Fehler machten. Genau! Wenn sie sahen, wie er von seinem Vater geschlagen wurde, dann konnten sie ihn nicht mehr einfach so mit ihm gehen lassen. Er musste also Lucius dazu bringen ihn zu schlagen.

„Sie können mich doch nicht zu dem schicken!"

„Können wir also nicht? Warum denn?", fragte Umbridge gehässig.

„Weil er nicht im Stande dazu war auf seinen eigenen Sohn aufzupassen!"

„Glaub mir, diesen Fehler werde ich nicht noch einmal machen!" sagte Lucius hart.

„Ach nein? Was, wenn doch? Wie erklärst du das dann? Oder bestichst du einfach ein paar Leute, damit nicht auffliegt, dass ich dir entwischt bin?"

„Was fällt dir ein so mit deinem Vater zu reden?", stieß Fudge erschrocken hervor. Aber Bela war nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

„Und da ich mit Sicherheit wieder verschwinden werde und du mich wieder nicht kriegen wirst, holst du einfach ein paar von deinen Todesserfreunden, die mich dann irgendwo aufknüpfen und auseinander nehmen können!"

Der junge Mann sah, wie die Hände seines Vaters anfingen zu zittern. Seine Stimme spiegelte unterdrückte Wut wieder, klang aber im Großen und Ganzen sehr beherrscht. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du da redest."

„Es ist Blödsinn, wovon du da redest!", kreischte Umbridge mit verzerrter Stimme.

Lucius' beherrschte Art ging Bela ziemlich gegen den Strich, also entschied er sich noch eins drauf zu setzen.

„Oder besser noch Voldemort erledigt mich gleich selbst ! Ich kann mich an viel zu viele Leute erinnern, die bei dir zu Hause aus und ein gegangen sind und das Dunkle Mal trugen! Früher schienst du ja ziemlich dick mit denen allen gewesen zu sein! Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, dass sich das geändert hat!"

Jetzt war Fudge aufgesprungen. Sein rundes Gesicht war scharlachrot angelaufen und auf die doppelte Größe geschwollen. „Diese Anschuldigen sind völliger Humbug! Wenn du noch mehr solchen Nonsens verbreitest, dann lasse ich dich verhaften. Auch wenn es mir sehr gegen den guten Willen geht den Sohn eines Freundes einzusperren. Hast du denn keinen Respekt vor deinem Vater?"

„Respekt vor jemandem, wie ihm? Dieser Mann ist nicht mehr mein Vater! Ist er nie wirklich gewesen. Vielleicht sollten wir mal unsere Definitionen von Vater vergleichen!"

„Es reicht!" sagte plötzlich Snape entschieden aus seiner Ecke heraus, woraufhin alle verstummten.

„Da Bela offensichtlich nicht gewillt ist in sein Elternhaus zurückzukehren und Lucius ihn aber gerne dort sehen würde schlage ich einen Kompromiss vor."

„Lass hören, Severus," sagte Dumbledore, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit aneinander gelegten Fingerspitzen und interessiertem Blick die Auseinandersetzung verfolgt hatte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Bela nur mal . . . sagen wir auf Probe nach Malfoy Manor gehen würde. Sozusagen um zu sehen, wie es läuft. Und wenn sich seine Meinung danach nicht geändert hat, dann kann man ja nach einer anderen Lösung suchen."

Bela wusste nicht, ob er wütend sein, oder Snape danken sollte. Was er vorschlug war vernünftig, aber trotzdem fiel er ihm damit in den Rücken.

„Wie lange genau soll diese 'Probezeit' denn deiner Meinung nach dauern?", fragte der Schulleiter.

„Ich würde sagen, dass ein Tag reichen würde um ein Vater-Sohn-Gespräch zu führen. Und um die Sache nicht zu sehr in die Länge zu ziehen, könnte man gleich den morgigen Tag festlegen."

„Das ist doch ein ganz phantastische Idee!", rief Fudge aus. „Was halten Sie davon, Lucius? Sie könnten Bela morgen Früh abholen, ihn mit nach Hause nehmen und ihn davon überzeugen, dass seine albernen Befürchtungen unbegründet sind."

„Das ist durchaus akzeptabel, Herr Minister. Nichts liegt mir Näher, als einen schönen Tag mit einem meiner Söhne zu verbringen." Obwohl Bela sich sicher war, dass Snape schon die ganze zeit über seine Gedanken las konnte er seine Phantasien, die dieser Satz in ihm hervorrief nicht unterdrücken. Momentan schwebte vor seinem inneren Auge eine Abrissbirne, die auf einen überdimensionalen Lucius-Malfoy-Kopf zuraste.

„Nun," begann Umbridge mit zuckersüßer Stimme, „da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, sehe ich keinen Grund das noch weiter in die Länge zu ziehen. Sie sagten bereits, dass sie heute Nacht in Hogsmaede übernachten werden, nicht wahr, Mr Malfoy? Dann macht es Ihnen ja keine großen Umstände Morgen Früh um neun bei dem Haus Ihres Sohnes auf dem Gelände zu sein und ihn mitzunehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie wirkungsvolle Methoden finden werden ihn von der Ehrbarkeit Ihrer Ansichten zu überzeugen. Ich werde mich nun zum Abendessen begeben, wenn mich die Herren entschuldigen." Mit breiten, wackelnden Hüften verschwand Dolores Umbridge aus dem Büro. Bei der Erwähnung der 'wirkunsvollen Methoden' seines Vaters war Bela schlecht geworden. Es war wohl bloß dem vorher eingenommenem Trank von Madame Pomfrey zu verdanken, dass er sich nicht übergeben musste.

„Ähm . . . gut," sagte Fudge. „Lucius, ich hätte noch etwas geschäftliches mit dir zu besprechen, also, wenn dir jetzt noch der Sinn danach ist, dann würde ich das gerne hinter mich ringen."

„Natürlich," erwiderte Lucius Malfoy. „Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore, Severus." Er nickte jedem von ihnen zu, dann wandte er sich an seinen Sohn. „Wir sehen uns morgen." Er verließ mit Fudge den Raum.

Jetzt waren Bela, Snape und Dumbledore allein. Es herrschte kurz Stille in der jeder auf seine Weise, das vergangene Geschehen Revue passieren ließ.

Schließlich war es der Schulleiter, der das Wort ergriff. „Severus, ich möchte dir danken, dass du die Situation für den jungen Mr Malfoy gerettet hast."

„Bitte nennen Sie mich nicht so," sagte Bela leise.

„In Ordnung, Bela. Ich wüsste gerne, was dich dazu veranlasst hat, so die Beherrschung zu verlieren," erwiderte Dumbledore.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich wollte . . . Also ich hab gedacht, das . . ."

„Er wollte Lucius reizen, damit er ihn schlägt und nicht nach Malfoy Manor muss," antwortete Snape an Belas Stelle.

„Wenn dein Vater etwas kann," wandte sich der weißhaarige Professor an den jungen Mann, „dann ist es, eine Rolle zu spielen. Vor allem, wenn einflussreiche Persönlichkeiten, wie der Minister anwesend sind. Alles was du gekonnt hast war, ihn wütend zu machen und das war äußerst unklug von dir."

Bela erwiderte nichts. Was sollte er auch sagen. Also fuhr der Schulleiter fort. „Du kannst von Glück reden, dass Professor Snape für dich eine so gute Perspektive geschaffen hat. An einem Tag wird dein Vater dir keinen großen Schaden zufügen können ohne, dass es auffällt. Über das, was danach kommt machen wir uns Gedanken, wenn es so weit ist. Ist soweit alles geklärt?"  
Mit Entsetzen stellte Bela fest, dass Dumbledore seine Geschichte kannte. Von den Misshandlungen seines Vaters. Leichte Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, obwohl er nicht der war, der sich dafür schämen musste. . . „Professor," begann er zögernd den Blick auf eine Feder auf dem Schreibtisch gerichtet, „haben Sie damals davon erfahren, dass ich weggerannt bin?"  
„Ja."

„Und wussten Sie die ganze Zeit über, dass ich nicht tot bin?"

Jetzt schaute auch Snape den Schulleiter interessiert an.

„Ich wusste, dass du am Leben warst, aber ich wusste nicht, dass du bei der Familie Moore lebst und diesen Namen angenommen hast. Also habe ich dich auch nicht mit Absicht für diesen Job ausgewählt, wenn es das ist, worauf du hinaus willst."

„Danke, dass sie mich nicht verraten haben."  
„Wenn ein so junges Kind, wie du es warst völlig bewusst eine so schwerwiegende Entscheidung trifft, dann war es wohl die richtige Entscheidung. Ich habe gelernt, dass das Unterbewusstsein eines Kindes manchmal wesentlich vertrauenswürdiger ist, als das eines Erwachsenen. Versuche einfach den nächsten Tag so gut du kannst zu überstehen. Und bitte komm nie wieder auf die Idee, deinem Vater eine Falle stellen zu können indem du ihn reizt."

„Werde ich bestimmt nicht," antwortete der junge Mann.

„Und jetzt solltest du noch etwas essen und dich dann schlafen legen. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht," erwiderte Bela den Gruß, stand auf, sah zu Snape und dachte ein 'Danke'. Zur Bestätigung, dass er ihn gehört hatte nickte der Professor kurz. Dann verließ Bela das kreisrunde Büro.

Auf dem Weg durchs Schloss liefen einige Schüler an ihm vorbei und warfen ihm seltsame Blicke zu. Erst wusste er nicht warum, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er immer noch voller Staub und Spinnweben war. An der großen Halle, aus der Stimmgemurmel und Essensduft kam, ging er vorbei. Stattdessen lief er auf die Ländereien hinaus, wo ihm ein kalter Dezemberwind um den Kopf wehte.

Noch eine ganze Weile spazierte er um das Schloss herum und versuchte die wirren Gedanken, die in seinem Gehirn herum spukten einfach einzufrieren. Als ihm das jedoch nicht gelang ging er schließlich doch zu der Häusersiedlung am Rande des verbotenen Waldes. Ihm viel auf, dass er den Wald noch nie betreten hatte. Vielleicht sollte er das jetzt tun. Sich einfach von einem wilden Tier in Stücke reißen lassen . . .

Aber als er vor Haus Nummer sieben stand kramte er in seiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel, schloss auf und trat ein. Es war überall dunkel. Aus Brandons Zimmer drang lautes Schnarchen. Bela ging in sein Zimmer, ließ Oberteil und Hose auf den Boden fallen und stieg ins Bett. Irgendwann schlief er tatsächlich ein. Nur um wenige Augenblicke später von Jailie geweckt zu werden.

* * *

Reviews? In jeder Form bitte. (Morddrohungen, Liebeserklärungen, Hasstiraden, Verbesserungsvorschläge und alles, was euch noch so einfällt)  
Danke:)


	8. ungeliebte Tiere und eine Nachricht

In den Reviews zum letzten Kapitel wurde ich daruf hingewiesen, dass Bela ja eigentlich volljährig ist und ihm deswegen niemand vorschreiben kann nach Malfoy Manor zu gehen.  
Ich gebe zu, dass ich das einfach ignoriert habe, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich Bela da dann wieder rauskommen lasse und einfach hoffte, es würde keinem auffallen. Da hab ich eich wohl unterschätzt^^°  
Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das verzeihen. *gaaaanz lieb guck*

_**

* * *

**_

_**(un)geliebte Tiere und eine Nachricht**_

„Wach auf! Wach auf, schnell. Ich brauch ganz dringend deine Hilfe."

Jailie rüttelte den gerade erst eingeschlafenen Bela unsanft an der Schulter.

„Was ist denn los?", nuschelte dieser und versuchte die Augen weit genug auf zu bekommen, damit er etwas sehen konnte. Sobald sie eine Antwort bekam schnappte sich die Frau Belas Arm und zerrte ihn unter der Decke hervor aus dem Bett. In diesem Moment war er unheimlich froh darüber nicht Brandons Angewohnheit nackt zu schlafen teilte.

„Es ist . . . einfach schrecklich." Sie zog ihn aus dem Zimmer heraus und vor ihre Tür. „Bitte geh du zuerst rein. Ich trau mich nicht. Du musst sie wegmachen. Beeil dich, bevor sie abhaut."

Bela verstand absolut gar nichts. „Wen soll ich denn weg machen? Wer ist denn da drin?"

„Nicht jemand. Etwas! Jetzt mach schon!" Sie öffnete mit einer Fingerspitze die Tür, dann schob sie ihn hastig vor sich durch den Rahmen. Er schaltete das Licht ein und fand einen ganz normalen, unordentlichen und maßlos überfüllten Raum vor sich.

„Jailie hier ist nichts. Was zum Teufel willst du von mir? Ich hatte einen ziemlich schlechten Tag und . . ."

„Da!" kreischte die schwarz Haarige und deutete auf die Wand die den Raum von Belas Zimmer trennte. „Sie bewegt sich! Schnell. Tu irgendwas!"

Der Blonde konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Eine Spinne? Du tust so, als hätte jemand einen Auftragskiller auf dich angesetzt und dabei sitzt hier nur ne kleine Spinne rum?"

„KLEIN?" Jailie machte den Eindruck, als würde sie gleich ohnmächtig werden. „Das nennst du klein? So ein fettes Vieh habe ich noch nie gesehen! Jetzt schaff sie hier endlich weg!"

„Ist ja gut. Ich mach ja schon." Bela ging auf das achtbeinige Tier zu. Sie hatte ungefähr die Größe von dem Drittel einer Hand und war relativ dick und schwarz. Der Mann packte die Spinne, die gerade weg krabbeln wollte an einem Bein, woraufhin Jailie hilflos und angewidert wimmerte. Er ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und setzte das Ungeheuer draußen auf die Fensterbank, wo es sofort in die Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand. Gähnend drehte er sich wieder um und ging zu seiner besten Freundin. „Ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung?"

Jailie nickte und schluckte hart. „Denk schon."

„Gut. Dann geh ich jetzt wieder ins Bett. Schlaf schön."

„Gute Nacht. Ach und Bela?"

„Ja?" Er wollte gerade wieder gehen, drehte sich aber nun noch einmal um.

„Wasch dir die Hände. Bitte."

„Mach ich," antwortete er grinsend.

Als er gegangen war atmete Jailie tief durch. Sie drehte sich um, so dass sie in den Raum blickte und suchte mit argwöhnischen Augen die weißen Wände ab. Es war nichts auffälliges, schwarzes, achtbeiniges zu sehen. Oh nein! Bela hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen das Fenster zuzumachen! Wer weiß, was da alles rein kriechen kann, ohne dass sie es bemerkte! Wütend stapfte die junge Frau zum Fenster und knallte es zu. Noch einmal suchte sie das Zimmer nach sichtbaren, nicht menschlichen Lebewesen ab, dann kletterte sie wieder in ihr Bett und schaltete nach einigem Zögern das Licht aus. Nun lag sie kerzengerade auf ihrer Matratze und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Zimmerdecke, was ihr auch nicht wirklich viel brachte. Warum musste sie auch so eine panische Angst vor Spinnen haben? Wieso konnte sie nicht so sein wie Bela? Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er das eklige Tier einfach so in die Hand genommen hatte bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.

Ein leises kratzendes Geräusch ließ es ihr kalt den Rücken herunter laufen. Blitzschnell hatte sie das Licht wieder eingeschaltet und sah sich hektisch um. Da war nichts. Alles wie gehabt. Völlig spinnenfrei. 'Das war der Wind', redete sich Jailie ein. 'Entweder es war der Wind oder ich habe Wahnvorstellungen. Ersteres wäre mir lieber'. Darüber, wie der Wind denn bitte schön ein Kratzen verursachen sollte, wollte sie besser nicht nachdenken. Erneut schaltete die Frau das Licht aus um es nur drei Sekunden später wieder anzumachen.

Ihre einzige Reaktion nach der Sekunde, die sie brauchte um zu realisieren, was sie sah war ein lautes „AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Direkt an der Wand neben ihrem Kopf saß eine große Spinne. Eine richtig große Spinne. Der Körper des Tieres war ungefähr so groß wie Jailies Kopf. Dazu kamen noch die Beine, die die Ausmaße noch mal um das dreifache erweiterten. Das Herz der jungen Frau begann zu rasen. Eine riesige Menge Adrenalin wurde in ihr Blut gepumpt und in einem Tempo, dass sie sich selbst nicht zugetraut hätte sprang sie aus dem Bett, rannte aus dem Zimmer an Belas Bett und zerrte den Mann an den Haaren aus den Federn.

„AU! Verdammt noch mal, Jailie! Was zur Hölle soll das? Kann ich nicht einfach heute Nacht meine Ruhe haben?"

„EINE SPINNE!" brüllte die hysterische Frau ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „NEBEN MEINEM BETT! EINE RIESIGE; ABARTIGE MONSTERSPINNE!"

Bela stöhnte auf und lief wütend zum Zimmer aus dem Jailie kam. Ging durch die Tür, sah an die gegenüber liegende Wand, drehte sich um, ging aus dem Zimmer raus und knallt die Tür wieder zu.

„Was ist das?" fragte er schockiert.

„WIESO STEHST DU HIER SO RUM?" Jailie war kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. „GEH DA REIN UND MACH SIE WEG! EGAL WIE, MACH SIE EINFACH NUR WEG! MACH! SIE! WEG!" Bei jedem Wort stapfte die Frau mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, wie ein kleines, bockiges Kind.

„Du erwartest nicht ernsthaft von mir, dass ich dieses Vieh anpacke und vor die Tür setze!"

„Nein, du wirst es definitiv nicht anfassen, weil ich dich dann nämlich nie wieder anfassen werde, aber du musst irgendwas tun, um sie da weg zu machen!"

„Ich werde jetzt Hagrid holen gehen," sagte Bela bestimmt und stapfte durch die Wohnung zur Haustür. Als Jailie da allein stand verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie nicht mitgegangen war. Langsam und immer wieder um sich blickend ging sie von der Tür weg hinter der sich das Monster befand. Immer wieder spielten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge Horrorvisionen ab, in denen sie von überdimensionalen Achtbeinern angefallen und gefressen wurde, oder wie sie mit ihren nackten Füßen in so ein Etwas rein trat. Zitternd und mit eng um den Körper geschlungenen Armen stand sie nun da, so weit wie möglich von allen Wänden entfernt und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie hörte, wie die Haustür sich wieder öffnete.

„Hagrid!", rief sie glücklich. „Bitte, schnell. Es ist groß. Es ist hässlich. Es ist eklig. Und es ist da drin!" Sie deutete auf die Tür.

„Ich weiß nich' warum du so'n Aufstand machst, Jailie," sagte der Halbriese achselzuckend. „Bela hat' s mir unterwegs erzählt. Is' denk ich mal eine von denen aus dem Wald. Wie groß is se denn? Ich guck' s mir einfach mal selber an."

Hagrid ging zu der Schlafzimmertür und trat ein. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden kam er mit einer Hand voll Riesenspinne wieder raus und lief damit an den zwei jungen Leuten vorbei. Jailie keuchte auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Belas Schulter um sich das nicht mit ansehen zu müssen.

Der Riese öffnete die Haustür und setzte die Spinne davor ab, während er etwas von „Hab doch gesagt, kommt nicht zu den Kids", murmelte. Dann kam er zurück zu Bela und Jailie.

„Also, das wär' dann mal erledigt. Na, na Jailie. Komm mal wieder runter. So schlimm is das doch gar nich gewesen." Er streckte die Hand aus um sie der zitternden Frau auf die Schulter zu legen, diese aber schreckte zurück und viel rückwärts auf das Sofa.

„Nimm ihr das nicht übel," sagte Bela zu Hagrid. „Sie hat eine kleine Phobie."

„Klein is gut. Seid froh, dass das noch ein Kind war, was da an der Wand saß. Die Erwachsenen sind noch viel größer. Eigentlich habe ich mit ihnen ausgemacht, dass sie nich aufs Gelände kommen. Normalerweise halten sie sich auch da dran, aber den Kleinen hier hat wohl die Abenteuerlust gepackt."

Der Bärtige schmunzelte nachsichtig, als würde er von seinem eigenem Kind sprechen.

„Ausgemacht?", fragte Jailie schockiert. „Sie können reden? Und du redest mit ihnen?"

„Klar. Sie sind doch ganz putzig. Eigentlich auch total nett, aber sie essen eben zu gerne Menschen. Ich meine, der Kleine hier hätte euch nicht töten könne, das hätte er nicht geschafft. Aber die Großen können schon gefährlich werden, wenn man in ihr Revier eindringt. Aber wie schon gesagt; im Normalfall bleiben sie selbst auf Abstand. Haben schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Zauberern gemacht."

Die junge Frau starrte immer noch apathisch vor sich hin. Bei Hagrids Worten hatte ihr linkes Augenlid angefangen unrythmisch vor sich hin zu zucken.

„Ähm. Danke Hagrid," sagte nun Bela. „Auch ihm war der Gedanke an Menschen-fressende Riesenspinnen nicht ganz Geheuer. Und das es noch größere davon gab auch nicht. Ihm war die, die in Jailies Zimmer war eigentlich schon groß genug gewesen. „Wir hätten echt nicht gewusst, was wir ohne dich gemacht hätten."

„Kein Problem. Wenn sich noch mal irgendwas aus dem Wald hierher verirrt, dann bin ich für euch da. Aber ich glaub eher nich'. Morgen werd ich mal zu Aragog und seinen Jungs gehen und denen sagen, dass die Häuser am Waldrand auch tabu sind. Obwohl die das eigentlich wissen."

„Aragog?"

„Der Kopf des Spinnenclans. Wie auch immer. Ich hau mich mal wieder aufs Ohr. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht und danke noch mal," verabschiedete sich Bela. „Jailie wünscht dir auch eine gute Nacht."

Hagrid winkte der vor sich hin wimmernden Frau zu, dann ging er zurück zu seiner Hütte.

„Ist alles okay, Jailie? Kommst du jetzt ohne mich klar?"

„Ja. Ja, denk schon. Ähm ich . . . Also."

„Was? Brauchst du irgendwas?"

„Nein. Ähm . . . Versteh mich nicht falsch, Bela aber, du hast doch ein Sofa in deinem Zimmer, oder? Genau wie ich."  
„Ja." Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn, weil er erst nicht kapierte, worauf sie hinaus wollte, dann begriff er aber. „Ach so! Du willst bei mir schlafen. Klar, warum nicht."

„Ich will dir wirklich nicht auf die Nerven gehen, aber ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen allein in einem Raum zu sein. Wer weiß, ob noch mehr solche Dinger hier rumkriechen. Es könnte ja nicht die einzige gewesen sein."

„Jailie, mach dir keinen Kopf. Lass mich nur schnell das Sofa frei räumen, dann kannst du bei mir schlafen."

Bela ging in sein Schlafzimmer und sammele so schnell er konnte herumliegende Kleidungsstücke vom Boden auf. Da er nicht wusste wo hin damit, stopfte er einfach alles in seinen Schrank und als der voll war schob er den Rest unter das Bett. Danach rief er die junge Frau, die im Wohnzimmer wartete.

„Okay," sagte er. „Ich geh noch schnell dein Bettzeug holen. Ich nehme mal an, du willst nicht selbst in dein Zimmer."

„Nein. Danke, Bela. Du hast was gut bei mir."

Der junge Mann verschwand um Decke und Kissen aus dem benachbarten Raum zu holen, dann kam er zurück und legte es auf sein Bett.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte Jailie verwirrt, als Bela sein Bettzeug nahm und es auf das Sofa warf. „Oh nein," sagte die Frau, als sie begriff was er vorhatte. „Es kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass ich dich aus deinem Bett schmeiße, nur weil ich zu feige bin in meinem eigenem zu schlafen. Leg sofort diese Sachen wieder zurück."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Jailie. Es kommt nicht in Frage, dass du auf dem Sofa schläfst. Kein Widerrede," fügte er nach bestimmt hinzu, als sie etwas entgegensetzen wollte. „jetzt leg dich in dieses Bett und schlaf. Ich hab kein Problem damit eine Nacht da drauf zu verbringen." Er deutete auf das Sofa. „So ein Luxusmensch bin ich nicht."

„Ich auch nicht," sagte Jailie trotzig, legte sich aber dann trotzdem in das gemütliche Bett, weil sie im Grunde ganz froh darüber war nicht auf dem schmalen Polstermöbel schlafen zu müssen. Ein Glück hatte sie Bela geweckt und nicht Brandon. Bela war einfach viel mehr Gentleman. Außerdem hätte sie es wahrscheinlich eh nicht hingekriegt Brandon aus seinem komaähnlichem Schlaf zu reißen.

Der Blonde versuchte sich einigermaßen bequem auf dem Sofa zu positionieren, zog sich die Decke über den Körper, wünschte Jailie ein gute Nacht und schaltete das Licht aus. So. Nun lag er da. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen aus was für einem dämlichen Stoff dieses Ding war. Warum kratzte das so? Egal. Er war müde. Hatte einen beschissenen Tag hinter sich und wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen. Vielleicht konnte er ja warten bis die Frau in seinem Bett schlief und sich dann in ihr Zimmer schleichen um dort endlich seine Ruhe zu finden? Ausgeschlossen. Wenn Jailie aufwachte und bemerkte, dass er weg war würde sie wahrscheinlich gleich wieder eine Panikattacke kriegen und er hätte für den Rest seines Lebens bei ihr verschissen. Warum hatte sie auch so eine Angst vor Spinnen? Sie hatte eigentlich vor nichts Angst. Sie war das einzige Mädchen, dass er kannte, was jedes noch so widerliche Insekt in die Hand nahm, außer eine Spinne. Na ja. Vor irgendwas hat eben jeder Angst. Jailies Feindbild war eben schwarz, dick und achtbeinig.

Über seinen Grübeleien war Bela in einen dämmrigen Halbschlaf gesunken. Um seine unangenehme Position etwas zu verbessern drehte er sich auf die Seite. Jetzt lag er genau auf der Kante. Müde ließ er einen Arm sinken. Großer Fehler. Durch die Gewichtsverlagerung sackte seine Schulter mit nach unten. Hinterher sein Kopf, dicht gefolgt vom Rest seines Oberkörpers. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug der Schädel des jungen Mannes auf dem Fußboden auf.

„AU. Verdammte scheiße nochmal!", rief er, nun wieder hell wach.

Jailie hatte bis dahin noch nicht schlafen können und setzte sich nun auf. „Nun komm endlich in dieses Bett! Es ist groß genug für uns beide!"

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Denkst du ich würde es sagen, wenn es nicht mein Ernst wäre? Wir kennen uns seit . . ." Sie rechnete nach, „fast fünfzehn Jahren und es wäre nicht das erste mal, dass wir zusammen in einem Bett schlafen. Jetzt beweg deinen albernen Hintern von diesem Sofa und komm her!"

Sie hatte Recht. Bela wusste es. Die beiden kannten sich schon so lange. Warum sollten sie sich jetzt etwas daraus machen gemeinsam in einem Bett zu schlafen, nur weil sie erwachsen waren? Das war hirnrissig.

„Wie du meinst," gab er deswegen zur Antwort. Stand erleichtert von seinem improvisiertem Schlaflager, raffte seine Bettwäsche zusammen und stieg zu Jailie ins Bett. Nun lagen sie da Seite an Seite. Bela begann nach einer Weile vor sich hin zu dösen. Jailie starrte an die Decke. Ständig darauf lauernd einen schwarzen Schatten vorbeihuschen zu sehen.

Sie hörte wie der Mann neben ihr anfing gleichmäßig zu atmen. Aus irgendeinem Grund drehte sie sich auf die Seite, um ihn anzusehen. Warum wollte sie ihn eigentlich ansehen?

Er hatte schon immer süß ausgesehen, wenn er schlief. Also . . . Süß im Sinne von irgendwie zufrieden. Nicht, dass sie ihn süß finden würde. Es war immerhin Bela. Wieso machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber, wie er wann aussah? Das konnte ihr doch völlig egal sein. Bela war nie in Frage gekommen. Er war ja praktisch ihr Bruder. Außerdem war er auch gar nicht ihr Typ. Alle Männer, die sie bis jetzt hatte, waren ganz anders als er. Vielleicht waren deswegen ihre ganzen Beziehungen gescheitert?

'Nein! Aus! Böse Jailie!' Anscheinend war ihr gesunder Menschenverstand immer noch inaktiv durch die vielen Schocks, die sie in dieser Nacht hatte. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. Was ihr nicht gelang, da sie die ganze Zeit auf verdächtige Geräusche lauschte.

Was raschelte denn da? Sie riss die Augen auf. Ach so, es war bloß Bela. Er hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht. Ihr zugewandt. Jetzt konnte sie seine Front richtig sehen. So schlecht sah er eigentlich gar nicht aus . . . 'Stopp! Blöde Kuh! Denk an was anderes!' Das Bild einer Spinne mit Reißzähnen und Blut in den Mundwinkeln – Spinnen hatten einen Mund? Mussten sie ja haben – drängte sich vor ihr inneres Auge. 'Nein! Denk wieder an Bela! Sofort!' Die Horrorvision verschwand.

Plötzlich bewegte der Blonde sich. War er etwa näher an sie herangerückt? Jailie spürte eine warme Hand auf ihrer Hüfte. Sofort begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen. Warum begann ihr Herz jetzt schneller zu schlagen? Wie kindisch war das denn jetzt? Bela schlief. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über das, was er hier tat, also machte er es auch nicht mit Absicht. Kurz wurde sie traurig bei diesem Gedanken, aber im nächstem Moment hätte sie sich schon wieder dafür ohrfeigen können.

Schob Bela sich etwa noch näher an sie? Jetzt konnte sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Stirn spüren.

Seine Umrisse zeichneten sich im durch Fenster hereinfallende Mondlicht ab. Wie von selbst streckte Jailie die Hand nach seiner nackten Schulter aus. Sie fühlte die glatte Haut, die harten Muskeln . . . Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Betatschte sie ihren besten Freund, während er schlief und nichts davon merkte? Wie erbärmlich! Trotzdem zog sie die Hand nicht weg. Im Gegenteil. Unbewusst schmiegte ihr Körper sich an seinen, während ihr Verstand sie anbrüllte, sie solle gefälligst aufstehen und gehen. Es ging nicht mehr. Sie wollte überhaupt nicht gehen. Warum auch? Was konnte denn schon passieren? Am nächsten Morgen würden sie aufwachen und dann hatten sie sich bestimmt schon so oft im Schlaf gedreht, dass nichts mehr an diesen Augenblick erinnern würde. Sich auf diese Weise selbst beruhigend kuschelte Jailie sich an Bela. Jeder Gedanke an Spinnen war verschwunden und es dauerte nicht lange bis bleierne Müdigkeit sie überkam und mit sich in den Schlaf zog.

Als es draußen schon langsam dämmerte wachte Bela auf und fand die eine junge Frau in seinem Arm. Es dauerte ein wenig bis er begriff, wer sie war und warum sie hier bei ihm lag. Dann erinnerte sich. Noch immer verwirrt über die Situation konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er ihren entspannten und glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie sah so schön aus, wenn sie schlief . . . Bevor er sich darüber wundern konnte, dass er sich über Jailies Aussehen Gedanken machte, war er schon wieder eingenickt und zog sie fester in seine Umarmung.

XXX

Brandon blinzelte verschlafen. Draußen war es schon hell. Das bedeutete wahrscheinlich, dass es Tag war. Sein Blick viel auf seinen Nachttisch. Warum stand da keine Uhr? Ach ja, weil er die schon vor Monaten zerstört hatte. Hatte er nicht eine Armbanduhr? Er hob seinen rechten Arm. Da war keine Uhr. Er hob seinen linken Arm. Daran war eine Uhr. Er besaß also eine Armbanduhr. Was wollte er jetzt damit? Bestimmt nachsehen, wie spät es ist. Genau! Das ist es gewesen. Er sah nach, wie spät es war. Zehn Minuten vor um neun. Ein wenig zu zeitig zum Aufstehen, aber sein Magen knurrte. Also kroch er auf allen Vieren aus seinem Bett, schnappt sich ein paar Klamotten und zog sie an. Ob sie benutzt waren, oder nicht, war im ersten Moment völlig egal.

Nun ging er aus seinem Schlafzimmer und in die Küche, um Kaffee zu machen. Er brauchte einfach früh Kaffee, sonst bekam er die Augen nicht richtig auf. Bei dem Frühstück in dieser Schule gab es immer nur Saft, Milch und Tee. Nichts womit er etwas anfangen konnte.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Wer kam denn bitte auf die Idee sieben Minuten vor um neun an der Tür zu klopfen?

Seufzend ging Brandon zum Eingang und öffnete. Davor standen Jimmy und Bobby.

„Guten Morgen, Brandon," begrüßte ihn Jimmy strahlend.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", war die schlecht gelaunte Antwort. „Könnt ihr nicht wieder kommen, wenn ich richtig wach bin?" Der Spätaufsteher ließ die Tür offen, ging zurück in die Küche und nahm sich seine Tasse Kaffee. Der erste Schluck ließ ihn wieder einigermaßen klar denken. Allerdings besserte das noch lange nicht seine Laune.

„Du hast wohl noch nicht gefrühstückt, was?", fragte ihn Bobby grinsend und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen.

„Nein, hab ich noch nicht. Was hast du denn bitte gedacht? Ich bin doch erst seit ein paar Minuten wach!"

„Ganz ruhig, Brandon," sagte Jimmy, als würde er mit einem hungrigen Kampfhund reden. Er ging an den Küchenschrank und kramte nach der Packung mit dem Toast. Steckte eine Scheibe in den Toaster, der dank Zauberei innerhalb von einer Sekunde das Brot goldgelb getoastet hatte, dann nahm er die Scheibe und steckte sie Brandon in den Mund. Zufrieden begann dieser zu kauen und hatte innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden sein Toastbrot verspeist.

„Danke. Jetzt geht' s mir besser. Was macht ihr zwei nun hier? So früh am morgen?"

„Uns war langweilig," antwortete Bobby.

„Stimmt," fügte Jimmy hinzu, „und da dachten wir, wir kommen mal vorbei und sehen nach, was hier so läuft.

„Es ist um neun, Leute," sagte Brandon. „Was soll hier denn schon laufen? Bela und Jailie schlafen noch und ich weiß selber nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll."

Da klopfte es schon wieder an der Tür.

„Wer ist denn das jetzt schon wieder? Wieso lässt mich niemand in Ruhe frühstücken?!" Brandon stapfte zur Haustür und riss sie wütend auf. „WAS?!" blaffte er den Unbekannten unhöflich an, dann erkannte er den Besucher und starrte verständnislos drein.

„Was wollen Sie denn hier?" Nun schwang in seiner Stimme das selbe Maß an Unhöflichkeit, aber auch Verwunderung, Ekel und Verachtung.

„Ich möchte zu meinem Sohn, Bela. Es war ausgemacht, dass ich ihn hier abhole," ertönt Lucius Malfoys herablassende Stimme. „Darf ich eintreten?", fragte er in dem Moment, als er sich an Brandon vorbei in das Haus schob. Missbilligend sah er sich in der unaufgeräumten Wohnung um.

„Wo ist Bela?", wandte Mr Malfoy sich wieder an Brandon, Jimmy und Bobby völlig ignorierend.

„Schläft noch," antwortete der junge Mann kalt. Dann ließ er geräuschvoll die Tür ins Schloss knallen. „Mit wem war ausgemacht, dass sie ihn abholen?"

„Das, geht nur meinen Sohn und mich etwas an," erwiderte der Zauberer giftig.

„Tja." Brandon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann müssen Sie wohl später wiederkommen. Ich werde ihn garantiert nicht wecken.

Lucius bebte vor Zorn. Was viel diesem dreckigen Muggle ein, sich ihm zu widersetzen? Und was viel Bela ein, noch zu schlafen? Diese Menschen wussten anscheinend alle nicht an welcher Stelle sie standen.

Unterdessen war Brandon wieder in die Küche gegangen und suchte nach irgendwas in einer Schublade.

„In welchem Raum schläft er?", fragte Lucius grob in die Stille hinein.

„Wer?" kam es von Jimmy zurück, der sich in die Hängematte gelegt hatte, die Tanja und Leslay bei ihrem Besuch auf Jailies Wunsch hin mitgebracht hatten.

„Bela!", stieß Lucius hervor. Er musste sich wirklich beherrschen diesem respektlosem Typ nicht einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

„Ach, so. Sagen Sie das doch gleich," sagte Jimmy schmunzelnd. Offenbar fand er Gefallen an dem Spiel. „Und was wollen Sie von dem?"

„Ich komme, um ihn abzuholen! Er sollte eigentlich schon fertig sein!" Malfoy begann vor Wut zu zittern. Stellte der sich mit Absicht so dumm, oder waren Muggle im Allgemeinen etwas zurückgeblieben? Definitiv traf Letzteres zu.

„Bela schläft noch."

Mit drei langen Schritten stand Lucius unmittelbar vor Jimmy und hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt. „Ich weiß mittlerweile auch, dass er noch schläft. Jetzt sag mir, wo er ist, damit ich ihn holen kann, oder hol du ihn. Das ist mir völlig egal. Hauptsache er ist in weniger als zehn Sekunden hier.

„Wer?"

Das war zu viel. Lucius Malfoy zückte seinen Zauberstab und drückte ihn gegen Jimmys Hals, der so klug war sofort einzulenken. „Schon gut, schon gut. War doch nur Spaß. Ich geh ihn ja schon holen." Der junge Mann mit den feuerrot gefärbten Haaren, wand sich aus dem Griff des Zauberers und lief zu Belas Zimmer.

Er klopfte an. Keine Reaktion. War ja auch klar gewesen. Also öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Sobald sein Blick auf das Bett fiel stutzte er. Zuerst fragte er sich, ob es eine Halluzination war, aber auch nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln änderte sich das Bild nicht. Das Pärchen, das da eng umschlungen unter einer Decke lag waren eindeutig Bela und Jailie. Als der Schock überwunden war breitete sich ein wissendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus und stolperte rückwärts wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Immer noch lachend kam er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er aus drei Augenpaaren angestarrt wurde, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte ihn Bobby stirnrunzelnd.

Jimmy konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen und gab daher auch keine Antwort. Esseiden man betrachtete sich auf den Boden werfen, mit dem Finger in Richtung Schlafzimmer deuten und sich den Bauch vor Lachen halten als eine Art von Antwort.

Brandon fackelte nicht lange und lief in die Richtung aus der Jimmy gerade gekommen war. Er ging ebenfalls in Belas Zimmer und seine Reaktion war in etwa die selbe, wie die seines Vorgängers. Nur ohne das Lachen. Stand plötzlich die ganze Welt Kopf? Sein kleiner Bruder und seine beste Freundin zusammen in einem Bett? In einer mehr als zweideutigen Haltung. Hatten die beiden etwa . . . ? Nein. Hatten sie definitiv nicht. Bela und Jailie. Das war eine Vorstellung, die er einfach nicht zulassen durfte. Das ging einfach nicht.

Brandon zwang sich an das Bett zu gehen und rüttelte seinen Bruder an der Schulter. „Hey, Mann! Wach auf! Jetzt wach schon auf! Du auch Jailie!"

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Bela müde. Er zwinkerte kurz dann saß er kerzengerade im Bett. Jetzt rüttelte er Jailie an der Schulter. Die Frau schreckte aus dem Schlaf und sah sich um. Sie lag immer noch sehr nahe an Bela. Viel zu nahe!

„Echt. Ich will nicht wissen, was hier letzte Nacht gelaufen ist," sagte Brandon. „Ich könnte es wahrscheinlich eh nicht vertragen. Aber du, Bela, solltest mal ganz schnell ins Wohnzimmer kommen. Dein Vater ist hier und er schwafelt was davon, dass er dich mitnehmen will."

Der Blonde schlug sich die Hand vor das Gesicht. Das hatte er total vergessen. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Hatte Jailie ihn echt so sehr abgelenkt? Jailie!

„Ähm . . .," machte er an die Frau gerichtet und beide wurden rot. Als wäre plötzlich irgendwo ein Startschuss erklungen, auf den sie beide gewartet hatten sprangen sie auf. Bela lief zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Sofort fiel ein großer Berg Wäsche auf ihn herab un begrub ihn fast unter sich. Er schnappte sich aus dem wilden Haufen eine hellblaue, ziemlich verschlissene Jeans und zog sie an.

Unterdessen geriet Jailie in Panik, weil ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nur Hotpents und ein Top trug. Ihr Zimmer lag zwar unmittelbar neben dem vom Bela, aber sie konnte da nicht rein, ohne an Lucius Malfoy vorbei zu müssen. Und sie war absolut nicht scharf darauf halbnackt vor diesem Mann rumzurennen.

„Gib mir mal das Hemd da," sagte sie zu Bela und deutete auf ein schwarzes, langärmliges Hemd, was auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen lag.

„Das?", fragte er und hob das Kleidungsstück auf. „Warum brauchst du das?"

„Willst du etwa, dass ich so," sie deutete auf ihren Körper, „an deinem Vater vorbei laufe?"

Bela drückte ihr wortlos das Hemd in die Hand, welches sie auch sofort drüber zog. Dann rannte sie los. So schnell wie es nur ging wollte sie in ihr Zimmer und sich andere Sachen anziehen.

„Morgen Jailie," sagte eine bekannte Stimme zu ihr, als sie am Wohnzimmer vorbei kam. Instinktiv blieb sie stehen um zu sehen, wer mit ihr redete. Vor ihr stand Jimmy. Lucius Malfoy stand etwas abseits und musterte sie angewidert. Bobby hing in einem Sessel und grinste sie über die Lehne hinweg an. Er hatte gesprochen. „Wie war deine Nacht?", fragte er und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Wut kochte in Jailie hoch und sie keifte ihn an. „Du bist so ein Trottel! Halt einfach deine verdammtes Maul!" Kurz zuvor hatte Brandon im Schlafzimmer einen verbrannten Geruch wahrgenommen, den man auch im Wohnzimmer riechen konnte, den Jailie aber in ihrer Wut nicht bemerkte.

„Meine Pfannkuchen brennen an!", hatte Brandon gerufen und war in die Küche gerannt. Auf dem Weg krachte er in Jailie, die da stand und Bobby beleidigte. Die schlanke Frau fiel unter dem Gewicht nach vorne und stürzte gegen den Hamsterkäfig. Dieser viel von dem Schrank auf dem er gestanden hatte, ging auf und das darin befindliche Tier rannte vor Schreck aus seinem Heim und versteckte sich unter einem Sofa.

„Verdammt!", rief Jailie aus.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?", fragte Bela, der gerade dazu kam. Er hatte sich ein rotes Hemd angezogen, was er noch dabei war zuzuknöpfen. Als sein Blick auf die Frau vor ihm fiel bemerkte er, dass sein Hemd, das sie an hatte und viel zu groß für sie war den Eindruck erweckte, sie hätte gar nichts unten drunter. Dann erschloss er auch noch, dass es nicht viel besser aussah, wie er jetzt sein Oberteil zuknöpfte und was das für einen Eindruck auf die machen musste, die zusahen. Wie zum Beispiel sein Vater, der wie angewurzelt und mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht da stand.

„Meine Pfannkuchen sind im Eimer!", ertönte Brandons schwer deprimierte Stimme aus der Küche.

Es klopfte schon wieder an der Tür.

„Ich raste aus!", schrie der Pfannkuchenmacher außer sich und ging erneut zum Hauseingang. „Wer stört?!", schrie er den davor stehenden Mann an. „Oh. Sie sind es Professor Dumbledore. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Guten Morgen Mr Moore. Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, ob Mr Malfoy Bela abgeholt hat. Und würde mich außerdem gerne vergewissern ob . . . „

„Ich bin noch da!", rief Bela in Richtung Tür, da er schon ahnte, dass der Schulleiter seinen Bruder fragen wollte, wie sein Vater mit ihm umgesprungen war.

Dumbledore betrat mit verwundertem Blick das Wohnzimmer. „Oh, Lucius. Sie sind auch da. Machen Sie sich etwa noch mit den Freunden Ihres Sohnes bekannt?"

„Nein," erwiderte Lucius mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. „Ich warte hier."

„Das Ganze hat sich ein bisschen verzögert," wandte sich nun Bela an den weißbärtigen Zauberer.

„Ihr zwei habt euch auch einen tollen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht eure gegenseitige Zuneigung auszubauen," sagte Bobby, immer noch grinsend.

„Wir haben unsere Zuneigung nicht ausgebaut!", rief Jailie. „Könntet ihr jetzt bitte aufhören euch über uns lustig zu machen und mir helfen Teddy zu suchen?"

„Du suchst deinen Teddy?", fragte Dumbledore und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch verwunderter.

„Ich suche meinen Hamster. Sein Name ist Teddy. Er ist abgehauen, weil Brandon mich geschubst hat!"

„DA! Hamster!", rief Bela, als er das kleine Tier über den Boden laufen und unter dem Küchenschrank verschwinden sah.

Jimmy, Jailie, Bela und Bobby rannten alle gleichzeitig in die Küche und ließen sich dort auf den Boden fallen. Brandon kramte schon wieder nach etwas zu Essen, nachdem er seine Pfannkuchen hatte wegschmeißen müssen.

Die Gefahr erkennend flüchtete Teddy wieder. Diesmal rannte er einfach zur der anderen Seite des Küchenschrankes raus.

„Er ist nicht mehr da," sagte Brandon gelangweilt zu dem Menschenkneul zu seinen Füßen. „Er ist zur anderen Seite raus gerannt und wieder unter das Sofa."

Die Vier Fänger machten sich alle gleichzeitig wieder auf den Weg zum Sofa. Mr Malfoy und Professor Dumbledore standen da und beobachteten die Szene. Der Ältere belustigt, der Jüngere wütend.

In dem Moment, als die vier, die den Hamster jagten dabei waren das Sofa zu umzingeln schien dem Schulleiter wieder einzufallen, dass er zaubern konnte. Also zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Accio Hamster!" Das verdutzt dreinblickende Tier flog laut quietschend unter dem Polstermöbel hervor und in die Hand des Professors.

„Dankeschön," sagte Jailie zu dem alten Mann und nahm ihm Teddy ab.

„Also war der Kleine hier der Grund für die Verzögerung?", fragte Dumbledore glucksend.

Auf die Frage folgte kurz Schweigen, dann erhob Jimmy die Stimme. „Eigentlich liegt es eher daran, dass Bela und Jailie eine lange Nacht hatten, da sie beschlossen haben sich . . . ineinander zu vertiefen."

Bela warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr! Verdammt noch mal es ist überhaupt nichts passiert!"

„Das sah aber anders aus," sagte Jimmy.

„Es war eine Spinne," schaltete sich nun Jailie ein.

„Eine Spinne?", fragte Bobby.

„Ja, eine Spinne. Eine Riesenspinne. Sie saß ein meiner Wand. Bela hat Hagrid geholt, der hat sie weggemacht und dann hatte ich Angst, alleine zu schlafen und da haben Bela und ich zusammen geschlafen."

Als sie die feixenden Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah, fiel ihr der Ausdrucksfehler in ihrem Satz auf. „Ich meine, dass wir zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen haben! Und lacht nicht so dämlich!"

„Ihr habt Hagrid geweckt, wegen einer Spinne?", fragte Brandon ungläubig.

„Das war keine normale," sagte Bela. „Sie hatte mindestens einen halben Meter Durchmesser. Wenn nicht sogar noch größer."

„Würde ich an deiner Stelle jetzt auch behaupten," warf Jimmy ein.

Bobby stützte den Kopf in die Hände und murmelte vor sich hin: "...wegen einer _Spinne_!"

„Was er sagt ist wahr," gab nun der Schulleiter von sich. „Die Spinnen leben im verbotenen Wald. Wenn sie nur die Grüße hatte, wie sie beschrieben haben, dann war sie noch ziemlich klein."

„Das hat Hagrid uns alles schon erklärt," wandte Jailie sich an ihn. „Ich hoffe nur, die Großen finden keinen Weg hier rein."  
„Wenn Sie so eine Angst haben, Miss Jones, dann kann ich Ihnen auch ein Bett im Schloss anbieten," bot Dumbledore ihr freundlich an.

„Tun Sie Bela das nicht an!", sagte Bobby gespielt dramatisch.

Gerade als Bela und Jailie, die immer noch Teddy in der Hand hielt, gemeinsam auf Bobby losgehen wollten, klopfte es. Diesmal war es aber ein eklig kratzendes Picken am Fenster.

„Diesmal geh ich," sagte Jimmy. Er lief zum Fenster, öffnete es und eine kleine, dicke Eule flatterte herein. An ihrem Fuß war ein Brief befestigt. Der Rothaarige nahm den Umschlag und kramte aus seiner Hosentasche einen Knut als Bezahlung für das Tier. Dann flog sie wieder weg und Jimmy besah sich den Brief.

„Da steht drauf, er ist für Brandon! Von deiner Hanna!"

„Wasch?", fragte der Angesprochene mit einem Mund voller – was auch immer.

„Ähm . . . Brandon? Was genau isst du da?"

„Isch glaub esch isch Schoggolae."

„Aha. Willst du jetzt den Brief haben?"

„Natürlich will ich den Brief haben," antwortete Brandon, der es geschafft hatte zu schlucken. Er lief zu Jimmy und riss ihm den Umschlag aus der Hand, öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen.

„Können wir?", ertönte die gedehnte Stimme von Lucius Malfoy.

Bela zuckte zusammen. Stimmt ja, das hatte er schon wieder vergessen. Der Kloß in seinem Hals verhinderte, dass er sprechen konnte, also nickte er bloß.

Mr Malfoy nickte Dumbledore zu und ging zur Tür. Bela folgte ihm unter dem besorgten Blicken von Jailie, Jimmy und Bobby. Brandon las seinen Brief. Er wurde mit einem mal furchtbar blass, dann grün, dann rot und schließlich wieder blass. Mit heiserer Stimme keuchte er auf. „Oh nein! Bitte nicht."

Bela blieb stehen. Lucius wartete ungeduldig an der Tür.

„Was ist denn los, Mann?", fragte der jüngere Bruder. Brandon schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann deutete er auf das Blatt, was in seiner Hand zitterte, dann schüttelte er wieder den Kopf. Das ganz wiederholte sich noch fünf mal bis Bela ihm schließlich einfach den Zettel aus der Hand riss und las.

Auch er wurde bleich.

„Was steht in diesem Brief, Leute?", fragte Jailie besorgt.

„Sie ist schwanger," antwortete Bela an Brandons Stelle, denn der hatte sich in einen Sessel gekauert und begann vor und zurück zu wippen.

Jailie schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Sagte dann aber ganz ruhig: „Brandon. Sie war vor zwei Monaten hier. Mit Leslay und Tanja zusammen und jetzt bekommt sie ein Baby. Habt ihr zwei eigentlich schon mal was von Verhütung gehört?"

„Wir . . . Ich . . . dachte, dass sie . . . Womit hab ich das nur verdient?", stammelte der ältere Bruder.

„Womit hat das arme Kind das verdient?", fragte Bobby mit seiner üblichen einfühlsamen Art. Erneut bekam er von Bela ein Kissen an den Kopf geschmissen.

„Hör mal," sagte der Blonde und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden neben dem Sessel. „Das ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Du hast doch mal gesagt, sie wäre deine Frau fürs Leben. Vielleicht hättet ihr ja so oder so irgendwann ein Kind gewollt und jetzt bekommt ihr eben einfach eins. Auch wenn es nicht unbedingt geplant war. Und das beste Timing ist es auch nicht gerade. Außerdem seit ihr beide noch nicht wirklich in der Lage ein Kind großzuziehen, . . ."

„Halt die Klappe, Bela. Du bist keine Hilfe," warf Jailie ihm vor, die sich ebenfalls vor Brandon gehockt hatte. Nun wandte sie sich an den hilflosen Mann. „Du hast doch immer noch uns. Und du hast deine Eltern, die werden euch bestimmt helfen. Stell dir nur mal vor, wie Ashley und Amber sich freuen werden, wenn sie erfahren, dass sie Tanten werden."

Brandon wimmerte vor sich hin. „Ich will nicht. Nein. Ich wollte nie Kinder haben. Nie. Niemals."

„Mr Moore," hörte man jetzt Dumbledores sanfte Stimme. Der Zauberer kam auf den zukünftigen Vater zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wollen Sie hören, was ich dazu zu sagen habe?"

Brandon nickte.

„Wissen Sie," fuhr der Professor also fort, „ein Mensch ist immer entbehrlich. Jeder Platz den man als Mensch einnimmt, ist jederzeit durch einen anderen Menschen ersetzbar. Wir alle sind unwichtige kleine Rädchen in einem riesigem Getriebe. Aber wenn man ein Kind in die Welt setzt, dann ist man plötzlich nicht mehr entbehrlich. Ihr Kind, Mr Moore, wird ein Teil von Ihnen sein. Vielleicht hat es Ihre Augen, Ihre Nase, den Mund, die Ohren oder die Haarfarbe. Das ist egal. Aber eines ist klar. Ohne Sie, wäre es ein völlig anderes Kind geworden. Und kein anderer kann den Platz ein nehmen, den Sie nun haben. Sie werden gebraucht. Sie ganz allein. Das kleine leben, was Ihre Freundin in sich trägt, braucht die Liebe und die Anerkennung seiner Eltern. Solange Sie sich dessen bewusst sind, können Sie nicht mehr viel falsch machen."

Brandon reagierte nicht. Er starrte ins Leere.

Bela sah genauso nachdenklich aus. Die Worte des weisen Mannes hatten ein seltsames Gemisch aus Gefühlen in ihm hochkommen lassen, die er allesamt nicht benennen konnte.

„Da das nun geklärt ist, können wir ja gehen," erklang die schneidende Stimme seines Vaters direkt hinter ihm.

„Stimmt," antwortete Dumbledore, da Bela sich nicht rührte. „Es wird Zeit. Bela, du solltest mit deinem Vater gehen."

Der Blonde nickte und richtete sich auf. Langsam drehte er sich zu Lucius Malfoy um und blickte in die kalten, grauen Augen. Dann lief er an ihm vorbei und ging zur Tür.

Vater und Sohn verließen das Haus.

„Folge mir," sagte Lucius und Bela gehorchte. Schweigend liefen sie über das Gelände bis zu einer Kutsche, die sie nach Hogsmaede brachte.

Kurz vor dem Dorf hielt das Gefährt an und die beiden einzigen Insassen stiegen aus. Ohne Vorwarnung packte Lucius seinen Sohn am Arm und zog ihn an sich. Jetzt nahm er auch noch seinen anderen Arm und umklammerte ihn so fest, dass es weh tat.

„Was soll das?", fragte Bela zornig.

„Ich werde mit dir apparieren. Halt dich an mir fest."

Der Sohn fühlte sich unwohl unter der Berührung seines Vaters. Alles in ihm schrie danach sich sofort loszureißen.

„Jetzt mach schon!", blaffte ihn Lucius an. „Wenn du dich nicht festhältst kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass du noch alle deine Gliedmaßen hast, wenn wir ankommen!

Widerwillig fasste Bela nach dem teuren Umhang des Mannes und schon im nächsten Moment verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen und hatte das Gefühl durch einen viel zu engen Tunnel gezogen zu werden. Instinktiv klammerte er sich an seinen einzigen Halt. Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Reviews? Ja? Büdde(:


	9. Bei den Malfoys

**Also . . . Hier ist es vielleicht wichtig, dass ich noch einmal darauf hinweise, dass diese FF Raiting M hat. Bis jetzt hat man davon nicht besonders viel gemerkt, aber in diesem Kapitel bekommt ihr schon mal ungefähr den Grund dafür mit. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es das einzige Kap sein wird, in dem es zu detaillierten Beschreibungen von körperlicher Gewalt kommen wird, es kann eher noch schlimmer werden.**

Ich wünsche euch natürlich trotzdem viel Spaß eim Lesen:)

* * *

_**Bei den Malfoys**_

Sobald die zwei Reisenden wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten trennten sie sich sofort voneinander. Die anhaltende Orientierungslosigkeit und die weichen Knie trugen nicht unerheblich dazu bei, dass Bela das Gleichgewicht verlor, stolperte und auf harten Untergrund fiel. Augenblicklich wurde er am Oberarm gepackt und wieder auf die Füße gezogen.

Benommen blickte er sich um. Unmittelbar vor ihm befand sich ein hohes, schwarzes Eisentor. Dahinter zog sich ein breiter Kiesweg bis zu einem großen, kreisrunden Platz in dessen Zentrum sich ein Springbrunnen mit einer Statue in der Mitte befand. Bela hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte ihm lange Nägel in den Bauch gebohrt, so sehr zogen sich seine Eingeweide beim Anblick des riesigen Anwesens im Hintergrund des Brunnens zusammen. Er hatte Malfoy Manor jahrelang nicht gesehen und die Erinnerung so lange verdrängt, bis das Haus nur noch manchmal verschwommen in seinen Alpträumen zu sehen gewesen ist.

„Beweg dich. Oder willst du hier den ganzen Tag stehen bleiben?", fragte ihn die kalte Stimme seines Vaters, der bereits einige Schritte auf das Tor zugegangen war.

„Hier stehen bleiben wäre ne gute Möglichkeit den Tag rumzubringen," antwortete Bela trotzig, ging dann aber doch mit Füßen, die sich anfühlten als wären sie aus Blei hinter dem Zauberer her. Das Tor öffnete sich automatisch als der Hausherr davor erschien. Sie liefen den leicht ansteigenden Kiesweg hinauf und Bela schien es, als würde er sich endlos hinziehen. Den Blick auf das riesige Haus vor ihm gerichtet, versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie dieser Tag werden würde, bekam es aber einfach nicht hin.

Irgendwann standen sie schließlich vor der Eingangstür von Malfoy Manor, die sich wie das Tor von selbst öffnete, als Lucius Malfoy davor trat.

Im Salon hatte Bela wieder ein unschönes Deja-vu von seinem Alptraum auf der Hinfahrt nach Kings Cross, aber er wusste, dass Dobby nicht hier sein konnte. Die Rolle, die sein Vater jedoch gespielt hatte, war durchaus auszufüllen.

Lucius ging zielstrebig über den großen dunkelroten Teppich, zu einer schwarzen Tür. Automatisch folgte ihm sein Sohn, da er nicht wusste, wo er sonst hin sollte und er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Lucius von ihm erwartete mitzukommen.

Hinter der Tür befand sich ein überdimensionales Wohnzimmer. Schwarze Ledermöbel standen in der Mitte des Raumes und an der gemauerten Wand befand sich ein großer Kamin. Darüber hing ein Gemälde, welches Lucius, Narzissa und Draco darstellte. Die Eltern standen hinter dem bevorzugtem Sohn und der Vater hatte die Hand auf dessen Schulter gelegt. Die abgebildeten, sich bewegenden Zauberer starrten herablassenden in den Raum.

„Nettes Bild," sagte Bela sarkastisch.

„Du könntest da auch drauf sein," erwiderte Lucius kalt.

„Toll, das wäre also mein großes Privileg gewesen, wenn ich in dieser Familie aufgewachsen wäre."

Der Vater ging nicht auf die spitze Bemerkung ein, sondern fragte nur „Kannst du zaubern?"

„Wie sollte ich zaubern können? Natürlich nicht. Denkst du, daran hat sich seit gestern etwas geändert?"

„Jeder, der magisches Blut in sich trägt, macht irgendwann zwangsläufig Erfahrungen mit seiner Magie!"

„Wann hätte ich denn damit Erfahrungen machen sollen? Während ich eine Mathearbeit geschrieben und gelangweilt versucht habe, meine Wasserflasche zu hypnotisieren?"

„Was ist eine Mathearbeit? Und warum versuchst du Flaschen zu hypnotisieren?"

„Du weißt nicht, was eine Mathearbeit ist?"

„Hör gefälligst auf alle meine Fragen mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten!"

„Wieso beantworte ich alle deine Fragen mit einer Gegenfrage?" Bela konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, obwohl er sich fest vorgenommen hatte, so zu tun, als ob er das ernst meinte.

Lucius holte mit der flachen Hand aus konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch beherrschen, ließ die Hand sinken und ballte sie stattdessen so fest zusammen, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Belas Herzschlag hatte sich bei dieser Geste beschleunigt und sein Lächeln war verloschen. Nun standen Vater und Sohn sich schweigend und mit hasserfüllten Gesichtsausdrücken gegenüber.

„Also hast du noch nie in deinem Leben irgendeine magische Handlung getan?"

„Nein." Das war eine Lüge. Natürlich hatte Bela mitbekommen, dass er in der Lage war zu zaubern. Nicht mit richtig, eher aus bestimmten Gefühlsregungen heraus. Wenn er wütend war kam es schon mal vor, dass Gegenstände, die er in der Hand hielt zerbrachen. Solche Sachen waren sogar ziemlich oft vorgekommen und ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt hatte er es sogar geschafft, Dinge bewusst geschehen zu lassen. Er konnte kontrollieren, wann er etwas mit seinen bloßen Gedanken zerstörte, oder manchmal sogar reparierte.

Einmal hatte Amber ihn angebettelt, dass sie ihn auf seinem Skateboard fahren ließ, als sie gerade sechs war. Bela hatte sich beim Anblick der riesigen Haselnuss-braunen Kinderaugen breitschlagen lassen und schon nach wenigen Minuten war das Mädchen hingefallen und hatte sich eine Schürfwunde am Ellenbogen zugezogen. Tanja und Leslay waren nicht zu Hause gewesen. Sie waren für diese Nacht bei einer Party bei Freunden und würden dort auch übernachten. Amber und Ashley standen unter der Aufsicht von Bela und Brandon und Bela wusste, dass es mit Sicherheit Ärger geben würde, wenn die Eltern heraus fanden, dass eines der beiden Mädchen sich verletzt hatte. In dieser Nacht hat der damals Dreizehnjährige kaum geschlafen. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, weil er Schuld daran war, dass seine Schwester sich verletzt hat und gleichzeitig hatte er keine Lust auf Stress mit seinen Adoptiveltern. Am nächsten Morgen war Ambers Verletzung weg gewesen. Keine Spur mehr davon und es hatte auch nach der Ankunft von Tanja und Leslay niemand mehr ein Wort darüber verloren. Jedes der vier Kinder machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu dem Vorfall. Bela und Brandon konnten sich denken, was geschehen war und die Zwillinge, nachdem sie alles über Belas Herkunft wussten, auch.

Der junge, blonde Mann hatte bei dieser Erinnerung sanft lächeln müssen und die raue Stimme seines leiblichen Vaters holte ihn unsanft wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder so lustig?"

„Nichts."

Lucius war sichtlich unzufrieden über die knappe Antwort, wechselte aber trotzdem das Thema.

„Dieses Mädchen, wie auch immer sie heißt, wer war das?"

Bela hatte keine Ahnung von wem er sprach. „Welches Mädchen?"

„Der Muggle von heute Morgen," sagte der Zauberer zunehmend gereizt. „Was hast du mit ihr zu tun?"

„Sie ist nur eine Freundin. Praktisch so etwas, wie eine Schwester für mich," antwortete Bela.

Lucius schürzte die angeekelt die Lippen, seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen allerdings nicht erfüllt worden zu sein.

„Also ist in dieser Nacht nichts zwischen euch passiert?"

„Nein!", sagte Bela bestimmt, dann packte ihn aber die Wut. „Was geht dich das überhaupt an? Selbst wenn, dann könnte es dir egal sein!"

„Sie ist ein Muggle!", erwiderte Lucius noch viel wütender. „Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, ob du dich auf einen Muggle einlässt. Auch wenn du dich nicht als Teil dieser Welt siehst, bist du doch ein Malfoy!"

„Ich bin genauso wenig ein Teil dieser Welt, wie ein Teil dieser Familie! Ich bin mit Muggeln aufgewachsen! Was denkst du, was die Frauen waren, mit denen ich bisher Sex hatte? Pinguine?"

Der Vater stand kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Er ging auf seinen Sohn zu und packte ihn am Kragen. „Du wirst unseren Stammbaum nicht mit dreckigem Blut verschmutzen!"

Bela hatte große Lust Lucius die Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen, war aber klug genug es bleiben zu lassen, da er sich ziemlich sicher war seinem Vater körperlich unterlegen zu sein. Stattdessen versuchte er sich einfach nur aus dem eisernen Griff zu winden, musste jedoch frustriert feststellen, dass ihm nicht einmal das gelang. Seine aussichtslose Lage ließ unaufhaltsamen Zorn in ihm aufsteigen. Dachte dieser Mann etwa, er könnte jetzt, nach mehr als vierzehn Jahren der Gleichgültigkeit einfach so in sein Leben spazieren und ihm vorschreiben, mit wem er sich abgeben durfte und mit wem nicht?

„Denkst du ernsthaft ich lege auch nur den geringsten Wert auf deine Meinung? Ich lasse mir nicht sagen, wen ich lieben darf. Am allerwenigsten von dir! Du und dein Fanatismus von reinem Blut haben nichts mit mir zu tun! Alles, was du tust und wofür du stehst widert mich an! Und jetzt lass mich endlich los!"

Lucius stieß den jungen Mann mit so einer Wucht von sich, dass Bela rückwärts zu Boden fiel. Schnell wollte er sich wieder aufrichten, aber sein Vater rammte ihm den Schlangenkopf an der Spitze seines schmalen Gehstocks, den er immer bei sich trug in die Brust und der Jüngere musste unten bleiben.

Der Zauberer ging mit einem Knie zu Boden, das andere hatte er im rechten Winkel. Sein Gesicht war genau über dem seines Sohnes, der Stock drückte schmerzhaft in Belas Brust, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Du, Bela Malfoy," sprach Lucius beunruhigend leise, „wirst tun was ich dir sage. Auch wenn du es geschafft hast, dich vor mir zu verstecken, jetzt habe ich dich wieder. Du wirst kein Kind mit einem Muggle zeugen. Wenn doch, dann werde ich dieses Kind eigenhändig vernichten und die Frau, die es zur Welt gebracht hat, ebenso. Und dich werde ich dabei zusehen lassen. Danach wirst du erfahren, was man meiner Meinung nach mit Blutsverrätern macht. Es wäre ratsam für dich, das nicht herauszufordern. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Bela konnte nicht reden. Nicht nur der Schmerz in seiner Brust, sondern auch die Angst, die sich darin breit gemacht hatte, schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Sein Vater meinte ernst, was er sagte. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

„Haben wir uns verstanden?", fragte er nun wieder lauter.

Die mannshohe Standuhr in einer Ecke des Raumes schlug zwölf. War es wirklich schon so spät? Bela fragte sich, wie lange er schon hier war. Es kam ihm nicht so lange vor, allerdings hatten sie an diesem Morgen sehr viel Zeit verloren.

Nach dem die Uhr wieder verstummt war, ertönte ein leises _Plopp _hinter Lucius. Bela konnte einen kleine, dürre, in ein dreckiges Geschirrtuch gewickelte Hauselfe sehen, die mit erschrockenem Blick, das Bild betrachtete, das sich ihr bot. Dann entsann sie sich offenbar wieder dem Grund ihres Erscheinens und sagte mit piepsiger, schwacher Stimme „Meister, das Mittagessen ist serviert."

„Wir sind jeden Augenblick da. Jetzt geh," sagte Lucius mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen zu der Elfe ohne dabei die harten Augen vom Gesicht seines Sohnes zu nehmen.

„Ja, Meister," antwortete die Kleine hastig und verschwand.

Der Vater verstärkte den Druck mit seinem Gehstock, packte mit der anderen Hand grob Belas Haare und zerrte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich werde meine Frage nicht noch ein drittes Mal stellen." Jetzt hatte seine Stimme wieder eine bedrohliche Ruhe angenommen.

Der am Boden liegende Mann versuchte seinem Vater fest in die Augen zu sehen und versuchte auch mit ebenso fester Stimme zu sprechen, was ihm allerdings durch die Schmerzen in seiner Brust nicht gelang. „Ich hab's kapiert," presste er so gut er konnte heraus.

Der Druck auf Belas Brust ließ nach und er konnte wieder frei Luft holen. Der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde allerdings noch stärker und er wurde daran auf die Beine gezerrt. Er konnte ein Keuchen nicht vermeiden, so sehr brannte seine Kopfhaut.

Die Hand, die ihn hochgezogen hatte, wechselte den Standort und packte ihn am Oberarm. Unfähig sich zu wehren, was ja sowieso sinnlos gewesen wäre, wurde Bela in das Esszimmer, welches sich auf der anderen Seite des Salons befand, geschleift und auf einen gepolsterten Stuhl mit hoher Lehne gedrückt. Sein Vater ließ von ihm ab und setzte sich neben ihn ans Kopfende des lange, glänzenden Holztisches.

„Da bist du also," sagte eine Stimme, die man für zärtlich hätte halten können, würde nicht eine boshafte Kälte darin mitschwingen. Bela saß direkt gegenüber von Narzissa Malfoy, die ihn mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Interesse und Gleichgültigkeit betrachtete.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken, in denen er unentwegt seine Mutter angestarrt hatte, erinnerte er sich daran, wie es ging zu atmen. Narzissa war unbeschreiblich schön. War sie schon immer gewesen, nur als Kind hatte er das nicht so gesehen und seine Erinnerungen an seine Mutter waren auch nicht wirklich deutlich und alles andere als schön gewesen. Vermisst hatte er sie nie. Für ihn war sie genauso wenig eine Mutter, wie Lucius ein Vater für ihn war.

„Ja," antwortete er nach einer Weile, „es ist a nicht so, dass ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte."

Die Blondine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Du hast dich verändert," sagte sie nur.

„Du nicht," erwiderte ihr Sohn. „Nicht soweit ich mich an dich erinnern kann. Du hast ja noch nie viel Wert auf die Gesellschaft deines Kindes gelegt."

„Ich bin gerade dabei mir zu überlegen, ob man mein Kind schon erwachsen nennen kann. Du scheinst mir doch noch ein wenig zu viel kindliche Dummheit eigen zu haben." Narzissas Stimme hatte einen Klang, der es Bela kalt den Rücken herunter laufen ließ. Aber einschüchtern lassen, würde er sich von ihr nicht. Was sollte ihm schon passieren? Er war ja nur einen Tag hier. Und verzaubern konnte ihn auch niemand, da immer noch der Bann von McGonagall auf ihm lag.

„Das du gealtert bist, ist dagegen ganz und gar nicht zu übersehen, _Mutter_." Das letzte Wort sprach Bela mit so viel Hass in der Stimme aus, wie er aufbringen konnte.

Narzissas Gesichtszüge erstarrten. „Ich würde dir das glatt übel nehmen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass deine vorlaute Zunge nur ein Produkt deiner fehlenden Erziehung ist. Das ist mit Sicherheit alles noch zu korrigieren."

„Natürlich ist das zu korrigieren," schaltete sich nun Lucius ein. „Und unser Sohn wird sich alle Mühe geben, damit wir wenig Arbeit damit haben werden. Nicht wahr?"

„Ihr werdet ganz bestimmt wenig Arbeit mit mir haben," antwortete Bela auf die an ihn gerichtete Frage. „Ich hoffe nicht mehr als in den letzten vierzehn Jahren."

„Iss jetzt," befahl ihm Lucius, da er noch immer nicht das Essen auf dem Teller vor ihm angerührt hatte.

„Danke. Ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Du solltest essen. Vielleicht wirst du deine Kraft noch brauchen." Die Stimme des Hausherren hatte einen bedrohlichen Klang angenommen.

„Bestimmt habe ich auch so genug Kraft." Bela wusste, dass es blödsinnig war seinen Vater herauszufordern und er hatte sich auch fest vorgenommen ihn nicht zu provozieren, aber es viel ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer sich an diesen Vorsatz zu halten.

Er zuckte zusammen, als Lucius unvermittelt mit der Faust auf den teuren Tisch schlug, dass die Gläser klirrten. Mit Genugtuung bemerkte der Vater, diese Reaktion. „Du wirst tun was ich dir sage!"

„Was, wenn du mir nichts zu sagen hast?"

„Wenn das deine Meinung ist, dann werde ich sie ändern."

„Versuch es doch."

Diese Herausforderung war ein großer Fehler, denn kaum hatte Bela den Satz beendet traf ihn die flache Hand seines Vaters im Gesicht. Die Wucht des Schlages war so stark, dass der junge Mann zur Seite geworfen wurde und sich an der Lehne des Stuhles neben ihm festhalten musste um nicht zu Boden zu fallen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er musste blinzeln. Seine Wange fühlte sich an, als stünde sie in Flammen. Benommen setzte er sich wieder gerade hin. Wut kam in ihm auf, als er in das spöttisch lächelnde Gesicht seiner Mutter blickte.

Doch ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit sie anzusehen, denn Lucius nahm sein Kinn in zwei Finger und betrachtete das Produkt seiner Tat.

Auf Belas linker Gesichtshälfte zeichnete sich ein roter Handabdruck ab, der zunehmend dunkler wurde.

„Überzeugt?", fragte der Zauberer.

„Ich bin nicht mehr sechs Jahre alt. Ich bin dir zu gar nichts verpflichtet," sagte der Neunzehnjährige.

„Ich bin dein Vater. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du mich als dieser respektierst. Mit allen Mitteln die mir zur Verfügung stehen."

„Und du denkst du kannst mich rumschubsen, wie deine Marionette?"

„Bis jetzt hast du dir ja alles sehr gut gefallen lassen. Es kommt mir fast schon zu leicht vor, dich zu brechen."

„Du hast mich nicht gebrochen. Und das wirst du auch nie. Du bist es einfach nur nicht wert, dass ich überhaupt auf dich reagiere."

Lucius, der die Hand noch immer an Belas Unterkiefer hatte umfasste nun dessen Hals. Er erhob sich und zwang seinen Sohn mit ihm aufzustehen.

„Sei vorsichtig, Junge. Du hast keine Ahnung, wozu ich fähig bin."

Nach Luft ringend versuchte Bela die Hände seines Vaters von seinem Hals zu lösen, aber der Griff war einfach zu fest. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung hatte Lucius die lästigen Hände in seiner freien Hand und nun konnte sich der Jüngere gar nicht mehr wehren. Natürlich hätte er den Zauberer treten können, hielt es aber in dieser Situation doch für klüger, es bleiben zu lassen.

Noch einmal verstärkte sich der Druck an Belas Hals, dann ließ er nach und er wurde mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gestoßen.

„Die Mahlzeit ist beendet," legte Lucius fest und augenblicklich erschien die kleine Hauselfe, um das dreckige Geschirr abzuräumen. Narzissa erhob sich und stellte sich neben ihren Ehemann.

„Wir sollten uns zurecht machen. Der Zug wird in wenigen Minuten ankommen. Wollen wir ihn mitnehmen?" Sie nickte in Richtung des jungen Mannes, der sich noch immer an die Wand lehnte.

„Nein," antwortete Lucius. „Er kann sowieso nicht hier weg. Die Türen, die nach draußen führen, werden sich nicht für ihn öffnen, genauso wenig wie die Fenster. Es muss nicht jeder wissen, dass er zu uns gehört."

„Du hast Recht. Ich werde meinen Reiseumhang anlegen gehen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Narzissa aus dem Esszimmer.

„Wir werden kurz nicht da sein. Es ist mir zwar nicht recht, dich hier allein zu lassen, aber eine andere Wahl habe ich nicht."

„Wo geht ihr hin?", fragte Bela. Vielleicht hatte er genügend Zeit sich zu überlegen, wie er doch hier raus kam.

„Draco abholen," antwortete der Vater knapp.

„Draco? Warum . . . Ach ja, es sind Ferien."

Lucius trat nah einen seinen Sohn heran. Der Zauberer war mehr als einen Kopf größer, obwohl Bela nicht klein war. „Komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken, hörst du? Es gibt für dich keinen Weg hier raus. Wenn ich merke, dass du auf irgendeine Weise versucht hast, abzuhauen, dann wirst du das bereuen."

Der Vater nahm wieder Belas Kinn und drehte die geschundene Gesichtshälfte in sein Blickfeld.

„Sehr unschön," stellte er fest und strich mit dem Daumen über die anschwellende Stelle, was den Sohn dazu zwang, das Gesicht vor Schmerzen zu verziehen. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn man das nicht sieht, wir wollen doch nicht, dass jemand auf die Idee kommt, du wärst hier schlecht behandelt worden." Auf Lucius' Gesicht zeigte sich ein grausames Lächeln, als er seinen Zauberstab zückte und ihn leise murmelnd auf Belas Gesicht richtete.

„Schon besser," sagte der Zauberer, ließ von dem jungen Mann ab und verließ den Raum.

Im Salon hörte man leise Stimmen und kurz darauf das Öffnen und Schließen der Eingangstür.

Bela legte das Gesicht in die Hände und ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden sinken. Warum konnte sein Vater einfach so Magie an ihm ausüben? Weil McGonagalls Zauber ihn nur vor Flüchen und Verwünschungen schützte und ihn gegen Heilzauber immunisierte. Lucius hatte sein Gesicht nicht geheilt, er hatte nur die Rötung verdeckt.

Tief durchatmend stand der Blonde auf. Seine Eltern sollten nicht wiederkommen und ihn hier sehen, wie er in Selbstmitleid ertrank. Also verließ er den Speiseraum und wanderte durchs Haus. Beim Anblick der langen Korridore, der teuren Gemälde und Wandteppiche, der schweren Holztüren und vielen Kamine sah er die Jahre vor seiner Flucht plötzlich wieder seltsam klar. Wie er als kleiner Junge ziellos durch diese Flure gelaufen ist, weil er sich fortwährend gelangweilt hat, wie er später ständig auf der Hut war seinem Vater nicht über den Weg zu laufen, da er sich fürchtete er könnte wegen irgendetwas wütend sein. Die einzigen schönen Erinnerung hatte er beim Gedanken an Dobby. Wenn seine Eltern aus unverständlichen Gründen der Ansicht gewesen waren, er hätte etwas falsch gemacht und ihm das Essen verboten hatten, so konnte er sich in die Küche schleichen und der Hauself hatte ihm etwas gegeben. Dobby war sein einziger Spielgefährte, bevor er Brandon kennenlernte.

Bela hatte Mitleid mit der Hauselfe, die jetzt für die Malfoys arbeitete, da er wusste, wie schlecht diese Wesen fleißigen Wesen hier behandelt wurden. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er automatisch in die unteren Etagen des Anwesens gegangen war, in dem sich die Küche befand. Vielleicht sollte er der Kleinen einfach mal einen Besuch abstatten. Wahrscheinlich würde sie Angst vor ihm haben. Aber er konnte sie ja davon überzeugen, dass das unnötig war. Vor der schwarzen, etwas schmaleren Tür auf diesem Gang blieb er stehen, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann befand sich dahinter de Küche.

Er klopfte. Ein lautes Scheppern ertönte hinter der Tür, als hätte jemand erschrocken einen Topf fallen gelassen. Dann öffnete jemand zaghaft. Der kleine schrumpelige Elfenkopf erschien im Türspalt und die großen, blauen Augen weiteten sich verwundert, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Wie kann Birley dem jungen Herrn helfen?", fragte sie zurückhaltend.

„Kann ich bitte hereinkommen? Mit ein wenig Gesellschaft wäre mir am Besten geholfen," antwortete Bela so freundlich, wie er nur konnte.

„Der Herr will in die . . . in die _Küche_?

„Darf ich? Oder störe ich?"

Die Elfenaugen weiteten sich noch mehr, bis man sich wunderte, dass sie überhaupt noch im Kopf hielten. Dann sprach sie so hastig, dass sie mehrmals über die eigenen Worte stolperte.

„Na Natürlich, Herr. Treten Sie . . . treten Sie ein. Ich meine, Sie müssen nicht fragen . . . kommen Sie einfach, es ist Birley nicht gestattet Ihnen den Einlass zu verwehren. Das steht ihr nicht zu." Damit öffnete die Elfe die Küchentür so weit, wie es nur ging und trat zur Seite.

Bela kam herein und Birley schloss die Tür wieder hinter ihm. Die Kleine trete sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und ging hinter eine der Kochinseln. Auf ihrem Rücken waren lange, blaue Striemen zu sehen, als hätte sie jemand mit einer Gerte, oder sogar mit einer Peitsche geschlagen. In der Brust des jungen Mannes hinter ihr stiegen unsagbare Wut und gleichzeitig Mitgefühl auf. Natürlich hatte Lucius das getan. Er hatte schon immer seinen Spaß daran gehabt, Schwächere zu peinigen.

„Braucht der Herr etwas? Hat er einen Wunsch?" fragte ihn die untergewichtige Elfe.

„Nein. Ich brauche nichts. Ich wollte nur nicht allein sein. Wenn ich dich störe, dann kannst du mich auch einfach wegschicken. Du kannst mich aber auch einfach ignorieren und mich wegscheuchen, wo ich im Weg herumstehe," antwortete Bela lächelnd.

Birley schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Nie würde sie den Herr wegscheuchen. Das darf sie nicht. Er kann tun, was er will und darf nicht auf mich achten."

„Glaub mir Kleine," sagte er und ließ sich auf einen schäbigen Hocker fallen, der vor der Kochinsel stand, „wenn ich tun könnte, was ich will, dann wäre ich jetzt gar nicht hier. Ich bin genauso hier eingesperrt, wie du. Und du musst mich wirklich nicht Herr nennen. Du wirst von mir keine Vorschriften erhalten. Mein Name ist Bela."

Verwirrt blinzelnd machte sich die Elfe daran eine Topf aufzuwaschen, der beinahe genauso groß war, wie sie selbst. Natürlich fragte sie ihn nicht, wer er war. Ihr war beigebracht wurden, nicht zu fragen, sondern einfach blind Befehle auszuführen. 'Wie ein Soldat', dachte Bela. 'Ein willenloser, schwacher, ängstlicher Soldat. Darauf trainiert sauber zu machen und zu putzen.'

„Wie lange lebst du schon hier?", fragte er das herumwuselnde Geschöpf.

„Schon seit zwei Jahren und sieben Monaten," antwortete sie prompt.

Da hatten die Malfoys ja nicht sehr lange um Dobby getrauert.

„Hast du schon immer in einer Zaubererfamilie gedient, Birley?"

„Oh ja, Birley ist in einer geboren worden. Da war der Herr und die Herrin aber schon sehr alt und bald nachdem ich kein Kind mehr war sind sie von uns gegangen. Kinder hatten sie keine, die mich erben konnten, so ist Birley weiterverkauft worden und in die Familie Malfoy gekommen. Ja, so war es."

Nun war die Elfe fertig mit dem Aufwasch und polierte die gefliesten Arbeitsflächen, als sie plötzlich erstarrte. „Die Meister sind wieder da. Ich muss zu ihnen. Er sollte jetzt gehen. Er darf bestimmt nicht hier sein. Da ist Birley sich sicher." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und Bela saß allein da. Seufzend stand er auf und verließ die Küche. Was sollte er jetzt tun? In den Salon gehen und seine 'Familie' begrüßen? Ganz bestimmt nicht.

Er lief einfach den langen Flur entlang und stieg die Treppen an dessen Ende herauf, von denen er wusste, dass sie vom Salon wegführten. Wieder wanderte er ziellos durch das Haus. In den oberen Etagen befanden sich jede Menge ungenutzte Räume. Die meisten davon als Gästezimmer ausgestattet, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass seine Eltern sehr viel Übernachtungsgäste hatten. Unter dem Dach eine Bibliothek. Vielleicht sollte er dieser einen Besuch abstatten? Von den Büchern, die sich dort befanden, würde er wahrscheinlich kein einziges lesen, aber bestimmt war er dort vorerst ungestört und auch nicht sofort zu finden. Also auf nach oben. Zwei Etagen hatte er schon geschafft. Zur nächsten Treppe musste er einen breiten, mit Kronleuchtern erhellten Flur entlang. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging er über den dunkelroten Läufer, der sich bis zu den ersten Treppenstufen, die sein Ziel waren hinzog, als er Stimmen aus dem Raum hörte, an dem er gerade vorbei lief. Eigentlich hatte vorgehabt sie einfach zu ignorieren und weiter zu gehen, aber dann hörte er die Stimme seines Bruders und blieb stehen um ein Ohr an die Tür zu legen.

„Ich gebe mir Mühe, Vater. Es liegt an den Lehrern. In Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bin ich gut, da haben wir ja anständige Lehrer. Was kann ich dafür, dass die anderen nur denen gute Noten geben, die sie bevorzugen?"

Bela schnaubte. So weit, wie er seinen Bruder kennengelernt hatte war er ein ziemlich arroganter, eingebildeter Schnösel. Wenn die Lehrer ihm schlechte Noten gaben, dann weil er es einfach nicht einsehen wollte, dass man um Erfolg zu haben auch etwas leisten musste.

„Ich habe genug von deinen Ausreden!", war jetzt die zornige Stimme von Lucius Malfoy zu hören. „Was will ich mit einem Sohn, der nicht in der Lage ist seinen Schulabschluss zu schaffen? Wenn sich deine Zensuren im Laufe dieses Jahres nicht verbessern, dann werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du in den Ferien Unterricht nehmen musst. Und der wird definitiv strenger sein, als der, den du in der Schule bekommst!"

„Aber, Vater . . ." Bela zuckte zusammen, als er hörte, wie Draco eine Ohrfeige bekam. Seine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, bei der Vorstellung, wie sein kleiner Bruder geschlagen wurde. Draco wusste nicht, wie gereizt sein Vater bereits durch Bela war. Wer weiß, wie sehr Lucius selbst bei seinem bevorzugtem Kind die Beherrschung verlieren würde, wenn er noch mehr provoziert wurde.

„Widersprich mir nicht!", sagte der Zauberer drohend zu seinem jüngerem Kind.

Das war genug. Bela musste irgendetwas tun. Auch wenn er Draco nicht ausstehen konnte, durfte er nicht einfach hier stehen und geschehen lassen, was da drinnen passierte.

Er klopfte an der Tür. Die Stimmen im Raum verstummten. Ohne Aufforderung öffnete er die Tür.

„Ich muss mit dir reden," sagte er zu Lucius, der ihn überrascht ansah. Dracos Gesicht war erst verständnislos, dann verwundert gewesen.

„Das hat noch Zeit," antwortete der Vater bissig.

„Nein," widersprach Bela, „es muss jetzt sein."

Lucius Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Dann komm rein."

Widerstrebend betrat Bela das Zimmer. Erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass er sich im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters befand. Es sah immer noch fast genauso aus, wie vor vierzehn Jahren. Die selben Bücherregale, die fast den ganzen Raum verkleideten, so dass man keinen Wandbelag mehr sehen konnte, der selbe schwere Holzschreibtisch, der selbe edle Teppich auf dem steinernen Fußboden. Überall die bekannten Sitzgelegenheiten aus schwarzem Leder und edlem Stoff. Nur noch ein paar mehr Dekorationsgegenstände waren hinzugekommen, denen man das Vermögen, welches sie gekostet haben mussten ansah.

„Was soll das?", ertönte Dracos verwirrte Stimme. „Was macht der hier? Er ist einer von diesen Muggeln, die Dumbledore auf die Schule losgelassen hat!"

Bela sah in Dracos angeekeltes Gesicht. Tat er sich das wirklich an um diesen verwöhnten kleinen Wurm zu helfen? So was konnte such wirklich nur ihm einfallen. Ob ihn jemand aufhalten würde, wenn er sich einfach umdrehte und wieder ging? Nein. Jetzt war er einmal hier, jetzt musste er da auch durch. Aber er war ganz bestimmt nicht derjenige, der Draco erklären musste, warum er hier war.

„Was denn?", wandte er sich also herausfordernd an Lucius. „Hast du ihm etwa noch nicht von mir erzählt? Sag bloß, es lag nicht in deinem Interesse einen _schönen_ _Tag_ mit deinen Söhnen zu verbringen?"

„Söhne?", Dracos Stimme überschlug sich vor Ungläubigkeit. „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Vater?"

Bela bekam einen hasserfüllten Blick von dem Angesprochenen zugeworfen, bevor dieser sich an Draco wandte. „Bela ist kein Muggle. Er ist dein Bruder, von dem ich glaubte, er wäre schon vor vielen Jahren verstorben."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Das, was er hörte schien ihm vorzukommen, wie ein schlechter Scherz. „Ich habe keinen Bruder," stieß er hervor.

„Willst du mir etwa vorwerfen, dass ich lüge?!", fragte Lucius beißend.

Draco zuckte zusammen und lenkte sofort ein. „Nein . . . Nein, Vater, natürlich nicht. Es . . . ist nur schwer zu glauben." Immer wieder warf er Bela, der sich absichtlich aus dem Gespräch heraushielt flüchtige Blicke zu. „Wenn ich einen Bruder habe, dann hätte ich ihn doch bemerken müssen."

„Er war schon vor deiner Geburt . . . nicht mehr da. Deine Mutter und ich hielten es nicht für notwendig dein junges Leben mit solchen . . . Dingen zu verunschönen."

'Toll', dachte Bela. 'Jetzt war er schon auf ein _unschönes Ding _reduziert wurden.

Draco wollte gerade ansetzten um noch etwas zu sagen, aber er wurde von seinem Vater unterbrochen. „Das ist nicht der Moment darüber zu reden, wir können das alles in deinen Ferien klären." Er warf Bela einen Blick zu, der eindeutig Mordlust widerspiegelte. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

„Allein," sagte Bela nur.

Lucius schien zu überlegen. Dann sagte er mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung Draco: „Geh."

Der jüngere Bruder wollte etwas dagegen anbringen, verstummte aber augenblicklich, als er einen wütenden Blick von Lucius zugeworfen bekam.

Draco ging zur Tür. „Das da solltest du mitnehmen," sagte Bela rasch zu ihm und deutete auf ein dunkelbraunes, in Leder gebundenes Heft, was auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

Der Junge blieb stehen und warf erst Bela, dann Lucius einen fragenden Blick zu, als keiner von beiden darauf reagierte, ging er noch mal zurück, schnappte sich das Heft und verließ das Arbeitszimmer.

„Also, was willst?", fragte der hochgewachsene Magier.

„Hör auf Draco zu schlagen," antwortete sein Sohn leise, woraufhin Lucius eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Du kommst in mein Arbeitszimmer, ohne vorherige Genehmigung. Du unterbrichst mich während einem Gespräch. Und jetzt stehst du hier und bildest dir ein, ich würde wert legen auf deine Bitte?"

„Das war keine Bitte."

„Willst du mir etwa sagen, es war ein Befehl?" Zu dem Spott in der Stimme des Vaters mischte sich Zorn.

„Du hast wirklich keine Gefühle, habe ich Recht? Es gibt nur einen Sohn, dem du so etwas, wie ein zweifelhaftes Vorbild bist und nicht einmal den kannst du lieben?"

„Ich bin also ein zweifelhaftes Vorbild? Und das sagt jemand zu mir, der in seinem Leben absolut nichts erreicht hat?"

Bela ballte die Hand zur Faust, bis seine Nägel sich schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch bohrten.

„Was hast du denn bitte erreicht? Glaubst du, du bist besser als ich, weil du dein erschwindeltes Vermögen durch Heuchelei und Diebstahl vermehrst? Oder weil du dich vor einem widerlichen, feigen Mörder in den Dreck kniest und ihm die Füße küsst? Glaubst du, dein Leben hätte für Voldemort auch nur den geringsten Wert?"

Blitzschnell war Lucius bei Bela gewesen und hatte ihm mit dem Schlangenkopf seines Gehstocks ins Gesicht geschlagen. Der junge Mann wurde zu Boden geworfen und lag jetzt vor Schmerzen keuchend vor seines Vaters Füßen. Etwas warmes tropfte ihm in den Mund. Sein metallisch schmeckendes Blut lief von einer Platzwunde an seinem Wangenknochen über seine Lippe und von dort aus auf seine Zunge.

Eine kalte Hand packte ihn am Nacken und drückte seinen Kopf bis fast auf den Teppich. „Wage es nie wieder, in deinem ganzen vergeudetem Leben, abfällig vom dunklen Lord zu sprechen."

Der Zauberer zerrte ihn an den Armen auf die Beine, schob ihn zum Schreibtisch und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl, der davor stand. Er selbst setzte sich hinter den Tisch, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

Bela versuchte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, es lief aber sofort wider Neues nach. Super. Jetzt hatte er auch noch welches an der Hand. Er wischte sie einfach an seinem Hemd ab, welches sowieso schon mit der an seinem Kinn herab tropfenden Flüssigkeit beschmutzt war.

„Da ich gerade bei Dracos Zensuren war," begann Lucius mit nun wieder ruhiger Stimme, „wo bist du zur Schule gegangen?"

„Da, wo ich wohne," antwortete Bela.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint."

„Ich weiß."

Der Zauberer atmete einmal tief durch, schloss die Augen und schien sich konzentrieren zu müssen.

„Deine Zeugnisse, die sind bei dir zu Hause, nicht wahr?"

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?"

Wieder atmete Lucius tief durch und zwang sich offenbar dazu, sich zu beherrschen.

„Hast du eine Zeugnismappe?"

„Was denn sonst? Ein Photoalbum?"

„Wie sieht die Zeugnismappe aus?"

„Blau."

„Steht dein Name darauf?"

„Nein, der von Jailies Hamster."

Lucius stand auf, griff über den Tisch und packte Bela an den Haaren. „Stell dir deine Zeugnismappe vor!"

„Warum?", fragte der Sohn vor Schmerz keuchend.

„Eine blau Zeugnismappe mit deinem Namen darauf," sagte Lucius und legte den Zauberstab an Belas Stirn. Genau in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, was der Mann, der schwarze Magie beherrschte, wahrscheinlich vorhatte und versuchte das Bild der dunkelblauen Mappe, das sich zwangsläufig in seine Gedanken geschoben hatte zu verdrängen, aber es war bereits zu spät. Der schwarze Zauber war ausgesprochen und die Mappe mit seinen Zeugnissen aller Schuljahre fiel aus dem Nichts zwischen die Beiden auf den Schreibtisch.

Hand und Zauberstab lösten sich von Belas Kopf. Lucius ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken, nahm das Heft in die Hand und schlug es auf.

„Mal sehen . . .," sagte er herablassend. Er blätterte die eingehefteten Seiten durch und runzelte bei jeder etwas mehr die Stirn.

„Was hast du gelernt?", fragte er schließlich.

„Das, was da drin steht."

„Ich meine deinen Beruf!"

„Ich habe . . . so direkt nichts gelernt," gab Bela zögernd zu. „Ich verdiene Geld mit dem Skateboard fahren und verkaufe ab und zu Bilder, die ich . . ."

„Du hast keinen Beruf? Sieh dir deine Zensuren an, verdammt! Du könntest jeden Beruf haben, den du willst!"

„Ich habe alles, was ich will!" Das stimmte nur teilweise. Natürlich wünschte Bela sich manchmal, er hätte mehr Geld, aber im Moment sah es durch seine unverhoffte Stelle an der Schule selbst damit nicht mehr ganz so schlecht aus. „Ich bin noch nicht mal zwanzig und arbeite als Lehrer in Hogwarts! Ich . . . Ich muss deswegen vor dir nicht rechtfertigen!"

„Du . . . !" Lucius wandte das Gesicht ab. War er jetzt wütend darüber, dass Bela keinen Beruf erlernt hatte, oder weil er besser in der Schule gewesen ist, als Draco es jetzt ist. Oder war er einfach nur wütend, weil er ihm kein Einwand gegen dieses Argument einfiel. Der Zauberer senkte den Blick wieder auf das Heft in seinen Händen. „Verhalten? Ihr bekommt an diesen Muggelschulen Noten für euer Verhal- . . . Eine vier! Du hast in Verhalten eine vier?!"

Bela zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Ich habe trotzdem meinen Abschluss gekriegt. Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun."

„Offenbar hat dir in deiner neuen Familie, oder wie du sie nennst, niemals jemand beigebracht dich zu benehmen."

„Meine Eltern haben mir beigebracht, mir nicht alles gefallen zu lassen und meine Freunde zu verteidigen."

„Deine . . . Du nennst sie deine Eltern?"

„Ich nenne sie Mum und Dad."

„Du weißt ganz genau, wer deine Eltern sind!"

„Stimmt. Und sie sind beide jetzt nicht hier!"

„Eltern bringen ihrem Kind bei, dass man Autoritäten Respekt zollt!"

„Ich zolle den Menschen Respekt, die meinen Respekt verdient haben! Und meine Eltern sind solche Menschen. Aber wie schon gesagt, sie sind eben gerade nicht hier."

Lucius sprang auf und ging um den Tisch. Bela war ebenfalls aufgestanden und schaffte es auch, sich einigermaßen auf den Beinen zu halten, als sein Vater ihn an den Schultern packte und gegen ein Bücherregal stieß. Blut sammelte sich wieder in seinem Mund und ihm wurde schlecht von dem Geschmack. Zum Glück hatte er heute noch nichts gegessen.

„Ich werde dir beibringen, was Respekt bedeutet!", brüllte ihn Lucius an, während er auf ihn zu kam. Als die beiden nur noch eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt standen, spuckte Bela seinem Vater, das Blut mitten ins Gesicht, was sich in seinem Mund befand. Natürlich war ihm klar, wie sehr das seine Lage verschlimmerte, aber es ging ihm auch gewaltig gegen den Strich, sich nicht zu wehren.

Lucius prallte erst erschrocken und angeekelt zurück, dann stürzte er sich in blindem Zorn auf seinen Sohn und schlug ihm mit der Faust auf die bereits offene Wunde im Gesicht.

Bela wurde mit dem Kopf gegen ein Regalbrett gestoßen und ging ein Stück in die Knie, während ihm Sterne vor den Augen tanzten. In dem Moment, als er den Raum wieder klar vor sich sehen konnte, traf ihn Lucius' Handrücken auf der anderen Gesichtshälfte und er rutschte gänzlich zu Boden. Sein Gesicht brannte, der Kopf hämmerte, wegen der vielen Erschütterungen.

Unfähig für irgendeine Art von Widerstand packte sein Vater ihn am Kragen, zog ihn auf die Füße und rammte ihm eine Faust in den Magen. Bela krümmte sich, aber er wurde auf den Füßen gehalten. Zweimal bekam er noch Hiebe in den Magen, dann ließ Lucius ihn los und er sackte auf den Stein. Auf der Seite liegend hielt er sich den Bauch, versuchte sich aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden aufzusetzen, weil jeder Druck auf seinen Körper zu viel war.

Diese Bewegung wurde mit einem Tritt in die Rippen bestraft. Jetzt konnte Bela sich einen Schmerzensschrei nicht mehr verkneifen, so heftig und unerwartet traf ihn der Fuß. Erneut prallte er gegen das Bücherregal und sackte dann herunter. Reglos blieb er liegen. Blut tropfte von seinem Gesicht auf den Stein und lief ihm am Hals herab.

Verschwommen nahm er war, wie sich jemand neben ihn auf den Boden kniete. Eine Hand packte seinen Kopf und drehte ihn zur Seite. Jetzt war er gezwungen in das verhasste Gesicht seines Vaters zu blicken.

„Ich werde dein vorlautes Mundwerk nicht mehr dulden, hast du das verstanden? Ich hoffe du hast erkannt, wo dein Platz ist und wem du zu gehorchen hast. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich das hier wiederholen. Immer wieder. Bis ich mir sich bin, _dass_ du es verstanden hast." Lucius schlug Bela mit der Stirn gegen den steinernen Boden. Dem jungen Mann tanzten wieder Sterne vor den Augen, dann wurde alles schwarz.

xXx

Einige Stunden später spürte er, wie er aus der angenehmen Dunkelheit gerissen wurde. Er blinzelte. Noch immer lag er auf dem Boden im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Mit dem Bewusstsein kamen auch die Schmerzen zurück. Er stöhnte auf, als er versuchte, dass Gesicht zu bewegen. Draußen war es bereits dunkel. Durch das Fenster konnte er den Mond sehen. Neben sich vernahm er Schritte.

Etwas griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zerrte ihn auf die Bein. Ein hässliches Ziepen ging durch seinen gesamten Oberkörper, als an ihm gezogen wurde. Zum Glück waren seine Bein unversehrt, so konnte er sich wenigstens selber, unter dem Aufbringen großer Anstrengung halten.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Bela, dass der Mensch, der ihm aufhalf sein Vater war und zuckte zurück. Beinahe hätte er wieder das Gleichgewicht verloren, wurde aber sofort wieder am Arm gepackt und festgehalten.

Lucius nahm seinen Sohn an den Schultern, führte ihn zu einem Stuhl und drückte ihn darauf. Murmelnd führte er wieder ein paar Zauber aus, die alle Wunden unsichtbar werden ließen. Das er sie nicht heilen konnte, wusste er bereits. Er gab Bela eine weniger starke Ohrfeige, die ihn aus den Rückständen seiner Bewusstlosigkeit holte.

„Fass mich nicht an!", rief der junge Mann instinktiv. Diesmal traf ihn ein härterer Schlag im Gesicht.

„Halt deinen undankbaren Mund," zischte Lucius gefährlich. „Überzeuge mich nicht davon, dass meine Erziehungsmaßnahme zu wenig einprägsam war!"

Diesmal sagte Bela nichts, als sein Vater ihn am Kinn fasste und vorsichtshalber noch einen Zauber auf sein Gesicht legte. Danach ging der Langhaarige um seinen Schreibtisch und ließ die Zeugnismappe, die da noch lag verschwinden.

Kaum war er damit fertig, hörte man, wie die Flammen im Kamin aufloderten. Die dicke, rosa gekleidete Gestalt von Dolores Umbridge erschien im Feuer. Die Hexe trat in das Arbeitszimmer.

„Guten Abend, Mr Malfoy," sagte sie mit einem schmierigen Lächeln. „Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, weswegen ich hier bin."

„Gewiss," erwiderte Lucius teilnahmslos.

Umbridges Blick wanderte zu Bela, der mit gequälten Gesichtsausdruck dasaß und versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen. „Fertig?", fragte sie ihn.

Als der gepeinigte Mann nicht reagierte, kam Lucius an seine Seite und zerrte ihn an der Schulter auf die Beine.

„Er ist fertig," antwortete er für ihn. „Sie können ihn mitnehmen."

„Wie ich sehe, waren sie in der Lage ihm die Flausen auszutreiben?" Sie formulierte es wie eine Frage.

„Nun," sagte Lucius zu der Frau, „wenn ich mehr Zeit hätte . . ."

„Sie meine, Sie wollen ihn noch ein wenig hier behalten?"

Belas Lunge zog sich bei diesem Satz zusammen. Sollte er etwa doch hier festsitzen? Aber zu seiner Erleichterung lenkte sein Vater ein.

„Nicht jetzt. Später. Es wäre doch bestimmt einzurichten, dass ich ihn des Öfteren besuchen kann, beziehungsweise, ihn _einladen_."

„Aber sicher doch," antwortete Umbridge mit einem boshaften Grinsen. „Sie als Vater, werden natürlich immer einen Anspruch darauf erheben könne, ihren Sohn zu sehen. Ganz gewiss kann ich auch den Zaubereiminister bitten, einen solchen Absatz in unser lückenhaftes Gesetzbuch einzufügen."

Bela hatte sich offensichtlich zu früh gefreut.

„Ich werde mich darauf verlassen," erwiderte Lucius und schob sein geprügeltes Kind in die Arme der nach aufdringlichem Parfum stinkenden Hexe, die eine Hand voll Flohpulver vom Kaminsims nahm, es ins Feuer warf und sich mit Bela hineinstellte.

„Hogwarts!", rief sie und landete in ihrem Büro.

* * *

Es ist mir wirklich sehr wichtig, was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet, also schickt mir doch einfach eine Review. Thx:D


	10. In Hagrids Hütte

Vielen Dank an alle, die mir Reviews schreiben:) Ich kann das gar nicht oft genug sagen, weil es ja auch nur halb so viel Spaß machen würde zu schreiben, wenn keiner irgendein Feedback da lässt. Bitte tretet auch mal richtig in den Arsch, wenn's nötig ist. Obwohl meine kreative und sehr direkte Stütze finess das schon regelmäßig in ihren PM's macht.

Wie auch immer. Genug dummes Zeug geschwafelt. Weiter geht's mit Kapitel 10.

* * *

_**In Hagrids Hütte**_

Jailie lief über das Gelände von Hogwarts. In der großen Halle war es heute beim Mittagessen ungewöhnlich still gewesen, weil der Großteil der Schülerschaft über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren war. Für die Lehrer machte es keinen großen Sinn nach Hause zu fahren, weil in den Tagen vor Weihnachten neue Stundenpläne beredet werden sollten.

Den gesamten Vormittag hatte sie damit verbracht beruhigend auf Brandon einzureden, der ständig auf der Schwelle zu einer ausgewachsenen Depression zu stehen schien. Natürlich kam es unvorbereitet, dass Hanna schwanger geworden war. Wer hätte auch damit rechnen können?

Eine kalter Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht und sie zog sich zitternd ihre Jacke enger um den Körper. Es begann sanft zu schneien, der erste Schnee in dieser Saison. Bisher war das Wetter einfach nur matschig gewesen.

Fest entschlossen lief Jailie den Abhang zu der Häusersiedlung herunter, bog aber einige Meter davor nach links und lief auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Sie hatte nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt sich ernsthaft bei ihm, für seine Hilfe in der letzten Nacht zu bedanken. Was hätte sie nur ohne ihn gemacht? Zu ihrem Glück ist Bela da gewesen und hatte einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. In ihrem Zustand wäre sie wahrscheinlich nie selber auf die Idee gekommen, den fürsorglichen Halbriesen zu Hilfe zu holen.

Beim Gedanke an Bela stieg die Sorge in ihr hoch. Warum hatte er gestern Abend nichts davon erzählt, dass er seinem Vater begegnet war? Bestimmt hatte er selber nicht mehr daran gedacht, sondern war erschrocken von Jailies heftiger Reaktion auf diese verdammte Spinnen gewesen. Sie hasste sich ja selbst für ihre hirnrissige Angst. Obwohl sie nach der Begegnung mit einer Riesenspinne wohl niemals ihre Phobie überwinden würde. Wie auch immer. Sie musste sich jetzt erstmal bei Hagrid bedanken. Er war nicht beim Mittagessen gewesen und ihr schlechtes Gewissen war über die letzten paar Stunden immer mehr angestiegen, weil er in der Vornacht wegen ihr aufstehen musste.

Stolpernd blieb Jailie stehen. Jetzt wäre sie tief in Gedanken versunken, wie sie war, doch fast an der kleinen Hütte vorbei gelaufen. Einmal atmete sie tief durch, dann hob sie die Hand und wollte klopfen, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne, weil sie Stimmen von drinnen hörte. Zwei Männerstimmen. Die eine gehörte eindeutig Hagrid, die andere war ihr unbekannt. Sollte sie wieder gehen? Vielleicht störte sie. Es war bestimmt besser, wenn sie später noch mal wieder kam, sie hatte ja keine Lust Hagrid auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Wie geht' s Arthur?", hörte sie Hagrid fragen, während sie unschlüssig dastand.

„Im St. Mungos. Er wird es überleben. Wir wissen, dass _er_ es gewesen ist, das ist im Moment noch viel beunruhigender. Was natürlich nicht heißen soll, dass mir Arthur nicht Leid tut."

_Er_? Jailie blieb jetzt doch, wo sie war. Redeten die zwei etwa von Voldemort? Sie war jetzt schon lange genug an dieser Schule um zu wissen, wie sehr alle versuchten, das Thema Voldemort zu umgehen.

Dann ertönte das aufgeregte Bellen eines Hundes und kurz darauf, die tiefe Stimme des Bewohners. „Fang, musst du mal? Warte, ich lass dich raus, ich hab hier zu tun."

Erschrocken klopfte Jailie jetzt doch an. Sie wäre nie schnell genug weg gewesen, bevor die Tür aufgegangen war und wie hätte es ausgesehen, wenn sie hier so rum stand? Wahrscheinlich würde Hagrid denken, sie belauschte ihn.

„Die Tür öffnete sich und ein großer, zotteliger Hund sprang sie an. Von dem Gewicht wurde sie nach hinten geworfen und landete mit dem Hintern auf Hagrids Veranda. Fang lag auf ihr und leckte ihr übers Gesicht.

„Oh, Jailie. Hi, du bist das. Fang! Aus! Runter von ihr!" Der Riese zog Fang am Halsband von der jungen Frau herunter, reichte ihr die freie Hand und half ihr auf die Beine. „Tut mir echt Leid," sagte er zu ihr. „Er ist immer so stürmisch, wenn jemand klopft. Komm doch rein." Er zog sie in die Hütte, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Fang, der offenbar vergessen hatte, dass er soeben noch Gassie gehen wollte, kam ihr hinterher getrottet.

Der Riese reichte der Frau ein Tuch mit dem sie ihr Gesicht on der Hundesabber reinigen konnte.

„Möchtest du einen Tee trinken?", fragte Hagrid. „Ich bin sowieso gerade dabei welchen zu machen."

„Nicht nötig," antwortete Jailie peinlich berührt. „Ich will dich nicht stören, ich wollte mich nur . . ."

„Ach was, du störst doch nich'!", unterbrach sie Hagrid. „Immerhin bin ich euer Ansprechpartner." Er war sichtlich stolz auf die Rolle, die ihm zugeteilt wurde. „Diese Tür steht dir immer offen. Hab ich dir eigentlich schon Remus Lupin vorgestellt? Da sitzt er. Remus – Jailie, Jailie – Remus."

Der Fremde, war aufgestanden und hatte der jungen Frau lächelnd die Hand geschüttelt. Hagrid, der die ganze Zeit in der Küche herumgewuselt war, kam nun mit einem Tablett im Arm, auf dem drei übergroße Tassen , eine riesige Teekanne und ein Teller mit handgroßen Keksen standen an den Tisch und stellte es darauf ab.

„Setz' dich doch, Jailie," sagte Hagrid und schob sie in einen Sessel, so dass sie nun gegenüber von Remus saß. Er schenkte Tee in alle drei Tassen und stellte eine vor jeden, dann reichte er den Teller mit Keksen rum. Remus lehnte dankend ab, Jailie wollte jedoch höflich sein und nahm einen Keks, obwohl sie gerade vom Mittagessen kam.

„Hab ich selber gebacken," grinste der Riese.

„Danke," sagte sie und biss hinein. Jedenfalls versuchte sie hineinzubeißen, aber der gebackene Teig – war es überhaupt Teig? - gab ihren Zähnen nicht nach. Hagrid sah sie erwartungsvoll an, offenbar wollte er wissen, wie ihr seine Kekse schmeckten. Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, schob sie das, was auch immer zu ihren Backenzähnen, wo sie mehr Kraft hatte und biss noch einmal fest zu. Es knackte. Hatte es in dem Keks geknackt, oder in ihrem Gebiss? Als sie einen kleinen Krümel auf der Zunge spürte, der nach absolut gar nichts schmeckte, fuhr sie erschrocken mit der Zunge an ihren Zähnen entlang, aber die schienen noch ganz zu sein. Somit musste das geschmacklose Zeug in ihrem Mund, ein Stück von dem Keks sein. Ein Blick auf die restliche Süßspeise in ihrer Hand, an der jetzt eine kleine Ecke fehlte, bestätigte dies.

„Lecker," log die junge Frau mit einem Lächeln, das hoffentlich echt aussah. Hagrids Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf. Sie schien eine ganz gute Schauspielerin zu sein. Remus' Gesicht hatte jedoch eher einen mitleidigen Ausdruck angenommen. Also doch nicht.

„Jahhh . . .," begann Hagrid, „das Rezept habe ich mir selbst ausgedacht. Es besteht aus . . ." Und nun begann er damit die einzelnen Zutaten aufzuzählen und die Herstellung zu erläutern. Jailie versuchte nicht hinzuhören, da sie befürchtete, das Stück „Keks", was sich immer noch in ihrem Mund befand ausspucken zu müssen, wenn sie genau erfuhr, woraus es zusammengesetzt war. Sie sammelte Speichel, um es irgendwie in eine Konsistenz zu bringen, in der sie es kauen könnte. Nach einer Weile, war ihr das sogar gelungen und überglücklich schluckte sie den Bissen herunter. Als ihr Blick auf den restlichen Keks in ihrer Hand fiel, schwand das Glücksgefühl. Unauffällig schob sie die erschreckend große Restmenge auf ihre Untertasse und hoffte, dass der stolze Bäcker es nicht bemerkte.

Sollte sie Hagrid nicht sagen, dass seine Kekse ungenießbar waren? Also, das Wort ungenießbar würde sie definitiv nicht verwenden, aber sie konnte ihn doch darauf hinweisen, dass er vielleicht, doch noch mal das Rezept überarbeiten könnte. Es wäre nur fair das zu tun. Vorallem seinen zukünftigen Gästen gegenüber. Vielleicht würde sie ihm das später sagen. Jetzt schien ihr nicht unbedingt der passende Zeitpunkt dafür.

In diesem Moment endete Hagrid mit seiner Erzählung. „So. Ich bin froh, dass sie mir mittlerweile so gut gelingen. Am Anfang sind sie immer ein wenig bissfest geworden."

„Aha," konnte Jailie nur sagen. Sie war auch ein wenig abgelenkt, weil der Mann der ihr gegenüber saß, Remus, angefangen hatte sie irgendwie seltsam anzuschauen. Sie versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und sagte zögernd zu dem übergroßen Bewohner der Hütte: „Also, weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin. Ich wollte mich im Grunde nur noch mal richtig bei dir bedanken, wegen letzter Nacht. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir dich geweckt haben. Ich reagiere bei Spinnen immer etwas über, wie du ja sicher mitbekommen hast."

„Ach, das macht doch nichts. Ich war gestern noch mal im Wald und hab mit Aragog geredet. Er hat gesagt, dass er seinen Leuten sagt, sie sollen sich von euch fernhalten. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu mehr machen."

„Das ist . . . Wollen Sie ein Photo schießen?!"

Jetzt war Jailie nicht mehr in der Lage Remus zu ignorieren. Sein Blick war von ihrem Gesicht herab zu ihrem Ausschnitt gewandert, wo er verharrte. Was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein?

„Oh, nein," lenkte Remus schnell ein. Ihm war anscheinend gar nicht aufgefallen, was das für einen Eindruck machen musste, wenn er so gebannt an diese Stelle starrte. „Ich habe nicht dahin . . . Es ist deine Kette, sie kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Meine . . . Meine Kette?" Automatisch griff Jailie nach dem keinen, silbernen Herzanhänger, den sie um den Hals trug. In der Mitte des Herzens war ein kleiner blass-rosa Stein eingesetzt. Wollte er sie verarschen? Hat er nur schnell nach irgendeiner Ausrede gesucht? Dieser Kerl konnte ihre Kette doch gar nicht kennen, sie hatten sich noch nie gesehen.

„Ich möchte wirklich nicht aufdringlich sein," sagte der Mann mit sanfter Stimme, „aber darf ich fragen, woher du sie hast?"

Die junge Frau zögerte. War der etwa wirklich an ihrer Kette interessiert? „Ähm . . . Meine Mutter hat sie mir gegeben," antwortete sie ausweichend.

„Deine Mutter?" Remus runzlte die Stirn, als würde er versuchen die Teile eines komplizierten Puzzles zusammenzusetzen. " Wie alt bist du, Jailie?"

Was sollte denn das jetzt? Wollte er einen Steckbrief von ihr erstellen? Alter, Größe, Gewicht, Lieblingsfarbe, Hobbys?

„Was sollen diese Fragen?", fragte sie gereizt.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, dass ich deine Mutter gekannt habe." Remus überlegte kurz, ob er den nächsten Satz sagen sollte. Konnte er sich so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen? Was er hier tat, war nicht ungefährlich. Aber, wenn diese junge Frau tatsächlich, die war, für die er sie hielt, dann musste es sein. War das überhaupt möglich? Natürlich war es möglich. Theoretisch. „Und ich glaube, wenn deine Mutter die ist, die ich glaube, dann weiß ich auch, wer ihr diese Kette geschenkt hat."

Jailies Augen weiteten sich. Konnte das sein? Log er sie an? Aber wieso sollte der Mann sich das ausdenken? Das würde ihm absolut nichts bringen. Sie war so sehr dabei, vor sich hin zu grübeln, dass sie ganz vergaß zu antworten.

„War der Name deiner Mutter Laura Jones?", fragte Remus, als sie nicht antwortete.

Jetzt hatte es Jailie die Sprache verschlagen, was wirklich nicht oft passierte. Kannte dieser Unbekannte etwa ihren Vater? Kannte er den Mann, nachdem sie als sie sechzehn war, verzweifelt gesucht hat, weil sie unbedingt wissen wollte, wer er ist? Den Mann, von dem Laura ihr erzählen wollte, wenn sie alt genug dafür war, dann aber starb, bevor sie ihrer Tochter auch nur die kleinste Information hinterlassen konnte? Jailie erinnerte sich daran, wie man spricht.

„Ja," brachte sie heraus. „Ja, ist sie. Ich . . . Sie hat mir diese kette ver . . . geschenkt." Sie wollte das Wort 'vererbt' nicht sagen, es musste ja nicht gleich jeder wissen, dass sie Halbwaise war. Oder war sie sogar komplett Waise? Bei dem Gedanken daran, hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sich ein schwerer Stein auf ihre Brust legen. Warum eigentlich? Sie hatte ihren Vater nie gekannt. Es gab nichts, was sie vermissen könnte. Aber jetzt, wo sie sich wieder Hoffnung machte, dass es tatsächlich jemanden gab, der sie zu ihm führen könnte, schien ihr die Vorstellung, dass diese Hoffnung unerfüllt bleiben könnte unerträglich.

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte Remus noch einmal.

„Ich bin neunzehn. Im Mai werde ich zwanzig," antwortete Jailie jetzt schon wieder mit etwas festerer Stimme. „Sie sagten, dass sie den Mann kennen, der meiner Mutter diese Kette geschenkt hat," erinnerte sie ihren Gesprächspartner.

Remus hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. „Neunzehn . . .," murmelte er vor sich hin. „Es passt alles zusammen . . . Kennst du deinen Vater?" Die letzte Frage stellte er nun wieder laut.

„Nein. Ich habe nie etwas über ihn erfahren, obwohl ich nach ihm gesucht habe," antwortete Jailie.

„In den Muggleakten steht auch nichts über ihn," sagte Remus. „Wenn dein Vater der Mann ist, von dem ich vermute, dass er es sein könnte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, also mach dir besser keine allzu großen Hoffnungen. Ich kann mich irren."

„Wer ist es denn nun, Remus? An wen denkst du?," fragt Hagrid jetzt gespannt. Er sah aus, als würde er einen spannenden Krimi im Fernsehen verfolgen und wollte jetzt endlich erfahren, wer denn nun der Mörder war.

Jailie erschrak, als sie etwas, warmen, nasses, an ihrer Hand spürte. Sie sah nach unten und entdeckte Fang, wie er liebesbedürftig an mit der Schnauze an ihren Fingern leckte. Lächelnd zog die junge Frau ihre Hand weg und kraulte damit den Kopf des Tieres. Fang gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich und rieb seinen Körper an ihren Beinen, den Kopf legte er in ihren Schoß.

„Nimm das Fang nicht übel. Er ist sehr anhänglich, wenn er dir Angst macht, dann ruf ich ihn zu mir," sagte Hagrid.

„Nein," antwortete Jailie. „Ich habe nur Angst vor Spinnen, alle anderen Tiere mag ich, Hunde ganz besonders." Jetzt nahm sie beide Hände um Fang hinter den Ohren zu Kraulen. Überglücklich schmiegte das Tier sich noch enger an sie.

Remus sah jetzt noch nachdenklicher aus, als er es ohnehin schon tat.

„Also, Remus?," wandte sich Hagrid wieder an ihn. „Sag uns doch endlich, von wem du sprichst." Er sah aus, als würde er dem Zauberer gleich einen Keks gegen den Kopf schmeißen – was wahrscheinlich eine ernsthafte Verletzung zur Folge gehabt hätte – wenn er nicht sofort mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Ich denke an . . . ," begann Remus, „Es ist nur eine Vermutung, obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass es nur er sein kann. Sie sieht ihm unheimlich ähnlich, wenn man weiß worauf man achten muss. . . „

„REMUS!", rief Hagrid ungeduldig.

Jailie hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert, wenn sie nicht Fangs Kopf in den Händen gehabt hätte. Tiere hatten schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie gehabt, wenn man mal von Spinnen absah, die bewirkten eher das Gegenteil.

„Ja. Schon gut," sagte Remus hastig. „Ich denke an . . . an Sirius."

„WAS?" Der Riese wäre beinahe von seinem Stuhl gefallen. „Wie kommst du denn auf Sirius? Sirius hat doch kein Kind!"

Die jung Frau hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. Sirius? Was für ein seltsamer Name. Klang es nach jemandem, der ihr Vater sein könnte? Sie konnte ihn nicht einordnen.

„Jedenfalls keines, von dem er weiß," sagte nun Remus. „Sirius und Laura Jones hatten eine Beziehung, ungefähr zu der Zeit, in der Laura mit dir schwanger geworden sein muss. Allerdings haben sie sich getrennt. Oder besser gesagt, Laura hat sich getrennt. Sirius war am Boden zerstört deswegen."

„Meine Mutter hat sich von ihm getrennt?" Das kam Jailie unlogisch vor. Immer wenn sie als Kind nach ihrem Vater gefragt hatte, war ein liebevoller Glanz in Lauras Augen erschienen. Immer war ihr Vater der gewesen, dem sie die Schuld dafür gab, dass sie ohne ihn aufwachsen musste. Sie hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass er vielleicht kalte Füße bekommen hatte, nachdem er erfuhr, dass er ein Kind kriegen würde. Aber das Laura ihn verlassen hat? Auf diese Idee wäre sie nie gekommen.

„Ja. Sirius hat bestimmt drei Tage lang nichts gegessen. Er hat sich die ganze Zeit gefragt, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte. Ich habe ihn noch nie so verliebt gesehen, wie als er mit deiner Mutter zusammen gewesen ist. Nicht einmal, als sie einfach so gegangen ist, konnte er wütend auf sie sein, hat ständig den Fehler bei sich selbst gesucht. So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt."

„Und Sie haben mich an der Kette erkannt? Solche Ketten gibt es doch wie Sand am Meer," wandte Jailie ein.

„Eben nicht. Ich habe die Kette damals mit Sirius zusammen bei einem Juwelier abgeholt. Er hat den Stein da vorne extra einsetzen lassen. Hat ihn ein Vermögen gekostet. Aber es sollte ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Laura sein und er wollte nicht einfach irgendwas kaufen, weiß du. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es diese Kette, so wie du sie trägt, nur einmal auf der Welt gibt. Ich frage mich nur, warum Laura sie dir gegeben hat. Vielleicht wollte sie nicht mehr an Sirius erinnert werden, aber da ist es ja wenig hilfreich, wenn du sie trägst. Wenn ich doch nur mal mit ihr reden könnte . . ."

Jailies Magen drehte sich um. Jetzt war wohl der Moment gekommen, die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Aber wie sollte sie anfangen?

„Ähm . . . Das geht leider nicht."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Weil . . . Wissen Sie, als ich noch klein war, da habe ich meine Mutter immer gefragt, wer mein Vater ist. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass das eine komplizierte Geschichte ist und hat mir versprochen,dass sie sie mir erzählen würde, wenn ich alt genug wäre, es zu verstehen, aber ich solle nicht schlecht von ihm denken. Natürlich habe ich trotzdem immer wieder nach ihm gefragt, aber Mama war genauso beharrlich wie ich und so habe ich nie etwas erfahren. Ich habe mich darauf verlassen, dass sie mir irgendwann alles erklären würde und das hätte sie auch bestimmt gemacht, aber . . . Sie ist . . . Als ich sieben war da . . . Sie ist tot." Jetzt war es wenigsten raus. Der Satz schwebte im Raum. Jailie stiegen die Tränen in de Augen, aber sie schaffte es sie zurück zu kämpfen.

„Das tut mir Leid," sagte Remus. Er sah aus, als hätte er noch nicht ganz verstanden, was Jailie eben gesagt hatte, aber seine Stimme klang aufrichtig. Hagrid blieb starrte zu Boden. Fang winselte, als er den Stimmungsumschwung spürte und stupste mit der Schnauze den Bauch der Frau an, die ihre Hände nun krampfhaft in sein Fell gekrallt hatte. Die Erinnerung schmerzte auch nach so vielen Jahren noch. Jailie lockerte ihren Griff ein wenig und strich dem Hund beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Kann ich ihn kennenlernen? Meinen . . . Ich meine . . . Sirius?" Sie war nicht in der Lage das Wort 'Vater' im Bezug auf eine Person zu sagen, der sie in der tatsächlichen Realität begegnen könnte.

Remus und Hagrid zogen gleichzeitig scharf die Luft ein.

„Das ist kompliziert," sagte der Zauberer leise. Es klang als müsste er sehr konzentriert darüber nachdenken.

„Warum?", fragte Jailie. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Warum war es kompliziert eine Tochter ihren Vater vorzustellen?

„Sirius wird . . . Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären kann . . . Vielleicht sollte ich erst mit Dumbledore darüber reden." Remus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sirius wurde immer noch als Schwerverbrecher gesucht. Er konnte nicht einfach so den Grimmauldplatz verlassen und nach Hogwarts spazieren. Genauso wenig konnte Jailie ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens gehen. Andererseits – stand es ihr natürlich zu Sirius kennenlernen. Wenn sie seine Tochter war, was sie ja zweifelsohne war, dann musste sie vom Orden geschützt werden. Remus wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren könnte, wenn Voldemort von ihr erfuhr, auf welchem Wege auch immer.

Der Gedanke an den armen Arthur Weasley, der in der letzten Nacht im Ministerium schwer verletzt wurde, stahl sich in seinen Kopf und der Magen drehte sich ihm um. Wenn nun die junge Frau, die hier vor ihm saß und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah betrachtete, zogen schreckliche Vorstellungen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, davon was Voldemort alles einfallen könnte, um sie zu benutzen. Beinahe war er schon wütend auf sich, dass er nicht einfach den Mund gehalten und nicht gleich zu Dumbledore gegangen war. Andererseits konnte er nicht einfach den Schulleiter belästigen, ohne sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher zu sein, dass es sich wirklich um Sirius' Tochter handelte. Sie würde nicht verstehen, wenn sie ihren Vater, nachdem sie sich schon so lange sehnte nicht kennenlernen durfte.

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Im Grunde war es ja auch ihr gutes Recht sie zu erfahren und früher oder später würde irgendjemand es ihr sagen müssen. Vielleicht war hier und jetzt nicht die richtige Situation dafür, aber einen anderen Weg sah er nicht.

„Jailie," begann Remus langsam und sah dabei mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Tischplatte vor sich. „Ich werde dir jetzt erzählen, warum es so schwierig ist, dich zu deinem Vater zu bringen, beziehungsweise ihn zu dir. Es ist eine lange Geschichte und ich bitte dich nicht vorschnell zu urteilen. Hör mir einfach zu und stelle deine Fragen erst, wenn ich fertig bin, denn es kann sein, dass die meisten davon sich während ich spreche, von selbst klären. Ist das okay für dich?"

Die Schwarzhaarige verstand nicht, was das sollte, aber sie war bereit diesem Mann zuzuhören, also sah sie ihm so fest, wie sie nur konnte in die Auge und nickte.

„Gut," sagte Remus und begann ihr alles zu erzählen, was es zu erzählen gab. Er sagte ihr als erstes, dass Sirius ein Animagus war, was er als einen Schulstreich hinstellte. Den echten Grund dafür, ließ er weg. Hier ging es nicht um ihn und er war sich nicht sicher, wie die Frau auf eine Gruselgeschichte über einen Werwolf reagieren würde, der direkt vor ihr saß. Zu seiner Belustigung schien ihr der Gedanke, dass ihr Vater entgegen aller Regeln und Gesetze lernte, sich in einen Hund zu verwandeln, zu gefallen. Also fuhr er noch ein bisschen fort, mit harmlosen Geschichten aus seiner Schulzeit, die er mit seinen drei besten Freunden verbracht hatte, so kamen sie schließlich auf Peter zu sprechen, was zu dem weniger amüsanten Teil führte.

Jailie war während der ganzen Zeit überraschen beherrscht. Manchmal hielt sie die Luft an, wahrscheinlich um nicht laut los zu schreien, wurde blass, oder ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als Remus ihr erzählte, dass Sirius nie eine Gerichtsverhandlung bekommen hatte, das er noch immer verfolgt wurde und das niemand Harry Potter glaubte, obwohl die Beweise doch eigentlich viel zu eindeutig waren.

An der Stelle, als er ihr gesagt hatte, auf welche Weise Sirius aus Askaban geflohen ist hatte er sogar das Gefühl, dass sich so etwas wie Bewunderung in ihren Augen zeigte, aber das konnte er sich auch genauso gut einbilden.

Als Remus fertig war herrschte Stille. Hagrid war leichenblass geworden. Er hatte die Geschichte noch zusammenhängend gehört. Jailie sah angestrengt auf ihre Hände. Tausend Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum. Viel zu viele um sie an einem Tag, oder sogar in einer Woche alle zu stellen. Sie wusste nicht wo sie anfangen sollte, also sagte sie einfach nur leise: „Das ist unfair."

„Ja, das ist es," stimmte ihr Remus zu und Hagrid nickte zustimmend.

„Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen," sagte der Zauberer entschlossen. „Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist. Ich muss jetzt gehen, es ist spät geworden." Tatsächlich war es draußen bereits dunkel. Jailie hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war.

„Hagrid," sprach Remus den seltsam stillen Riesen an. „Kannst du Dumbledore sagen, dass er im Quartier mit mir sprechen soll? Ich halte es nicht für ratsam, mich durchs Schulhaus zu bewegen, es kennen mich noch zu viele."

„Yep," antwortete Hagrid. „Glaub auch nich', dass du da drin gesehen werden solltest. Seit diese verrückte Schachtel aus dem Ministerium hier ist, hat das Schloss überall Augen und Ohren bekommen. Man kann sich nirgendwo mehr ungestört unterhalten, außer in Dumbledores Büro."

Jailie hatte keine Ahnung, was mit Quartier gemeint war, aber sie war jetzt auch nicht mehr in der Lage noch mehr Informationen zu erfassen. Sie stand mechanisch aus dem Sessel auf. Das hätte sie heute Mittag definitiv nicht gedacht, als sie zu der kleinen Hütte gegangen ist, um sich zu bedanken. Murrend trat Fang einen Schritt zur Seite, um sie vorbeizulassen, als sie zur Tür ging.

Die beiden Männer waren auch schon aufgestanden. Hagrid klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und sie musste jedes mal wenn seine Hand sie berührte ein Stück in die Knie gehen.

„Mach' s gut, Jailie."

Auch Remus kam auf sie zu und reichte ihr die Hand. Die andere legte er auf ihren Oberarm und sagte: „Bis bald. Ich schätze, wir sehen uns."

„Ich hoffe es," antwortete Jailie wahrheitsgetreu. „Tschüss." Zu mehr war sie nicht im Stande zu sagen. Schnell ging sie die letzten Schritte bis zum Ausgang, drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um und sah in zwei nachdenkliche Gesichter. Sie winkte den beiden und versuchte sich auch in einem Lächeln, was ihr aber nicht gelang, dann verließ sie die Hütte und ging wie eine Marionette, die an ihren Fäden gezogen wurde, zum Haus Nummer sieben.

Sie stolperte die Treppen zu der schmalen Veranda herauf und kramte nach ihrem Schlüssel. Wo hatte sie das blöde Ding denn nun schon wieder hingelegt? Sie hatte ihn doch nicht etwa drinnen liegen gelassen? Das würde zu ihr passen! Ach nein, da war er. Sie öffnete die Tür und hätte sich am liebsten selbst eine in reingehauen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie schon längst aufgeschlossen war. Warum hatte sie jetzt so lange hier rumgetreten, um ihren Schlüssel zu finden? Egal, sie ging hinein und ihr Blick fiel sofort auf das Sofa, wo eine Gestalt lag, mit den Händen am Kopf.

War Brandon nicht bei Jimmy und Bobby? Jailie hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, konnte Bela schon zurück sein?

„Hi," sagte sie schlicht.

„Hi," kam es erschöpft zurück. Also, Bela. Wer auch sonst.

„Wie wars?", fragte sie ihn.

„Frag nicht."

„Guhhht," antwortete sie gedehnt und ging zum Kamin um ein Feuer zu machen. Bela sah ihr schweigend zu. Was hatte er denn? Sah eigentlich ganz gut aus. Vielleicht ein bisschen müde, aber ansonsten wie immer. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihn doch fragen sollte, aber entschied sich dann dagegen. Wenn er reden wollte, würde er es schon irgendwann machen.

Jailie fütterte Teddy, schnappte sich einen Apfel aus der Küche, holte ein Buch aus ihrem Zimmer - nicht ohne vorher gründlich die Wände abzusuchen – dann machte sie es sich in der Hängematte bequem und tat so, als würde sie lesen. In Wahrheit war sie viel zu aufgewühlt, um lesen zu können, aber Bela musste ja nicht bemerken, dass sie kurz davor war, durchzudrehen.

Plötzlich sprach er sie an. „Wie war dein Tag?"

Eine ganz gewöhnliche Frage, die man einem Menschen stellt, den man den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen hatte, aber Jailie kannte die Antwort nicht. Wie war ihr Tag? Erfolgreich? Eigentlich nicht. Lustig? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Deprimierend? Auch nicht das richtige Wort. Da sie keine Antwort fand, die ihr nicht vorkam, wie eine Lüge, antwortete sie einfach nicht. „Ich hab zuerst gefragt," sagte sie stattdessen.

„Okay. Mein Tag war beschissen. Jetzt bist du dran."

„Ähm . . . Ich finde nicht das richtige Wort," gestand Jailie.

„Dann benutz mehrere," schlug Bela vor.

„verwirrend, schockierend, traurig, irgendwie auch glücklich, aber hauptsächlich einfach nur seltsam."

„Was ist passiert? Und diesmal habe ich zuerst gefragt."

Auf Jailies Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln. Zum Glück gab es Bela. Ohne ihn würde sie jetzt ganz alleine hier sitzen und wahrscheinlich mit dem Kopf immer und immer wieder gegen die Wand rennen, einfach weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst machen sollte.

„Also. Bereit? Es ist eine lange Geschichte, also hoffe ich, du bist nicht müde, oder so."

„Ich werde heute Nacht wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht schlafen können, also ist eine lange Geschichte genau das, was ich brauche." Bela hatte sich aufgesetzt und Jailie war neben ihn auf das Sofa gekommen.

„Also gut. Ich wollte mich heute Nachmittag bei Hagrid bedanken, wegen gestern Nacht . . ."

Jailie redete und Bela hörte zu. Danach tauschten sie. Bela war dran mit erzählen und Jailie mit zuhören. Als sie fertig waren sahen beide erst mal eine Weile ins Feuer. Während dem Gespräch hatten sie festgestellt, dass Brandon sich vermutlich bei Jimmy und Bobby betrunken hatte und dort in irgendeiner Ecke ins Koma gefallen war.

„Ich bin mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, o ich ihn treffen will," sagte Jailie in die Stille hinein, die nur vom Knistern im Feuer unterbrochen wurde.

„Warum?"

„Was wenn ich ihn am Ende gar nicht leiden kann, oder er mich nicht?", beim zweiten Teil des Satzes klang sie ein wenig ängstlich.

„Remus sagte, Mum hätte ihn wegen einem andern verlassen. Was wenn er gar nicht so ein toller Typ ist, wie ich ihn mir immer gewünscht habe?"

„Deine Mum hat ihn geliebt," sagte Bela. „Sie hatte bestimmt ihre Gründe dafür, ihn zu lieben."

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und sie lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Brust.

„Glaubst du, deine Eltern lieben sich?", fragte Jailie und Bela verspannte sich bei der Erwähnung von Lucius und Narcissa.

„Weiß ich nicht. In reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien werden oft Ehen arrangiert. Keine Ahnung aus welchen Gründen meine Eltern geheiratet haben."

„Ich stelle es mir schrecklich vor, jemanden zu heiraten, den ich nicht richtig kenne. Oder noch schlimmer, jemanden zu heiraten, den ich kenne und nicht ausstehen kann."

„Ja," antwortete Bela knapp. Die Stelle, als Lucius ihm klargemacht hat, was er tun würde, wenn Bela einen Muggle heiratet, hatte er Jailie vorenthalten. Warum, wusste er selber nicht so genau. Er hatte es einfach für besser so gehalten.

„Eigentlich kann dein Vater dich doch gar nicht einfach so zu sich befehlen. Du bist ein erwachsener Mann. Du kannst tun, was du willst."

Bela lachte leise, was er aber sofort wieder bleiben ließ, weil es ein hässliches Stechen durch seine rechte Seite jagte.

„Wenn das so einfach wäre," sagte er leise. „In der Zaubererwelt herrschen andere Gesetze. Er ist mein Vater und ich bin sein Sohn. Er kann mir alles Mögliche vorschreiben. In den meisten Zaubererfamilien wird das nicht so streng gesehen, aber bei den meisten alten Reinblütern schon. Ich könnte mich natürlich wehren, er kann mich zu nichts direkt zwingen. Dafür müsste ich zum Zaubergamot gehen und beweisen, dass er mich schlägt, aber das werde ich nicht tun. Stell dir mal vor, was für eine Genugtuung das für ihn wäre, wenn ich sagen würde, wie sehr ich unter ihm leide. Er kann nicht dafür bestraft werden. Außerdem hat diese hässliche Kröte von Lehrerin, die immer nur rosa an hat – wie hieß sie noch gleich?"

„Umbridge?"

„Ja, genau. Die hat gesagt, als sie mich abholte, dass sie zum Minister gehen und ihm sagen wird, dass er irgend so ein neues Gesetz entwerfen, oder ein ändern soll, oder, ach was weiß ich. Jedenfalls scheint die dafür zu sorgen, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr wehren kann, also ist es eh zwecklos. Keine Ahnung, was ihr das bringt. Vielleicht will sie meinem Vater einfach nur einen Gefallen tun, weil er so reich ist. Oder er besticht sie, könnte ich mir auch vorstellen. Vielleicht besticht er auch gleich den Minister. Besonders viel Rückrad scheint der ja nicht zu haben."

„Bela du darfst dir das nicht gefallen lassen! Wir müssen irgendwas tun!"

„_Wir _müssen gar nichts tun. Du hältst dich da rau, bevor er dich auch noch ins Auge fasst."

„Wir gehen zu Dumbledore. Am besten gleich Morgen. Nein. Wir gehen jetzt. Dann wecken wir ihn eben. Auch egal, da muss er durch . . ." Jailie machte ernsthaft Anstalten aufzustehen und ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, aber Bela hielt sie fest.

„Und was, wenn ich dich fragen darf, soll Dumbledore tun? Sieh dir doch mal an was . . . Umbridge in der Schule alles verändert hat, seit Beginn des Schuljahres. Ihr gehört praktisch diese Schule. Alles, was Dumbledore unternimmt, wird sie sofort wieder rückgängig machen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass das die Situation verbessern wird, also setz dich einfach wieder hin."

Jailie ließ sich wieder neben ihn fallen und murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches.

Eine Weile starrten wieder beide ins Feuer. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Dann lehnte Jailie sich wieder an Belas Brust und schloss die Augen. Er schob sie ein kleines Stück zur Seite, damit er keine Schmerzen hatte, dann lehnte er sich an und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Egal, was kommen würde. Hier und jetzt fühlten beide sich wohl.


	11. keine Tür,kein Fenster und noch mehr

_**(k)eine Tür, (k)ein Fenster und noch mehr**_

Der nächste Tag begann mit einem lauten Knallen, welches durch Brandons elegante Art einen Raum zu betreten, verursacht wurde. Er war durch die Tür gekommen. Oder besser gesagt, er war durch sie hindurch gefallen.

Er hatte den Schlüssel von draußen angesteckt, hatte es auch tatsächlich nach ungefähr sieben minütigem Probieren geschafft ihn umzudrehen, ohne ihn dabei abzubrechen. Jetzt hätte die Tür eigentlich problemlos aufgehen müssen. Hätte er nicht den Fehler gemacht im gleichen Moment am Türknauf zu ziehen, wie er sich gegen sie lehnte. Eine Zeit lang passierte gar nichts und Brandon erkannte auch seinen Fehler nicht. Irgendwann wurde er wütend und rammte seinen Körper mit ganzer Kraft gegen das widerspenstige Brett. Da er den Schlüssel schon längst nicht mehr drehte, konnte sich die Tür allerdings nicht öffnen. Man hörte nur ein seltsamen Knacken, danach geschah wieder nichts. Jetzt wurde der junge Mann noch wütender und warf seinen Körper ein weiteres Mal gegen das dünne Holz. Nun gab dieses endgültig nach. Holz splitterte, Scharniere verabschiedeten sich von dem Türrahmen und Brandon flog mit seinem ganzen Gewicht kopfüber in den Raum.

Jailie und Bela schliefen auf dem Sofa. Durch den enormen Lärm schreckte die Frau, die auf der Brust des Blonden lag, aus dem Schlaf, fiel von ihm runter, krallte sich instinktiv an ihm fest und zog ihn somit mit sich auf den Boden. Jetzt lag Bela auf Jailie. Brandon war mittlerweile aufgestanden und betrachtete nun seine beiden besten Freunde mit einem skeptischen Blick.

Er wollte etwas zu den beiden sagen, aber das penetrante Pochen in seinem Kopf ließ ihn die Worte innerhalb weniger Sekunden vergessen. Mit der Hand am Kopf und geschlossenen Augen lief er in die Küche, murmelte ein „Morgen" und machte Kaffee.

Jailie und Bela sahen sich einen Moment lang ratlos in die Augen. Dann rollte sich der Mann schnell von ihr runter. Die hastige Bewegung bereute er sofort mit einem Ziehen in der Seite und er wurde an den vergangenen Tag erinnert. Er schloss die Augen und blieb auf dem Teppich liegen.

Jailie stand auf, brachte ihre Kleidung in Ordnung und ging zu Brandon in die Küche.

„Hi," begrüßte sie ihn. „Wollen wie ins Schloss frühstücken gehen, oder bleiben wir hier?"

Brandon brummte und legte sich die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen. Ein Zeichen, dass er nicht angesprochen werden wollte.

„Also hier bleiben," sagte die Frau, nahm sich den letzten Joghurt und einen Löffel und ging zur Hängematte.

Belas Magen knurrte. Stimmt ja, er hatte seit ungefähr sechsunddreißig Stunden nichts mehr gegessen. Vielleicht sollte er das jetzt langsam mal wieder machen. Er erhob sich und ging zur Küche. Auf halbem Weg blieb er stehen, schaute zu der Öffnung in der Wand, wo einst die Tür war und dann zu den anderen.

„Wir haben ein Loch in der Wand," teilte er mit.

„Weiß jemand, was ich gestern Nacht gemacht habe?", fragte Brandon mit kratziger Stimme.

„Du warst bei Jimmy und Bobby und hast dich hemmungslos besoffen. Nehme ich mal an," antwortete Jailie.

„Wir haben ein Loch in der Wand," sagte Bela erneut.

„Warum habe ich das getan?", fragte Brandon

„Wahrscheinlich weil du nicht damit klar kommst, dass du bald Vater wirst," erwiderte die Frau.

„Hallo! Wir haben ein Loch in der Wand!"Bela hatte langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, ignoriert zu werden.

„ICH WERDE WAS?!", schrie Brandon und stöhnte im nächsten Moment auf. Schreie niemals laut irgendwelche Sachen, wenn du einen Kater hast.

„Weißt du denn gar nichts mehr von gestern? Hanna hat geschrieben, sie ist schwanger," Jailie löffelte ihren Joghurt während sie das sagte.

„HEY!", rief Bela. Vier Augen richteten sich fragend auf ihn.

„Schrei doch nicht so!", motzte Brandon ihn an.

„Du hast die Tür kaputt gemacht!", sagte ihm sein kleiner Bruder gereizt.

„Oh. Mist," erwiderte der Ältere.

„Wir haben keine Tür mehr!", rief Jailie.

„Das versuche ich euch schon seit drei Minuten mitzuteilen!", sagte Bela laut.

„Du sollst nicht so schreien!", kam aus der Küche.

„Es ist Dezember und wir haben ein Loch in der Wand!" Jailie war aus der Hängematte aufgestanden, warf den leeren Becher in den Müll und versehentlich den Löffel gleich mit.

„Wir könnten das Loch vernageln," schlug Brandon vor.

„Mit was denn?", fragte ihn Jailie.

„Mit Nägeln," antwortete er.

„Echt? Man benutzt Nägel für so etwas? Toll! Du bist ein Genie! Hast du Nägel?"

„Ja."

„Wieso hast du Nägel?", fragte ihn Bela.

„Ich habe meine Werkzeugkiste mitgebracht," antwortete Brandon. „Man kann ja nie wissen," fügte er noch hinzu, als er von seinen Mitbewohnern ungläubig angestarrt wurde. Dann schlurfte er langsam in sein Zimmer. Man hörte ihn mehrfach poltern und fluchen, dann kam er mit einer großen Kiste wieder zurück geschlurft. Die Kiste stellte er auf dem Esstisch ab, öffnete sie und holte einen Hammer und eine Schachtel mit Nägeln in verschiedenen Größen heraus.

„Hier. Bitte," sagte er strahlend.

„Super, jetzt haben wir einen Hammer und Nägel," gab Bela zurück.

„Jetzt können wir die Tür vernageln." Brandon strahlte immer noch.

„Dazu fehlt uns noch ne Kleinigkeit," teilte Jailie ihm mit. „Man nennt es Bretter."

„Stimmt. Daran habe ich nicht mehr gedacht."

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen in denen alle nachdachten.

„Brauchen wir eigentlich den Schrank da?", fragte Bela schließlich und deutete auf eine kleine Kommode, die an der Wand stand.

„Du bist genial!", rief Brandon, nahm seinen Hammer und ging damit auf die Kommode los.

…

Eine Stunde später war der Einrichtungsgegenstand in seine Einzelteile zerlegt und notdürftig vor das Loch in der Wand genagelt. Die luftdurchlässigen Spalten zwischen den einzelnen Brettern waren mit Klebeband versiegelt.

„So, das wäre dann geschafft," sagte Brandon. „Ich wusste doch, dass es klappt."

„Es zieht immer noch rein," bemerkte Bela.

„Trotzdem besser als vorher," erwiderte Jailie.

„Sagt mal," viel Brandon plötzlich ein, „ist heute nicht die erste Lehrerbesprechung für die neuen Stundenpläne?"

„Ähm . . . Ich glaube schon," erwiderte die Frau.

„Wann sollten wir noch mal dort sein?", fragte Bela.

„Scheiße!" Jailie blickte auf die Uhr, dann rannte sie in ihr Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

„Wann sollten wir denn nun dort sein?", fragte Brandon seinen Bruder. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vor zehn Minuten!", kam die gedämpfte Stimme der Frau aus ihrem Zimmer. Danach hörte man ein lautes poltern und einen Schrei.

„Was hast du denn jetzt gemacht?", rief Bela.

„Ich habe mir den Zeh gestoßen!" Jailies Stimme klang gereizt.

„Warum?", fragte Brandon.

Aus dem Zimmer war ein wütender Schrei zu hören und ein erneutes Poltern.

„Und was hast du jetzt gemacht?", fragte Bela wieder.

„Jetzt habe ich gegen die Wand geschlagen und mir gewünscht, es wäre Brandons Gesicht!" Mit diesen Worten kam sie aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie trug frische Klamotten, hatte sich die Zähne geputzt und war dabei sich die Haare zu kämmen.

„Warum hast du dich umgezogen?", fragte Brandon.

„Weil ich in den Sachen geschlafen habe, die ich vorhin noch an hatte und es kommt vielleicht nicht ganz so toll, wenn ich in stinkenden Sachen zu einer Lehrerbesprechung gehe."

„Oh," sagte Bela. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich dann auch mal umziehen."

Jailie sah ihn an, als wäre er ein rosa Elefant mit mit grün-gepunkteten Ohren. „Ja, solltest du. Und du vielleicht auch," wandte sie sich an Brandon.

Bela lief seelenruhig in sein Zimmer, Brandon zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Jailie verdrehte die Augen, lehnte sich an die Wand, wartete und fragte sich, warum sie sich eigentlich so beeilt hatte.

Ein paar Minuten später war Bela fertig und kam zurück in die Wohnküche. „So," sagte er, „können wir jetzt endlich gehen?"

Jailie hätte ihn am liebsten getreten. Dahin, wo es weh tat.

„Jo," antwortete Brandon auf die Frage seines Bruders und erhob sich.

Nebeneinander standen sie nun vor dem mit Brettern vernagelten Loch in der Wand.

„Ähm," machte Bela.

„Du sprichst mir aus der Seele," erwiderte Jailie.

„Irgendwelche Ideen?", fragte Brandon. „Sollen wir alles wieder einreißen?"

„Nein!" rief die Schwarzhaarige, „dann haben wir wieder ein Loch in der Wand!"

„Dann müssen wir durchs Fenster," legte Bela fest.

Der ältere Bruder ging zu dem Fenster neben der Haustür, besser gesagt dem, was mal eine Haustür war, öffnete es und kletterte hinaus. Bela tat es ihm nach und Jailie kam hinterher. Als sie vom Fensterbrett springen wollte, blieb sie jedoch mit dem Fuß hängen und fiel kopfüber auf die Veranda.

„Aua," rief sie und rappelte sich wieder auf. Über dem Kinn der jungen Frau zog sich eine Schürfwunde. „Wieso passiert mir immer so was?", fragte sie deprimiert.

„Damit wir was zu lachen haben," antwortete der dämlich kichernde Brandon.

Weitere zehn Minuten später standen sie dann endlich vorm Schlossportal, öffneten es und gingen hinein. Auf dem Weg zum Lehrerzimmer bogen sie erst drei mal in den falschen Korridor, bis sie es dann schließlich doch erreichten. Jailie klopfte an die Tür. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete Professor McGonagall und sah sie aus vorwurfsvollen Augen an. „Guten Tag. Es freut mich außerordentlich, dass Sie sich offenbar doch noch entschlossen haben, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten. Auch wenn die Beratung für heute schon so gut wie vorüber ist." Die Professorin ging zurück ins Lehrerzimmer und ließ die Tür hinter sich offen. Jailie, Bela und Brandon traten ein.

„Tut uns Leid wegen der Verspätung," sagte Jailie entschuldigend. „Es gab heute Morgen einige . . . Komplikationen."

„Um Gottes Willen, junge Frau! Was ist denn mit ihrem Gesicht passiert?", fragte Madame Hooch schockiert. Alle Personen im Raum starrten jetzt Jailie an.

„Ähm, na ja," sagte sie ausweichen, „Komplikationen eben." Keiner wandte den Blick von ihr ab, weil sie anscheinend auf weitere Erklärungen warteten. Jailie kam sich bescheuert vor.

„Nun, ich denke, wir haben Miss Jones jetzt alle lange genug betrachtet," ertönte die ruhige Stimme von Albus Dumbledore. „Ich würde sagen, Sie drei setzen sich erst einmal, damit Sie den Rest der Besprechung noch verfolgen können."

Die Angesprochen taten, was er sagte und setzten sich auf die einzigen noch freien Plätze neben Jimmy und Bobby. Die hatten sie ihnen frei gehalten.

„Wie ich soeben sagte," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „gibt es für die meisten Sportkurse neue Zeiten . . ."

Bela hörte weg. Es war ihm eigentlich ziemlich egal, was es bei dieser Besprechung zu erzählen gab. Außerdem hatte er gerade ganz andere Probleme. Unglücklicherweise saß er direkt gegenüber von Snape, der ihn unverwandt anstarrte. Offenbar suchte er nach irgendwelchen Zeichen dafür, dass Bela von Lucius am vergangenen Tag geschlagen wurde. 'Da kannst du lange suchen', dachte Bela. 'So blöd ist mein Vater dann wohl doch nicht.' Als sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters veränderte, erkannte Bela jedoch, wonach er wirklich suchte. Wieso vergaß er immer wieder, dass der Mann Gedanken lesen konnte? Krampfhaft versuchte der Blonde an irgendetwas Unwichtiges zu denken, aber je mehr er sich anstrengte, desto deutlicher wurden die Bilder des vergangenen Tages in seinem Kopf. Er senkte den Blick auf die Tischplatte.

Was hatte Snape überhaupt für ein Problem? Wieso kramte er ständig in Belas Gedanken herum, um irgendwelche Erinnerungen zu finden? Fand er es einfach nur lustig, so ein leichtes Opfer gefunden zu haben, was nicht in der Lage war, sich darauf zu konzentrieren nichts zu denken? Oder wenigstens nicht an das Falsche zu denken?

Bela wusste nicht, wie lange er auf den Holztisch starrte. Irgendwann sagte Dumbledore dann: „So. Ich denke, dass ist genug für heute. Am Dienstag werden wir noch die letzten Unklarheiten besprechen. Jetzt würde ich sagen, wir gehen erst mal alle zum Mittagessen.

Bela stöhnte kaum hörbar auf. Mittagessen – da saß er doch wieder neben Snape. Also heute wieder keine warme Mahlzeit. Er würde hier noch verhungern.

Jailie, Bela und Brandon verließen gemeinsam das Lehrerzimmer. Draußen auf dem Korridor wurden sie jedoch aufgehalten.

„Miss Jones," sagte die raue Stimme von Professor Dumbledore hinter ihnen, „kann ich Sie vielleicht einen Moment sprechen?"

Die drei drehten sich um.

„Ähm, ja, klar." Jailie hatte bereits damit gerechnet von ihm angesprochen zu werden.

„Vielen Dank," sagte der Schulleiter mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Würden Sie mir dann bitte folgen?"

„Einen Moment bitte, Professor Dumbledore. Ich wollte Sie gerade Fragen, ob Sie kurz Zeit für mich hätten."

„Worum geht es denn, Severus?"

„Es geht um Bela. Er könnta auch gleich mitkommen, wenn es Sie nicht stört."

Bela atmete hörbar aus. Konnte diese hässliche, alte Fledermaus ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

„Wenn das für niemanden sonst ein Problem ist, dann bin ich einverstanden," sagte der Schulleiter und blickte fragend in die Runde.

„Ähm . . . Ich geh dann mal Mittagessen," warf Brandon ein.

Keiner erwiderte etwas, also winkte er kurz und lief hinter Bobby und Jimmy her, die auf dem Weg in die große Halle waren.

So gingen Dumbledore, Snape, Bela und Jailie ins Büro des Schulleiters. Auf dem Weg dahin sprach keiner ein Wort, bis sie vor dem Wasserspeier am dem Eingang des Büros standen.

„Schokofrosch-Käse-Pastete," sagte Dumbledore und der Wasserspeier schwang zur Seite. Jailie verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

Die vier gingen in den geräumigen, kreisförmigen Raum. Der alte Mann beschwor drei Stühle herauf und setzte sich selbst hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Die drei anderen nahmen Platz.

„Darf ich jemandem ein Zitronenbonbon anbieten?"

„Nein, danke," sagten Jailie und Snape gleichzeitig. Bela hätte am Liebsten ja gesagt, so großen Hunger hatte er, aber er kam sich dann doch etwas dämlich vor, bei dem Gedanken in Dumbledores Büro zu sitzen und sich an dessen Bonbons satt zu lutschen.

„Nicht? Na gut. Severus, Sie wollten über Bela sprechen? Darf Miss Jones mit anhören, was es zu sagen gibt, oder sollte sie für einen Moment den Raum verlassen?"

„Sie kann hier bleiben," fiel Bela Snape ins Wort, der gerade zu einer Antwort angesetzt hatte und ihm jetzt einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf.

„Es geht um Lucius," sagte der Tränkemeister, „er hat einen Weg gefunden, Bela zu zwingen, ihn jederzeit zu sich zu holen." Nach diesen Worten schauten sich Snape und Dumbledore eine Weile an. Bela runzelte die Stirn. Kommunizierten die Beiden etwa über ihr Gedanken? Die lächerliche Vorstellung, wie Bilder seines vergangenen Tages in Malfoy Manor zwischen den Männern hin und her flogen drängte sich ihm auf und er hätte beinahe laut los gelacht.

„Ich verstehe," sagte der Schulleiter schließlich und blickte Bela eindringlich an.

„Was?" Bela verlor langsam die Geduld.

„Möchten Sie mir erzählen, was gestern passiert ist?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein. Ich nehme an, sie wissen sowieso schon alles, also kann ich ja eigentlich gehen."

Der Weißhaarige Zauberer hatte sich offenbar dafür entschieden den jungen Mann zu duzen

„Bela," sagte er mit nachsichtigem Ton, „wenn du akzeptieren würdest, dass wir dir helfen wollen, dann fiele uns das um Einiges leichter."

„Es gibt trotzdem keinen Grund über gestern zu sprechen," setzte Bela an. „Snape hat ihnen doch schon alles Wichtige gezeigt."

„_Professor_ Snape, Bela."

„_Professor _Snape, meinte ich natürlich."

„Warte . . . Lass mich kurz nachdenken," sagte Dumbledore und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Die Zeit verging. Snape und Jailie wurden ungeduldig. Bela liebäugelte mit der Schüssel, in der sich die Zitronenbonbons befanden. Als der Schulleiter wieder die Stimme erhob, zuckten alle zusammen.

„Es gäbe da eine Möglichkeit, dich von Lucius fernzuhalten. Allerdings . . . Severus?" Der Lehrer schaute auf. Wieder blickten sich die Beiden in die Augen und tauschten Gedanken aus.

„Hallo!" Jetzt riss Bela endgültig der Gedultsfaden. „Es geht doch um mich, oder? Wie wäre es dann, wenn Sie mit mir sprechen? Nur so eine Idee."

Die Blicke der Professoren richteten sich auf den Blonden.

„Das ist eine Sache, die wir hier nicht besprechen können, Bela," sagte Dumbledore. „Wir können dich an einen Ort bringen, an dem du vorerst in Sicherheit bist. Jedenfalls die Ferien über. Dann könntest du zusammen mit Jailie . . . Jailie," nun blickte der Professor die junge Frau an, „ich habe mich gestern Nacht mit Remus Lupin unterhalten." Die Schwarzhaarige sah ihn nun aufmerksam an. „Du weißt, von wem ich spreche?"

„Ja."

„Nun. Du kannst zu deinem Vater gehen und Bela wird mit dir kommen."

Bela und Jailie tauschten einen Blick aus und runzelten beide die Stirn, dann sahen sie wieder Dumbledore an. „Du kennst die Geschichte von Sirius Black, nicht wahr?"

Wieder bejahte Jailie.

„Nun, da dein Vater vom Ministerium gesucht wird, ist es enorm wichtig, dass er nicht in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen wird. Er befindet sich an einem Ort in London, der sicherer nicht sein könnte. Es ist unmöglich für Lucius Malfoy Bela dort aufzuspüren. Wenn ihr zwei also dort gemeinsam hingehen würdet, dann wärt ihr Beide in Sicherheit und du hättest das gesamte Weihnachtsfest Zeit, deinen Vater kennenzulernen. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?"

Sie tauschten erneut einen etwas längeren Blick.

„Es wäre für euch Beide von großem Vorteil," fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

„Dann können Sie ihnen doch auch gleich alles erzählen, oder wollen Sie das dann Black machen lassen?" Snapes Stimme klang wütend.

„Keine schlechte Idee, Severus," bemerkte der Schulleiter. „Warum sollte Sirius es ihnen nicht erklären? Welchen Grund haben wir, Jailie und Bela nicht zu vertrauen?"

„Es geht nicht darum, dass ich ihnen nicht vertraue . . . ," setzte Snape an.

„Worum geht es dann?", fragte Dumbledore und musterte den Lehrer so durchdringend, dass dieser sich entschloss keine weiteren Einwände anzubringen.

„Also?", wandte sich der alte Mann nun wieder an die zwei jungen Leute.

„Sie wissen, dass ich meinen Vater kennenlernen möchte," sagte Jailie.

„Und du, Bela?"

Der Blonde dachte nach. Was sollte er in einem Haus voller Menschen, die nichts mit ihm zu tun hatten? Andererseits war die Vorstellung, dass Lucius nach ihm suchte und ihn nicht aufspüren konnte doch sehr reizvoll.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Bela mehr sich selbst, als jemand anderen. Immerhin hatte er noch Jailie. „Was wird aus Brandon? Soll er hier bleiben, oder mitkommen?"

„Ich halte es für besser, wenn nicht allzu viele Fremde an diesen Ort mitkommen," antwortete Dumbledore. „Vielleicht solltet ihr Zwei eurem Mitbewohner den Vorschlag unterbreiten über Weihnachten nach Hause zu fahren. So, wie ich das gestern mitbekommen habe, hat er dort einiges zu klären."

Jailie nickte wissend lächelnd.

„Und wie haben Sie sich das vorgestellt?", erhob Snape wieder die Stimme. „Wie sollen die Zwei denn zum . . . Haus gelangen? Sollen sie einfach mit dem Zug nach London fahren und an der Tür klopfen?"

„Nein," erwiderte der alte Mann amüsiert. „Ich habe eigentlich daran gedacht, dass Sie sie dort hinbringen. Es würde die Sache doch um Einiges erleichtern, oder? Sie wissen doch, wie man aus meinem Büro heraus appariert, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber . . ."

„Dann steht dem ja nichts mehr im Wege. Bela, Jailie würdet ihr bitte in euer Haus gehen und eure Koffer packen? Danach begebt ihr euch wieder in mein Büro. Währenddessen kann ich mit Professor Snape noch ein paar Details besprechen und ihr könnt bei der Gelegenheit Brandon mitbringen."

Die Beiden standen auf und gingen aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Weg aus dem Schloss sagte Jailie: „Wow. Das ging schnell. Lachst du mich aus, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich Angst habe?"

„Warum hast du denn Angst? Erfüllt sich nicht gerade dein größter Wunsch?"

„Ähm, ja. Irgendwie schon."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich nicht mögen wird. Und ich wette, dass er cool ist."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass er cool ist?"

„Snape kann ihn nicht leiden. Dafür bekommt er schon mal ein paar Sympathiepunkte."

Jailie lachte. Dabei schloss sie die Augen und sah nicht wohin sie lief. Prompt stolperte sie über einen Stein. Bela fing sie auf, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkam und sie landete in seinem Arm. Die Beiden schauten sich in die Augen, keiner sagte etwas.

Ein seltsames Kribbeln machte sich in Belas Magengegend breit. Lag das an Jailie, oder daran, dass er einen schrecklichen Hunger hatte? Über die erste Möglichkeit wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken. In dem Augenblick, als er die junge Frau wieder auf de Beine ziehen wollte, legte sie eine Hand in seinen Nacken, zog sein Gesicht näher an ihres und küsste in auf den Mund.

Bela reagierte im ersten Moment gar nicht, dafür war er zu erschrocken. Doch als Jailie schon wieder enttäuscht ihr Lippen von seinen lösen wollte, kam er ihr mit seinem Gesicht nach und erwiderte ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Plötzlich schien ihnen klar zu werden, was sie da eigentlich taten und sprangen ruckartig auseinander. Nun standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich an. Jailie wurde rot. „Ähm . . . Sorry?"

Aber Bela schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, kam auf sie zu, schloss sie in die Arme und küsste sie wieder. Diesmal noch inniger und leidenschaftlicher als beim ersten Mal. Er wünschte sich, dass dieser Augenblick nie zu ende gehen würde, aber er tat es. Irgendwann löste Jailie ihre Lippen von seinen. Nach kurzem Zögern legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und sie gingen aus dem Schloss und über das Gelände zum Haus Nummer sieben. Die Beiden stiegen durch das noch geöffnete Fenster und gelangten so in die Wohnküche. Schweigend gingen sie in ihre Zimmer und packten ihre Taschen. Dass Bela eigentlich gerade kurz davor war, zu verhungern, hatte er vergessen.

„Ich geh mal Brandon suchen," sagte Jailie, als sie fertig war mit Packen und ging aus dem Haus. Belas Magen knurrte wieder. Jetzt hatte er wenigstens ein paar Minuten Zeit sich etwas zu essen zu schnappen. Er ging in die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und fand . . . nichts. 'Na toll', dachte er. Jetzt begann er damit alle Küchenschränke zu durchstöbern. Im Letzten, den er durchsuchte, fand er ein Glas Gurken und eine Flasche Sprühsahne. Einen Moment lang war er gewillt den Schrank einfach nur wütend zuzuknallen, dann knurrte erneut sein Magen und er holte schweren Herzens das Gurkenglas heraus. Gurken essend setzte er sich hin und wartete auf Jailie und Brandon.

Apropos Jailie. Waren sie jetzt zusammen? Irgendwie schon. Es fühlte sich komisch an, mit Jailie zusammen zu sein. Er hatte sie nie als potentielle Freundin in Betracht gezogen. Sie war wie seine Schwester. Schon fast sein ganzes Leben lang. Das er jetzt auf einmal solche Gefühle für sie hatte, verwirrte ihn.

Belas Grübeln wurde von dem Scheppern von Glas unterbrochen. Jailie war vor Brandon durchs Fester hereingekommen. Der junge Mann kam hinterher, hielt sich am Fensterrahmen fest, der Fensterrahmen gab nach und stürzte mit Brandon zusammen nach unten. Die Scheibe zerbarst und der Teppich bekam an dieser Stelle einige Risse.

Jailie stand da und betrachtete den zu ihren Füßen liegenden Mann. Daraufhin sah sie zu Bela und wie auf Kommando fingen beide an laut zu lachen.

„Ja, lacht nur!", beschwerte sich Brandon. „Schön das mein Leid euch Freude bereitet!" Er rappelte sich mühsam auf und betrachtete den Schaden, den er verursacht hatte. „Vielleicht sollten wir das jemandem sagen?"

„Warum?", fragte Bela. „Denkst du, die bekommen das nicht selber raus?"

„Wieso ist hier auch alles so wackelig gebaut? Das muss ja kaputt gehen." Brandon betrachtete das zerstörte Fenster und die zugenagelte Tür.

„Wenigstens müssen wir uns jetzt keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen, dass das Fenster den ganzen Tag über offen steht," stellte Jailie fest.

„Stimmt, jetzt müssen wir uns auch keine Sorgen mehr machen, dass es zufallen könnte, während wir draußen sind," sagte Bela.

„Was uns sehr viel bringen wird, wenn wir die nächsten Tage nicht hier sind." Brandon verdrehte die Augen.

„Hat Jailie es dir etwa schon erzählt?", fragte Bela.

„Ja. Ich habe sowieso darüber nachgedacht, nach Hause zu fahren."

„Gut, dann können wir jetzt also gehen?", fragte Jailie.

„Stimmt," sagte Bela, ging zu seiner und Jailies Tasche, warf sie aus dem Fenster und kletterte hinterher. Die anderen kamen ihm nach. Diesmal schafften sie es nichts zu zerstören. Es war ja auch nicht mehr viel übrig.

Zu dritt machten sie sich nun auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Dort angekommen sagte Jailie das Passwort – Bela hatte es wieder vergessen. Brandon verzog angewidert das Gesicht und fragte: „Was zur Hölle ist denn bitte eine Schokofrosch-Käse-Pastete?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir das nicht wissen wollen," bemerkte sein kleiner Bruder.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja," sagte der Schulleiter lächelnd. „Severus, sie wissen, was zu tun ist?" Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen und nickte.

„Ach, ähm, Professor," begann Jailie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Falls zufällig jemand mal die Gelegenheit haben sollte, während unserer Abwesenheit das Haus zu reparieren, dann wäre es nett, wenn das derjenige tun würde. Also, nicht das es unbedingt nötig wäre, es ist nichts Gravierendes, oder so, aber es ist . . . nötig."

„Worum handelt es sich denn bei dem Schaden?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Also . . ._ Brandon_ sind heute ein paar kleine Unfälle passiert," antwortete die Schwarzhaarige.

„Wir bräuchten eventuell eine neue Tür," sagte Brandon während er seine Schuhe musterte. „Und wenn Sie schon mal dabei sind, dann wäre ein neues Fenster auch nicht schlecht."

„Also eine Tür und ein Fenster?", fragte der alte Zauberer mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja," antwortete Jailie. „Und da war auch noch eine Kommode. Die war sowieso leer und da haben wir uns gedacht, nachdem wir dann keine Tür mehr hatten und es langsam kalt wurde, wir könnten doch die Kommode an der Stelle anbringen, wo vorher eine Tür war."

Dumbledores Augenbrauen wanderten noch ein Stück höher.

„Das war dann auch schon alles," sagte Jailie abschließend.

„Da wären noch drei Wecker," warf Bela ein. „Die gibt es schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr."

„Die brauchen Sie aber nicht zu ersetzen!" sagte Brandon schnell mit einem bösen Seitenblick auf seinen Bruder.

„Richtig," stimmte ihm Jailie zu, „müssen Sie nicht. Wir wollen ja niemanden überfordern. Ach ja, der Teppich ist ein wenig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, aber da kann man denke ich, drüber weg sehen."

Ich werde veranlassen, dass diese Schäden behoben werden," sagte Dumbledore amüsiert. „Bela, Jailie, geht bitte zu Professor Snape. Ich habe Remus bereits Bescheid gegeben, dass ihr in Kürze eintreffen werdet, also denke ich, man wird euch mit offenen Armen empfangen."

Die zwei Angesprochenen gingen zu dem Tränkemeister.

„Es ist wichtig, dass ihr euch so gut wie möglich an ihm festhaltet, wenn er mit euch appariert;" erklärte Dumbledore und schob die Personen ein wenig enger aneinander. Widerwillig griffen Bela und Jailie nach dem schwarzen Umhang des Professors.

„Auf Wiedersehen ihr zwei," verabschiedete sich der Schulleiter. „Wir sehen uns nach Weihnachten."

Bela drehte sich wieder der Magen um, als er durch den engen Tunnel gezogen wurde. Er hasste es einfach, zu apparieren. Und noch dazu so nah an Snape, wofür ihn allerdings die Nähe zu Jailie entschädigte.

Sie kamen auf Asphalt auf. Der Lehrer landete gekonnt auf den Füßen, während die zwei Mitreisenden den Halt verloren und auf den Boden fielen.

Als Bela wieder aufgestanden war, sah er Snape an. Dieser hatte soeben noch die Augen geschlossen gehabt, jetzt öffnete er sie und auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite schien sich plötzlich ein weiteres Gebäude in Sekundenschnelle aufzubauen. Zwischen zwei Häusern entstand noch ein Drittes. Snape ging schnellen Schrittes darauf zu. Nach einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter sah er, dass Bela und Jailie immer noch da standen und ungläubig auf das Haus starrten.

„Nun kommt endlich!", zischte er sie an. Sie lösten sich aus ihrer Starre und folgten ihm.

* * *

Ihr habt doch bestimmt ein Review auf Lager, oder? Ich bin einfach süchtig danach, also setzt mich bitte nicht auf Entzug:)


	12. Ankunft im Grimmauldplatz

Tut mir Leid, dass es diesmal ein bisschen länger gedauert hat. Ich war auf Klassenfahrt.  
Dafür hoffe ich, dass ihr das Kapitel mögen werdet:D

Have fun

* * *

**Ankunft im Grimmauldplatz**

Snape ging, gefolgt von Jailie und Bela auf die schmale, schwarze Eingangstür zu, an der sich ein Türklopfer in Schlangenform befand. Der Lehrer klopfte und nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde geöffnet.

„Kommt rein, na los macht schnell," sagte ein großer Mann, mit langen, strähnigem, grauen Haar, der sich auf einen Gehstock stützte. Snape trat ein, seine zwei Begleiter blieben jedoch reglos stehen und starrten schockiert auf das Gesicht des Fremden. Seine Haut war über und über mit Narben versehen und von seiner Nase fehlte ein Stück. Eines seiner Augen war normal und schwarz, das andere jedoch war viel zu groß, blau und drehte sich ständig in alle möglichen Richtungen, unabhängig vom anderen Auge. Jailie betete zu Gott, dass das nicht ihr Vater war.

Als sich die zwei nicht rührten packte der Fremde sie ungeduldig am Kragen und zog sie durch die Tür, die er schnell hinter ihnen zuschlug. Auf den Knall folgte ein ohrenbetäubend lautes Kreischen.

„Oh, verdammt!", stieß der seltsame Mann aus. „Kann der alten Schachtel mal jemand das Maul stopfen? Hallo, Kinder," begrüßte er im gleichen Atemzug Bela und Jailie. Dabei musste er fast schreien, um das Kreischen zu übertönen. „Mein Name ist Mad-Eye Moody, eigentlich Alastor Moody, aber nennt mich einfach nur Moody. Wer ihr seid, weiß ich. Verschwenden wir keine Zeit mit der Begrüßung."

Jailie atmete erleichtert aus. Snape und Moody eilten zu einem Gemälde etwas weiter in den Gang hinein. Offenbar war das Bild die Ursache des Lärms. Durch das andauernde Kreischen waren vereinzelt Worte zu verstehen. „ABSCHAUM! . . . IHR VERSCHMUTZT DEN BODEN DIESES EHRWÜRDIGEN HAUSES!!! . . . DRECKIGE HALBBLÜTER! . . ." Unter großen Anstrengungen schafften Snape und Moody es endlich das Gemälde mit dem dunklen Vorhang zu verdecken, der von ihm abgefallen war und die Stimme verstummte.

Erst jetzt fiel Jailie und Bela auf, dass Moody ein Holzbein hatte, als er mit einem rhythmischen _Klonk_ wieder auf sie zu kam. „Gebt mir das," sagte er grob und deutete auf ihr Gepäck. „Ich bringe es in eure Zimmer, die werdet ihr später sehen. Snape kann euch erstmal in die Küche bringen." Er schnappte sich die Taschen, ging zu der Treppe und verschwand in eines der oberen Stockwerke. Snape winkte den Zweien, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Nebeneinander liefen Jailie und Bela hinter dem Tränkemeister her. Das Herz der jungen Frau raste vor Nervosität und sie atmete unrythmisch. Bela bemerkte und drückte ihr kurz beruhigend die Hand. Sie lächelte ihm zu und ihr Atem wurde etwas ruhiger. Beide waren froh, dass sie nicht alleine hier waren. Eine schmale Treppe führte herab zu einer ebenso schmalen, offen stehenden Tür, hinter man einen langen, von Stühlen umgebenen Holztisch sehen konnte. Im Hintergrund war eine kleine Küche zu sehen. Aus der geöffneten Tür drangen wütende Stimmen.

„Und warum, Remus, sagst du mir das erst jetzt?" Diese Stimme war Jailie unbekannt, aber den anderen Gesprächspartner kannte sie.

„Ich habe auch gerade erst erfahren, dass sie heute kommt! Gestern Nacht wollte ich dich nicht wecken und wie du bestimmt weißt, war ich heute Vormittag nicht da. Ich dachte ich hätte noch ein paar tage Zeit, dir alles zu erklären!"

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass das ein Thema ist, für das ich gerne hätte geweckt werden wollen?"

„Sirius, jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf!"

„Du erzählst mir innerhalb von zehn Minuten, dass ich eine Tochter habe, von der ich nichts weiß und sie jeden Augenblick vor der Tür stehen könnte und sagst mir, ich solle mich nicht aufregen?"

Snape räusperte sich, als er in die Küche trat und die Stimmen verstummten. Jailies Herz hatte wieder begonnen, ihr bis in den Hals zu hämmern. Sie zwang sich in die Küche zu gehen und blickte in die Runde. Es befanden sich nicht nur die zwei, die sich stritten darin, sondern auch noch eine kleine Frau mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren und einer Stupsnase und ein Mann mit Dreitagebart und langen Haaren, der in seinen verwahrlosten Klamotten auf einem Stuhl saß und den Eindruck machte, als hätte man ihn aus purer Großherzigkeit von der Straße aufgelesen.

Zwei Männer standen sich gegenüber, den Tisch zwischen sich. Der eine davon, war Remus Lupin, der andere musste demnach Sirius Black sein.

Jailie sah dem hochgewachsenen Mann fest in die Augen. Und in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass er ihr Vater war. Warum, war ihr unklar, aber sie wusste es. Sirius Black hatte schulterlanges braunes Haar, blasse Haut und dunkle Augen. So dunkle Augen, wie sie sie hatte. Seine Nase war größer, als ihre, aber die Kopfform war gleich. Sie war ebenfalls groß, hatte die selben Lippen, und das gleiche Kinn. Alle im Raum starrten Jailie und Sirius an. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die beiden zusammengehörten. Niemand wusste, was er sagen sollte. Eine seltsame Stille legte sich über den Raum. Zur Erleichterung aller wurde diese dann von dem _Klonk_ von Moodys Holzbein unterbrochen.

Der Humpelnde trat durch die Tür und zog Jailie und Bela mit sich. „Na, los, Kinder. Wollt ihr hier anwachsen, oder was? Es gibt Stühle." Er führte die Beiden zum Tisch und drückte sie auf zwei nebeneinander liegende Sitzplätze. Snape setzte sich ein Stück weg von dem Rest, Remus kam um den Tisch, drückte Sirius mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihn. Moody setzte sich ebenfalls abseits hin. An der Stelle, wo er am weitesten von Snape entfernt war.

Die kleine Frau kicherte. „Ihr zwei seht euch wirklich ähnlich." Sie blickte zwischen Sirius und Jailie hin und her. „Remus hat nicht übertrieben." Ein freundliches Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Nennt mich Tonks, das tun alle. Ihr heißt Jailie und Bela, stimmts?"

Jailie war nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, also antwortete Bela für sie beide. „Stimmt."

Jetzt ruhten alle Blicke auf Bela. Moody musterte ihn mit beiden Augen. „Du bist also Lucius Malfoys verlorener Sohn."

Bela nickte.

„Verlorner Sohn? Warum denn verlorn?" Die kratzige, schläfrige Stimme kam von dem in Lumpen gekleideten Mann am Tischende.

„Weil er mit einem Mal verschwunden war und niemand ihn finden konnte. Alle dachten er wäre tot," antwortete Moody. „Vielleicht kann er uns am Besten erklären, warum er plötzlich unauffindbar war."

Bela hatte zwar nicht wirklich Lust die Geschichte schon wieder zu erzählen, aber es sah nicht so aus, als ob er darum herum kommen würde. Also entschied er sich für die Kurzfassung.

„Ich bin weggerannt, als ich klein war. Und konnte mich einfach nur gut genug verstecken."

Sirius sah den jungen blonden Mann jetzt das erste Mal aufmerksam an.

„Du hast es geschafft dich vor Lucius Malfoy zu verstecken?", fragte ihn Remus. Bela nickte.

„Woher weißt du davon, Mad-Eye?", fragte Tonks.

„Es gab damals einen kleinen Aufruhr deswegen. Natürlich nur sehr diskret. Nicht viele wussten davon. Insgesamt nur drei Leute im Ministerium. Einer davon war ich. Wir sollten versuchen den Kleinen zu finden, aber es gelang uns nicht. Drei Woche später hat der liebe Mr Malfoy dann die Suche eingestellt, bevor zu viel Wind darum entstehen konnte und seinen Sohn für tot erklärt. Es gab im Tagespropheten eine kleine Notiz davon. Nur ein paar Sätze auf der ganz letzten Seite, dass die Familie Malfoy um ihren Erstgeborenen trauerten." Bela sah nachdenklich auf seine Hände. Er sollte froh sein, dass seine Eltern so schnell aufgehört hatten nach ihm zu suchen, aber es war trotzdem nicht gerade das schönste Gefühl, dass er kannte.

„Ich bin neugierig," fuhr Moody fort, „wie hast du es geschafft dich zu verstecken?"

Bela zögerte. Konnte er diesen Leuten wirklich vertrauen? Aber wenn Dumbledore ihnen vertraute, dann gab es bestimmt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Er konnte ja die einzelnen Fakten auf ein Minimum reduzieren.

„Ich bin bin der Familie meines besten Freundes aufgenommen worden. Seine Eltern haben mich adoptiert."

„Aber um adoptiert zu werden braucht man doch das Einverständnis der Eltern, außer wenn sie tot sind," warf Remus ein.

„Die Adoptionsurkunde war gefälscht," antwortete Bela. „Wir sind noch in der gleichen Nacht weggezogen."

Moody hob eine Augenbraue. „Clever. Riskant, aber clever. Jedenfalls zu clever für uns, nicht wahr, Snape?"

Der Tränkemeister, der das Gespräch bis dahin mit wenig Interesse verfolgt hatte hob den Blick. „Wir hätten ihn vielleicht gefunden, wenn wir auf die Idee gekommen wären, in einer Mugglefamilie nach ihm zu suchen."

„Eine Mugglefamilie?" Jetzt zog Tonks die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja," sagte Bela.

„Dir springt gleich eine Katze auf den Schoß," warnte ihn Moody und nur zwei Sekunden später hüpfte ein dicker, roter Kater auf Belas Beine und rollte sich dort zusammen. Der Blonde stellte die Beine gerade hin, damit es das Tier bequem hatte und begann es zu streicheln.

„Woher wussten sie das?", fragte er.

„Dieses Auge hier," antwortete Moody und zeigte unnötigerweise auf sein übergroßes, blaues Auge, „ist äußerst nützlich. Ich kann damit durch so ziemlich alles hindurchsehen." Nach kurzem Zögern sprach er weiter und seine beiden Augen sahen eindringlich Bela an. „Sogar einige Illusionszauber kann ich durchschauen."

Der junge Mann zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Konnte der Typ etwa die Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht sehen? Natürlich, sonst hätte er das ja nicht gesagt. Hoffentlich hielt er den Mund. Wie zur Antwort auf Moodys Satz und Belas Gedanken erhob Snape wieder die Stimme. „Bela ist hier, weil er Schutz braucht."

„Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen," kommentierte der Mann mit den Röntgenauge.

„Ich werde dann mal gehen," sagte Snape und erhob sich. „Immerhin werde ich in Hogwarts gebraucht, ich kann hier nicht den ganzen Tag herum sitzen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er mit wehendem Umhang aus der Küche.

Jailie runzelte die Stirn. Sirius' Gesicht war für einen Moment zu einer wütenden Maske geworden. Als Snape dann aber den Raum verlassen hatte, schien er sich wieder zu entspannen.

„Du kannst nicht zaubern, oder?", fragte Moody Bela. Der Blonde schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Der Mann mit dem magischen Auge begann zu lachen. Wenn man dieses kratzende, freudlose Geräusch, das aus seiner Kehle drang, ein Lachen nennen konnte. „Es ist beinahe schon witzig. Der Sohn des Zauberers, der sich wohl von allen am meisten auf seine Reinblütigkeit einbildet, hat nie Magie gelernt. Ich wette, das geht Lucius mächtig gegen den Strich, was?"

Bela grinste schwach. „Das kannst du laut sagen." Er mochte den seltsamen, alten Typ, der alles sehen konnte. So furchteinflößend, wie er vielleicht auf den ersten Blickte wirkte, war er trotzdem mit seiner direkten, unkomplizierten Art sympathisch.

„Kennt ihr zwei euch?", fragte Tonks Bela und Jailie lächelnd.

„Ja," antwortete diesmal die junge Frau, „wir sind sozusagen zusammen aufgewachsen und später haben wir zusammen gewohnt. Jetzt arbeiten wir beide in Hogwarts."

„Ihr seid zusammen aufgewachsen?"

„Wir waren Nachbarn," sagte Jailie wieder. „Jedenfalls als wir noch klein waren, dann bin ich ein paar Straßen weiter zu meinen Großeltern gezogen. Wir sind zusammen in eine Klasse gegangen und waren eigentlich schon immer beste Freunde."

Moody lachte wieder leise, diesmal sagte er aber nichts dazu.

„Sirius is' also dein alter Herr, Kleine?", hörte man wieder den verwahrlosten Typ fragen?

Sirius und Jailie sahen sich an, keiner von beiden sagte etwas.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht zu übersehen Mundungus,"warf Moody ein. „Guck sie dir doch mal an."

Mundungus musterte Jailie, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Sirius und wieder zurück. Dann nickte er. „Also, ich kenn' mich ja mit solchen Sachen nich' aus, aber wär's nich' nett, wenn wir die zwei ma' kurz alleine lassen würdn?"

„Ich muss sowieso gehen," sagte Moody. Er stand auf, verabschiedete sich und ging.

„Bela, sollen Remus und ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen?", fragte Tonks freundlich"Du könntest schon mal auspacken." Der Blonde nickte und ging mit den beiden davon. Man hörte Tonks noch „Wusstest du eigentlich, dass . . ." dann wurde ihre Stimme unverständlich.

Nun waren Sirius und Jailie allein. Bis auf Mundungus, der immer noch da saß und die Beiden beobachtete. Sirius sah ihn an und versuchte ihm ein Zeichen zu machen, dass er verschwinden sollte, dieser glotze ihn aber nur verständnislos an und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Also blickte Sirius zu Jailie und machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Tür. Sie nickte und beide standen auf.

Der Mann führte seine Tochter die Treppen herauf, an dem schreienden Gemälde vorbei und durch eine Tür ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf das Sofa. Durch das Fenster sah man die untergehende Sonne. Jailie betrachtete sie einen Moment, dann begann sie leise zu lachen. Sirius sah sie irritiert an. „Worüber lachst du?"

„Es ist . . ." Jailie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, während sie überlegte, wie sie ihm antworten sollte. „Weißt du, seit ich alt genug bin um zu wissen, dass jedes Kind einen Vater hat, habe ich mir diesen Augenblick herbeigesehnt und mir überlegt, worüber ich mit dir reden will und was ich dich fragen will. Aber jetzt sitze ich dir gegenüber und weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern."

Sirius senkte den Blick. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich nicht so ganz das, was du dir vorgestellt hast."

Wieder lächelte Jailie. „Nein, bist du nicht. Ich glaube, du bist besser."

Jetzt blickte ihr der Mann wieder in die Augen. „Du musst schreckliche Vorstellungen davon gehabt haben, wer ich sein könnte." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Die junge Frau wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht. „Das ist fast schon ein bisschen lächerlich. Ich . . . Als ich klein war, habe ich mir immer gedacht, dass du ein Geheimagent, oder so was wärst und du dich von uns fernhältst, um uns nicht in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Jailie, ich habe mich nicht von euch ferngehalten. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dich gibt, dann . . ."

„Ja, ich weiß," schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Remus hat mir alles erzählt, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." Sirius setzte wieder dazu an, etwas zu erwidern, deswegen redete Jailie schnell weiter, bevor sie der Mut verließ. „Als ich dann älter wurde, habe ich dich gesucht. Einfach, weil es mich interessiert hat, wer du bist und als ich dich nicht finden konnte, da begann ich mich zu fragen, ob ich dich überhaupt finden wollte. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, was du für ein Mensch bist und warum du und Mum nicht mehr zusammen ward. Aber am meisten machte ich mir Sorgen, dass du mich vielleicht gar nicht sehen willst, dass du vielleicht gegangen bist, eben weil du wusstest, dass es mich gibt."

„So war es nicht," sagte Sirius mit trockener Stimme. Sie nickte.

„Hat die deine Mutter wirklich nie von mir erzählt?"

Jailie stockte der Atem. Wusste er davon etwa nichts? Sie erinnerte sich an den Streit, den sie zwischen ihm und Remus bei ihrer Ankunft gehört hatten. In zehn Minuten war bestimmt nicht die Zeit, um zu klären, dass Laura nicht mehr am Leben war.

„Hat. . . Hat Remus dir das nicht gesagt?"

„Mir was gesagt? Er hat nur gesagt, dass ich ein Kind mit Laura habe und dass du bald da sein wirst."

„Mum, also Laura ist . . ." Jailie schluckte die Tränen herunter, die ihr in die Augen traten. „Sie ist tot." Ihre Stimme klang fester, als wie sie sich fühlte.

Sirius wurde blass. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann wieder. Er schloss die Augen und senkte das Gesicht, als er seine Tochter wieder ansah, lag unendlicher Schmerz in seinem Blick.

„Laura." Es war nur ein einziges Wort, was aus seinem Mund kam, doch in diesem Wort schwangen Gefühle mit, für die es wahrscheinlich nicht mal alle einen Namen gab. „Aber . . . Wie? Wann?"

Jailie drehte sich der Magen um. Sie sah in seinem Gesicht all den Schmerz, den auch sie seit Jahren mit sich herumschleppte. Es tat ihr weh, ihm davon zu erzählen, weil sie wusste, dass er darunter leiden würde. Also machte sie es kurz. „Ein Unfall. Als ich sieben war."

Sirius sah in das Gesicht seines Kindes. Nach einer Weile fand er seine Stimmer wieder. „Als du sieben warst? Du warst so jung. Es . . . Wenn ich das gewusst hätte dann . . ."

„Konntest du aber nicht, also mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen." Jailie war nicht hier, um Sirius Vorwürfe zu machen, die er nicht verdient hatte. Außerdem wollte sie nicht, dass der Gedanke, der sich schon seit den letzten Minuten in ihrem Kopf breit machte zu sehr in den Vordergrund rückte. Wenn Sirius sie gekannt hätte, von ihr gewusst hätte, dann wäre alles anders gekommen . . .

Ein paar Sekunden lang herrschte Stille.

„Du sagtest, du bist bei deinen Großeltern aufgewachsen."

„Ja. Ich habe sie ein paar Mal nach dir gefragt, aber sie sind mir immer wieder ausgewichen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, sie haben mich gehasst."

„Mich auch."

Vater und Tochter blickten sich lange in die Augen. Es war, als würde in diesem Moment ein unzertrennbares Band zwischen ihnen entstehen.. Oder hatte es dieses Band schon immer gegeben? Jailie kannte keine Antwort auf diese Frage und es schien ihr auch nicht wichtig. Hauptsache, sie hatte ihren Vater. Er stand hier vor ihr und sie mochte ihn.

Die Tür des Wohnzimmers ging auf und eine mollige, kleine Frau mit langen, roten Locken und einem runden Gesicht steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt. „Sirius? Es gibt Abendessen. Also, wenn du dann . . . Oh, du musst Jailie sein, nicht wahr?"

Die Frau kam herein und legte die Hände auf Jailies Oberarme. Die Schwarzhaarige nickte.

„Remus hat es uns gerade erzählt. Es kam alles so unerwartet. Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme haben solltest, dann kannst du zu mir kommen. Ach ja, ich habe mich ja gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Molly Weasley. Um Himmels Willen, Kind, du bist ja ganz dünn," bei diesem Satz warf sie Sirius einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als würde er etwas dafür können, „kommt schnell etwas essen, ich werde dich schon ein wenig aufpäppeln." Mit diesen Worten ging sie aus dem Wohnzimmer und zog Jailie hinter sich her. Sirius folgte ihnen mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder im Kreis und fanden keinen Punkt, an dem sie sich festhalten konnten. Laura war tot. Er hatte eine Tochter. Sie war Laura so ähnlich, aber auch auf irgendeine Weise ganz anders . . . Wie sollte er das alles machen? Was erwartete Jailie jetzt von ihm? Konnte er ihr überhaupt ein Vater sein? Was, wenn sie am Ende doch von ihm enttäuscht sein würde? Er war von einer Minute auf die andere in diese Geschichte hinein gerutscht und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Sein Grübeleien wurden davon unterbrochen, dass er in die Küche kam, in der es nach Essen roch. Der kleine Raum war viel voller, als zu der Ankunft der zwei Neuen. Remus und Moody saßen am Tisch, aber Mundungus war nicht mehr da. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry und Hermine saßen ebenfalls am Tisch und Tonks hatte neben Bela Platz genommen, der ziemlich fehl am Platz wirkte.

Tonks unterhielt sich leise mit Bela, während de anderen im Raum dem Blonden seltsame Blicke zuwarfen. Natürlich war es für alle ein Schock gewesen zu hören, dass er ein Malfoy war. Dadurch, dass sie ihn jedoch alle kannten und auch mochten, fiel es ihnen schwer ihn als das zu sehen. Trotzdem fand man in jedem der jugendlichen Gesichter Misstrauen und Vorsicht. Selbst wenn man keinen Grund von ihm geliefert bekommen hatte, ihm nicht zu trauen, dann tat man es eben einfach, weil er ein Malfoy war. . .

Das Abendessen verlief in einer angespannten und ungemütlichen Atmosphäre. Alle waren mit der Situation überfordert und keiner wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte. Danach verschwanden die meisten in ihre Zimmer bis nur noch ein paar Leute da waren. Jailie gähnte. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit wirklich sehr wenig geschlafen und das bekam sie jetzt zu spüren.

„Soll ich dir zeigen, wo dein Zimmer ist?", fragte Bela sie und berührte sie dabei von allen anderen unbemerkt am Arm. Die junge Frau nickte und die zwei verabschiedeten sich von Sirius, Remus und Tonks, die noch mit ihnen da saßen. Der Blonde führte Jailie die enge Treppe hinauf bis zu einem schwach beleuchtetem Korridor, der links und rechts von zahlreichen Türen gesäumt war.

„Hier ist deins," sagte Bela. „Ich bin direkt gegenüber." Er wollte ihr eine gute Nacht wünschen und gehen, kam aber nicht dazu.

„Kommst du noch kurz mit zu mir?", fragte sie.

„Wenn du willst."

Die zwei gingen gemeinsam in den Raum. In der Mitte stand ein großes, gemütliches Himmelbett und an der Wand ein großer Schrank aus dunklem Holz mit einem Spiegel an der Tür. Jailies Tasche stand auf dem Boden vor dem Schrank, aber sie hatte jetzt keine Lust mehr auszupacken. Stattdessen setzte sie sich auf die weiche Matratze des Bettes und Bela setzte sich neben sie.

„Was für ein Tag," sagte sie leise. „Worüber hast du die ganze Zeit mit Tonks geredet? Ihr habt eich ja ziemlich gut angefreundet."

„Sie ist meine Tante," antwortete Bela und Jailie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Deine Tante? Echt? Sie sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich . . ."

„Sie kann ihr Aussehen ändern, wie es ihr gefällt. Sie ist die Schwester meiner Mutter, aber die beiden haben sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Wie findest du Sirius?"

„Er ist auf jeden Fall besser, als ich es befürchtet hatte. Dank Remus war ich ja ganz gut vorbereitet. Er scheint sympathisch zu sein. Außerdem hassten meine Großeltern ihn, also kann er nicht schlecht sein." Wieder gähnte Jailie und ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Bela drehte sich auf die Seite und legte sich, den Kopf in einer Hand abgestützt neben sie.

„Jailie, wegen heute Nachmittag . . . im Schloss, da . . ."

„. . . habe ich mich hinreißen lassen," beendete sie seinen Satz.

„Könntest du von mir aus öfters tun," erwiderte er leise. Jailie sah ihn an. Nach einer Weile legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich herab. Mit einem Arm griff Bela über ihren Körper hinweg und stützte sich daneben ab, mit dem andere streichelte er den Arm, der ihn berührte.

Nach kurzem Zögern senkten sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und verfielen sofort in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Jailie fuhr mit ihrer freien Hand unter Belas Oberteil und streichelte über seinen starken Rücken und den flachen Bauch. Er tat es ihr gleich und drehte sich ein wenig, dass seine Beine auf ihren lagen.

Immer intensiver küssten sie sich und ertasteten dabei ihre Körper, als würden sie sich das erste Mal anfassen. Beider Herzen begann schneller zu schlagen. Schließlich löste Bela sich von ihr und rollte sich herab. Jedoch nur um unter die Bettdecke zu schlüpfen und sie ein wenig nach oben zu halten, damit Jailie ihm folgen konnte. Unter der Decke zog der Blonde sein Hemd aus und Jailie streifte sich ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf. Beide zogen die Hosen aus und machten weiter damit gegenseitig ihre Körper zu liebkosen.

Jailie legte einen Arm um Belas Hüfte und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen jeden einzelnen Quadratzentimeter seines Rückens ab, dabei atmete sie leicht gegen seine Brust.

Bela hatte einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und streichelte ihren Nacken, während die andere Hand ihren Bauch abtastete. Die beiden verschränkten ihre Beine ineinander und drückten sich enger zusammen.

In diesem Augenblick schien es, als würden sie unter einer Glocke liegen, die keinen anderen Gedanken und keine Sorgen hindurch ließ. Sie befanden sich in einer anderen Welt, in der nichts wichtiger war, als sie selbst. Es war ungewohnt und trotzdem vertraut den anderen so nah bei sich zu haben. Den Mensch, den man jahrelang kannte und mochte, mit dem man befreundet gewesen ist, jetzt plötzlich über alles zu lieben, war für beide ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.

Jailie und Bela verschränkten ihre Hände ineinander und legten Stirn und Nase zusammen. In dieser Haltung schliefen sie ein. Mehr sollte in dieser Nacht nicht passieren und mehr musste und konnte auch noch nicht passieren. Zu jung und verwirrend war die Situation. Viel zu unpassend der Ort und vor allem um einiges zu verwirrend der vorangegangene Tag.

* * *

So. Das wars dann mal wieder bis hierher. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, dann schreibt mir doch ein Review:)  
Und wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, dann ist es noch viel wichtiger, dass ihr mir ein Review schreibt.


	13. Alles wegen einem BH

Ich muss mich wohl schon wieder entschuldigen. *verlegen zu Boden guck* Mir ist da ein klitzekleiner Fehler passiert. Tonks ist logischerweise nicht Belas Tante. Ich war echt der festen Überzeugung, dass es so wäre, deswegen habe ich nicht nochmal in den Büchern nachgelesen, wie es denn nun so richtig mit den Familienverhältnissen aussieht. Also, sorry deswegen und danke, dass ihr mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habt:D

**Jane:** Leider kann ich dir das nicht direkt schreiben, weil du nicht angemeldet bist, also schreib ich dirs hier hin. Belas Rippen waren nicht gebrochen. Er hat blos ne ganze Menge blaue Flecken und Jailie müsste ihn, denke ich schon auf eine sehr brutale Weise streicheln, wenn es ihm ernsthaft wehtun sollte.  
An dieser Stelle kann ich mich ja auch gleich mal für deine regelmäßigen Reviews bedanken. *grins*__

* * *

_**Alles wegen einem BH**_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Bela als Erster auf. Er öffnete die Augen und sah lange, schwarze Haare unmittelbar vor seinem Gesicht. Der junge Mann schob seinen Körper ein Stück zur Seite und stützte seinen Kopf mit einem Arm ab, damit er Jailies Gesicht betrachten konnte.

Wieso war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, wie atemberaubend schön sie war? Sollte er sie wecken? Besser nicht. Oder doch? Nein. Die letzte Nacht kam ihm vor, wie ein Traum. Ein wunderschöner, aber sehr irrealer Traum. Was, wenn das alles unbedeutend war? Wenn Jailie nun erkannte, dass sie gar keine so starken Gefühle für ihn hatte? Lieber ließ er sie schlafen und betrachtete sie noch ein wenig, bevor die Luftblase aus Liebe, in der er sich zur Zeit befand, zerplatzte.

Die Minuten vergingen. Bela wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er sie schon so ansah, als sie sich schließlich regte und sich langsam auf den Rücken drehte. Blinzelnd öffnete sie die dunklen Augen und wandte den Blick dem blonden Mann zu, der neben ihr lag. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre vollen Lippen. Sie beugte sich näher zu ihm und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?", fragte sie leise.

„Keine Ahnung. Du siehst hübsch aus, wenn du schläfst."

Jailies Augen bekamen einen leichten Glanz und ihre Wangen wurden ein wenig rosa. Sie konnte noch nie gut mit Komplimenten umgehen, demnach wusste sie auch nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.

In Bela breitete sich Erleichterung aus. Offenbar waren Jailies Gefühle doch nicht verblasst.

Durch die Wände konnte man Getrampel und Stimmen hören. Wie es aussah, waren die meisten im Haus bereits wach.

„Vielleicht solltest du rüber gehen. Es kommt wohl nicht ganz so gut an, wenn man uns zusammen im Bett erwischt," sagte Jailie.

„Im Grunde geht es doch keinen was an, oder?", fragte Bela lächelnd.

„Tut es auch nicht, aber ich will Sirius nicht gleich überfordern." Jetzt lächelte auch Jailie.

Bedauernd schob der Blonde die Bettdecke zurück. Er trug nichts, als eine Unterhose. Seine restlichen Klamotten lagen auf dem Fußboden verteilt. Bela begann sie einzusammeln. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich noch richtig anzuziehen. Sein Zimmer lag nur drei Schritte weiter und sobald er dort war, würde er sich sowieso umziehen.

Mit dem Arm voller Klamotten öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt breit und steckte den Kopf hinaus. Die Luft war rein, also jetzt keine Zeit verlieren. Mit dem Fuß trat er die Tür ganz auf, ging auf den Gang, zog sie mit dem Fuß wieder zu und dabei viel ihm ein Kleidungsstück aus dem Arm. Er blickte nach unten. Was war denn das? Jailies BH. Den musste er versehentlich mitgenommen haben, als er seine eigene Wäsche aufgerafft hatte. Jetzt hatte er natürlich keine Hand frei um das Stück rote Spitze aufzuheben, also ging er schnell in sein Zimmer, warf seine Sachen auf das Bett und kam wieder heraus auf den Gang.

Gerade als er sich bückte, um den BH zu holen, kam Sirius die Treppen hinauf. Schnell richtete Bela sich wieder auf, mit dem BH in der Hand.

Sirius blieb stehen, blinzelte kurz und sah ihn dann irritiert an.

„Ähm . . . Guten Morgen," sagte der Blonde zögernd.

„Morgen," erwiderte Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Das ist nicht deiner, oder?"

Bela schaute ihn verständnislos an und ließ seinen Blick an sich herab gleiten – Oh scheiße.

„Also . . . Nein. Genau genommen nicht. Tja, also, ich werd dann mal, ja?", stotterte der junge Mann und machte Anstalten in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

„Warte mal kurz," sagte Sirius schnell. „Wessen BH ist das?" Der Zauberer hatte eine Ahnung, aber eigentlich wollte er den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken und hoffte, dass sich seine Befürchtungen nicht bestätigen würden.

„Ähm . . . Weißt du. . . .das ist der von . . . von . . ." Bela brauchte jetzt ganz schnell eine ganz gute Idee.

„Von mir," ertönte plötzlich eine Frauenstimme von der Seite. Jailie hatte offenbar das Gespräch verfolgt, sie hatte sich nur schnell etwas übergezogen und eilte nun ihrem Freund zu Hilfe.

„Danke, den habe ich schon überall gesucht," sagte sie nur knapp, schnappte sich ihren BH aus Belas Hand und verschwand wieder hinter der Tür, aus der sie gekommen war.

„So," sagte Bela gedehnt „ich werd dann auch mal gehen." Mit diesen Worten ging er zu der Tür, durch die Jailie gegangen war. Als er die Hand auf der Türklinke hatte, bemerkte er seinen Fehler und drehte sich verlegen wieder um. „Falsche Tür. Tut mir Leid." Er lief wieder an Sirius vorbei und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer.

Sirius blieb verwirrt zurück und schaute zwischen den beiden Türen hin und her. Er wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte, konnte es aber nicht glauben und wusste auch nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, den Flur wieder zu verlassen. Warum war er eigentlich hier her gekommen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er wusste nur, dass es ein riesiger Fehler gewesen war und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Bela lehnte geschockt in der Rückseite seiner Tür und verdaute das, was eben geschehen war. Er war schon mal erleichtert, dass er noch am Leben und im Besitz all seiner Gliedmaßen war. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Am Besten, er zog sich erst mal etwas an. Es reichte wohl, wenn ihn ein Mensch an diesem Tag unvorbereitet halbnackt auf dem Gang stehen gesehen hatte. Mit einem BH in der Hand. Der Tag ging ja schon mal gut los.

Als er dann endlich etwas an hatte und im Bad gewesen ist, um sich zu duschen und die Zähne zu putzen, ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Im Grunde war das alles gar nicht so schlimm. Wenigstens wusste Sirius jetzt, woran er war. Ob das nun ein Vor- oder Nachteil war, würde sich im Laufe der Zeit herausstellen.

Ein leises Klopfen ertönte. 'Oh nein, bitte lass es nicht Sirius sein,' dachte Bela, als er sich erhob um zu öffnen. Ein Mann-zu-Mann-Gespräch konnte er jetzt beim besten Willen nicht verkraften.

Doch zum Glück war es nur Jailie, die draußen stand und ihn mit einem belustigten Grinsen ansah. Sie trat ein und begann zu lachen.

„Du findest das auch noch lustig, was?", fragte Bela, wurde aber durch ihr Lachen angesteckt.

„Du nicht?", fragte sie ihn. Ließ ihm aber keine Zeit zu antworten und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Du hast einfach nur zu dämlich ausgesehen, wie du da halbnackt mit meiner Unterwäsche in der Hand dastandest."

„Ich hätte dich ja gerne in dieser Situation erlebt."

„Nein. Eigentlich habe ich kein Bedürfnis danach, mich oben ohne vor meinen Vater zu stellen. Das erweckt vielleicht einen seltsamen Eindruck, weißt du?"

Wieder lachten beide, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Bela und Jailie schauten sich in die Augen bevor der Mann an die Tür ging. Er öffnete sie ein Stück und blickte hinaus. Vor ihm stand . . . nicht Sirius, sondern die Frau von gestern Die mit den roten Haaren und der etwas rundlichen Taille. Wie hieß sie denn noch gleich?

„Guten Morgen," sagte sie mit einer kräftigen Stimme. „Es gibt Frühstück, also wenn du herunterkommen könntest . . . Ach, und hast du Jailie gesehen? Sie ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer."

„Ich bin hier," erklang die gedämpfte Stimme der jungen Frau aus dem Raum heraus. Die Rothaarige blickte verdattert drein. „Warum . . . ?"

„Ich habe ihn geweckt," sagte Jailie schnell, als sie die Tür weiter öffnete und so ins Blickfeld der molligen Frau Frau geriet.

„Ahhh ja," erwiderte die Frau ungläubig, „wie ich bereits sagte, es gibt Frühstück. Bis gleich."

Die zwei nickten, verließen das Zimmer, schlossen die Tür hinter sich und folgten der Rothaarigen die Treppen hinunter.

In der Küche befanden sich bereits alle anderen Bewohner des Hauses. Mundungus war nirgends zu sehen. Jailie und Bela setzten sich auf die einzigen Plätze, die noch frei waren gegenüber und begannen zu frühstücken. Die Anwesenden führten Gespräche zu allen möglichen Themen, von denen weder Bela noch Jailie etwas hörten, da sie damit beschäftigt waren, sich nicht allzu auffällig zu benehmen. Sirius warf ihnen immer wieder berechnende Blicke zu, wobei Remus ihn neugierig beobachtete.

„Sirius," sprach Remus ihn an, „sag mal, in welcher Farbe sollen die Kerzen sein, die wir an Weihnachten in der Küche aufstellen?"

„Was?" Sirius starrte ihn irritiert an.

„Die Farbe der Kerzen, in der Küche, für Weihnachten."

„Ähm . . . Frag Molly." Sirius wollte sich weiter seinen Beobachtungen widmen, wurde aber immer noch von seinem Freund abgelenkt.

„Also ich wäre ja für rosa." Remus sagte das, um herauszufinden, ob Sirius ihm überhaupt zuhörte.

„Von mir aus," murmelte dieser jedoch nur. Also hörte er nicht zu.

„Sirius, was habe ich gerade gesagt?"

„Blau wäre natürlich auch in Ordnung, du hast Recht."

„Ähm . . . Kommst du bitte mal kurz mit raus?"

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Remus sah sich gezwungen, zu härteren Mitteln zu greifen und trat seinem besten Freund unterm Tisch gegen das Schienbein.

„AUA! Was zum Teufel . . ."

„Du sollst mit rauskommen. Jetzt!"

„Warum?"

„Mitkommen!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Remus auf und ging aus der Küche. Sirius folgte ihm humpelnd.

Nun standen die beiden im Treppenhaus vor der Küchentür.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Sirius.

„Was soll das?", erwiderte Remus.

„Was soll was?"

„Du beobachtest die ganze Zeit Jailie und Bela. Was haben sie dir denn getan?"

„Sie haben mir gar nichts getan. Außerdem beobachte ich Bela und nicht Jailie."

„Und warum bitte schön, beobachtest du Bela?"

„Ich habe ihn heute morgen im Gang getroffen."

„Und deswegen beobachtest du ihn jetzt?"

„Er hatte nur eine Unterhose an und den BH meiner Tochter in der Hand!"

„Oh."

„Genau. Oh!"

„Warum regst du dich deswegen so auf?"

„Na ja, weil . . . Also, weil . . . Es ist immerhin Jailie und er ist Lucius Malfoys Sohn und . . . und . . . er hatte ihren BH in der Hand!"

„Das ist ja so süß!"

„Was ist daran bitte süß?!"

„Du kennst Jailie gerade mal einen halben Tag und schon hast du das Bedürfnis, sie zu beschützen."

„Ich habe nur ein Problem damit, dass sie sich von einem Kerl, den ich nicht kenne anfassen lässt! Das hat nichts mit beschützen zu tun!"

„Du willst sie beschützen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Bela nicht der Erste sein könnte, der sie angefasst hat."

„Davon spreche ich doch gar nicht!"

„Wovon denn bitte dann?"

„Er ist Bela Malfoy! Und ich weiß nicht, wie viel er Malfoy ist! Ich will doch nur nicht, dass er ihr wehtut!"

„Also willst du sie beschützen."

„NEIN! Das geht mich ja gar nichts an . . ."

„. . . Stimmt! Also würde ich sagen, du lässt die beiden erst mal in Ruhe. Sie sind doch über Weihnachten hier und wenn dir irgendetwas nicht passt, dann kannst du ja immer noch eingreifen."

„Was bringt es mir, wenn ich erst eingreife, wenn es schon zu spät ist, Remus?"

"Die beiden werden in diesem Haus schon kine Babys machen. Außerdem kommen sie bestimmt nicht auf die Idee, hier irgendetwas zu tun, was ihnen peinlich werden könnte."

„Und was war das heute Früh dann?"

„Ein Versehen. Deswegen weißt du noch lange nicht, was sie heute Nacht gemacht haben."

„Eben! Außerdem kann man es sich nicht schwer vorstellen."

„Vorstellen kann man sich so einiges. Wie wäre es, wenn du sie einfach danach fragst?"

„Ich soll meine Tochter, die ich gestern kennengelernt habe danach fragen, ob sie heute Nacht Sex hatte?"

„So würde ich es nun nicht ausdrücken. Du kannst sie auch einfach fragen, wie sie zu Bela steht. Und wenn du sie nicht fragen willst, dann frag ihn."

„Erstens, er ist ein Malfoy und er hatte den BH meiner Tochter in der Hand und zweitens kann ich ihn das auch nicht einfach fragen."

„Erstens, bist du ein Black und seine Mutter ist deine Cousine und zweitens, warum solltest du ihn das nicht fragen können? Damit zwingst du ihn, dir eine Antwort zu geben."

„Mit dem Malfoy und dem Black muss ich dir Recht geben, aber würdest du deine eben erst kennengelernte Tochter, oder ihren eventuellen Freund fragen, ob sie denn ein Paar sind und was sie in der Nacht so zusammen treiben?"

„Erstens habe ich keine Tochter, auch keine, die ich eben erst kennengelernt habe. Zweitens habe ich erst recht keine Tochter, die einen Freund hat und Drittens nein, würde ich nicht. Aber was ich machen würde, hat ja nichts mit dir zu tun. Außerdem sollst du sie nicht fragen, was sie in der Nacht so treiben, sondern du sollst sie ganz diskret – ich meine _diskret_ – fragen, ob sie denn wirklich nur Freunde sind."

„Super. Wann soll ich das denn bitte machen? Vielleicht jetzt? Wenn alle Anderen mithören?"

Remus schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich sagte _diskret_! Also, pass auf. Die Weasleys, Harry, Hermine, Tonks und ich gehen heute Nachmittag Arthur im St. Mungos besuchen. Das bedeutet, dass du mit den beiden alleine sein wirst. Du könntest ja vorschlagen, dass sie dir dabei helfen, die Küche für Weihnachten zu dekorieren. Irgendwie musst du sie ja auch beschäftigen. Dabei könntest du dann ganz _diskret_ auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen. Diskret bedeutet, dass du sie nicht einfach fragst, ob und wann und wie oft sie denn schon zusammen geschlafen haben, klar?"

„Meinst du, sie haben schon zusammen geschlafen?"

Remus hätte am liebsten seinen Kopf gegen die Wand gehauen. Nein! Am allerliebsten hätte er Sirius' Kopf gegen die Wand gehauen. „Das kann dir erstmal egal sein. Frag sie einfach, ob sie zusammen sind – _diskret_. Den Rest wirst du dir dann wohl denken müssen."

In diesem Moment ging die Küchentür auf und Bela kam heraus. Irritiert blieb er stehen und sah die beiden streitenden Männer an. „Entschuldigung," murmelte er und drückte sich an den zweien vorbei. Sirius sah seine Chance.

„Bela!", rief er ihn zurück. „Sag mal, hast du heute Nacht . . . „

„_Diskret_!!!", rief ihm Remus ins Gedächtnis.

„Ähm . . . gut geschlafen?", lenkte Sirius schnell ein.

Bela starrte ihn einen Moment lang mit offenen Mund an, dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie man sprach. „Äh, ja, hab ich, danke der Nachfrage."

„Das ist schön," erwiderte Sirius zähneknirschend. „Hast du heute Nachmittag Lust, mir zu helfen, die Küche zu dekorieren - für Weihnachten?"

Bela blinzelte. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als zuzustimmen. „Klar, warum nicht?"

„Gut, danke," presste Sirius hervor und Bela ging eilig davon.

„Siehst du? Was habe ich dir gesagt?"

Remus wusste nicht, was er meinte. „Was hast du mir denn gesagt?"

„Sie hatten Sex! In meinem Haus!"

„Das hat er nicht gesagt. Er sagte, er hat gut geschlafen."

„Remus! Er hatte ihren BH in der Hand!"

„Jetzt hör doch endlich mal mit diesem BH auf! Es kann doch sein, dass Jailie ihn im Badezimmer vergessen hat und Bela ihn ihr bringen wollte."

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht! Er hatte nur eine Unterhose an!"

„Okay. Rekonstruieren wir den Tathergang. Nehmen wir an, Bela war im Bad – er wollte duschen. Dafür hat er sich logischerweise ausgezogen. Als er nur noch eine Unterhose trug, sah er, dass da ein BH rum lag. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen, welche, darüber machen wir uns jetzt keine Gedanken, wusste er, dass dieser BH Jailie gehörte und ging aus irgendwelchen Gründen, welche, darüber machen wir uns jetzt auch keine Gedanken, nur in einer Unterhose bekleidet über den Flur, um ihn Jailie zu bringen. Und dann kamst du vorbei, er war sich bewusst, wie zweideutig das aussehen musste und wusste nicht, wie er das alles erklären sollte."

„Als ich heraufkam hat er sich gerade nach dem BH gebückt."

„Er ist ihm eben zufällig aus der Hand gefallen."

Sirius sah ihn ungläubig an und auch Remus selbst schaffte es nicht hundertprozentig sicher auszusehen.

„Warte einfach ab, was bei eurem Gespräch nachher herauskommt. Ich würde jetzt gerne zu Ende frühstücken."

„Fein," erwiderte Sirius und die beiden gingen zurück in die Küche. Auf die fragenden Blicke, die ihnen zugeworfen wurden, reagierten sie nicht. Aber Remus flüsterte Tonks etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherte.

Kurz darauf leerte sich der Raum. Jailie ging nach oben und packte nun endlich ihre Sachen aus, danach ging sie zu Bela und die beiden verbrachten die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen zusammen.

Schließlich gingen die meisten ins St. Mungos um Arthur Weasley zu besuchen und Jailie, Bela und Sirius blieben allein zurück.

„Also, Küche dekorieren, nicht wahr?", fragte Bela vorsichtig, als sie zu dritt im Salon standen.

„Ja," erwiderte Sirius, „richtig. Wäre nett, wenn du mir helfen könntest."

„Ich geh dann mal," warf Jailie fröhlich ein. „Ich hab oben noch was zu erledigen." Und bevor irgendjemand noch etwas sagen konnte, war sie bereits verschwunden.

Bela folgte Sirius in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch standen bereits mehrere Kartons in denen sich Girlanden, Mistelzweige, Nikolausmützen, Kerzen, Gestecke für den Tisch und Tannenzweige befanden.

Sirius erklärte Bela, wo alles hin kam und die beiden machten sich an die Arbeit. Ein paar Minuten schwiegen sie, dann entschloss Sirius sich dazu, das Wort zu ergreifen, nachdem er lange überlegt hatte, wie er anfangen sollte.

„Also . . . Du und Jailie . . ."

Bela wurde rot, warum, war ihm selber nicht ganz klar. „Ja?", fragte er, als Sirius nicht weiter sprach.

„Ihr seid Freunde, stimmts?"

„Ja."

„Ihr kennt euch also schon lange? Seid ihr Kinder seid?"

„Richtig."

In Sirius breitete sich der Anflug von Neid aus. Dieser Typ kannte seine Tochter schon so lange und er hatte erst jetzt die Gelegenheit bekommen sie zu treffen.

„Wie gut seid ihr denn befreundet? So richtig gut?"

Bela gefiel der Weg ganz und gar nicht, den dieses Gespräch ging. Offenbar kam er doch nicht um ein Mann-zu-Mann-Gespräch mit Sirius herum. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Sirius atmete tief durch. Wenigstens merkte der Grünschnabel, wann jemand um den heißen Brei herum redete. „Habt ihr zwei diese Nacht zusammen verbracht?"

Bela wurde noch roter. Zum Glück stand er immer noch mit dem Rücken zu Sirius. „Ähm . . . ja."

Es klirrte. Der Zauberer hatte eine Glaskugel zu Boden fallen lassen. Bela spürte den brennenden Blick in seinem Rücken und da er fühlte, wie er blass wurde, drehte er sich um und sah Sirius in die Augen.

„Es ist nicht ganz so, wie du denkst," sagte der Blonde schnell, aber Sirius hörte ihm nicht zu.

„Wenn du Jailie auch nur ansatzweise wehtust, dann bekommen wir zwei ein mächtiges Problem miteinander, haben wir uns verstanden."

'Wow,' dachte Bela, 'die Vaterrolle scheint ihm richtig im Blut zu liegen.' „Ich werde ihr nicht wehtun, Sirius."

Sirius erinnerte sich daran, was Remus zu ihm gesagt hatte. Im Grunde ging ihn das alles nichts an, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Jailie doch ein wenig beschützen wollte. Vor allem vor diesem Typ. „Aber ihr achtet darauf, dass nichts . . . unvorhergesehenes passiert, oder?" Die Frage kam dem Zauberer nur widerwillig über die Lippen, aber er hielt es für nötig sie zu stellen.

Beinahe hätte Bela laut gelacht, konnte es sich aber im nächsten Moment noch verkneifen. „Heute Nacht ist nicht das passiert, was du denkst."

„Und was ist heute Nacht passiert?" Sirius fragte sich, warum er das jetzt gefragt hatte. Wollte er wirklich wissen, was passiert war? Konnte er dann noch dafür garantieren, dass er diesen hellblonden Halbstarken nicht umbrachte?

Bela starrte ihn kurz ungläubig an. „Es ist nichts passiert, was dich zum Großvater und Jailie und mich zu Eltern machen könnte," entschloss er sich schließlich einfach gerade heraus zu sagen.

Sirius atmete erleichtert aus und nickte knapp. Es vergingen wieder einige Minuten, in denen sie schweigend vor sich hin arbeiteten. Irgendwie fand Sirius diesen Kerl doch ganz in Ordnung. Jetzt wo er wusste, dass nichts weiter passiert ist. Hatte Moody nicht etwas davon gesagt, dass Bela damals von daheim weggerannt ist? Und das er hier war, weil er Schutz braucht? Das man Schutz vor Lucius Malfoy braucht, konnte Sirius sich gut vorstellen, vor allem in Belas Situation.

„Hat Tonks dir erzählt, dass ich in diesem Haus aufgewachsen bin?", fragte der Zauberer schließlich um wieder ein Gespräch aufzubauen.

„Nein. Hat sie nicht," antwortete Bela überrascht.

„Ja, es hat meinen Eltern gehört. Es sieht hier so düster aus, weil meine Familie fast durchweg aus Slytherin kam. Sie waren fest von der Meinung Voldemorts überzeugt. Das nervige Gemälde draußen im Flur ist meine Mutter."

Der Blonde hatte innegehalten und sah ihn interessiert an. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Sirius' Abstammung gehabt. Das er aus einer ähnlichen Familie kam, wie er selbst, war ihm neu. Jetzt war ihm Sirius noch um einiges sympathischer. „Deine Mutter hat sehr kräftige Stimmbänder," sagte er lächelnd.

Sirius schmunzelte. „Ja, allerdings. Wir können das Gemälde leider nicht abnehmen, sonst hätte ich es schon längst verbrannt. Ich habe meine Familie schon immer gehasst. Als ich sechzehn war, bin ich weggerannt und über die Ferien bei meinem besten Freund untergekommen."

Bela wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich von ganzem Herzen, dass er einen Vater wie Sirius hätte.

„Ich war ein bisschen jünger, als ich weggerannt bin."

„Bereust du es manchmal? Ich meine, dass du nie Zauberei erlernt hast? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen ohne sie zu leben." Sirius hatte ebenfalls aufgehört den Raum zu dekorieren und hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Bela tat es ihm gleich.

„Nein. Ich habe die Zaubererwelt gehasst. Natürlich wusste ich, dass nicht alle Zauberer böse sind, aber ich hatte als Kind das Gefühl, es wäre so. Der Gedanke, dass ich hier her zurück müsste, machte mir Angst. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich nach Slytherin gekommen wäre und stell dir mal die Reaktion meines Vaters vor, wenn ich in ein anderes Haus gesteckt worden wäre." Der junge Mann hatte das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen. Einerseits belustigte ihn der Gedanke auf eine seltsame Weise, andererseits war ihm die Vorstellung zuwider.

Zu Belas Verwirrung schmunzelte Sirius. „Ich muss es mir nicht vorstellen. In Hogwarts war ich in Gryffindor. Meine Eltern sahen mich als Schande für die ganze Familie. Mein kleiner Bruder war da anders. Er war ihr großer stolz . . . Nach Hogwarts wurde er zum Todesser." Bela zuckte bei diesen Worten kaum merklich zusammen. Sofort musste er an Draco denken, aber Sirius sprach bereits weiter. „Allerdings war er am Ende wohl doch ein wenig überfordert und wollte aussteigen. Ich muss dir wohl nicht sagen, dass das daneben ging . . . Voldemort hat ihn umbringen lassen."

Auf diese Worte folgte Schweigen. Da Bela nichts sagte, ergriff Sirius wieder das Wort. „Snape sagte, dass du hier bist, weil du Schutz brauchst. Meinte er Schutz vor deinem Vater?"

„Ja. Sagen wir mal so . . . Ich wurde nicht gerade mit offenen Armen empfangen."

Sirius sah ihn lange an. „Solange du hier bist, bist du unantastbar für Lucius. Und wenn die Schule wieder losgeht, hast du zu tun, dann kann er dich nicht einfach mit nach Malfoy Manor nehmen," sagte er sanft.

Bela schaute nach unten und nickte langsam.

„Na, ja, lass uns mal das restliche Zeug noch irgendwo anbringen," sagte Sirius dann etwas lauter und stand wieder auf. Bela tat das selbe und zusammen dekorierten sie die Küche weiter. Die Atmosphäre im Raum entspannte sich von Minute zu Minute mehr und schließlich führten die beiden Männer ein ausgelassenes Gespräch und verstanden sich prima.

Als sie fertig waren kamen bereits die anderen aus dem St. Mungos zurück und Bela ging die Treppen hinauf zu Jailie. Beiläufig bemerkte er, dass sie den abgehackten Hauslfenköpfen, die an der Wand hingen, Nikolausmützen aufgesetzt hatte.

„Und wie war's?", fragte Jailie ihn, als er durch die Tür kam. Sie lag auf dem Bett und las ein Buch.

„Interessant," antwortete er und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. „Du musstest mich ja auch unbedingt alleine lassen."

„Ich dachte, dass das vielleicht nicht schlecht wäre. Und allzu sehr hast du ja offensichtlich nicht gelitten."

„Am Anfang schon, aber mittlerweile versteh ich mich ganz gut mit Sirius:"

„Über was habt ihr denn gesprochen?"

Und dann erzählte Bela ihr von dem Gespräch und sie verbrachten wieder die Nacht zusammen.

* * *

Ihr habt mir doch bestimmt was zu sagen, oder? Tut euch keinen Zwang an, sagt es einfach:)


	14. Blut im Schnee

Hallo! Da bin ich mal wieder. Okay, es hat mal wieder ein bisschen länger gedauert und ich habe nicht mal eine ehrliche Ausrede mitgebracht.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Und mein Urvertrauen in alle Menschen sagt mir, dass ihr mir auch alle in euren Reviews schreiben werdet, wie es euch diesmal gefallen hat:)

* * *

**Blut im Schnee**

„Kannst du es mir zeigen?"

Jailie saß zusammen mit Sirius, Remus und Bela im Wohnzimmer des Grimmauldplatzes. Es war Weihnachtstag. Die Weasleys waren mal wieder im St. Mungos.

„Was soll ich dir zeigen?", entgegnete Sirius auf die Frage seiner Tochter.

„Du kannst dich doch in einen Hund verwandeln, oder? Darf ich das mal sehen?"

„Klar, warum nicht," antwortete der Vater schmunzelnd und stand vom Sofa auf. Ohne weitere Worte verwandelte er sich in einen großen, schwarzen, zottigen Hund. Er trabte auf Jailie zu, die auf einem Sessel saß und stupste sie mit seiner Schnauze ans Knie. Jailie lachte bewundernd und kraulte ihn hinter dem Ohr.

Sirius drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und verwandelte sich dann wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt. Er genoss sichtlich die bewundernden Blicke seiner Tochter und Belas.

Als er wieder saß platzte Jailie sofort mit der Frage raus, die ihr schon seit ein paar Tagen auf dem Herzen lag.

„Kannst du mir das beibringen?"

Auf diese Frage herrschte einen Augenblick Stille und die junge Frau bereute schon, ihren Wunsch ausgesprochen zu haben.

„Theoretisch schon," sagte Sirius unter Remus' warnendem Blick. „Allerdings muss ein Animagus sich offiziell registrieren lassen und man brauch eine Genehmigung und das könnte ein Problem werden, weil du ja keine Hexe bist und somit wird es wohl auch nicht genehmigt werden."

Enttäuscht ließ Jailie sich in das Polstermöbel sinken. So was in der Art hatte sie sich schon gedacht.

„Außerdem wissen wir gar nicht, ob es für dich überhaupt möglich ist, dich zu verwandeln. Es kann ja sein, dass du gar kein magisches Blut in dir trägst," sagte Remus.

„Aber ich bin doch die Tochter eines Zauberers," entgegnete Jailie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Magisches Blut habe ich doch automatisch und ich verstehe nicht, was das mit dem Animagus werden zu tun hat."

„Stimmt. Ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt," gestand Remus. „Natürlich hast du magisches Blut, aber das muss noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass du auch zaubern kannst. Es ist ein bestimmtes Gen, was für die Magie sorgt und es ist nicht klar, ob du das in dir trägst. Ob es trotzdem möglich ist, dass du ein Animagus wirst, weiß ich nicht, aber wie Sirius bereits sagte, ist das ziemlich kompliziert."

„Aber das lässt sich doch ganz einfach herausfinden!", warf Sirius ein. „Ich meine, herauszufinden, ob sie zaubern kann," fügte er noch hinzu.

„Wie willst du das machen?", fragte ihn sein bester Freund.

„Ganz einfach." Sirius stand auf und ging zu Jailie. Dabei zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und reichte ihn ihr. Seine Tochter sah ihn überrascht an. Dann nahm sie den Zauberstab zögernd in die Hand. Bela verfolgte interessiert das Geschehen.

„Steh auf," sagte Sirius lächelnd zu Jailie und sie tat, was er ihr sagte. Sie war schon ein wenig nervös. Offenbar wollte er sie zaubern lassen, aber was, wenn sie das wirklich nicht konnte? Lieber würde sie es nicht herausfinden, als dann im Nachhinein enttäuscht zu sein.

Sirius ging unterdessen zu einer Vitrine aus Glas, die an der Wand stand, öffnete sie und steckt den Kopf hinein. Nach wenigen Sekunden zog er ihn wieder heraus und hielt lächelnd einen schmalen, silbernen Ring in der Hand.

„Hier," sagte er, „der ist schön leicht, dann ist es nicht so schwer." Er legte den Ring auf den Couchtisch und stellte sich neben Jailie, die unbeholfen den Zauberstab hielt. Remus hatte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen und sah teilweise gespannt, teilweise belustigt zu.

„Was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte Jailie vorsichtig.

„Also," Sirius machte das Ganze offenbar richtig viel Spaß. „Du schwingst den Zauberstab. Warte, gib ihn mir noch mal . . . So. So schwingst du ihn. Mach das mal." Jailie tat, was er sagte und Sirius schien zufrieden mit ihr zu sein. „Gut. Was ich dir beibringen will, ist ein Schwebezauber. Richte den Zauberstab auf den Ring, schwing ihn, wie du es eben schon gemacht hast, und sprich die Worte _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Sie probierte es und – der Ring schwebte! Das überraschte jetzt wirklich alle, am meisten Jailie. Vor Schreck ließ sie den Zauberstab schnell wieder sinken und der Ring fiel klimpernd wieder auf den Tisch.

„Kann das so schnell gehen?", fragte Bela verwundert.

„Eigentlich nicht," sagte Remus. „Das ist beeindruckend. Sogar sehr beeindruckend."

Sirius grinste stolz, legte die Hand auf Jailies Schulter und sagte „Gut gemacht."

Die junge Frau konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, auch wenn es ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen ist. Im Grunde konnte man es zwar nicht fühlen, wenn man zauberte, aber als sie diesen Ring schweben sah, wirkte das so unrealistisch . . . Sie war gleichzeitig erschrocken, wie auch stolz und glücklich gewesen. Sie konnte zaubern . . . Wieder musste sie daran denken, wie anders ihr Leben jetzt sein könnte, wenn sie von Anfang an bei Sirius gelebt hätte. Wenn alles anders gekommen wäre . . . Aber das war jetzt egal. Es konnte niemand die Zeit zurück drehen. So schnell, wie sie konnte, verjagte sie diese Gedanken wieder aus ihrem Kopf.

„Womit wir dann die Frage, ob sie zaubern kann, geklärt hätten," sagte Sirius.

„Versuch es nochmal, Jailie," wandte Remus sich an sie. Jailie wiederholte den Zauber und diesmal erschrak sie nicht vor sich selbst und ließ den Ring ein paar Sekunden ganz friedlich und leicht hoch und runter und hin un her schweben. Es war kaum zu glauben, wie einfach das gewesen ist.

„Also bedeutet das, dass ich auf jeden Fall ein Animagus werden kann," sagte Jailie vorsichtig, nachdem der Ring wieder auf dem Tisch lag. Sirius und Remus atmeten gleichzeitig tief durch.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Aber wir haben nicht genug Zeit dafür," sagte der Vater lächelnd.

„Wir müssten das registrieren lassen. Und dabei müssten wir alle möglichen wichtigen und unwichtigen Sachen angeben. Außerdem glaube ich immer noch, dass das Ministerium es ihr nicht genehmigen wird zum Animagus zu werden, wenn sie keine Ausbildung zur Hexe gemacht hat. Da können ihre Fähigkeiten noch so beeindruckend sein," Remus hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und schüttelte bei seinen Worten langsam den Kopf.

„Aber wir müssen sie ja nicht registrieren lassen." In Sirius' Augen lag ein seltsamer Glanz, als er das sagte. „Ich bin auch nicht registriert und es hat bis Heute noch niemand herausfinden."

„Sirius, damals seit ihr Animagen geworden, weil es nötig war . . . Aber wir haben keinen Grund, Jailie zum Animagus zu machen. Es wird wohl niemand Verständnis dafür haben, wenn wir das einfach so zum Spaß an der Freude tun."

Jailie setzte sich hin. Sirius seufzte schwer und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. „Aber es kann niemand etwas dagegen haben, dass ich ihr Zauberei beibringe," sagte er schließlich. „Immerhin hat sie bewiesen, dass sie es kann, also darf sie es auch."

„Ja. Aber ich würde es trotzdem geheim halten. Ich glaube, dass das Ministerium deinen Unterricht nicht unbedingt mit dem von Hogwarts gleichsetzen wird."

„Meinen sowieso nicht. Ich bin schließlich auf der Flucht. Wenn es jemand mitbekommt, dann müssten wir eh behaupten, dass es jemand anderes war, der sie unterrichtet hat."

„Und das wird dann natürlich mal wieder mich treffen."

„Du warst schon mal Lehrer in Hogwarts und hast bewiesen, dass du es kannst. Also warum nicht?"

„Von mir aus. Trotzdem haben wir wenig Zeit. Wir können ja praktisch nur in den Ferien üben und vielleicht ab und zu an den Wochenenden. Außerdem möchte ich noch etwas anderes ausprobieren . . ." Remus zog seinen Zauberstab und reichte ihn Bela, der ihn verwundert entgegen nahm.

„Ich?", fragte der Blonde verdutzt. „Wieso denn ich?" Er hatte es in seinem ganzen Leben nie in Erwägung gezogen einmal zaubern zu lernen.

„Weil du ebenfalls zaubern kannst und ich finde, dass du es lernen solltest. Du hast es wohl am Nötigsten, dich verteidigen zu können," sagte Remus. Er legte den Ring vor Bela auf den Tisch. „Tu einfach genau das selbe, was du eben bei Jailie gesehen hast. Es muss nicht beim ersten Mal klappen, dass war doch ziemlich ungewöhnlich."

Bela konnte sich noch genau an die Bewegung und den Spruch erinnern und tat es. Eigentlich war es ihm ziemlich gleichgültig, ob es funktionierte, oder nicht. Er wollte nicht unbedingt zaubern lernen, am liebsten hätte er Remus den Zauberstab wiedergegeben und sich hingesetzt. Ohne den geringsten Druck, oder Anstrengung sprach er den Zauber – und der Ring schwebte dahin.

Jetzt wurde Bela mit überraschten Blicken begutachtet. Sirius hatte die Augenbrauen in die Höhe gezogen. „Also entweder sind die Beiden einfach nur überdurchschnittlich begabt, oder alle Schüler von Hogwarts sind überdurchschnittlich minderbemittelt," sagte er im Scherz.

Jailie lächelte ihren Freund einfach nur belustigt an. Remus Mund stand ein klein wenig offen. „Faszinierend. Allerdings war das auch ein sehr leichter Zauber. Ich würde sagen, wir probieren mal ein paar Schwerere . . ."

Die nächsten zwei Stunden bis zum Abendessen verbrachten Jailie und Bela damit, sich von Sirius und Remus Zaubersprüche beizubringen. Jeder Einzelne fiel den beiden leicht. Nichts bereitete ihnen Schwierigkeiten.

„Ich frage mich, woran das liegt," murmelte Sirius schließlich, als die zwei 'Schüler' gerade bereits nach dem ersten Versuch eine zerbrochene Vase mit dem _Reparo _wieder ganz gemacht hatten.

„Vielleicht liegt es ja einfach daran, dass wir hier zwei Naturtalent vor uns haben," erwiderte Sirius grinsend.

„Es kann auch daran liegen, dass sie beide von Geburt an hätten zaubern können, es aber nicht getan haben und so konnten sich ihre Fähigkeiten still und heimlich entwickeln, ohne dass jemand etwas mitbekommen hat.

„Na ja," warf Bela ein, „so ganz still und heimlich war es nicht." Und so erzählte er von seinen versehentlichen und größtenteils unbewussten Zauberei-Ausrutschern, die er im Laufe der Zeit immer besser unter Kontrolle hatte und am Ende sogar gezielt einsetzen konnte. Jailie hatte ähnliche Geschichten erzählen.

Nach und nach waren einige andere Bewohner des Hauses hinzugekommen. Unter anderem die Weasleyzwillinge, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Molly hatte eine Zeit lang zugesehen und gesagt, dass ihr das alles gar nicht gefiel, weil sie sich damit in große Schwierigkeiten bringen konnten. Remus hatte es geschafft sie zu beruhigen, sie war aber trotzdem bald wieder gegangen um das Abendessen zu machen.

„Ist das normal?", fragte Fred, nachdem er ich die Erzählungen angehört hatte.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Sirius. „So weit ich weiß, gab es solche Fälle bisher noch nicht. Squibs können zwar auch ein wenig Zaubern lernen, aber wirklich effektiv Magie anzuwenden ist für sie unmöglich. Das Zauberei sich bei einem richtigen Zauberer einfach von selbst entwickelt, obwohl er nie Unterricht genommen hat, ist soweit ich weiß noch nie vorgekommen. Jedenfalls habe ich noch nicht davon gehört."

„Ich auch nicht," stimmte Remus ihm zu. „Ihr zwei seit glaube ich ziemlich einzigartig."

XXX

Das Abendessen verlief mittlerweile um Einiges entspannter. Die Zwillinge kamen hervorragend mit Bela und Jailie zurecht. Fred schien sogar ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen zu sein, als er erfuhr, dass die beiden ein Paar sind. Während dem Essen kam das Thema Animagus wieder an die Tagesordnung und Molly bekam einen mittelschweren Tobsuchtsanfall, weil sie es für unverantwortlich hielt, dass Sirius es überhaupt in Erwägung zog Jailie beizubringen, wie sie sich in ein Tier verwandeln konnte. Es endete dann damit, dass sie ihn zu einem völlig unfähigem Vater erklärte und versuchte ihn mit einer Scherbe des Tellers zu erstechen, den sie kurz vorher zerbrochen hatte. Es gelang ihr jedoch nicht und so verließ sie nur mit hochrotem Kopf und stinksauer die Küche.

Auch Bela liebäugelte inzwischen mit dieser Vorstellung Animagus zu werden. Der wunderbare Gedanke seinem Vater plötzlich in Form eines Raubtiers gegenüber zu stehen ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los.

Nachdem der Tisch abgeräumt war und sich die Küche weitestgehend geleert hatte, nahm Sirius Bela und Jailie zur Seite.

„Wegen der Sache mit den Animagen," begann er leise, „das lässt sich denke ich machen. Wenn ihr das so schnell lernt, wie ihr die ganzen Zaubersprüche gelernt habt, dann müsste das nach drei, oder vier Wochenenden erledigt sein. Wir können morgen anfangen, allerdings müssen wir aufpassen, dass Molly uns nicht erwischt, sonst muss ich mich von ein paar Körperteilen verabschieden, denke ich." Merkwürdigerweise schien ihm der Gedanke zu gefallen, denn auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein verschwörerisches Grinsen aus.

XXX

Die nächsten Tage im Grimmauldplatz waren größtenteils sorglos und unbeschwert. Sirius und Remus brachten Jailie und Bela das Zaubern bei, während Sirius ihnen noch einige Grundlagen des Animagus-werdens erläuterte. Dafür verbarrikadierten sie sich mit ihm auf dem Dachboden bei Seidenschnabel. Das Ganze stellte sich als um einiges Komplizierter heraus, als das gewöhnliche Aufsagen von Zaubersprüchen, aber Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Schützlinge auch in diesem Bereich der Magie schnelle Fortschritte machten.

Schließlich kam jedoch der Tag der Abreise. Jailie stand vor dem Schrank in ihrem Zimmer und die Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum, denn sie konnte Sirius ja öfters sehen, als in den Ferien. Dumbledore hatte zugestimmt, dass sie und Bela ab und zu auch am Wochenende hier sein können.

In den letzten Tagen war der Umgang mit ihm so selbstverständlich gewesen, wie Atmen. All die Komplikationen, die sie befürchtet hatte, waren völlig unbegründet gewesen. Am liebsten würde sie einfach hier bleiben und es genießen, einen Vater zu haben. Aber das ging nicht. Sie musste zurück nach Hogwarts.

Bela ging es ganz ähnlich. Nur das er das Problem hatte, jetzt wieder an Umbridge denken zu müssen, die mittlerweile ganz bestimmt irgendetwas gedreht hat, damit sein Vater ihn ständig sehen konnte, wenn es ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. Und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, was passiert. Das regte ihn am meisten auf. Sein einziger möglicher Schutz war der Zauberstab, den er und Jailie zwischen Weihnachten und Silvester in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatten.

Als er mit seiner Tasche in den Eingangsbereich herunterkam, umarmte Remus gerade Jailie zum Abschied, danach ging sie zu Sirius weiter, der sie ebenfalls fest an sich drückte. Er selbst sagte den Beiden auch Tschüss, dann machten sie sich zusammen mit den Weasleys, Harry und Hermine auf den Weg zurück zur Schule.

XXX

Alles ging auf seltsame Weise so weiter, wie bisher. Jailie, Bela und Brandon gaben ganz normal ihren Unterricht, im Winter in der großen Halle, weil Schnee lag. Auch wenn Brandon etwas stiller und blasser war, als sonst, da er den Gedanken Vater zu werden immer noch nicht ganz verkraften konnte. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft über Weihnachten zu realisieren, dass es tatsächlich nur seines sein konnte und das er jetzt eben eine Verpflichtung mehr hatte. So schnell konnte es gehen.

An diesem Tag hielten sie gerade eine Stunde. Bela machte ein paar Sachen vor, dann machte die Gruppe es nach. Jailie korrigierte, Brandon bemitleidete sich selbst. Das seine zwei besten Freunde ein Paar waren, hatte er noch gar nicht bemerkt. Dafür hatte er einfach zu viel mit sich selbst zu tun.

Bela hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt und sah belustigt zu, wie Jailie versuchte einer Blondine aus Hufflepuff zu erklären, dass sie nicht mit hohen Schuhen Skateboard fahren konnte, was diese aber gar nicht einsah, trotzdem fuhr und am Ende musste er sie in den Krankenflügel tragen, weil sie sich das Sprunggelenk angeknackst hatte.

Auf dem Rückweg kam er durch die Eingangshalle und hörte plötzlich, wie jemand sich räusperte. Er drehte sich nach dem Geräusch um. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand Lucius Malfoy und blickte ihn aus kalten, grauen Augen heraus an.

Bela drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter, aber er kam nur ein paar Schritte, dann fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn zwang stehenzubleiben.

„Was willst du?", fragte er gereizt.

„Wir müssen reden," erwiderte Lucius.

„Nein, müssen wir nicht." Der Griff um seine Schulter verstärkte sich, bis es weh tat. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog der Vater seinen Sohn zum Schlossportal hinaus auf die Ländereien. Bela überlegte, ob er ihn mit einem Zauber belegen sollte. Lucius würde auf jeden Fall nicht schlecht gucken. Allerdings war er auch ein wesentlich besserer Zauberer, als Bela und in einem Kampf wäre der Jüngere definitiv unterlegen. Außerdem fiel ihm gerade beim besten Willen kein Zauberspruch ein, mit dem er ihn hätte verjagen können. Somit fiel verzaubern schon mal flach, dafür war es einfach noch zu früh.

„Lass uns spazieren gehen," sagte Lucius mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und schob Bela nach links an der Außenmauer von Hogwarts entlang.

„Spazieren?"

„Du hast mich richtig verstanden."

„Ich würde lieber irgendwo spazieren gehen, wo mehr Leute sind. Von mir aus können wir in der großen Halle im Kreis spazieren." Bela machte Anstalten stehenzubleiben, aber Lucius schubste ihn grob weiter.

„Fein," sagte der Sohn, „du hast also das dringende Bedürfnis, mit mir zu reden. Darf ich erfahren über was?"

Jetzt blieb Lucius stehen und sah ihm drohend in die Augen. „Ich dachte ich hätte klar gestellt, wie du mit mir zu reden hast."

„Hast du auch, aber ich hab es eben nicht so mit Regeln. Schon gar nicht mit deinen."

„Das ist eine sehr schlechte Eigenschaft."

„Finde ich eigentlich nicht." Bela konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da hatte er schon eine brennende Ohrfeige kassiert. Würde Lucius ihn nicht immer noch am Arm festhalten, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich zu Boden geworfen worden.

„Du bewegst dich auf sehr dünnem Eis," bemerkte Lucius emotionslos.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden, also sag einfach, was du zu sagen hast." Bela wollte das nur noch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Mehr oder weniger nebenbei fiel ihm auf, dass sie an einer Ecke befanden, an der sie vor allen Blicken geschützt waren. An der Wand neben ihnen befanden sich keine Fenster und so weit oben, wie die nächsten waren, würde man sie von dort aus auch nicht sehen können.

„Ich habe gehört, du verstehst dich in letzter Zeit sehr gut mit dieser Schwarzhaarigen."

„Definiere Schwarzhaarige."

„Die Frau, mit der du hier bist. Du weißt, wen ich meine, stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist!"

„Natürlich verstehe ich mich gut mit ihr, sie ist meine beste Freundin."

„So." Bela zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass ihr euch besser versteht, als wie es ganz normale Freunde tun."

„Vielleicht solltest du die Zuverlässigkeit deiner Quelle überprüfen."

„Meine Quelle ist zuverlässig."

„Hat sie zufällig ein Froschgesicht, Wurstfinger und einen krankhaften Wahn nach Katzen und der Farbe rosa?"

„Ich sagte dich, sie ist zuverlässig."

„Wohl eher nicht."

Lucius hob die Hand und legte sie seinem Sohn an den Hals. Die Wut blitzte in seinen Augen auf. „Du solltest nicht in Frage stellen, was ich sage."

„Ich habe schon mit fünf in Frage gestellt, was du sagst. Für dieses Verbost ist es wohl jetzt ein wenig zu spät."

Der Vater stieß sein Kind mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer und drückte ihn an den Schultern dagegen. „Du erinnerst dich daran, was ich dir über Beziehungen mit Muggeln gesagt habe?"

„Du hast mir etwas über Ehe und Kindern mit Muggeln gesagt."

„Das selbe gilt auch für Beziehungen."

„Nur gut, dass ich keine Beziehung mit einem Muggel habe."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein. Also kannst du ja jetzt einfach nach Hause gehen und wir sagen uns lebe wohl."

„Du bist mit dieser Frau zusammen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ihr Name ist Jailie und alles andere hat nichts mit dir zu tun." Der Zorn breitete sich in Belas Magengegend aus und vergrößerte sich unaufhaltsam. Sein Vater dachte doch nicht etwa ernsthaft, dass er sich an seine gestörten Verbote hielt.

„Und ob es etwas mit mir zu tun hat!" Lucius war mindestens genauso zornig. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du aus purer Dummheit heraus die Ehre unserer Familie zerstörst!"

„Welche Ehre denn bitte?"

Das war ein Fehler. Lucius hatte Bela eine Faust in den Magen gerammt und ihm danach ins Gesicht geschlagen. Der junge Mann krümmte sich vor Schmerz, wurde aber immer noch an einer Schulter gegen die Mauer gedrückt. Die Wut wurde großer und er fühlte Hitze in sich hoch kriechen, fühlte, wie sein Vater ihm wieder eine Hand an den Hals legte und lenkte die Hitze in diese Richtung, den irgendwo musste sie hin. Er hatte das Gefühl, ein Stück glühende Kohle in sich zu haben und er konnte es bloß los werden, wenn er es gegen irgendetwas anderes lenkte. Die Hand seines Vater war das sinnvollste Ziel.

Lucius schrie plötzlich auf und sprang von seinem Sohn weg. Mit der einen Hand hielt er die andere und Bela konnte eine blutende Wunde an der Innenfläche erkennen. Die Hitze war aus seinem Körper verschwunden. Der Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht und in seinem Magen war weg. Er fühlte sich einfach gut.

„Was hast du . . .?" Der Zauberer starrte den jungen Mann vor sich entgeistert an, dann legte sich ein verstehender Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. „Du hast mich angelogen." Seine Stimme klang nicht wütend. „Du könntest eigentlich zaubern, und du hast auch schon versehentlich Unfälle mit deiner willkürlichen Magie gemacht, habe ich Recht?" Lucius schien einfach nur froh zu sein, dass sein Sohn kein Squib war.

„Wer sagt denn, dass das gerade ein Versehen war? Vielleicht wollte ich dich ja verletzen," erwiderte Bela provozierend.

„Du kannst zaubern. Wer hat es dir beigebracht, dich so zu kontrollieren?"

„Das hat mir gar niemand beigebracht, das kann ich schon seit Jahren."

„Dann bist du entgegen aller meiner Erwartungen begabt."

„Hast du etwa ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass irgendwelche Erwartungen von dir zutreffen könnten?"

Jetzt wurde Lucius' wieder wütend. „So muss ich nicht mit mir reden lassen!"

„Am besten ist es, denke ich, wenn du gar nicht mit mir redest! Wir drehen uns doch sowieso nur im Kreis!"

„Du kannst dir gewiss sein, dass ich immer bekomme, was ich will!"

„Und was zur Hölle willst du!"

„Ich will, dass du endlich begreifst, dass dein Name dir Vorteile verschaffen kann, aber dafür musst du ihn auch achten und dir bewusst sein, was er in unserer Welt bedeutet!"

„Darauf läuft es also hinaus? Das ich in deine Fußstapfen treten soll? Als arroganter, reicher Betrüger und Lügner? Das kannst du vergessen! Dazu habe ich dann doch zu viel Stolz!"

„Worauf kannst du denn stolz sein?!"

„Ich habe doch gesagt, wir drehen uns nur im Kreis! Genauso verlief auch unser letztes Gespräch!"

„Bela, du bist ein Malfoy. Begreife endlich, dass du einige Verpflichtungen hast, wenn du diesen Namen trägst!"

„Genau genommen trage ich diesen Namen nicht mehr, als muss ich mich auch nicht an deine imaginären Verpflichtungen halten! Es ist mir völlig egal, was für Blut in meinen Adern fließt. Für dich werde ich nicht das Leben wegwerfen, das ich mir aufgebaut habe! Du hast mir nicht das geringste zu sagen und von mir aus kannst du dir dein reines Blut, deine schwarze Magie und deinen Voldemort zusammen quer in den Arsch schieben!"

Lucius Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse. Er holte mit der Faust aus und schlug Bela damit ins Gesicht. Mehrmals hintereinander, der junge Mann hatte keine Chance gegen ihn.

Bela spürte wieder die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Diesmal noch brennender als vorher. Er spürte den Zauberstab, den er in seiner hinteren Hosentasche stecken hatte. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, ihn herauszuziehen und ihn auf seinen Vater zu richten. Dieser war für einen Moment so überrascht, dass er einfach mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt. Diese drei Sekunden waren genug. Bela sprach keinen Zauber, er dachte auch keinen. In diesem Augenblick war er sowieso nicht in der Lage zu denken. Der junge Mann konzentrierte sich einfach auf die Hitze in seiner Brust und diesmal war der Zauberstab das Mittel um sich von ihr zu befreien.

Ein feuerroter Blitz beleuchtete kurz die Mauern des Schlosses und das weiß der umgebenden Landschaft, dann traf er Lucius an der Brust. Der Mann wurde von der Wucht des Zaubers nach hinten geworfen, drehte sich in der Luft einmal um die eigene Achse und landete dann mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Schnee, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.

Die Hitze war wieder weg. Bela wusste nicht, was er getan hatte. Er wusste nicht mal, ob das überhaupt ein richtiger Zauber war, der da aus dem Zauberstab kam. Es ist eher so gewesen, als würde er ein Gefühl nach Draußen jagen. In diesem Fall war es Wut gewesen. Nachdem er zwei Minuten fassungslos da gestanden hatte, machte er ein paar zaghafte Schritte vorwärts. Er musste ins Schloss. Er musste irgendjemandem sagen, dass Lucius Malfoy hier im Gras lag. Hoffentlich war er nicht tot... Sicher wollte Bela seinem Vater wehtun, aber töten wollte er ihn nicht.

Automatisch lief er den Weg zurück den sie gerade erst hergekommen waren. Als er vor dem Schlossportal stand, öffnete es sich und Dolores Umbridge trat heraus. 'Ausgerechnet die,' dachte Bela, aber er ging trotzdem auf sie zu, um sie anzusprechen. Das ihm das Blut übers ganze Gesicht und auf seine Jacke tropfte, ignorierte er.

„Hey!", sagte er einfach nur und die dicke rosarote Frau drehte sich zu ihm um. Um ihre Lippen spielte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Lächeln, als sie seinen Zustand sah, dann setzte sie wieder ihre Maske aus Freundlichkeit und gespielter Sorge auf.

„Was ist denn Ihnen zugestoßen, mein Junge?"

„Da drüben liegt jemand, um den Sie sich kümmern sollten," antwortete er ohne auf die Frage einzugehen und deutete in die Richtung in der sein Vater lag.

„Was . . .?"

„Gehen Sie einfach da hin und stellen Sie keine dummen Fragen, dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen und ging über die Ländereien zum Haus Nummer sieben. Hinter sich her zog er eine Spur aus roten Bluttropfen, die im weißen Schnee gut sichtbar waren.

* * *

Ich liebe es übrigens Reviews zu bekommen;D


End file.
